Moon Ghost
by Calandry
Summary: OOC•Long-Fic. Kαgome podíα leer lo que lαs personαs escondíαn en su cabezα, y eso simplemente le fastidiαbα de sobre mαnerα. Hαbíα cosαs que jαmás se deben escuchαr.
1. Amanecer

Editado; Lunes 21/02/2011

Éste es un prologo, para que vean de que va la historia, pero los siguientes capítulos serán más interesantes xd

**MOON GHOST**

_Siempre me era casi imposible ser normal o común._

_Sabia perfectamente que __yo__ jamás seria como una chica normal. No me importaba serlo de todos modos._

_Mi madre decía que __era__ una bendición, los doctores decían que eran alucinaciones, y yo decía que había algo malo en mí por ser como era._

_Quizá todo hubiera sido distinto si hubiera sido __un__ barón como quería mi padre, o simplemente hubiera nacido en otra familia. Pero todo siempre me llevaba a la conclusión de que yo era yo, y por más que quisiera cambiar mi pequeño __problema__ seria inútil._

_De algo estaba segura. __Yo-__era-__un-__problema__._

Así como las personas sienten un placer por el día

Las criaturas sienten placer durante la noche

¿Qué diferente puede ser un placer del otro?

* * *

**|Capitulo Uno:** Amanecer.

Lo que mas odiaba del día era seguramente el amanecer, el momento en el que la pálida y tranquila noche terminaba y el hostigoso bullicio del pueblo me llenaba los oídos ocasionándome mí común malhumor matutino que se expandía conforme avanzaba el tedioso día.

Yo vivo en un pequeño pueblo del estado de Arizona: San Luis, no superaba la población en más de 22.000 según el último censo (2005), y eso era perfecto para alguien que se mareaba estando rodeado de personas como lo era yo. El clima era caluroso debido a lo árido del lugar, durante el verano hacia calor en extremo y en el invierno el clima era temblado, simple, nada que explicar mas allá de eso. Nacida y criada aquí por mi madre Naomi Miller que se caso en 1983 con Chiaki Miller —mi padre— que falleció el 23 de Enero de 1986 cuando el camión donde transportaba maderas a Utah se volcó antes de que yo cumpliera dos meces de gestación. Estudie toda mi vida en el_ Arizona __desert__elementary__school_ hasta mi graduación. La universidad jamás fue un futuro para mí, desistí de ella en el momento en que entendí lo que significaba _seguir-estudiando-después-del-colegio_.

En estos momentos estoy en mi tercer empleo de éste año, tomando en cuenta que apenas si comienza Abril, y no es que me hayan despedido de todos esos lugares, sino más bien renuncie antes de morir de un ataque al corazón por los pequeños _inquilinos_ que _habitaban_ en esa localidad.

Cerré la puerta de la pequeña casa de madera y cemento donde vivía con mi madre; contaba con dos cuartos, un baño, una cocina americana y el living. No teníamos muchas cosas porque el dinero no nos sobraba pero si nos daba una buena vida. Mi madre era trabajadora a medio tiempo en el hospital DESERT ROSE de la localidad, su sueldo era normal, ni mucho ni poco a comparación del mío que era una miseria.

Encendí el motor de mi Mustang Mach de los 70. El auto fue un regalo de mi tatarabuelo para mi abuelo, quien se lo dio a mi madre como herencia cuando murió de un ataque al corazón en 1980 cuando esta tenía 19 años. El color rojizo que siempre lo asemeje al del vino, estaba cubierto por un pequeña y delgada capa de polvo dándole un aspecto mas viejo del que tenia. _Eso me recuerda que tendré que lavarlo una vez vuelva a casa._

Conducía por las pequeñas avenidas imaginando de mi Mustang tenia aire acodiciado y me refrescaba del sofocante calor que había este día. Llegue al almacén pasada las ocho de mañana con tiempo de sobre para cambiarme y comenzar un _feliz_ día nuevamente.

—Buenos días, Gabriel —salude una vez que estuve dentro y pude enfocarme en Gabriel que estaba leyendo el periódico sentado atrás de la caja registradora. Su piel bronceada mas parecida a la del chocolate relucía una pequeña capa de sudor y sus rizos negros estaban atados en pequeñas trencas por toda su cabeza.

—Bom Dia, Kagome —me saludo en portugués — ¿Hace calor afuera? Aquí ya es un horno.

—Un montón, el día recién comienza y ya están cayendo los _patos asados_.

Gabriel era un extranjero como se le podía apreciar enseguida, había entrado a trabajar unas semanas antes que yo luego de llegar de su Brasil —come le decía— Para vivir con su padre. No era alguien que hablaba mucho y era algo reservado en algunos términos, ese era una de las muchas razones por las que era una de las pocas personas en este pueblo a las cuales podía llamar_amigo_.

— ¿Algo nuevo? —le pregunte mientras dejaba mi chaqueta en el colgador tras él y pasaba por mi cuello el horrible delantal azul y lo enganchaba en mi espalda.

—Hum —dudó un minuto mirando el periódico —Nada de nada. Pero tu horóscopo dice que tendrás una amistad nueva… y que comas muchas verduras verdes —me sonrío mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos que brillaban entre su piel cobriza.

—Tendrá que ser algún perro que ande de callejero —até mis rizos negros en una coleta sobre mi hombro derecho —Conozco a cada pedazo de carne de este desolado lugar y además de ti, Ayumi y Kikyô, todos me caen de patada en el estomago.

—Sí, supongo —volvió a mirar el periódico —.El mío dice que tengo que broncearme más. Tienes razón, son mentiras.

— ¡Pero si es verdad! —bromeé tomando el trapeador — ¡Casi puedo ver a través de ti!

—En ese caso necesito una buena pintada. A mi padre le dará un ataque si no me ve entrar a la casa dentro de unas 10 horas.

—Yo desearía poder ser invisible. Todo seria mas fácil —me acongoje comenzando a trapear las cerámicas del color del cemento.

—Si fueras invisible —doblo el periódico y lo dejo a un costado — alcanzarías un estado de rareza único.

—Supongo que totalmente rara es mejor que ser mitad rara ¿No?

—Tú no eres mitad rara —sonrío apoyando sus codos en la mesa —, tú eres totalmente rara, por eso digo que el siguiente paso para ti es un ser único.

—Un ser únicamente raro —le corregí —, tú eres aun más raro al hablar conmigo.

—Es verdad, tomare un vuelo mañana por la mañana para irme de regreso a mi Brasil y poder arroparme bajo las sabanas temiendo por tus rarezas.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy?

—Mi padre hará la cena que me gusta. Soportare un día.

Solté una risita y me encargue de mi trabajo.

Siempre, como cada odiosa mañana, mi malhumor era aliviado por el humor que tenia Gabriel, cosa que no duraba bastante cuando la tienda se llenaba de gente y bullicio obligándome a mi misma a no salir corriendo pensando si la mitad de esa gente era realmente _gente._

Gabriel siempre sabía como solucionar todo cuando yo entraba en algún estado de histeria y me ponía contra la pared para no mirar. Simplemente Gabriel era la razón por la cual no dejaba el trabajo —nuevamente—. Ayumi también había descubierto mi pequeño _defecto_ cuando me contrataron en mi primer empleo a fines de Enero, hizo lo posible por ayudarme, pero trabajar en una bodega le daba mucho que imaginar y ver a mi mente. Con el segundo fue lo mismo, Kikyô no lo averiguo ya que no estaba dispuesta a que alguien más de Ayumi lo supiera, pero aun así sintió mis miedos e histerias y me ayudo en lo que pudo, pero un cine lleno de personas tampoco era para mí. Con Gabriel fue diferente, proveniente de un lugar donde los mitos y las leyendas palpitan en las venas de cada hombre nacido ahí no tardo más de dos días en asociar mi comportamiento. Es hasta el momento el que mejor sabe controlarme a mí, y sus _ideas_.

_¡Hey, chica de la limpieza!_ Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y volteé para mirar a Gabriel que me esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡No hagas eso! —grité frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— .Es que tenia algo que decirte.

—Podrías, simplemente, haberme llamado —fruncí los labios.

—No pongas esa cara —sonrío —Y sí te _llame_, de cierta manera.

—Oh, déjame en paz —bufé de mal humor —. Que es lo que querías decirme.

— ¿No lo puedes adivinar? —sonrío burlón.

—Te matare luego de esto Gabriel.

Apreté los dientes y los puños ante su silencio. Y de un segundo a otro las palabras me golpearon la cabeza.

— ¿Un nuevo empleado? —parpadeé confundida. El asintió — ¿El viejo Williams quiere tres personas trabajando en este pequeño pedazo de tienda?

—Eso es lo que parece. Escuche que es el hijo de un viejo conocido de él. Viene de Chicago.

— ¿Y por que alguien siempre rodeado de millones de personas querría estar en éste desolado lugar?

—Supongo que por las mismas razones que tú.

—Lo dudo —dejé el trapeador en la bodega pequeña del personal — ¿Olvidaste el hecho de que soy una chica única?

—Sí, lo siento, lo olvide —sonrió —_Pero me encanta que lo seas._

— ¡Con un demonio, Gabriel! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Qué? No hice nada —volvió a sonreír —, tienes que ir al loquero.

—Como lo vuelvas a hacer te pareare lo que tienes de trasero ¿Me escuchaste, idiota?

—Controla tu mal humor, mujer. Te pondrás vieja antes de tiempo.

—Yo envejeceré cuando me de la regalada gana. ¡Ocúpate de leer las historietas del periódico y mantén todo tu _ser_ lejos de mí!

—Histérica.

Muchas veces me preguntaba el hecho de que, siendo mi madre alguien tan optimista, cariñosa y viva, yo lo mas amable que podía ser era agradecer luego de algún favor. No tenia paciencia, no soportaba las bromas ni mucho menos las sorpresas. En ese sentido, supongo que me parecía a mi padre, por su rostro en las fotos siempre supe que era un hombre de los antiguos, que respetaban las reglas y no soportaba que nada no saliera como el quería, casi igual a mi. Bueno, que va, es mi padre al fin y al cabo.

¿Mi pequeño _defecto_ también venia por cortesía de él? Por las historias que contaba mi madre, el también tenia un defecto —mi madre le decía bendición— y eso explicaba mucho del por qué siempre tenia el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Era un hombre fuerte y valiente, pero el defecto era muy fuerte como para que sonriera, mi madre no le vio sonreír en mucho tiempo. Quizá en su boda y cuando se entero de mis seis semanas de gestación. Sus sonrisas eran contadas con una sola mano, y aun así, sobrarían dedos. ¿Eso era lo que me esperaba? ¿No sonreír más? Quizá iba en ese rumbo tomando en cuenta que apenas si sonreía para luego dejar que mi malhumor me dominara.

Me abrumaba el hecho de saber cuanto tiempo tendría que vivir así ¿Moriría siendo una anciana loca? Me aterraba esa idea, para ser ansiaba, me quedaba más de la mitad de mi vida tomando en cuenta que apenas tenía cumplidos los 22, y para completar ¿Loca? Ya que ese era el camino mas seguro por el que iba, cada día perdía un poco de la cordura que tenía. Era quizá la única persona que deseaba que su muerte llegara mas temprano, no ahora, no mañana, quizá cuando su madre encontrara a alguien y pudiera apoyarse en él, yo desearía morir sabiendo que ella tendría un hombre en el cual llorar.

El bullicio llego a mis oídos, solté un suspiro y me corrí rápidamente a los pasillos menos transitados. Mire a mi alrededor y vi los utensilios de bebes, en éste pueblo raramente nacía un nuevo niño. Quizá no más de unos 20 por año.

_Huelen delicioso_

Di un respingon y me aterre, eso sonó muy cerca de mí y me negaba a voltearme. Puse algo de atención en verificar cuantas personas estaban a mí alrededor, quizá cinco o menos. Seria muy fácil distinguir quien era ¿Y que haría? Le miraría y ella —era voz femenina— sabría que le había escuchado y me intentaría matar cuando estuviera sola.

_Exquisita piel. Quiero morder._

Sentí como mi respiración se hacia mas rápida y mi corazón se aceleraba haciendo que mi sangre circulara de una manera mas rápida por todo mi cuerpo. Rogué que el latido de mi corazón no le llamara la atención, y si lo llegaba a hacer, tenía dos opciones: Sentiría mi miedo y sabría que su presencia no pasaba desapercibida para mí, y luego me mataría. La segunda, le parecería apetecible y luego, me mataría. ¿Alguien daba alguna tercera opción? ¿Por favor?

_Exquisito palpitar._

Estaba hecho, mi muerte fue escrita sobre una piedra y nadie la podría borrar. Mi mente trabajo a mil por hora viendo maneras de mantenerme con vida unas pocas horas mas, quizá días, yo no tenia prisa en morir aun. Si corría en ese preciso momento, me delataría y ella acabaría conmigo mas rápido de lo alguien alcanzara a ver, si esperaba a terminar mi turno de la tarde ella me esperaría escondida en algún lugar para saltar sobre mi cuando saliera de la tienda.

De lo que estaba más que segura, no iba a involucrar a mi madre en lo que seria mi muerte lente y dolorosa, sintiendo como cada parte de mi cuerpo era desmembrada lentamente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando pensé en eso, ya era lo suficientemente doloroso tener que vivir eso para que mi madre lo viera de primera fila, y al final, para dejar sin testigos, matarla a ella también. ¿Cuál seria el mejor lugar para morir? No quería que nadie saliera _comido_ por mi culpa, odiaba a cada persona de éste apestoso pueblo pero no podría irme tranquila sabiendo que detrás de mí, muchos me seguirían. Le intenté hallar un lado bueno, la muerte era muerte y eso era lo que yo quería de todos modos, quizá no de una forma tan feroz y dolorosa…. Olvídenlo, no quería morir ¿Pero que más podía hacer? En el mejor de los casos, le rogaria que me matase antes de descuartizarme, y así, quizá poder morir tranquila.

¿Era la única persona, acaso, en el mundo que estaba planeando donde morir en unas pocas horas? Y no moriría de una enfermedad, ni de un disparo o algún atropellamiento, todo aquello seria nada a como seria mi muerte. _Yo seria comida de caimán_.

—Kagome, por favor —escuché la voz de Gabriel a través del pasillo. Di un brinco cuando volví a la realidad — limpia la leche derramada en el pasillo 2 —me detuve un momento en concentrarme antes de voltear y verificar que la tienda estaba casi vacía, y aquella voz, sensual y dura, ya no se escuchaba. El pánico me ataco más fuerte, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Quizá afuera esperando por mí? ¿Planeando de que manera me mataría? ¿Comenzaría por los brazos? ¿Dejaría siquiera los huesos? Lo único que me quedaba en esos momentos era la aceptación. Moriría en cuestión de horas de la manera mas cruel que se pudiera imaginar alguna persona y no podía hacer nada.

Moví el trapeador sobre la baldosa retirando la leche de ahí. Lentamente mi corazón comenzó a tener su ritmo normal al igual que mi respiración, ¿Lo había aceptado ya? Párese que sí. Extrañaría algunas cosas como los sábados de películas que compartía con mi madre, los chistes de Gabriel, los panecillos casi salados de Ayumi y las aburridas charlas de Kikyô sobre el futbol. También, había muchas cosas que deseaba hacer, encontrar un buen hombre para mi madre, patearle el culo al estupido de Bankotsu Martínez por llamarme rara durante toda la secundaria y hacer de esos día la mierda más grande que había vivido. También quería reclamarle en la cara al viejo Williams que su paga era una miseria para todo el trabajo que le teníamos que hacer y, tal vez, si estaba de buen humor, también patearle su pálido y arrugado trasero. ¿Algo más? Ah, claro, quería escupir el suelo y decirles a todas aquellas personas que se creían la gran cosa, lo que en verdad tenían en sus pútridas cabezas. Por ejemplo, la devota de Rosa Brown que siempre relucía su rosario de perlas originales y su biblia nueva, llenándose la boca de díos y de que uno también pecaba en pensamientos, cosa que ella nunca hacia. Si supieran los pensamientos morbosos que tenia sobre el carnicero Smith dejarían de verla como la santa del pueblo. De los pecados capitales, ella era la lujuria, sin contar que rompía el segundo mandamiento: _no tomaras el nombre de Díos en vano_ y sobre todo el noveno: _No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros_.

Y que su Díos fuera testigo de la satisfacción que eso me causaría.

—Ya dime, ¿Qué sucede? —Gabriel me miraba desde atrás de la pequeña mesa de madera con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Suceder de que? — ¿Lo abría notado? ¿Qué expresión tendría mi cara en estos momentos? Me acerqué a paso rápido a los congeladores donde estaban todos los refrescos y miré reflejada. Supe enseguida el por qué Gabriel lo había notado, quizá la poca gente que quedaba también lo notaba pero ellos no me importaban.

Mi piel que siempre fue del color del café con leche se parecía mucho mas a la leche sola en estos momentos, mis cejas estaban contraídas formando una pequeña arruga entre ellas y mis ojos estaban desorbitados como si ya estuviera agonizando, mis labios estaban tan apretados que estaban blancos y en línea recta. Me sorprendió verme así, estaba segura de que había aceptado el hecho de morir, pero parece que una parte muy escondida de mi cerebro se negaba al hecho y estaba totalmente aterrada.

—Estas muerta en vida —me gritó a lo largo del pasillo — ¿Oíste algo?

_¡Oh! Simplemente escuche a una de esas cosas, luego mi corazón se acelero y me sentencie a muerte. Pero no te preocupes, sigue con lo tullo. _—Nada de nada. Estoy algo mal, la leche que tomé ésta mañana debe de haber estado algo rancia. Me callo de hachazo en el estomago.

— ¿Necesitas ir al baño? Tengo papel higiénico si deseas.

— ¡No! Por favor, ni lo menciones —me encogí de hombros frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo lamento —sonrió —. Tengo unas píldoras para el dolor de estomago. Ven te daré algunas.

—No, no es necesario —agité mis manos a lo largo del pasillo —Cualquier cosa que coma la devolveré enseguida. Mejor sigue en lo tullo, que aún tengo que desempacar algunos productos que trajo ayer el viejo Williams.

Entré a la pequeña bodega que estaba tras el almacén. No era muy grande, los pasillos que estaban —unos 5 aproximadamente— se creaban por las cajas viejas y algunas cosas rotas. Nadie nunca entraba ahí además de Gabriel, el viejo Williams y yo. Pensé que seria el lugar perfecto para morir, sin nadie que mirara o se viera implicado, solo yo, y lo que fuera esa mierda de criatura.

¿Quedaba alguna posibilidad de que, de algún modo, estuviera satisfecha y no quisiera comer más? Era una posibilidad remota, casi imposible, pero le daba una pequeña esperanza a mi contraído corazón. Pero aunque fuera posible, sus ojos ya me habían enfocado, y no demoraría más de un día si llegaba a sobrevivir a éste.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —grité cuando pasé junto a unos vidrios hechos añicos en una caja y una de sus esquinas puntiagudas hizo un tajo en mi pierna derecha rompiendo mis Jens color crema.

Mire la herida en mi pierna y me percate de que no era profunda, pero si podía ver los pliegues de mi piel separados y como la sangre brotaba lentamente. Me conseguiría unos buenos puntos con el jefe de mi madre. Mirando mi herida una idea _irracional_ cruzo por mi mente, ¿Qué tal si me suicidaba? Lo haría tan rápido que no tendría tiempo para sufrir y agonizar. Todo seria tan fácil. ¿Pero tenia el coraje para hacerlo? Si no lo había hecho hasta el momento era por mi madre y por que jamás se me paso por la cabeza. ¿Y ahora que lo pensaba? Mire la punta del vidrio que estaba manchada con un poco de mi sangre, ¿Dolería enterrármelo en el corazón? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sufriendo por el dolor? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? ¿Moriría instantáneamente?

Miré con detenimiento la punta. Si mi pequeña herida me ardía, ¿Cuántas veces más fuerte seria el dolor?

—Y una mierda —bufé arremangando mi pantalón para tener mejor vista de mi herida —, me meare en los pantalones antes de suicidarme, soy una gallina. —ni siquiera se me apetecía pensar en como me suicidaría, no tenia ni las ganas ni el coraje para hacerlo. ¿Entonces estaba todo escrito ya? ¿Moriría en cuestión de horas? —Sabía que mi defecto era una mierda. ¡Una mierda me escuchaste! —grité levantando la cabeza al cielo, pero simplemente vi el techo. Nunca fui católica ni creí en un Díos en especial, pero ¿A quien mas podía culpar? ¿A mi padre? El había vivido lo mismo que yo, el no tenia la culpa. ¿Qué no era Díos el que daba bendiciones a todo el mundo? ¡Valla mierda de bendición!

Divagué, quizá durante más tiempo del estimado en quien culpar, pero realmente ¿Había un culpable? ¿Y de que me serviría ahora? Moriría, quizá no volvería a ver a mi madre nunca más, me hubiera gustado decirle que la quiero, y que su permanente en el cabello fue una gran estafa, parecía un león.

Me preguntaba si Gabriel ya se habría ido a casa, ¿Qué hora era ya? ¿La hora del almuerzo? ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me quedaba?

_Tengo hambre._

Lo quisiera o no, **la cuenta regresiva había comenzando.**

Lo primero que pensé, fue en correr ¿A dónde? Si iba al almacén, lo mas seguro es que estuviera Gabriel con algunos clientes todavía. ¿Escucharían mis gritos de agonía? Era lo mas seguro, solo una puerta de metal nos dividía.

Me quede de pie sintiendo como la agonía comenzaba a crecer en mí ante lo que se avecinaba. ¿Dónde estaría esa criatura? ¿Detrás de mí? ¿Escondida en alguna esquina? Pensé en hacerme la muerta, ¿Serviría? ¿Se la tragaría? _Me tragara a mí_ al darse cuenta que mi corazón sigue latiendo. ¿Entonces? ¿Me quedaba quieta a esperar lo que seria seguramente mi fin? Me dí cuenta que todo este tiempo lo único que hacia era hacerme preguntas que sabia perfectamente que no podría contestar. Hasta el momento, había podido vivir con _tranquilidad_, era cierto que mis nervios eran a flor de piel y que el pueblo me catalogaba como _rara_, pero de cierta manera, me había acostumbrado a eso. Y no quería perderlo, no quería _morir_.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse a mí espalda, eran tan suaves y rítmicos que estaba segura que pensaba que no la podía oír, su respiración era lenta y acechadora como en las películas de fantasmas cuando el muerto respiraba en tu nuca y te erizaba los bellos. Miré de reojo el vidrio sobresaliente de la caja, me tomaría una milésima de segundo tomarlo, pero quizá a ella le tomaría la mita de esa milésima saltar sobre mí. _Mejor algo que nada_. Espere, mordí mi labio inferir y me concentre, si mi defecto me trajo la muerte, entonces para balancear me daría unos minutos más de vida.

_Quiero comer. Mucha hambre._

Era inútil, esos seres se dejaban llevar como animales hambrientos cuando asechaban a su presa. Los conocía bien, la mitad de las muertes del pueblo al año las ocasionaban ellos, y para mi desgracia y culpabilidad, yo siempre podía escuchar quien seria el siguiente. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Me matarían antes de que terminara de decirle la verdad al pobre elegido.

Esa era la razón por la que odiaba estar rodeada de personas, escuchando cosas que no deseaba escuchar.

Sentí su suave ronroneo y su respiración mover mis cabellos aun entrenzados. Y luego, el fiero grito cuando abrió la boca fue mi clave para tomar el vidrio y rápidamente enterrarlo en su ojo izquierdo. Lo presione tan fuerte que mis dedos quedaron con tajos en líneas rectas, pero no me importo, salí corriendo por el pasillo, si iba a morir daría una pelea primero. Sentí un gruñido mas feroz que el anterior, ahora este era agonizante y ensordecedor, sentí el ruido del vidrio al caer el suelo y luego, en un lapso de segundo, caía junto a mi sobre sus manos y luego sus pies, como si fuese un animal. Me gruño y pude ver la gran cantidad de sangre que manchaba su cara y su playera azul, antes de que arremetiera sobre mí golpeando mi costado, y me hiciera volar unos cuantos metros hasta caer sobre las cajas bacías que amortiguaron lo que seria mi dura caía. Me moví con rapidez intentando salir de la pila de cajas —ahora— rotas, pero el fuerte dolor punzante en mi espalda baja me detuvo, mire sobre mi hombro y aprecie un vidrio enterrado en el sector trasero donde seguramente estarían mis páncreas. Caí de rodilla y alargue mi mano para sacar el intruso de mi cuerpo, conserve el vidrio en mi mano mientras intentaba ponerme de pie sin que mis piernas dejaran de temblar.

_Matar. Matar. Quiero matarla._

Sus pensamientos eran como los de los animales, simplemente guiados por los instintos y eso no me hacia de mucha ayuda. Los instintos simplemente te hacen actuar, ni siquiera te dan tiempo de pensar.

Era casi un suicidio enfrentar a una de esas criaturas (Cosa que era cómica para mi tomando en cuenta que no quería suicidarme) pero si corría me enfrentaba a un ataque directo por la espalda. La mire con detenimiento, sus cabellos castaños se revolvían entre grandes rizos, su piel era bronceada y su ojo —el que le quedaba bueno— tenia un tinte rojo, sedienta por matarme. Su playera azul ahora era mitad roja al igual que sus pequeños short blancos. Supuse que era nueva en ese lugar, jamás le había visto por el pueblo. En un segundo, ya estaba nuevamente sobre mi cabeza. Levante el pedazo de vidrio hacia ella, pero de un arañazo lo mando dejos y dejo grandes rasguños en mi antebrazo. Calló tan fuerte sobre mí que el golpe que mi cabeza le dio al suelo me dejo aturdida por una milésima de segundo. Esperé que hiciera algo, _la primera mordida_, pero lo primero que sentí fue su lengua reseca atravesar desde mi cuello, subiendo por mi mejilla y terminar en mi sien. Su lengua era como la de un felino, áspera. Repitió eso unas cuantas veces, tanteando el terreno y saboreando la manzana antes de morderla.

A lo lejos, sentí un aullido. El golpe en mi cabeza había ocasionado torpeza en mi movimientos, pero la criatura sobre mi comenzó a olisquear el aíre, olvidándose por un segundo de mí. Segundo que ocupe para agarrar una jarra de pepinillos que estaba tirado junto a mí y romperlo sobre su cabeza, pequeñas partículas de vidrio saltaron sobre mí arañando mi cara, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder liberarme de su agarre y rodar por el suelo. Gruño poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia mí. Yo jamás seria lo suficientemente rápida contra ella.

Agarró mi camisa de cuadros y me elevó unos centímetros en el suelo, para luego aventarme contra una galería vieja que el viejo Williams había adquirido pensando que serviría en un futuro. Mi cabeza chocó contra el fierro del cabezal y rodé asientos abajo para volver a golpearme la cabeza y quedar en un estado de semiinconsciente. Ya no había nada más que hacer, estaba muriendo poco a poco. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y hematomas que seguramente me dolerían como el demonio si viviera un día más. La herida en mi espalda me ardía como el fuego, seguramente pequeños fragmentos de cristal habían quedado entierrados ahí aumentando mi hemorragia. Sentí mi sangre tibia mojar mi costado y manchar mis ropas.

_Huele delicioso._

Mi sangre le llamaba a matarme, sabia que no me saborearía nuevamente, arremetería con todo contra mí. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo aún estaba despierta.

Cerré mis ojos cuando le vi saltar hacia mí, una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por mi cara para caer sobre el suelo de cemento. Lo mas lógico es que hubiera llorado por montones desde hace un buen rato, pero solo una pequeña lagrima era lo único que tenia. _Únicamente rara_ escuche el eco de la voz de Gabriel en mi cabeza y me causó una gracia negra en ese momento. Yo sí era rara.

Otro gruñido rompió mi ensoñación. Este era distinto, más fuerte y profundo, como el de un perro. Abrí los ojos y mi visión estaba borrosa, pero pude distinguir los rizos de la criatura y una gran mancha negra, demasiado grande para un perro como le había asimilado. Todo era tan confuso y borroso que me sentía mareada y con ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero no quería, quería entender que estaba pasando en ese momento, ¿La gran mancha me estaba protegiendo? O simplemente peleando por un pedazo de comida. Vi lo que seguramente era un brazo volar por los aíres, lo extraño es que iba solo, sin cuerpo que le acompañara. Luego comenzaron a saltar los pedazos por todas partes, estaba tan mareada que no podía aterrarme ante lo que veía, no sabia de quien era que pedazo, de la mancha o la criatura, de todos modos la sobreviviente me comería. Cerré mis ojos por un momento para poner en claro mis pensamientos, cuando quise abrirlos ya no podía, no tenia la fuerzas para eso, todo se volvió tan oscuro y deje de sentir ruidos ¿Habría muerto ya? No fue tan malo, no sentí dolor.

* * *

Sentí mi boca recesa e intente tragar, pero algo atravesaba mi garganta y me molestaba. Me intenté mover pero todo mi cuerpo tembló ante el dolor y dejé de intentarlo, me sentía rara y un olor familiar me inundaba. Las imágenes de mi madre llegaron a mi cabeza en forma de recuerdo, recordé la primera vez que fui con ella al trabajo cuando cumplí los doce, el olor a metal y desinfectante que inundaba el hospital me ocasionó picazón en la nariz y me puse a llorar. La misma picazón que sentía en estos momentos. Me moví inquieta preguntándome si estaba en el paraíso, ¿Entonces por que me picaba la nariz? Seguramente no podía estar en el infierno, no me estaba quemando en vida, al contrario, estaba cómoda —sin contar lal molesto cosa que cruzaba mi garganta. ¿Estaría en otro tipo de cielo? ¿Donde hubiera pimienta flotando por ahí ocasionando picason a las personas?

_Se ve horrible._

¿Yo? ¿Hablaban de mí?

_Mira que dejar que le cayera un estante lleno de cosas de vidrios encima. ¡Que bien__ Kagome! ¡Te has sacado la lotería! Tú premio fue un millón de vidrios enterrados por todo tu cuerpo._

Fruncí el ceño, eso no era gracioso, y el único capas de jugar con sus pensamientos irritándome era Gabriel. Quise levantarme y propinarle un golpe en su ancha y coloreada nariz, pero mis deseos quedaron en nada. No tenía la fuerza para eso.

_¡Ya! Abre los ojos, se que me escuchas. Has fruncido el ceño._

_Ya veras cuando pueda hacerlo. Pateare su negro trasero _Pensé instintivamente.

De reprende, la habitación se lleno de revoloteos, me hizo gracia escuchar que algunos pensaban que había querido suicidarme, cuando había elegido la muerte dolorosa antes que eso. Y si podía escuchar a Gabriel y a los demás, seguramente no estaba muerta y estaba en la camilla del hospital donde trabajaba mamá, eso explicaría la picazón en la nariz. Deje de sentir murmullos luego de unos segundos y no pude escuchar nada más, todo volvía a ser negro y silencioso.

Tragué cuando estuve lo suficientemente consiente para sentir mi boca seca y darme cuenta que el tubo que atravesaba mi garganta no estaba y me hallaba con las suficientes fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Lo primero que ví fue la brillante luz blanca que me desorientó por un momento, alguien presionó mi mano.

— ¿Cómo te siente, Kagome? —la voz de mi madre me reconfortó enseguida. Estaba agradecida de tenerla junto a mí, de volver a verla.

— ¿A-Alguna vez… —mi voz sonaba horrible, era como si mis palabras se arrastraran por el suelo —te… ha pasado… un camión… por encima? —pregunté enfocando mis ojos en ella. Veía borroso pero pude distinguir su corto cabello castaño casi negro con su fea permanente y su ridícula gorrita blanca con una cruz en el medio. Me burle por años de esa gorra.

—No hasta el momento —contestó levantando una ceja. De seguro pensaba que estaba delirando.

—E-ent-tonces… no sabes como… m-me ciento —sonreí sintiendo lo tirante de mi piel. Recordé los pequeños rasguños que sufrí en la cara, así que ahora de seguro estaba con la cara repleta de parches —U-una mier-rda… aplastada.

—Así fue como quedaste luego de que te cayera ese estante encima. Por Díos, Kagome, no me des estos sustos de muerte —me regañó y apretó mas fuerte mi mano…

—Lo siento… —dije casi en un susurro, estaba agotada y quería dormir un poco más.

—Duerme un poco mas, cariño. Recupérate bien. Ya casi amanece.

El amanecer, el momento más odiado para mí del día. Pero ahora, _solo_ por ahora, estaba feliz que poder verlo de nuevo.

Había muchas preguntas que tenia en esos momentos. Pero estaba tan cansada que no podía pensar con claridad, y lentamente la oscuridad me llevo lentamente.

**|Nota autora:**

Yep, editando ésta historia bastante antigua.

Ya saben, si les gustó pueden comentar, y si no, también pueden, no se corten. En el próximo episodio comienza la verdadera historia.


	2. Real e Irreal

Editado: 21/02/2011. Me jodo por haber escrito capítulos tan largos xd

**MOON GOSHT**

_Un pequeño defecto marco mi vida._

_Un pequeño defecto me condeno a muerte._

_Un pequeño defecto me dio unos minutos más de vida._

_Un pequeño defecto trastorno mi realidad._

**|Capitulo dos**: Real e irreal.

Desperté pasado el atardecer; desorientada y con un sabor horrible a metal en la boca, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que no había lavado mi boca? Me moví incomoda en la dura cama y abrí los ojos. La luz que me había enceguecido la primea vez que me desperté estaba apagada y la habitación estaba algo oscura y con tintes naranjas débiles que entraban por la ventana traspasando las cortinas blancas.

No había nadie. Mi madre no podía dejar votado su trabajo por cuidarme todo el día, yo lo entendía. Lo mismo se infringía en Gabriel, Ayumi y Kikyô. Todos ellos no podían estar cuidándome y quedar desempleados. Y ahora con lo sucedido ¿Yo estaba desempleada? Seria lo más seguro. Pero quizá el viejo Williams no me despediría para que nadie presentara cargos por la basura que tenia en la bodega.

Las imágenes del día anterior cruzaron por mi cabeza con rapidez: Mi pierna, el gruñido, la sangre, el golpe, el _dolor_, la gran mancha negra. ¿Habría sido otra criatura? ¿Por qué no me había comido? Daba la posibilidad que de Gabriel entrara con algunos testigos por los ruidos que se escuchaban, y éste escapara antes de ser descubierto, si era de ese modo ¿Aún no estaba segura? ¿Volvería a por mí?, ¿no seria este el mejor momento? Nadie en la habitación y no podía escuchar a nadie por el pasillo, perfecta situación para matar a alguien sin dejar testigos. Mire mis heridas, mi pierna estaba con un vendaje donde sufrí la más pequeñas de mi heridas, mi muñeca derecha estaba entablillada, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por parches y vendas, y una manguera delgada colgaba a mi lado goteando sangre directamente a mi antebrazo. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? En esas condiciones, ni siquiera podría defenderme como lo había hecho anteriormente.

_¿Se habrá despertado ya? _La voz de Gabriel llego a mi cabeza y sentí sus pasos por el pasillo.

— ¿Kagome? —abrió la puerta y me miro por un segundo. Sonrío cuando volteé a minarlo y se acerco a la cama — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor que antes —contesté. Mi voz aun sonaba horrible pero no tanto como en la mañana. Y eso me recordaba…

— ¡Au! —me miró frunciendo el ceño. Aleje mi mano buena de su brazo — ¿Por qué me pellizcas?

—Por tus _comentarios_ de esta mañana —lo recordaba claramente —, y espera que pueda ponerme de pie, y te pateare el culo.

— ¿Así me agradeces haberte sacado de debajo de esa estantería? —frunció los labios en una mueca graciosa.

Yo definitivamente no estaba bajo una estantería… o eso creía recordar, ¿Entonces todo había sido un sueño? O mejor dijo una pesadilla. Pero era tan real… tan real que aterraba, definitivamente no podía haber sido un sueño ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces la estantería por que estaba sobre mi?

¡Ash! ¡Que frustrante!

— ¿Qué tal me veo?

—Una Miss Universo —sonrío burlón.

—Estoy para patearles sus operados traseros ¿Verdad? —sonreí yo también volviendo a sentir la tirantes de mi piel. La idea de que todo aquello habría sido un sueño me causaba frustración y dolor de cabeza por no saber la verdad, pero también un alivio si ese fuera el caso, nadie querría _comerme_.

— ¿Y como fue que tu mala suerte llego hasta tal punto de dejar caer una estantería llena de cosas de vidrio encima?

—Ya vez, únicamente rara —sonreí aún mas mostrando mis dientes. Y eso también me recordaba —Tráeme un cepillo dental y dentrífico. Quiero lavar mis dientes.

—Tu mamá ya lo tenia preparado desde antes —tomó un bolso que estaba bajo la cama — ¿Te traigo agua y un basurero?

—Por favor, gracias.

Lavé mis dientes y enjuagué mi boca con el agua mineral que me había comprado Gabriel y escupí dentro de un basurero. Volví a recostar mi espalda sobre las sabanas blancas ya mas tranquila.

—Gabriel, ¿Qué dijo el viejo Williams?

— ¿Sobre que?

— ¿Me despidió, verdad? —bufé —. Genial, desempleada nuevamente.

—No, me dijo que te recuperaras pronto para volver al trabajo, y —metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un sobre —, también, me mando tu paga. Van incluidos los días que no puedes ir a trabajar. Cortesía de el, supongo.

—Siento como si me estuvieran comprando —extendí mi mano y tome el sobre — ¿Podrás tú solo con el trabajo?

—No, claro que no —se sentó en el borde de la cama —, pero ya llegó el nuevo empleado. Y no se queja.

—Oh, bien. Supongo —cerré los ojos —. Así no me preocupare de que tengas la tienda patas arriba.

—Gracias por tu preocupación.

—Un placer. Para cuando quieras.

Mi respiración se volvió pausada y poco a poco todos mis sentidos fueron desapareciendo. Sentí la puerta de la habitación cerrar y supuse que Gabriel me quería dejar dormir. Luego ya no sentí nada más.

Recordé, o mejor dicho, volví a vivir el día interior. Viendo videos con rapidez cruzar mi cabeza, la vi, sus cabellos revueltos, su rostro sangrante, su cuerpo tan humano, sus grandes colmillos dispuestos a arrancarme pesados. Vi mis piernas despegarse del suelo y el viento soplar fuertemente en mi, luego el dolor punzante en mi espalda, su respiración asechadora y su lengua de felino tantear el lugar perfecto para morder, el _aullido_. Me sentí volar por los aires nuevamente y golpear mi cabeza, rodar una y otra vez y sentí el leve _Crlick _de mi muñeca, y luego mi cabeza nuevamente golpeándose. Desde ese puntos, todo se volvía confundo y borroso. Solo era consiente de las dos criaturas peleándose por comer mi carne.

No podía recordar nada más, no escuchaba ni sentía dolor, estaba como ida, pero consiente. Algo raro. Raro… yo era la rara. Nadie normal escuchaba lo que las personas escondían en sus cabezas, nadie más podía escuchar a esas _cosas_ pensar quien será la cena, y no es que supiera que eran esas _cosas, _anteriormente pensaba que eran personas con graves problemas psicológicos, pero cada día me daba cuenta que no eran uno ni dos, eran muchos más. Cualquier personas lo bastante inteligente los aliaba a _algo_, y ese algo no eran exactamente personas. Una persona no te saborea con la lengua de un felino.

Y esa era la razón de que me hostigaba estar rodeada de personas, muchos parloteos me daban un dolor de cabeza terrible y me alejaba inconscientemente de la gente. Pero recuerdo una vez que todo exploto, iba en secundaria, el salón lleno de jóvenes que pensaban en cosas diferentes: chicos, chicas, fiestas, videojuegos, sexo. Agarre mi cabeza y me puse contra la pared, me era casi fácil soportar estar en el salón cuando daban la clase, todos tenían sus pensamientos en el mismo rumbo, y exactamente ese día el profeso había faltado. Mi cabeza estuvo a punto de explotar. Bankotsu Martínez hizo de mí tranquila vida alejada de todos, una mierda, molestándome cada día y diciendo cosas entupidas sobre mí, cuando, por mucho que lo odiara, sabia que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí. Hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no entrar en su cabeza. ¡Bah! Niñato mocoso.

* * *

—Uno, dos, tres… izquierda, derecha, izquierda —bufé mirando a mi madre que estaba agarrada de mi brazo y contando mis pasos.

—Mamá, por el amor de todo lo que es santo. ¡Mis pies no tienen nada! —grité. Mi madre se empeñaba en hacerme caminar —. Mi muñeca es la que esta mal, mis pies tan perfectamente. Observa —elevé un pie y lo moví en círculos. Hice lo mismo con el otro — ¿Ves?

—Pero… —intentó protestar. Yo sabia que estaba preocupada por mí, pero estaba exagerando.

— ¡OH, por favor! Solo quiero ir al baño, intentare no morir en el camino ¿Feliz? Vete, tienes que atender a los otros _pobres_ pacientes —hice énfasis en la palabra "Pobres" al saber como eran los cuidados de mi madre.

—Bien. De acuerdo, pero me preocupa como iras al baño con una mano mala, quizá yo podría… —me sonrío —Ya sabes, como cuando eras pequeña.

— ¡Por favor! —rogué.

—Ya entendí. No te sulfures —Rió en voz baja —. Me iré, cualquier cosa llamas a la primera enfermera que veas.

—Ya, largo; vete.

Agitó su mano y se fue corriendo. Me recordó por un momento a aquellas películas de vaqueros cuando la mujer despedía a su hombre con un pañuelo en mano mientras este cabalgaba al atardecer, que misteriosamente, duraba toda la película.

Me dí media vuelta y camine por el pasillo. La herida de mi pierna me tiraba de vez en cuando, pero era algo soportable para el dolor que tenía en mi espalda. El doctor dijo que fue un milagro que el vidrio no dañara ninguna arteria importante, yo estuve de acuerdo con la palabra _milagro_ tomando en cuenta que literalmente _caí_ sobre el vidrio a una gran velocidad. Y eso me daba una razón más para pensar que todo había sido una tonta pesadilla.

Me preguntaba si quedaría alguna cicatriz en mi cuerpo, muchas heridas y arañazos no pasaban en balde la cuenta ¿Verdad? Y bien, no es que mostrara mi cuerpo a nadie más que no fuera a mi madre, pero nadie quería cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Abrí la puerta del baño y entre. Había dos mujeres (Por sus ropas podía decir que no eran pacientes) esperando seguramente a algún familiar o amigo que terminara de hacer sus necesidades. Me quede viéndolas por un momento. Sus ojos que me escrutaban con intensidad. Las había visto en algún lugar, y en realidad, no me importaba recordarlo.

_¿Qué le paso? ¿Le paso un camión por encima? ¡Que pinta tienes, he!_ La rubia de tez bronceada me miraba inquisidoramente. Sin escrúpulos. Su labio se curvo en algo así como una sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño, claro, ha ella jamás le había atacado un monstruo o le había caído una estantería encima —tomando en cuenta las dos posibilidades— ¡Que fácil era llenarse la boca —Literalmente— hablando de las apariencias de los demás! _Ya quiero verte en mi situación, querida ¡Ja!_

Deslice la mirada a la otra chica, esta de cabellos negros y tez mas clara. Me miraba disimuladamente.

_Que mal, pobre chica. De seguro la atropellaron._

Bufé y las dos me miraron con intriga, ¿Por qué todos pensaban que me habían atropellado? ¿Qué tan mal me veía? Me deslice hasta quedar frente al espejo. Mi rostro estaba algo pálido, arañado ya sin los parches, algo parecido a una rosa blanca estaba a un lado de mi cabeza donde seguramente habían tenido que cocer mi cabeza por los golpes, pero relativo a eso, nada más… ¡Ah! Claro, olvidando el pequeño detalle que ando jalando un tubo que gotea sangre en mi antebrazo pero, ¡Bah! quien se fija.

Les volví la mirada y entré en un cubículo. Con un brazo con un tubo de por medio, y el otro entablillado… me hizo pensar seriamente en la propuesta de mi madre…

* * *

Quité el sudor de mi frente y sentí el ruido del motor. Abrí las cuatro ventanillas para que el viento me diera un soplo frío y refrescante. Agarré con mi mano izquierda fuertemente el volante y con la otra suavemente, mi mano aun estaba entablillada. Inhalé el aire fresco de la cuidad, el molesto olor a metal y desinfectante ya no me picaba en la nariz y lo agradecía, había veces que estaba a punto de cortarme la nariz. Me mordí el labio de forma despreocupada mientras me estacionaba en el aparcamiento y se apagaba el motor.

— ¡He! ¡Mira quien llegó! —me gritó Gabriel cuando me vio entrar.

—Hola, Gabriel. ¿Que tal todo? —saludé.

—Hum, ya sabes. Dinero que entra y sale. Productos derramados por los pasillos. Nada nuevo.

—Ya veo —saqué el horrendo delantal azul y me lo puse.

—Vamos, ¿Piensas trabajar? ¡Por Díos! Tú si estas demente ¡Solo han sido dos semanas!

—Dos semanas en las que he estado aguantando los alaridos de mi madre. Además, me curo rápido.

—Únicamente rara.

—Exacto.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras sonreía, que bien se sentía volver a la vieja rutina. Una oleada de viento fresco me elevo algunos cabellos y me obligo a voltear a la puerta.

—Oh, que bien que llegaste —habló Gabriel a mi lado —. Justo a tiempo.

Quizá fue la impresión, pero algo dentro de mí se dividió en dos, entre curiosa y asustada. Sus ojos azules, con chispas doradas, se posaron en mí durante una milésima de segundo —que me cortó la respiración— para voltear a ver a Gabriel y levantar la mano en señal de saludo. Me pregunté cuan alto era ¿Uno ochenta? ¿Dos metros? ¿Parecería alguna niña de preescolar a su lado? Sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en mí y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, estaba segura que esos ojos los había visto antes… tan fuertes, tan profundos, tan… _salvajes._

_Te dejo sin habla, ¡Tsk! Que divertido._

Rodeé los ojos y mire a Gabriel quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me mordí el labio y extendí mi mano —buena— al grandulon.

—Hola, soy Kagome. Empleada de medio tiempo —me molestaba la gente, pero eso no significaba que tenía que ser descortés.

_Ya le conté que te callo un estante encima, así que ya sabe algo del por qué no estabas aquí_

Bufé en voz baja mirando realmente mal a Gabriel.

Solté el aire que escondía en mis pulmones cuando su gran mano agarró la mía. Mi mano era tan pequeña entre la suya que pensé que estaba controlando su fuerza para no quebrarla.

_InuYasha_

Levante el rostro enarcando una ceja, ¿Él…? ¡No! Olvídenlo, estoy demente. Seguramente era Gabriel con otro de sus jueguitos, fácilmente pudo haber cambiado su voz… pero, ¿Alguien podía cambiar la voz de su subconsciente? Y que va, la voz de Gabriel no se libraba de su acento por nada del mundo. Eso dejaba una posibilidad, el chico era mudo ¡Claro! Problema resuelto sin calentarme el coco.

Soltó mi mano y paso junto a mí, por un segundo, estoy completamente segura que su lado izquierdo del labio se encorvo en una sonrisa.

—Su nombre es InuYasha —comenzó Gabriel. Aunque yo ya lo sabia —. Cuando te dije que no se quejaba es por que no habla demasiado.

— ¿Demasiado? —miré incrédula — ¿Entonces puede hablar?

—Ha cruzado una que otra palabra conmigo.

OH... bien, calentándome el coco nuevamente. ¡Pero que va! El chico simplemente no habla mucho y cuando yo saludé, el instintivamente saludó pero sin hablar… y eso llevaba a la conclusión de que ni yo misma me entiendo. Genial.

— ¿Completamente seguro? —pregunté.

—Completamente seguro —afirmó — ¿Por qué?

—No. No me hagas caso —tomé el paño para limpiar las ventanas.

—Únicamente rara —repitió tomando el periódico en sus manos.

—Lo sé.

_Únicamente rara, únicamente rara, únicamente rara, únicamente rara…_

— ¡Oh, Gabriel! ¡Ven aquí para patearte el culo!

—Espera que salgamos del trabajo. ¿Sabes que necesito sentarme en él verdad? —preguntó divertido.

—Tsk.

Bufé y fregué los vidrios de la vitrina con fuerza. Con solo una mirada podía cerciorarme de que el calor estaba matando ahí afuera. Los chicos comiendo helados y los perros con las lenguas afueras, ¡Uff! Que suerte que el viejo Williams nos tenía aire acondicionado.

_El chico nuevo te esta mirando. ¡Ya estas! Eres una matadora __Kagome. Jajá._

Fruncí el ceño y volteé el rostro mirando a Gabriel. Éste aparentaba leer el periódico pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Lo digo en serio. Date la vuelta y te darás cuenta._

Mataría a Gabriel si eso no fuera cierto e InuYasha me sorprendiera mirándolo a hurtadillas.

Doblé el cuello levemente sobre mi hombro, y, tal como dijo Gabriel, esos ojos azul dorado me miraban. Sentí la extraña necesidad de cerrar mis brazos sobre mi cuerpo en algo así como una protección. Su mirada era tan fuerte que me perturbaba y me hacia sentir como si estuviera mirando dentro de mí. Volví la vista al vidrio y me encogí de hombros. Cohibida.

Y como en toda mi vida, use mi defecto para expandirlo por todo el almacén, y no reducirlo a mi metro cuadrado donde se encontraba Gabriel. Los murmullos de la poca y nada de gente que había ahí me molestó un poco, pero yo estaba más interesada en escuchar otros pensamientos.

_Mantente alejada de mi mente, mujer._

Me detuve, y rápidamente controle y guarde mi defecto en mí. Tragué duro y mi rostro palideció. Entonces él… no, no podía ser posible.

Volteé ahora sin disimulo para mirarle consiente de la sonrisa burlona de Gabriel al pillarme en algo "Vergonzoso" como lo era mirar a hurtadillas a un chico. Este estaba con una gran caja brazo su brazo derecho, mientras que con la izquierda depositaba los productos en su lugar correspondiente. Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo y serenos, que la idea de que estaba alucinando me pareció bastante razonable. El no tenía como saberlo, y Gabriel era un hombre de confianza. Inhalé con fuerza y volví a extender el territorio de mi mente.

_Atún de la Chruz. ¿Quién le pone eso a una lata de atún?_

Bien, esos pensamientos eran… normales. Todo estaba en orden, seguramente fue una alucinación.

—Oh, por cierto. Chicos —llamó Gabriel —, ésta mañana llegaron más productos que desempacar, están la bodega. Ya saben, si tienen algo de tiempo. Sin prisas.

—Yo voy —corrí y deje el limpiador en el armario de aseo.

—Mujer, estas loca. Tienes una mano mala.

—Mis brazos son lo suficientemente fuertes. Y tomaré las cajas más ligeras.

—Pero…

—Ocúpate de lo tuyo.

Apenas entré un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, estar ahí nuevamente me hacia vivir lo que ya casi tomaba por una pesadilla, realidad. Me moví con cuidado, tratando de recrear cada punto en mi mente. Vi la caja que estaba con puntas de vidrio a mi izquierda, _Aquí fue cuando la sentí por primera vez_, si mal no recordaba, el vidrio ensangrentado tenia que estar en el suelo, pero no había nada. Claro, quizá lo quitaron pensando que era mi sangre. Luego camine a paso rápido por donde hace dos semanas corrí por mi vida, me detuve y me moví de costado, recordando cuando volé por el aire. Y ahí estaban, las cajas machucadas y aplastadas de cuando caí sobre ellas, me moví un poco en el lugar donde esa _cosa_ me tumbó y aprecié los pequeños pedazos de partículas aún ahí. Me deslicé a la grada y miré el suelo, el lugar donde debería estar la gran mancha de sangre no estaba. Seguramente alguien la había limpiado. Volteé la cabeza para apreciar la estantería a un lado, machucada y apoyada contra la pared como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Mi mente no era buena, pero tampoco tan mala como para saber que en ese momento eso no estaba ahí. Y por que quisiera decir lo contrario, eso no pudo haber sido una pesadilla.

Me encargue de abrir unas cajas pequeñas y llevarlas dentro. Aunque hacía un gran intento por mantenerme tranquila y mi mente ocupada en lo que fuera, los nervios y la ansiedad de no saber si realmente había algo ahí afuera esperando para matarme, me estaba comiendo por dentro. Y ahí entraba otra duda de el por qué no me había atacado hasta ahora, ¿Quizá le gustaban los retos? Y al verme mal herida y maltrecha estaba esperando el momento en que me recuperara por completo y así venir por mí. ¡Uff! Si eso era cierto, aun me quedaba algo así como una semana, quizás un poco más.

El día transcurrió como normalmente lo hacia para mí, cada vez que casi se repletaba de personas, me iba a la bodega sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pidiera Gabriel, InuYasha podría hacerlo. Y hablando de él, en pocas ocasiones dejaba que mi mente se expandiera un poco para poder leer la suya y cerciorarme de que era un chico normal. Bien, quizá no normal, quizás algo tímido… quien sabe.

Normalmente la palabra «Tímido» albergaba a aquellas personas que no se relacionaban con la gente (En ese sentido estábamos ambos, claro que mis razones eran totalmente opuestas a las de el) y que agachaban la cabeza con algún sonrojo o mueca incomoda. Ahí era donde él no encajaba; no se sonrojaba y siempre estaba con la cabeza en alto y saludaba a todo aquel (normalmente chicas) que le saludaran. Pero no sonreía, jamás le había sonreído a nadie o eso pude apreciar durante el día. En cierto sentido era «Raro» pero no por mis motivos, si no, _raro_ de _raro_. Alguien que no era tímido, pero aparentaba hacerlo, podía hablar, pero no hablaba, tenía la apariencia para tener un millón de amigos y unas cuantas novias, pero aparentemente no tenía. Ahora me preguntaba si el viejo Williams tenia alguna afición a coleccionar especimenes. Primero fue Gabriel; un brasileño lleno de cultura y costumbres, siempre lleno de collares de conchas o ramas y su particular acento. Luego seguía yo; Seguramente la chica mas «Antisocial» de los casi 22.000 habitantes del lugar, con crisis de histeria cuando mucha gente me rodeaba y siempre odiando el amanecer, ¡Puf! Ja. Después estaba InuYasha, su más nueva adquisición; Un grandulon de mirada poderosa, nada conversador y algo perturbador.

Era un hecho, el viejo quería hacer de la pequeña tienda un museo de cosas extrañas.

Llegué a mi casa casi pasadas las seis de la tarde, mi madre ya se debió haber ido al trabajar, su horario empezaba a las seis en punto y terminaba casi a las cinco de la mañana. Así que prácticamente dormía todo el día mientras yo trabajaba y cuando se iba yo llegaba, no había muchas situaciones familiares en esta casa, pero los fines de semana era el tiempo de «Caridad madre-hija» Así que no había mucho de que sentirme sola.

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa baja de madera que estaba frente el sofá color crema y me fui directo a la cocina a prepararme un tazón de cereales, comí lento, sin prisas, ya que nadie me estaba esperando fuera de la puerta con el auto para salir a algún lado, nadie tenia el valor de hacerlo. Tome el cuenco vacío, lo lavé y deposité en los muebles de la bajilla. Me fui directo a mi habitación, mi madre se había tomado la molestia de antes de irse darle una limpiada a la casa, así no había nada que hacer. ¡Oh! Claro, lo había olvidado por completo. Jalé mis ropas lejos de mí y me puse unos shorts viejos y una camisa a cuadros que me quedaba extremadamente grande y corrí por las lleves del auto. Estacioné el auto fuera de la casa (sin llegar a la calle) y corrí nuevamente al garaje para tomar una esponja, agua, y algo que me ayudara a quitarle el polvo de encima.

Estaba terminando de jabonar mi auto cuando un gran camión gris se estaciono en la calle, frente a la residencia desabitada. Me sorprendió, nadie había vivido ahí desde que la loca de los gatos había muerto, y la casa poco a poco se estaba quedando en ruinas. Lo único que esperaba es que fueran pocas personas, quizá un matrimonio de ancianos, unos amigos… lo que fuera pero no en grandes cantidades.

Moví mis pensamientos nuevamente a mi auto, asiendo total énfasis en las manchas de barro que estaban sobre las llantas traseras, me hinqué para obtener un ángulo mas bueno y poder frotar con más fervor. Cuando me complací de casi verme reflejada, me mordí el labio y sonreí, ahora si se veía más nuevo. Me puse de pie dispuesta a lavar el techo y sacar los molestos regalos que las palomas dejaban cuando algo apareció frente a mí. Pegué un grito y di un salto hacia atrás.

— ¡Oh, por Díos! —agarré mi camisa intentando que mi corazón volviera a latir.

— ¿Todo bien? —me preguntó InuYasha, apoyado en el techo de mi auto, mirándome divertido.

Mordí mi labio, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar. Su voz era tan grabe y ronca como la de esos luchadores que salían en la televisión. Inhalé y me concentre en mis palabras.

—Espera un momento —di unos pequeños golpes en mi pecho sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba —. Sí, todo bien. No se ha detenido del todo.

—Lamento el susto. Pero te veías tan abstraída en lo tuyo que me dio lastima quitarte tu momento feliz.

—Oh, ya sabes. Nadie sabe que puede haber en unas inocentes manchas de barro —bromeé y el ensancho su sonrisa.

Me detuve a contemplarlo por un momento, jamás lo hacia con las personas y por eso no lo hice con él en un principio; pero ahora, estando tan cerca, era inevitable. Además de ser alto, podía ver que no era de esos flacuchos erguidos y encorvados hacia delante, era todo lo contrario, su espalda era como una taba y su playera ploma se ceñía entorno a su pecho y brazos. Me preguntaba si haría algún tipo de ejercicio que lo mantuviera en tal estado físico. Su manzana era pequeña, pero cuadrada y poderosa, se parecía mucho a la de mi padre en las fotos.

Miré más arriba y me enfoqué en su boca, labios finos y curvados en una sonrisa donde mostraba sus dientes blancos, seguí con su nariz, no era fina pero tampoco ancha, algo normal. Me salté el detalle de los ojos, me sentía cohibida, asustada y perturbada cada vez que le miraba. Seguí con su cabello, lizo como una tabla cayendo sobre su frente, y alguno mechones hechos puntas a los lados, me pregunta si su cabello era realmente así o se hacia algún tipo de masaje capilar. Y me enfoque en su piel, liza y del mismo color que la mía; Café con leche.

— ¿Tan interesante soy? —enarcó sus cejas aún sonriendo.

—Ya vez, carne nueva —contesté con arrogancia —. Acostúmbrate, todos los vecinos harán lo mismo. Es algo así como un reconocimiento.

—Oh. Gracias por la advertencia.

Mordí mi labio intentándome ver despreocupada y comencé a refregar el techo de mis Mustang.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me detuve y enarqué una ceja —. No me estas siguiendo... no eres un psicópata desquiciado ¿Verdad?

—Oh, no. Solo soy un acosador, no te preocupes, no te haré nada además de observarte con un telescopio, vigilando cada movimiento que haces.

—Uff, menos mal. Ya pensaba yo que me matarías —sonreí. Lo sé, yo también me extrañe de la rara platica que teníamos —. Pero en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me mudé hace unas dos semanas, acaban de llegar las ultimas cosas que traje de Chicago.

—Oh, por Díos, no me digas que tu eres el que compró la casa de la vieja de los gatos, ¡Se está cayendo por pedazos! Estas realmente loco, no tendrás casa de aquí a un mes más.

—Créeme, se ve peor por fuera que por dentro. Alguna que otra reparación y ahora se podría decir que vivo bien.

— ¿Algún familiar vive contigo?

—Además de los ratones, que seguramente los echare en cualquier momento, no.

—Hum, ratones. Son agradable compañía.

—Si, cuentan unos chistes de muerte.

Volví a sonreír y refregué el techo remarcando donde quedaban las manchas de los regalos de pájaros. Me mordí al labio cuando me di cuenta de su potente mirada azuldorada sobre mí, era la misma sensación de esta tarde en la tienda. Me preguntaba que había de interesante en mi cabello revuelto y en mi nada sexy figura, y también si el sabría que su mirada era tan fuerte como un puñetazo.

— ¿Cómo va tu recuperación? —volví la mirada a él, ahora sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad —. De seguro fue un gran golpe.

—Algo así, no sé muy bien lo que pasó —mentí, ¿Pero que le iba a decir? _Un demonio quiso comerme, pero que va, ¡Viví! ¿Tengo suerte, he?_ me tomaría por chiflada y se iría corriendo.

— ¿Te pasan muy seguido ese tipo de accidentes? —volvió a preguntar. Enarque una ceja, ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

—Normalmente me tropiezo o rompo algo, pero esto es nuevo, tendré que escribirlo en mi diario de vida.

— ¿Tienes diario de vida? —sonrío —Estas algo grande.

—Tengo alma de niña ¿Sorprendido?

—No realmente.

—Bien.

Miré mi auto nuevamente moviendo la esponja. Este chico me callo como anillo al dedo, tendría que decirle a Gabriel que el estupido horóscopo estaba en lo cierto, pero con algunas semanas de retrazo.

_¡Demonios!_

Volví la mirada buscando la de él que estaba mirando en alguna dirección, buscando. ¿Se le habría olvidado algo? ¿Por qué tan alterado?

—Tengo que irme —apartó sus manos de mi auto y cruzo la calle a toda prisa entrando de un portazo a su casa.

—Oh, bien. No te molestes en despedirte, ni me importa —bufé rodando los ojos. Genial, ¿Ahora hablaba sola? Con mi mano entablillada jalé unos mechones de mis cabellos atrás de mi oreja y seguí jabonando los excrementos de las palomas. Mi celular sonó precipitosamente y di un salto.

— ¿Diga? —además de mi madre, Gabriel, Ayumi y Kikyô, nadie más tenía mi número.

—Buenos días y buenas tardes atrasadas —la voz de Kikyô me hico gracia — ¿Estoy marcando el numero de _la-chica-que-siempre-apuesta-al-equipo-perdedor_ ahora?

—Oh bien, supongo —rodeé los ojos — ¿Hoy hay otro partido verdad? —fuera de basketbol, futbol o lo que sea, Kikyô no se perdía uno. Y lo peor de todo es que le gustaban las apuestas y me obligaba a apostar. Siempre pienso que sabe de mi capacidad nula en los mejores equipos de deportes y les saca provecho.

—Sí, ¿Puedo ir a tú casa?

—No lo sé. ¿Me harás apostar de nuevo?

—Tenlo por seguro.

— ¿Vendrás de todas formar, verdad?

—Derribare la puerta si es necesario.

—En ese caso; claro amiga mía, esperare ansiosa tu llegada —sentí la risa de Kikyô al otro lado del teléfono.

—Ok, te veo allí.

Apenas si acababa de enjuagar y volver a guardar mi auto cuando Kikyô apareció en su Citroen azul y lo estacionó frente mi casa. Traía el cabello atado en dos trenzas largas que llegaban a su estomago, y debido a sus crecientes rulos (producto de una permanente), mechones rebeldes estaban por doquier en su cabeza negra. Sus pecas siempre me hacían gracias y cuando no hallábamos nada interesante que hacer, yo me dedicaba a contárselas mientras ella hablaba de algo que le sucedió ese día.

La primera vez que conocí a Kikyô fue cuando estaba tras el puesto de palomitas en el cine, no podía identificar que era lo que pensaban y lo que en realidad decían, un total caos para mis nervios. Y entonces llego ella gritando y diciendo que hicieran una fila para poderlos atender, estoy segura de que no sabe de mi defecto, pero sabe que me siento extremadamente incomoda con tanta gente a mi alrededor. Y ella me intimidó, con sus ojos casi negros cuando me miraron por primera vez, sentí la extraña necesidad de salir corriendo a los brazos de mi madre, primero me miro inquisidoramente y luego, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero se acercó a mí y me olió, me cohibí y ella sonrío. Por su cabeza simplemente pasaron los precios y nombres de los productos, solo fueron unos segundos en que pensó que mi peinado era chistoso, y nada más. Era como si evitara pensar en mí. Y bien, eso me agradaba, siempre tuve que tragarme lo que la gente pensaba de mi cuando me conocía, era casi un alivio aquello.

Tomé un par de bazos y el jugo de naranja que estaba en la nevera. Vertí el jugo en ambos bazos y caminé hacia el gran sofá, sentándome junto a Kikyô, que estaba con expresión de horror en el rostro viendo el partido.

— ¡OH, no seas niñita! —di un brinco en el sillón ante su acotación — ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Levántate!

—OK. Toma un trago y ojala te sirva para bajarte la temperatura.

— ¡Pero, pero…! —suspiró y se cruzo de brazos —. Los Nets me están fallando gordo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que voy ganando? —parpadeé y miré la televisión —...Wow… no perderé mi dinero esta semana.

—Esos Bulls han estado practicando, maldita sea.

_Maldición, maldición. No tengo más de cinco dólares._

—La apuesta será de diez dólares ¿Vale? —sonreí y algo dentro de mi río con malicia.

— ¡Que! Oh no, no. ¡No! ¡Tú no ganaras! De ninguna manera.

— ¿A que le temes? —arqueé una ceja — ¿Tienes dinero verdad?

—Claro que sí, ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿_Al Bundy_**[1]**?

—Ok, como digas —amplié mi sonrisa.

_Vamos Díos, ayúdame en esta. ¡Y quien quiera que esté allí arriba! Si lo hacen, les prometo ir a la iglesia todos los días, y quizá, una vez por año, donar para caridad…_

—Tacaña… —susurré más para mi que para ella, que al parecer no me escucho.

— ¡Oh, yes! ¡Eso es falta! ¡Tiro libre!

— ¿Eso debería alegrarme también o debería llorar?

—Llora.

—OK.

Me deslicé con cuidado hacia la cocina en un momento de distracción de Kikyô. Me apoye en el mueble blanco azulado y cerré los ojos en busca de algo de tranquila, los gritos de Kikyô y el molestoso sonido del televisor se volvieron rápidamente lejanos, como si no fuera en la misma sala, si más allá, quizá en la casa de junto, quizá en la casa de la esquina. Estaba lejos y yo, estaba tranquila.

Quise siempre estar así, sola pero sabiendo que en realidad alguien estaba junto a mí. La soledad era buena siempre y cuando tú supieras que había alguien esperando por ti, y esa persona siempre fue mi madre. A algunas personas les gustaba estar por montones y hablar y reír de anécdotas pasados, a otras no, como a mí, nos gustaban más lo momentos de soledad, donde había tiempo de pensar en uno mismo y en todo.

Abrí los ojos despacio cuando me percaté de que mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante, un poco más y me hubiera dado un buen porrazo en el suelo de madera por quedarme dormida de pie. Miré la ventana que estaba justo frente a mí y me fije en las cortinas, en su época de gloria fueron de un hermoso y trasparente blanco con bellos y únicos bordados de flores, ahora, eran de un exquisito amarillo patito con flores deshilachadas. Aún recordaba cuando mamá las compró, hace unos cinco o seis años. Le regalaría unas cortinas nuevas cuando fuera su cumpleaños.

Algo se movió fuera de la ventan y puse toda mi atención en ello. Cruzando la calle y llegando a la casa de la vieja de los gatos, InuYasha buscaba algo en sus bolsillo, seguramente las llaves, y por lo rápido que lo hacia, estaba malhumorado. ¿En qué momento habría salido? Bien, esa pregunta era entupida. Llevaba casi una hora y media aguantando los gritos de Kikyô, y eso era tiempo de sobra para ir al almacén de la esquina y volver. Me mordí el labio con curiosidad de saber que pensaba, jamás me interesó saber lo que cruzaba por la mente del otro, pero algo realmente interesante debió pasar para que la apariencia de chico _nada-me-perturba_ estuviera perturbaba. Y, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre ese día, deje que mi mente se expandiera, recibiendo de forma casi bruta los pensamientos y grito que Kikyô esta penando, la ignore y me concentre en lo que realmente quería saber y escuchar.

_Si tan solo hubiera estado un centímetro más a la derecha, no me habría costado tanto trabajo…. Ah, un dolor de cabeza repentino. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Sujetó su sien y comenzó a masajeársela, y entonces todo su cuerpo dío un brinco como si hubiera recordado algo, me interesé y me expandí más allá, quería saber si algo se me estaba escapando. Y, entonces, el volteo, buscando fijamente por el patio delantero de mi casa y enfoco sus ojos azules en mí, me sorprendió que me pudiera ver a esa distante y con el cristal y las cortinas de por medio. Di un brinco y me apegué aún más al mueble cuando su mirada encontró la mía.

… _Once, doce, trece… ya no… catorce, quince, die… dieciséis._

¿Por qué seguía contando? Estaba claro que estaba tratando de mantener su mente en total control. Me miró con aún más fuerza intentando decirme algo, sin pensarlo, pero cada vez los números sonaban menos reales y palabras cortas de metían entre ellos. Apretó los dientes en algo que distinguí como un gruñido y dio un paso hacia aquí. El estaba a muchos metros de mí, bastantes para que no me asustara, pero di un brinco y me devolví, tan fuerte y tan deprisa que mi mente tembló por un minuto. El soltó su sien en un suspiro y metió las manos a sus bolsillos sacando la llave y metiéndose en su casa de un portazo.

Caí al suelo casi al mismo tiempo que escuché el estruendo de su puerta cerrarse, que debió de haberse escuchado por todo el barrio. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que me temía que explotara de un momento a otro, y no fue necesario verme en algún espejo, seguramente estaría pálida y con cara de espanto. Estaba aterrada y por lo que seguramente seria una estupidez, pero por un segundo, sentí que saltaría sobre mí como un animal salvaje, pero ¿A que se debía su reacción? llego malhumorado, y luego… cuando quise saber algo se enfado más y…. Y fue entonces como en los dibujos animados que un rallo cruzo por mi cabeza iluminando todo dentro y haciéndome entender todo.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Ven, que son los últimos minutos!

—Vo-voy…

Tomé grandes bocados de aire intentando tranquilizarme, me puse de pie cuando me sentí con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo y mirar otra vez por la ventana, quería escuchar que pensaba pero aun estaba aterrada.

— ¡Kagome! —volvió a insistir.

Golpeé mi pecho con un ritmo para que mi corazón lo siguiera, y así yo pudiera calmarme un poco. Me deslicé por el sillón cuando el partido estaba casi terminando y Kikyô estaba más entusiasmada que nunca, no quise mirarle la cara por miedo a que tonara lo pálida que estaba.

Todo aquello no era normal, nada era posible… todo era _irreal_. Siempre me cuestioné sobre la diferencia entre la realidad y la irrealidad, y terminé por comprender que el punto medio entre ellos, no lo ponen los científicos, ni los perceptivos. El punto medio lo pone uno, porque solamente tú sabes lo que es real y lo que no para ti. Pero esto iba más allá, ya no había realidad en mi mundo, no, mejor dicho, ya no había la realidad que todos creían. Para mí, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todo esto era, es y será parte de mí para siempre. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y ahora lo entendía. Ya no seria más solo escuchar, y callar, mi realidad se distorsionó cuando mi vida dependía de un hilo, cuando todo aquello que solo escuchaba, estaba parado frente a mi, mirándome, _acechándome_. Mi realidad era escuchar y mi irrealidad era saber que eso no me sucedería a mí, porque yo sabia alejarme de ellos. Ahora entendía un dialogo de una película vieja, no recuerdo el nombre, pero era una de mis favoritas cuando era niña, _Lo normal para ti no lo es para todos. Pero si tú experimentas lo anormal de tu mundo, lo normal para ti dejara de ser normal, pero fuera de ti todo seguirá igual._

Miré a Kikyô brincando en los últimos segundos, todo lo que nos rodeaba era la realidad para ella, y todas las películas de miedo eran mi realidad… y aún cuando esas películas me atacasen, ella no lo sabría porque su realidad era muy distinta a la mía.

Y he ahí, en el punto en que la irrealidad se volvió mi verdad que InuYasha apareció. Podría besar el suelo y jurar que InuYasha estaba dentro de MI realidad. No sabia exactamente que era, pero parecía que él sí sabia lo que yo era.

Moví mi cabeza cuando me empezó una fuerte jaqueca.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Kagome? —Kikyô que estaba más que complacida con el resultado del juego, me miro preocupada —Estas algo pálida.

—Solo es una jaqueca, nada más.

—Hum, bien. ¿Segura que no es un pretexto para no pagarme verdad?

—Tengo dinero en mi cartera, ve por ella y sácalo tu misma si quieres —apreté mi sien y apoyé mi espalda en el sofá.

—Realmente te siente mal, ¿Verdad? —acercó su mano a mi frente —. No tienes temperatura, pero mejor que te vallas a recostar un rato. Y tranquila, no soy tan miserable como para quitar su dinero a una desvalida. ¡Pero que conste! Ya vendrán más partidos —sonrío.

—Gracias… supongo.

Me levanté y me fui directo a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama, Kikyô sabia muy bien donde estaba la salida y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no robaría nada de mi casa. Aún estaba algo consiente cuando las imágenes volvieron a mí, dándome pesadillas como lo hicieron cuando aun estaba en el hospital recuperándome. Pero esta vez era distinto, no sentía el dolor, pero podía escuchar con más claridad. Su respiración acechadora, el latir emocionado de su corazón, como tragaba cada vez que me miraba con un hambre absoluta. Sentía mi propio corazón ensordeciéndome los oídos, mi respiración agitada y los leves gritos que soltaba de vez en cuando. El sonido limpio del vidrio incrustándose en mi espalda, y el sonido con eco de la galería cuando choque con ella. Todo era tan vivido.

En un momento de lucidez me pregunte si Kikyô se habría ido a casa ya, no había escuchado la puerta, pero lo más seguro es que no allá querido hacer ruido. ¿A que hora llegaría mi madre? Mi cabeza me estaba matando y aunque sonara estupido, la quería a mi lado para que me cuidase.

Sentí una brisa en mi cara mover algunos mechones de mi rostro, ¿La ventana estaba abierta? No podía recordarlo, y me sentía demasiada ida como para abrir los ojos y levantarme. Otra vez la pequeña brisa y esta vez sentí el ruido que hacia una nariz sobre mi cara al expulsar el aire, ¿Seria mi madre que había llegado del trabajo y mantenía su rostro tan cerca del mío por preocupación? Y sentí el viento caliente chocar contra mi cuello, una y otra vez, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, y entonces lo entendí. Estaban oliéndome.

Estuve a punto de entrar en una crisis de pánico y gritar, pero me controlé y no quise salir de mi pequeño mundo de sueños y realidad. Sea lo que sea que estuviera sobre mí, reaccionaria de inmediato si me pusiera a gritar, y no quiero morir.

Me tranquilicé, intenté que mi corazón no me delatara y pensé que solo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Solo estaba recordando a esa criatura y su manera de olerme, nada más, no había nadie además de mí, nadie. Nadie.

Mi pequeña mentira piadosa hizo que mi corazón se calmara un poco, y sentí como el sueño volvía a llamarme, pero me aterraba pensar que pasaría si me quedaba completamente inconsciente. Y otra pregunta se formulo en mi mente, ¿Por qué había una criatura en mi casa? ¿Qué le había llevado hasta ahí? Y entonces comprendí nuevamente, la mancha negra. Fue estupido el pensar que me dejaría ir así como así, sabiendo que yo tenía total conocimientos de ellos. Era cierto eso que decía, _estuve en el lugar y momento equivocado_. Si solo hubiera ido a la bodega para esconderme y no quedarme parada cerca de los pañales, ahora mi vida seguiría igual que siempre.

Sentí la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, ¿Se habría ido ya?

—Estoy tan agotada —era la voz de mi madre a través del pasillo, cansada y raposa, ¿Qué horas eran?

Me permití tratar de despertar, abriendo los ojos lentamente siendo consiente de cada ruido de la casa, mire a mi alrededor buscando algún indicio de peligro, ¿Habría sido una pesadilla? No era posible, ninguna pesadilla deja la ventana abierta.

Me senté en la cama y agarré mi cabeza, el dolor ya se había pasado pero estaba algo complicada con todo lo que había pasado. Y mi gruñente estomago me avisó que me había perdido la cena y que, en unas tres horas, tendría que ir a trabajar.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —me preguntó parada en la puerta. No me sorprendió que fuera a mi habitación, siempre que llegaba del trabajo me daba un beso de buenas noches mientras yo estaba inconsciente y luego se iba a dormir.

—Me dolía la cabeza ayer, y me recosté un momento y ya vez. Dormí un montón —acaricié mi estomago vacío —. Iré a prepararme algo para comer, me muero de hambre.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—No. Vete a dormir.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

—Querrás decir, buenos días.

—OH, claro. Cierto —Se acerco y beso mi cabeza —. Dulce desayuno.

—Dulces sueños, mamá.

**|Nota autora: **

see, las cosas están de pelos.

**[1]** Actor de la comedia americana de Married With Childrens "Casado con hijos" o "matrimonio con hijos"


	3. Inuyasha

Editado: 22/02/2011

Otro más xd

**MOON GOSHT**

_Yo pregunto y me ignoras_

_Yo explico y me ignoras_

Yo grito y me ignoras

_Yo estoy a punto de morir y no me ignoras_

**|Capitulo tres:** InuYasha

Aprecié el amanecer por la ventana a mi habitación mientras terminaba los últimos tragos de mi café. Me fastidié cuando los colores anaranjados bañaron mi rostro y como poco a poco los cotorreos de los pájaros se hicieron sonar. Hace unos momentos que algo merodeaba sobre mí, oliéndome, y ahora tenía que ir a trabajar. Seria genial poder tener el día libre y descansar, después de todo, tenía un cansancio mental que no se lo regalaría a nadie.

Me duché y me paseé desde el baño hasta mi habitación completamente desnuda y mojada, entre mi madre y yo no existía el pudor, y además, eran las 6 de la mañana y no había nadie despierto, ¿Quién me vería? Me puse unos pequeños shorts cafés y una polera azul oscuro con el dibujo de una luna llena en el centro, saliendo de entre las montañas. Peiné mis rizos y me hice dos trenzas bajas, y fui de nuevo al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

Estaba totalmente decida ese día. Había pensado mucho mientras me duchaba y me preparaba el tentempié matutino, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería saber nada. No me interesaba si algo me asechaba o si estaría viva al terminar el día. Si iba a morir, moriría. Pero no pasaría mis últimos días temiendo incluso de ir al baño sola. Pero tampoco me iría con una duda, así que estaba decidida. Tomé las llaves mi auto y salí en dirección a la cochera.

—Que madrugadora —Gabriel apenas si estaba abriendo la puerta del almacén.

—Al que madruga Díos lo ayuda ¿No?

—Exacto, lo vas entendiendo —me sonrío —, podrías venirte más temprano todos los días y abrir la tienda. Así yo no me levantaría tan temprano.

—Párate ahí. Es solo por hoy.

—Me lo suponía.

Extrañaría a Gabriel, de eso estaba segura. Pero, ¿Se extrañaba al lugar a donde iba? Y también, ¿A dónde iría? ¿Al cielo? ¿Al infierno? ¿Abría un lugar a donde ir? Bien, lo descubriría muy pronto de todos modos.

Barrí todos los pasillos con las ansias carcomiéndome por dentro, ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Cinco minutos? Di un brinco cuando la molesta campanita colgada sobre la puerta tintineó e InuYasha apareció. Mi corazón comenzó a circular sangre a una gran rapidez haciendo que me mareara un poco. Pero no iba a retroceder.

—Hola —me saludó palpando una vez mi espalda cuando paso por mi lado. Di un respingo.

—Hola —contesté y lo odié, ¿Por qué mi voz sonaba tan lamentosa? Le miré la espalda, el actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y eso me enfadaba. Yo encontraría la respuesta a todo esto.

Me acerqué a paso lento, no sin haberme preparado mentalmente toda la mañana. Lo pensé un poco y quedé a un metro de su lado izquierdo. El me miro por un segundo y volvió a colocar los frascos en sus lugares.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo —respondió él —. Pero estas algo lejos, ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco?

—No —bufé, me sentí extrañamente irritada —, sabes que no puedo hacerlo —unos centímetros más cerca, y podría leer su mente.

—Yo no sé nada —contestó tranquilo mirando las etiquetas en los productos.

—No me lo hagas más difícil. Por favor.

— ¿Hacer qué? No te entiendo.

—Bien. Simplemente te seguiré al juego —inhalé y volteé a verlo —Como sabes… acerca de, ya sabes, _eso_.

— ¿Eso? Humm… —rascó su barbilla y frunció el ceño — ¿Tienes alguna incapacidad física, mental?

—Bien. Olvida esa pregunta —me mordí el labio —, a ti te molesta que yo lo haga, ¿Verdad?

—Mmm…. —se puso pensativo.

—Te dan algo así como jaquecas repentinas… lo sé, te vi… —hice una pausa —Me gruñiste.

—No lo hice —se apresuró a decir. Un segundo después le vi golpearse la cabeza y supe que había hablado instintivamente. Sonreí —. Escucha, Kagome…

—No. Escúchame tú a mi —ya estaba cansada de solo escuchar, YO quería hablar —, hay algo ahí afuera, y no sé exactamente lo que es, pero me esta acechando —sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente a mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué supones eso?

—No lo se, pero créeme, ya no me importa —continúe —, se que eres… _algo_, y lo repito. No me importa —le miré a los ojos — Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo sabias de mí _imperfección_? Digo, si bien eso te da dolor de cabeza, Gabriel también esta aquí y perfectamente pudo ser él —sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los míos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda pero no me detuve — pero tú me miraste a mí, sin dudar.

—A donde quieres llegar —su tono de voz era profundo y me relajó el hecho de que sí me estuviera tomando en serio.

—Tú sabias de mí desde antes —entrecerró sus ojos. ¡Bingo! Había acertado —, y es por eso que estas aquí, tan alejado de Chicago. ¿Quién te mandó?

—Es… complicado —llevó una mano atrás su cabeza y desordenó su cabello.

— ¿Complicado? ¡Complicada es mi vida! —grité, pero no tan alto para que Gabriel me escuchara desde el mostrador —. Me gustaría decir que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no es así y ya te Dije la razón.

—Kagome, tranquila. No vas a morir.

— ¿Y qué puedes tú hacer al respecto? ¿Eres un ángel guardián, acaso? —aunque no quisiera, mi malhumor me estaba dominando —. Créeme, se apañármelas muy bien sola.

—Yo no diría eso —rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirí.

—Pues… —su vista bajo hasta mi mano entablillada.

— ¿Qué…? —y tardé una milésima de segundo en entender —. Tú… tú estabas ahí ese día —Ahora todo se veía con claridad —. Tú fuiste quien limpio la sangre…

—Ahí secretos que se tienen que mantener bajo llave, Kagome —ahora su voz cambio a un tono más dejado, pero igual de profundo.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien me puso la estantería encima! —chillé.

—Puedes gritarlo en la calle, si quieres —dijo molesto.

Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Gabriel apoyado en el mostrador mirándonos confundido, le hice un gesto de que todo estaba bien, solo hablábamos.

—Escucha,… —continúe cuando estuve segura que Gabriel se volvía a ocupar de lo suyo —, lo Dije, y lo repito. No quiero saber más de lo necesario. Pero hay cosas en las que estoy yo metida y eso sí quiero saber, así que comienza a hablar.

—Mira —tardó unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas — tú tienes un don especial, Kagome…

— ¡Puff! _Don_ —le interrumpí.

—Y hay cosas… que también lo quieren… —suspiró —. Esto es estúpido. No te diré nada más.

—Oh, sí lo harás —agarré la tela de su polera entre mis manos.

—No, no lo haré —quitó las manos de mi polera —. Confórmate con saber lo que has sabido hasta ahora, Kagome. No sabes como podría cambiar tu realidad.

—Mi realidad —bufé — ya tuve esa platica conmigo hace unas horas. Mi realidad se distorsiono en el momento en que algo intento comerme, así que _querido_, no me vengas con eso ahora.

—Kagome, _cariño_ —puso unos mechones atrás de mi oreja —, tú vida está bien tal como está ahora.

—Mi vida es una mierda tal como está ahora —aparté bruscamente su mano — ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa! Moriré de todos modos —desabroché el delantal azul y lo saqué por mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me voy —caminé por el largo pasillo y dejé el delantal sobre la mesa de Gabriel.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó éste.

—A morir a algún lugar donde nadie me vea.

—OK, pero no te demores mucho —Gabriel al estar fuera de la discusión, claramente no sabia que lo que yo decía era verdad.

Eché a andar el motor de mi Mustang y me fui del aparcamiento derrapando en la doblada, sintiendo el chirrido de mis ruedas. Miré por la ventana en ese momento y vi la cara de Gabriel que me miraba desconcertado, y también vi a InuYasha con el ceño fruncido. Eso me gustó.

Iba en dirección opuesta a mi casa, no quería ir a ahí. Necesitaba escapar, quizá, con un poco de suerte, me iría tan lejos que esa criatura no quisiera seguirme. Solo tenía mi auto y diez dólares en mi bolsillo, lo suficiente para irme lejos por unas horas y volver a casa por la noche sin que mamá supiese. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, aún era temprano, no pasaban de las 10 y mamá estaría quizá soñando con elefantes rosas. Solo esperaba que Gabriel no se asustara por mi forma de irme y llamara a casa o tendría un gran problema.

Apoyé mi codo en la ventana y agarré mi cabeza, estaba asustada o enfada, era confuso, sentía muchas emociones juntas y quizá, solo quizá, estaba horrorizada. Entendía el hecho de que él tuviera secretos que ocultar, yo los tengo, pero era muy distinto si se trataban de mí. ¿Qué era lo que el había dicho?_Y hay cosas… que también lo quieren,_ ¿Y qué quería decir eso?, ¿Que yo era un blanco especial? Y si era así, entonces no estaba segura en ningún lado. Pero tampoco quería sacar esa conclusión sin saber realmente la historia.

Me detuve a los límites de San Luis y —en un pequeño comedero—. Estacioné mi auto junto a un escarabajo del 60'. Cuando entré nadie más que la camarera tras la larga mesa de madera me miró por un segundo. No había mucha gente; un anciano con un gorro desgastado de color rojo y camisa a cuadros estaba en los últimos asientos de una esquina, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, me pregunte si estaba respirando. Un hombre gordo comiendo una hamburguesa que se desparramaba por los lados, manchando el plato y salpicando su camisa, por ultimo, un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero negro que estaba sobre su regazo, botas negras enormes, un jeans azul gastado y una camisa ploma. Estuve a punto de decirle que la época de los 70' ya había terminado.

— ¿Qué quieres ordenar? —la mujer tras el mostrador, con un horrible vestido amarillo y una identificación plastificada sobre su ceno derecho —_Bibiana_ decía—, me miró.

—Ham, pues… —puse mis cabellos tras mi oreja — ¿Qué me ofrece para calmar tensiones?

—Hmm —enarcó una ceja ante mi petición — ¿Una hamburguesa de pollo y una Coca-cola?

—Perfecto, gracias.

Tomé una servilleta y comencé a hacerle pliegues hasta tener un diminuto barquito en mis manos, lo deje a un lado y tomé otra servilleta, esta vez hice un gorro.

— ¿Es algo así como tu hobby? —el hombre de los 70' estaba a tres puestos del mío y me miraba divertido.

—No realmente —me mordí el labio despreocupadamente —, solo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Ya veo —sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza — ¿Y que haces en estos lugares?

— ¿Ahí algo malo con que este aquí? —intenté no sonar agresiva.

—No. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado por aquí todo el día.

—Apenas me conoces —rodé los ojos. Nadie nunca había intentado ligar conmigo. Así que mi fama de rara no se extendía más allá de mi localidad.

—Lo sé, pero como puedes ver, no ahí mucho que ver aquí.

—El anciano parece interesante.

—El anciano parece que está muerto —sonrió.

—Sí… ¿Le decimos a alguien? —yo también sonreí y miré al ansiano, quien comenzó a roncar —OH, está vivo.

—Quizá sea un reflejo.

—Hum, quien sabe.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Bibi dándome mi hamburguesa y mí bebida —. Buen provecho.

—Gracias.

Comencé a comerlo lento, disfrutando de lo que seria mi almuerzo y la única comida que tendría hasta volver a casa.

—Por cierto —me llamó el perdido en el tiempo — no me has dicho tu nombre.

Mastiqué y tragué rápidamente, golpeando mi pecho cuando no pude respirar.

—Kagome —dije — ¿Y el tuyo?

—Onigumo —respondió —. Mi madre también se llamaba Kagome.

— ¿Llamaba? —no pude no preguntar.

—Sí, murió hace años —fingió una cara de lastima —. Un animal salvaje la mato.

—OH —bien, eso no me ayudo mucho a olvidar mi problema.

—Y bueno, no me has dicho por qué estas aquí.

—Tenía hambre —me encogí de hombros y mordí mi hamburguesa.

— ¿Y…?

—Y tenia que pensar en algunas cosas —tomé un sorbo de Coca-cola.

—Bueno, supongo que no quieres hablar de ello.

—Sí, no quiero. Pero de todos modos gracias por preocuparte.

—Para eso sirvo, mi bella dama.

Di otra mordida a mi hamburguesa mientras escuchaba a Onigumo hablar de cómo había pasado la noche en un cementerio completamente borracho.

No me di cuenta cuando el sol comenzó a meterse entre las montañas. Estaba demasiado abstraída en la conversación con Onigumo que incluso me comenzó a parecer lindo. ¿Y como no? Era la única persona que no me trataba diferente, y además, su peinado hacia atrás era mono.

—Oh, por Díos —exclamé cuando extendí mi mano ver el reloj de mi muñeca —Ya pasan de las siete. Es hora de que me valla a casa.

—Oh, sí. Supongo —dijo desanimado.

—Me divertí mucho, de verdad —intenté animarlo —. Eres una gran compañía para estar —me puse de pie y caminé a la puerta seguida por él.

—Bien, supongo que nos falto tiempo —sonrió.

—Sí, quizá —le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Te volveré a ver por aquí?

—No lo sé, no me escapo muy a menudo del trabajo. Pero quien sabe.

—Entonces hasta la próxima —extendió su mano a mí.

—Err… —dudé un poco, no quería leer su mente. Él era muy bueno como para que le hiciera eso. Pero tampoco podía dejarlo plantado —. Hasta la próxima será —apreté mi mano delicadamente contra la suya. El ensanchó su sonrisa y yo también.

…_no tardare mucho, el sol ya cayó y no ahí ningún testigo. Me gustaría no hacerlo, me agrada, pero no he comido en días…_

_¡No!_ Gritó mi mente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué exactamente _él_? Solté mi mano precipitosamente de la suya. Me miró desencajado y yo no tendí a más de dar la vuelta y correr a mi auto. Encendí el motor y volví a derrapar mientras salía de ahí. Mi pobre auto estaba sufriendo al igual que yo.

Apreté el acelerador a fondo al igual que el manubrio, y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Quizá si era lo suficientemente rápida él no podría seguirme. Miré por el espejo retrovisor viendo como me alejaba rápidamente del comedero que tenia sus luces encendidas debido a la creciente noche. Me acerqué un poco más para ver si alguien me seguía, y nadie lo hacia. El comedero ya se avía a lo lejos.

Me había salvado.

Levanté la vista para poner atención en el camino, y la figura de Onigumo estaba a unos metros de mi auto en movimiento. Chillé y doblé rápidamente, la tierra alrededor me hizo girar por completo y dar un par de vueltas, llegando a una zanja.

No fui consiente de nada hasta sentir el impacto sobre mi cabeza. Desorientada y con un dolor de cabeza horrible, abrí los ojos acostumbrándome a la oscuridad. Mi hermoso y heredado auto estaba de cabeza conmigo adentro, sentí ganas de ponerme a llorar, no por mí, si no por la hermosa reliquia que acababa de estropear. Me solté del cinturón de seguridad y salí por la ventana a duras penas raspando mis brazos y piernas con los vidrios rotos, apenas me apoyé en el suelo, sentí el dolor de mi muñeca entablillada y un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Me cerciore de no estar más allá herida de eso, y gracias a Díos que no había sangre en mi cabeza, no quería estar más tiempo en el hospital.

Me senté con las piernas casi estiradas hacia delante, y el leve _clic_ de una rama al romperse me devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Ahora pensaba que hubiera sido mejor morir dentro del auto, así no hubiera sentido nada.

Me volteé temerosa y vi a Onigumo bajando la zanja.

—No te acerques Onigumo —como pude me puse de pie.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó falsamente preocupado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan las presas completas? —comencé a retroceder a medida que avanzaba a mí.

—No. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Me preocupa que te hieras.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces aléjate de mí.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así? —enarcó una ceja — hace un momento estábamos hablando tan bien.

—Hace un momento apareciste frente a mi auto. Tú no eres humano Onigumo, ¡No te acerques!

— ¿Qué? Pero yo estaba en el comedero, apenas sentí el ruido de tú auto al derrapar salí a mirar y lo vi volar.

—Lo repito. No te acerques —aunque no lo quisiera, mi voz estaba comenzando a temblar —Sé lo que eres, así que no mientas más.

— ¿Sabes lo que soy? —Sonrío.

—En parte.

—Explícame lo que entiendas.

—Quieres comerme.

Me mordí el labio y su sonrisa se ensancho por un momento, pero luego bajo la cabeza.

—Me agradas, Kagome.

—Entonces no me hagas esto —bien, era un hecho. Estaba comenzando a aterrarme.

—Pero tengo hambre.

—Acabas de devorarte dos hamburguesas de doble carne —contraataqué.

—Mi hambre nunca termina Kagome,… —hizo una pausa —Bueno, no hasta que coma de verdad.

—_De verdad_, claro —retrocedí más rápido.

—Kagome… —suspiró.

—Onigumo —rogué.

—Lo siento.

— ¡No-!

Retrocedió un paso y flexionó las rodillas dándose el impulso para saltar sobre mí. Caímos al suelo levantando una manta de polvo alrededor.

—Relájate —me dijo y con su nariz acaricio la mía.

—Onigumo, por favor… — ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si seguía enfrentándolo, no llegaría a ningún lado, quizás si rogaba él se apiadaría —…de verdad me agradabas…

—Tú también a mi Kagome —besó mi mejilla —, y por eso, solo por eso, te matare antes de comerte. Créeme, será un gran sacrificio para mí, no hay nada como la carne fresca. Después de que mueras, tu sabor cambiara a uno más amargo, pero lo soportare —hizo una pausa —. Hace cincuenta años hice lo mismo con mi madre. La amaba, pero era primerizo y no podía controlarme. Pero fui lo suficientemente conciente de matarla sin dolor antes.

_Un animal salvaje la mató._

Ahora entendía que tipo de animal.

Estaba temblando y él podía sentirlo. Sabía que eso le agradaba. Yo entendía una cosa, nadie tiene la misma suerte dos veces, y si la primera no pudo ser, la segunda lo seria. Sentí sus manos en mi cuello, tan grandes y frías. Cerré los ojos esperando lo que seria mí fin, por lo menos, me mataría sin dolor.

Y apenas si sentí la presión en mi cuello, las retiro rápidamente y se salio de sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y me senté rápidamente, algo desorientada ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Acaso mis suplicas funcionaron? Busqué con la mirada a Onigumo, y lo encontré a unos 20 metros de mí, erguido y gruñendo, como un animal. Y frente a mí, dándome la espalda, una gran mancha negra meneaba la cola. La reconocí enseguida, era la misma de aquella vez, _¿Vendrá por su presa? ¿O en realidad me esta salvando?_

Onigumo gruñó mostrando los dientes, y la gran mancha frente a mí lo hizo aún más fuerte. Onigumo retrocedió apoyando sus manos en el suelo, parecía un felino. _Al igual que un gato al ver un perro._

Un perro, eso era lo que parecía la mancha, solo que más grande, con las facciones más agudas y las orejas puntiagudas… _como un lobo_. Eso era, un lobo… es por eso que sentí el aullido aquel día.

—Kagome —me llamó Onigumo, sentí el nerviosismo en su tono de voz —. Dile a tú amigo que no te iba a hacer nada… que solo estábamos jugando…

— ¿Jugando? —casi escupí las palabras —, hiciste que derrapara y mi auto rodara, y luego quisiste comerme.

La bestia frente mi gruñó enfadado. Y de un segundo al otro, salto sobre sus patas traseras dando un gran salto y cayendo sobre Onigumo, quien lo recibió agarrándolo por su negro pelaje y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo. Todo era como una película de terror, dos bestias revolcándose en el suelo intentando matar a la otra, y la pobre humana impactada. Seria la película más taquillera.

Rodaron y rodaron hasta chocar con mi auto, a unos 5 metro de mí. Lo más certero es que tendiera a correr, pero como en cada buena película de terror, mis piernas no reaccionan. Y fue ahí que sentí el leve goteo de la gasolina, lo miré y vi las pequeñas chispas que saltaban de los cables cada vez que las bestias arremetían una a la otra y chocaban con el auto.

—Cu… —entonces lo que yo temía sucedió. Solo vi la pequeña llama — ¡Cuidado!

Sentí la explosión y el peludo pelaje sobre mi cara. Sentí mis pies elevarse del suelo y volar unos metros, para recibir el fuerte impacto del suelo y rodar sobre la tierra. Perdí el conocimiento por un lapso de segundo. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, lo primero que distinguí fue el fuego quemar los restos de mi hermoso auto, y luego, como la bestia peluda se estaba poniendo de pie en sus cuatro patas. Aunque solo fue por unos segundos, supe que la mayoría del impacto la recibió él por mí y se lo agradecía, sino ahora estaría carbonizada, pero aun así, estaba tan débil que no podía ponerme de pie.

Sentí los gritos desgarradores de Onigumo, lo busqué rápidamente con la mirada, y le vi rodar por el suelo, completamente en llamas. Sentí una especie de alivio y tristeza. Unos segundos más tarde, calló al suelo y un humo con olor a pino llenó mis fosas nasales. Tosí y la bestia volteó a mirarme por primera vez.

Lo miré con cautela, su pelaje era completamente negro y lizo, y en algunas puntas se doblaban hacia arriba. Y sus ojos dorados (con tintes azules) me escrutaban con fuerza, buscando alguna herida.

Sus ojos…. La respiración se me detuvo en ese momento y mi corazón se aceleró.

— ¿InuYasha? —era quizá la cosa más estúpida que pudiera pensar, pero algo dentro de mí me gritaba que así era — ¿Eres tú? —intenté ponerme de pie, pero me era imposible. InuYasha se acerco con sigilo hacia mí y alargué como pude mi mano. Él agachó la cabeza gustoso y yo pude acariciar su pelaje.

Todo aquello era de otro mundo, nadie jamás podría estar acariciando la cabeza de un gigantesco lobo ni en sus sueños más raros. Pero yo lo estaba asiendo, y no podía sentir miedo. Era tan extraño, por un lado frente a mí estaba una bestia colosal, sumisa mientras le acariciaba, y por otro lado, estaba mi compañero de trabajo, a quien había tratado pésimo esta tarde… me sentí terriblemente mal.

—InuYasha, yo… —mi voz era apenas un susurro — esta tarde… lo lamento… de verdad…

Resopló por la nariz moviendo mis cabellos.

—Dime que me perdonas… —sonreí cerrando los ojos. Estaba tan cansada —. No puedo leer la mente de los animales…

Y entonces, acerco su gran nariz y acaricio mi mejilla, ésta vez no temblaba como lo hice con Onigumo, esta ves me sentía segura… extrañamente segura.

—Gracias.

Y giró todo su cuerpo y lo recostó a mí lado, moviendo la cola y la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que suba? —pregunté incrédula, éste lamió mi cara — ¡Eww!

No me sentía con fuerzas de ponerme de pie, pero si con un poco para arrastrarme sobre él. Agarré su pelaje con mi mano y me jalé ha él, no soltó ningún grito de dolor, así que supuse que eso no le era doloroso. Y quien sabe como, me las apañe para quedar tendida sobre el, con las cuatro extremidades cayendo a sus costados y la cabeza apoyada en su cuello peludo. Me agarré de su pelaje cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Cerré los ojos lentamente, sintiendo ganas de dormir, pero si me dormía, el porrazo que me daría si que me mataría a ésta velocidad. Así que simplemente me concentre en suspirar y mirar como rápidamente el paisaje pasaba a través de mis ojos.

**|Nota autora: **

Vamos progresando ¿No?


	4. Generacion de sangre

Editado: 22/02/2011

**MOON GOSHT**

_Puedes pensar, creer e imaginar algo_

_Puedes convencerte de que es real_

_Pero no lo creerás cuando lo veas de verdad._

**|Capitulo cuatro:** Generación de sangre.

Estábamos a la entrada de la ciudad, entre unos grandes árboles que nos bloqueaban la vista de las casas.

Hasta la mínima pizca de sueño que pude haber sentido esa noche se esfumó cuando, frente a mis ojos, el gran pelaje de la bestia comenzó a caer al suelo desapareciendo enseguida, y como su espalda se ponía recta y el color de la piel humana se hacia presente. Y entonces, antes de acabar la des transformación completa, corrió a los árboles y se quedo ahí, escondido.

Tomé esos minutos para alargar mi mano y pellizcar mi mejilla, nada podía ser real, todo tenia que ser un sueño.

—Kagome —InuYasha salio de los árboles con un pantalón y una camisa mal puesta. Yo brinque.

Mi labio inferior temblaba y mis piernas flaqueaban, pero no estaba asustada, estaba impactada. Yo sabía desde un principio que aquel animal era InuYasha, y ahora que lo comprobaba, impactaba el doble. Era como ver las telenovelas de la noche, sabes perfectamente que Richard tiene un hermano gemelo escondido, pero aún así no terminas de impactarte cuando lo escuchas por su propia boca, o lo vez con tus propios ojos. Como yo.

Mi mente jamás estuvo cerrada a aquel mundo _desconocido_, yo sabía que lo que escuchaba era verdad, y por lo tanto, sabia que lo que veía era verdad, y el hombre parado frente a mí era de verdad.

— ¿Asustada? —su voz sonaba más ronca que la última vez que la escuché. Sonaba más _salvaje_.

—En parte —era rara, pero lo seria aun más si no estaba algo asustada por todo aquello —Estoy más… _impactada_.

—No debiste irte de esa manera.

—No debiste evitar mis preguntas —sus ojos azules me miraron con culpabilidad, y no pude evitar sentirme mal. Fue mi carácter el que me jalo fuera de la tienda, no él. Y fue mi pésimo gusto en conocer personas que estuve punto de morir, no podía culparlo a, la mayoría de la culpa era mía. Él solo intentaba hacerme la vida más fácil, no de la manera correcta para mí, pero lo hacia —. Aún no te he dado las gracias ¿Verdad? Pues… Gracias, ya sabes… por salvarme la vida.

—De nada —sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, di un brinco y el lo notó —. Ah, lo siento. El efecto de los colmillos y las garras pasara dentro de unos minutos —se disculpó mostrando sus manos y las largas y puntiagudas garras caninas.

—Yo debería estar acostumbrada a las sorpresas —sonreí de lado. Un poco de humor cabía bien en este momento.

—Ahí cosas que nunca paran de sorprender.

Era cierto, tenía la sensación de que, desde ahora en adelante, abría muchas cosas que me sorprenderían.

Llevé mis manos y acaricie mis sienes, tenia un potente dolor de cabeza. InuYasha no lo dudo ni un minuto y se acercó a mí a paso rápido, esta vez no retrocedí. Sonaría extraño viniendo de mí, pero muy dentro mió, necesitaba un abrazo consolador. Pero no me abrazó a mí pesar, paso un brazo por mis hombros y el otro por detrás de mis rodillas. Solté un gritito ante la sorpresa y me sentí avergonzada por creer y _querer_ que me abrazara. Y en vez de eso, me levantó de una jalada como si no pesase nada y camino entre los árboles, atravesando la calle de cemento, y llegando a un Toyota azul.

Abrió la puerta sin complicación y, delicadamente, me sentó dentro. Dando un salto para aparecer del otro lado del auto.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —eso sonó como una orden, pero mucho más amable.

— ¿Por qué el auto? —pregunté cuando me ponía el cinturón. Él me miró con cara de incrédulo y yo caí en cuenta —. Las personas no están acostumbradas a enormes bestias caminando por la calle ¿Verdad?

—Exacto —me dedicó una sonrisa y apretó el acelerador.

Aún no entendía algunas cosas y dudaba de otras, pero aun así no tenía la intención de saber más de la cuenta. Pero, extrañamente, sentía unas especies de mariposas en el estomago que gritaban por saber más de él.

—Como es que sabías donde estaba —pestañeé y me di cuenta de lo difícil que me era tener los ojos abiertos.

—Te seguí. Desde el momento en que saliste hecha un rallo.

— ¿Todo este tiempo me estuviste esperando? —una pequeña chista de alegría reaccionó en algún rincón muy escondido de mí mente.

—Te dije que nadie te lastimaría, Kagome —era cierto, lo había dicho, y yo no le había creído —. Pero lamento no haber actuado antes de que tú auto volcara. La transformación es algo complicada.

—No te preocupes —bostecé —, estoy viva gracias a ti —suspiré con cansancio — ¿Y qué quieres decir con complicada? —estaba curiosa.

—Complicada, simplemente —se encogió de hombros — ¿Tienes sueño? No es extraño, pasaste por mucho hoy.

—Solo un poco —intenté abrir los ojos, pero los sentía pegados —. Temo dormir.

— ¿Has tenido pesadillas? —arqueó una ceja.

—No —me acomodé en el asiento —. Te lo dije, alguien está detrás de mí.

—Eso es imposible, Kagome —rodó los ojos —, te he vigilado desde que llegué aquí, y _nada_ a estado acechándote.

—Humm… —ya no pude contestar.

Estaba agotada y nadie me podía reclamar por eso. Mi vida estuvo en peligro nuevamente, y me salve por un pelo… negro. Así que lo mínimo que me merecía ésta noche era dormir, dormir hasta que mis parpados se pegaran y mis energías se recuperaran. Ahora, desde éste punto dormido, todo parecía un sueño. Onigumo se veía lejano, como un recuerdo antiguo… como si jamás lo hubiera visto. Y era imposible que mi compañero de trabajo fuera un hombre lobo, ¡Imposible! Y mucho menos posible era que su misión fuera protegerme.

Lo más probable, es que cuando haya salido disparada del local, algún gato o un perro se debió haber cruzado por mi camino, y ¡Paff! inconsciente en el hospital. Eso era mucho más convincente que todo lo demás.

Éste mundo era extraño, pero no tan extraño como para tener a personas que cambian de forma. Era una locura. Ya tenía suficientes locuras en mi vida, como para ahora creer en hombres lobo. Aún que, todo sobre InuYasha parecía tan real, no como el recuerdo de Onigumo. La transformación, el pelo… los ojos, todo; estaba escrito en carne viva en mi cuerpo, y me hacia sentir extraña cuando pensaba que era una ilusión. Era como tener un pequeño ardor en el pecho, pequeño pero picante. Y sentía la gran necesidad de cerciorarme si era cierto o no, de saber que, aunque Onigumo fuera una ilusión, él no lo era.

00000000

—Buenos días —lo primero que sentí cuando abrí los ojos fue la voz tosca de InuYasha. Sentí un hormigueo en el estomago —. O mejor dicho, buenas noches. Aún no amanece —no podía verlo, mi vista estaba borrosa. Pero sabía que de seguro estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Cuánto dormí? —pude preguntar cuando vi con claridad el techo de mi habitación y me pude sentar en la cama.

—No mucho, son pasadas las tres de la mañana. Duerme más si quieres —miré mi habitación en penumbras, reconociendo terreno y buscándolo. Y ahí estaba, en la esquina derecha frente a mí cama, sentado en la vieja mecedora de mi abuela. Bien, él si era verdadero, y si estaba en mi habitación significaba que el lobo también lo era.

— ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar a mí casa? —acomodé algunas almohadas en mi espalda y me apoyé en ellas, aún estaba cansada, pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a la realidad.

—Saqué las llaves que estaban entre los maseteros —sonrió —. Te lo dije, no soy un psicópata, pero si un acosador. Te vigilo todo el día —bien, eso me hizo ruborizar y me encogí de hombros —. Deberías empezar a creer en lo que te digo.

—Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

Permanecimos callados unos minutos que para mí fueron horas. Quería preguntar, pero a la vez no. Sabía que si lo hacia, los misterios de él se abrirían a mí, y yo estaba muy intrigada por eso, pero también podía estar involucrándome en algo a lo que siempre estuve escapando.

Le miré de reojo, su vista azulada estaba enfocada en la luna de mi playera. La luna, ¿Se transformaba con la luna llena? Dado el caso de que la luna estaba creciente fuera de mi ventana, eso debería ser un mito. Pero quería preguntarle muchas cosas, ¿Y que tal si se enfadaba? Bien, tendría que preguntar o mi mente estallaría… pero mi voz no quería salir, tenía miedo a su respuesta… que tal si…

—No hagas eso —dijo apenas me metí en su mente. Asustada, me devolví y abrasé mis rodillas.

—Lo siento—fue lo único que atiné a decir. Y ahí caí en cuenta, el estaba a más de un metro de mí porque no quería que leyera su mente. ¿Qué tan tonta puedo llegar a ser? —. Se que eso te incomoda, lo lamento.

—Está bien. No te disculpes —me dedicó una sonrisa —. Se que quieres preguntar, pero no te atreves. Y está bien, no te veras implicada en esto más de lo que ya estas, así que no veo nada de malo en que sepas algunas cosas —se meció en la mecedora —. Pero deberíamos conservar las distancias, ya sabes. Me das unos dolores de cabeza horribles.

—Bien —me mordí el labio —. Eres un hombre lobo —no lo pregunté, lo afirme, pero aún así me contestó.

—Sí.

—Estas aquí para dizque salvarme.

—Sí.

— ¿Salvarme de qué precisamente? —me arrepentí enseguida de esa pregunta, yo no quería saber que eran esas cosas, y en realidad, me aterraba saberlo. Pero mi lado curioso quiso escuchar.

—De… algo —buscaba las palabras adecuadas —. Yo tampoco sé muy bien que son. Son algo así como drácula, pero peor —un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda —. Ellos no solo beben la sangre, también se comen el cuerpo. Son criaturas _sádicas_, disfrutan matar, y una vez que tengan una presa en la mira, nada los detiene. Es muy difícil que dején a una presa intacta para transformarla. Ellos no piensan como humanos, ellos…

—Piensan como un animal —le continué —. Más bien, como un felino.

—Exacto.

—Bien, entiendo algo de ellos, y no quiero saber más —lo miré — ¿Y por qué yo, _precisamente yo_? hay muchas personas a las cuales puedes proteger, menos extrañas.

—Ese es el punto —sonrío de lado —. Es tu extrañeza lo que me obliga a protegerte.

—Es un hecho, no entiendo nada —me crucé de brazos.

—Te lo explicare de la forma más breve posible —hizo una pausa —. Te lo dije antes, y te lo repito. Tienes un Don —quise decir algo, pero me fulminó con la mirada. Maldita mirada —Y _ellos _también lo quieren —hizo otra pausa, y esta vez más pronunciada. Yo tome esos segundos para pensar claramente en las palabras que escuchaba por segunda vez y que, una vez me parecieron confusas y no racionales. Ahora, analizando con calma, lo que _ellos_ querían era… ¿A mí? —Y…

—Ellos me quieren a mí —me adelanté, y hubiera querido no hacerlo para no escuchar mi tono de voz. Era agonizante.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir levantándose de la mecedora, pero no se acercó a mí.

—Ellos quieren convertirme —casi grité —, o matarme… ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿Cuál de las dos es la cierta?

—No lo sé… —se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es simple —apoyé mis rodillas en la cama y levante ambas manos, como en una balanza —. O viva o muerta; Convertida o comida. ¿Lo vez? Es simple —estaba nerviosa y asustada. Ninguna de las dos alternativas me agradaba, si vivía; mataría a miles de personas, como un animal. Y si moría; seria de la manera más cruel posible.

—Buen, si, quizá. Yo no lo se. Es distinto para cada uno que sabe de ti.

— ¿Distinto?

—Sí, mira. Solo sé que se quieren apoderar de ti, y no me dieron más información que eso. Lo más seguro es que los más viejos, los que han estado quizá millones de siglos aquí, te quieran convertir y aprovecharte. Pero los más nuevos, quizá de un siglo a dos, no piensan con la cabeza fría. Ellos tienen una suposición —se detuvo y buscó alguna reacción en mí. Pero yo estaba tan metida en lo que decía que no podía reaccionar de ninguna forma. Y dijo: —Si te co…_cenan_, su poder pasara a ser de ellos. No está comprobado, pero harán lo que sea para matarte y comprobarlo.

Estaba segura de una cosa; estaba horrorizada. Y seguramente eso se expresaba en mi cara, ya que, traspasando la barrera de mi mente y contra todo pronostico de un buen dolor de cabeza, InuYasha cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama, alargando su gran mano para ponerla sobre mí hombro. Sentí la necesidad de que me abrazara y reconfortara, pero no podía pedir más.

—No te asustes. ¡Ya te lo dije! Nada te va a pasar, no mientras yo este aquí —podía oír la sinceridad en sus palabras, pero aún estaba abrumada.

— ¿Y si no lo estas? —ni siquiera pensé antes de preguntar, pero era verdad. Yo seguiría viva mientras él estuviera ahí ¿Y que pasaría en un año? Tarde o temprano, el se cansaría de todo esto.

—Lo estaré. Siempre —contesto simple y con una sonrisa de ánimos en la cara. Sentí la extraña necesidad de creerle. ¿Pero como hacerlo? Apenas si le conocía.

Y entonces sentí los murmullos se sus pensamientos, quise no escucharlos pero entraban en mi cabeza sin mi permiso.

Dejó caer la mano de mi hombro, pero no se alejó.

—Está bien. Ve a sentarte por allá —le dí un leve empujón. Quería consuelo, pero no de alguien que estaba teniendo jaqueca por mi culpa.

—Estoy bien —se puso firme sobre la cama. Lo empuje de nuevo, con más fuerza ésta vez, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. ¿Era yo, o el tenía mucho fuerza?

—Eso debería decirlo yo. Estoy bien, así que ya vuelve a la esquina —ésta vez se movió por su propia cuanta, y camino a través de la habitación para sentarse sobre la mecedora nuevamente.

Un extraño sentimiento de vacío me invadió.

— ¿Cómo saben de mí? —le pregunté cuando los temblores en mi cuerpo pasaron y me sentí un poco más tranquila. Solo un poco.

—No es solo de ti, Kagome —me explico y me miró. Quise pedirle que no lo hiciera, que eso me incomodaba, que el no sabía el poder que tenían sus ojos. Pero no me veía capas ni de apartar la mirada de ellos —. Ellos han estado tras tú sangre desde millones de años.

— ¿Millones? —bien, ahora no entendía. Millones se referían a _millones_, y yo solo tenia veintidós años —. Créeme, soy mucho más joven que eso.

—Lo sé —sonrío, y volvió a ponerse serio —. Escucha bien; ellos han estado detrás de tu _sangre_ por _millones_ de _años_.

Entrecerré los ojos y esperé que mi mente analizara palabra por palabra. Y entonces, dos cables se juntaron en mi cabeza e hicieron corto circuito. Las palabras _tu sangre_ no iban dirigidas solo a mí, sino…

—Mi padre —me moví incomoda en la cama y cruce las piernas. Mi sangre, la sangre de mi padre.

—Y tu abuelo, y tu bisabuelo… —explicó —. Tú don se ha heredado por millones de años, Kagome. Y por los mismos millones de años, mi familia ha protegido a la tuya.

Años, millones… millones de años… décadas, siglos…. ¿Es que ésta pesadilla no tendría fin nunca? ¿Qué mal pudo hacer mí sangre para vivir así? ¿Qué tan cruel puede ser la vida que nos vio nacer, para ser comidos o convertidos en algo?

—Mí padre… murió en un accidente… ¿Verdad? —mi corazón se oprimió. Cualquier palabra que el dijera podría terminar por matarme ahí mismo.

Durante años, nunca sentí un amor por aquel hombre de las fotos, ni siquiera les hablaba a ellas cuando era niña. Era un extraño, pero aún así era mi padre, y el aprecio no se podía negar. Y si ahora supiera que fue…

—Sí, fue un accidente —se apresuró a decir.

— ¡Mientes! —grité sujetando la sabana bajo mis manos.

—No, no miento. El también tenía un guardín, Kagome.

—Entonces por qué murió.

—Los accidentes ocurren, el camión volcó y no pudieron salir de el.

—Pero mi madre nunca me dijo que alguien iba con él en el camión.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

—Hicieron lo mismo que tú hiciste conmigo —bien, ahora estaba comenzando a entender —. Quitan la evidencia.

—Se podría decir de ese modo. Pero suena como si fuéramos los criminales, cuando hacemos todo lo contrario —me volvió a sonreír.

—Y… por que ahora —quería preguntar — ¿Por qué no hace un año? Pude haber muerto devorada en el preciso momento de nacer.

—No sabíamos que Chiaki tenía una hija. No alcanzó a darnos esa noticia —miró por la ventana —. Todos habíamos pensado que esto se había acabado.

—Lo siento —genial, ahora me sentía fatal por nacer y hacer que esta guerra siguiera. InuYasha me miró enseguida, en su rostro se reflejo el arrepentimiento por sus palabras.

— ¡Oh! No, no —dijo rápidamente —. A lo que yo me refiero, es a lo de poner sus vidas al peligro. Nosotros siempre lucharemos de todos modos.

Yo bajé el rostro y jugué con mis dedos pulgares. Sus palabras me habían aliviado bastante, el saber que yo no era el motivo de una guerra me calmaba de sobre manera, pero aún así, la información dada en esa noche aun revoloteaba en mi cabeza, y me hacia sentir intranquila. Quería esconderme bajo las sabanas y repetirme que el coco no existía.

—Alguien viene —dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Quién? —me entró el terror, ¿Habían venido por mí? ¿Habría una lucha en mi casa? ¿Yo lograría pasar de ésta noche?

—Tu mamá.

—Oh —era un hecho que yo me estaba persiguiendo sola. Y entonces me aterré de nuevo — ¡Mi mamá no puede verte aquí!

— ¡Shhh! —me calló a lo largo de la habitación. Yo tapé mi boca instantáneamente, y luego de un segundo, apunte con mi dedo la ventana que estaba junto a mi cama.

—Sal por la ventana —sentí el ruido de la puerta abrirse, el sonido sordo del bolso de cuero café caer sobre la mesa y los pasos que se dirigía a mí habitación — ¡vete! —grité en un susurró. Y la puerta se abrió completamente y yo palidecí volteando a verla. _¡Oh, Díos! ¡Oh, Díos!_

Volví la mirada a la mecedora esperando ver a InuYasha, pero para gracia mía, ya no estaba y la ventana estaba abierta. Solté un largo suspiro.

— ¿Siestas de nuevo? —me preguntó mi madre.

—Son muy comunes últimamente —me tiré de espaldas sobre la cama. Ahora me sentía como una adolescente que escondía al novio en el armario cuando los padres llegaban a casa.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, pero iré yo misma. ¿Tenemos huevos?

—Sip.

—Bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Me puse de pie y pasé junto a mi madre besando su mejilla, encendí la luz de la cocina y fui directo al frigorífico sacando dos huevos. Y, con los huevos en manos, corrí la cortina y miré por la ventana. Todas las luces estaban apagadas ¿Se habría acostado ya? O ¿No estaría en casa? Y entonces, las luces del primer piso se encendieron, y yo no pude evitar que una esquina de mi boca se curvara hacia arriba, en una media sonrisa.

Desayuné despacio, raramente relajada. Si todo era como InuYasha había dicho, nada estuvo ese día en mi casa oliéndome. Y con él tan cerca, tenía por seguro que era mucho mejor que un guardaespaldas, en todo sentido. ¿Qué guardaespaldas podía transformarse en un lobo? ¿He? ¡Ninguno! Pero, ninguno de ellos tenía que lidiar con demonios hambrientos, así que si lo tomaba por ese lado, estaban empatados. Pero aún así me sentía más segura que en esos últimos días.

Dejé el cuenco en el lavamanos y me fui a la cama, aún era temprano, si alcanzaba a dormir una hora más lo agradecería, además, tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza producto del volcamiento. Así que me dejé caer flácida sobre mis sabanas blancas, y en un segundo, ya estaba muy lejos, quizá flotando por alguna nube. Y entonces, el molesto ruido del despertador de _Homero Simpson _comenzó a sonar, ¿Tan rápido había pasado mi hora de descanso?

Levanté la vista de la almohada y miré por la ventana, estaba claramente amaneciendo, y yo estaba más molida que esa noche. Bufé y apagué el despertador. Cogí un toalla verde y me encamine al baño, una vez ahí me desnudé y me puse frente al espejo. Claramente, no podía haber salido inmersa de lo que fue un accidente automovilístico. Estaba llena de magulladuras en los brazos y enormes moretones que se estaban poniendo morados en mis piernas. Me toqué la cabeza, y el chichón ya se había deshinchado un poco, pero aún dolía al contacto. El agua caliente le haría de maravilla a mi cuerpo maltrecho.

Miré mi muñeca entablillada, últimamente era solo un estorbo. Pasaría por el hospital de ida al trabajo para que me lo quitaran quisieran o no. Me duché y vestí, tomando un pequeño tentempié para calmar mi tripa llena y salí de la casa.

—Hola —me saludó InuYasha apoyado en su Toyota azul con brazos cruzados. Dí un brinco, y si no me hubiera apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hubiera caído hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —atiné a decir acercándome a él. Éste sonrío mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Te doy un aventón al trabajo —dijo orgulloso.

—No lo necesito. Tengo mi propio auto… oh —arrugué la nariz recordando a mi pobre auto. ¿Se sentiría solo sin mí ahí tirado y completamente en ruinas?

— ¿Subirás? —me preguntó haciéndose a un lado y abriéndome la puerta caballerosamente.

—Tengo piernas —conteste rápidamente.

—Es peligroso que camines sola por la calle —contraatacó. ¡Oush! Eso era un golpe bajo.

—Hay mucha gente en la calle. No me pasara nada, además… ello son más de noche.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que pareciera que te repelo? —arqueó una ceja —. Oh, ya se. La realidad te golpeo fuerte y ahora me temes ¿Verdad? —se entristeció.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —respondí rápidamente, ¡Oh, genial! ¡Le había hecho sentirse mal! —. Tengo que pasar por el hospital, pero si eso no te molesta. Voy contigo —entonces sonrío burlonamente. —Tú… —las palabras murieron en mi boca, me sentía tremendamente enojada conmigo misma ¿Cómo le pude creer?

—Entonces, adelante —hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que subiera, bufé y rodeé los ojos.

—Eso no me hizo gracia —le dije cuando subí al auto. Al segundo el estaba sentándose en el asiento del piloto.

—Tendrías que haberlo visto desde mi punto de vista —me sonrío mientras encendía al motor.

—Claro, me sentí fatal por ti, pero ¡No importa! —me puse el cinturón y me cruce de brazos.

—Bien, era una broma. Lo siento —suspiró —. No volverá a suceder.

—YO no te volveré a creer.

—Y bueno. ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

—Sí, me quiero quitar la tablilla —miré mi mano.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bien, primero: me trae malos recuerdos —un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar aquella primera cercanía a la muerte —. Y segundo: no me sirve de mucho, en _algunas_ ocasiones.

—Hum —fue lo único que dijo y yo lo agradecí, aún había cosas que quería hablar con el.

— ¿InuYasha? —lo llamé luego de unos segundos.

—Dime.

— ¿Todas esas _cosas_ saben de mí? —era una duda justificada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —enarcó una ceja.

—Bien, pues. La primera vez que me paso _eso_ —Hice una pausa — "Ella" nunca pensó cosas como "Es ella" o "La encontré" —esperé su reacción, pero no llego. Al contrarío, se veía calmado —. Solo pensaba cosas como "Quiero matarla" Y con Onigumo fue lo mismo, el solo tenía… _hambre_ —y yo casi fui su cena.

— ¿Onigumo? —entrecerró los ojos — ¿Quién es Onigumo?

—El de ayer —me encogí de hombros —, fuimos… algo así, como dizque amigos, unas cuantas horas. Y luego intentó comerme.

—OH —relajo su rostro —. Deberías seleccionar mejor a tus amistades.

—Gracias por la acotación, pero déjame decirte ¡Estas tarde! Ya lo comprendí yo misma.

—Bien —rió —, y no. No todos saben de ti, bueno. Los más crías no.

— ¿Crías? —automáticamente me acordé de los pequeños perritos que había tenido _Pepa_, la perra de Gabriel el otro día.

—Hmm… mira, ¿Por qué las leonas casan?

— ¿Qué? —enarqué una ceja — ¿Bromeas, verdad? Que tiene que ve-

—Limítate a contestar —rodó los ojos.

—Bien —bufé y me volví a cruzar de brazos —. Por que… ¿Quieren comer, quizá?

— ¿Y que si tienen crías?

—Casan por ambos —esto era estúpido —. Mira, no sé cuanto tiempo pasaste viendo el Discovery Channel pero yo no-

— ¿Y por que las crías no casan ellas mismas? —me ignoró completamente. Suspiré rendida mirando por la ventana.

—Que sé yo, ¿Son muy grandes sus presas? ¿Son holgazanes? —me miró divertido estacionando el auto frente al hospital — ¡Ya dime!

—Porque actúan por instinto —me contesto — ¿Has visto alguna vez televisión? ¿Vez la mirada y la precisión que tienen las leonas cuando van a saltar sobre su presa? ¡Ellas planean todo! Y aun que estén muriendo de hambres, ellas sabrán esperar el momento exacto —bien, estaba comenzando a entender —. Pero si pones a una cría hambrienta frente a cualquier animal comestible para el ¿Qué hace? Lo ataque sin precisión y seguido por el instinto.

Ahora lo entendía, una cría era un recién nacido. Guiados por instinto y por el hambre. Onigumo y lo que me atacó en la bodega eran unas _crías_ aún.

—Entiendo eso —me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad — ¿Y por qué las crías no?

—No son tan importantes como para que les den el dato —él también desabrochó su cinturón y salió del auto. Lo seguí y comenzamos a caminar al interior del hospital —. No toman suficiente importancia entre ellos amenos que tengas unos buenos siglos.

—Pero bueno, aunque no sepan de mí ¡Aún los atraigo! —llamé la atención de unas personas que me miraron. InuYasha soltó una risita — ¿Has visto mi suerte por ahí? Por que veras ¡Me hace mucha falta en estos momentos! —ni siquiera sabían de mí, pero yo los encontraba a ellos ¡Genial! ¿Será que muy dentro de mí deseo ser comida de caimán? Tiene que ser eso, ¿Por qué otra razón yo me empecinaría en encontrarlos?

—Cuando la vea, me asegurare de atraparla para ti —me sonrío.

—Gracias, que caballero —bufé.

Me acerqué a la recepcionista y le expliqué que necesitaba que me quitaran la tablilla. Felizmente, era temprano y todavía la gente estaba durmiendo, así que me atendieron enseguida.

—Aún te falta una semana —me dijo el doctor.

—No es cierto —fruncí el ceño —. No me duele para nada.

—Eso es porque está con la tablilla —me contestó InuYasha, sentado en la otra esquina de la habitación.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tiene razón, Kagome —genial, ¿Cuántas horas al día mi madre hablaba de mí para que todos en éste molesto hospital supieran mi nombre?

—No. No la tiene —dije rápidamente.

— "_Niñita pretenciosa, no quiere verse fea delante del chico"_ De acuerdo, lo quitaré —Suspiró, y yo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ¡¿Qué tenía de pretenciosa yo?

—Gra ci as —marqué cada palabra y forcé una sonrisa. En la esquina, InuYasha soltó una risita. ¡Yo no le veía el chiste!

Rápidamente, le dí espacio a mi mente de que aparcara todo el salón. Su risa de detuvo enseguida y sacudió su cabeza, sonreí y volví. Ahora me sentía mejor.

—No tenías que hacer eso —me recrimino cuando subimos al auto.

—No tenías que reírte de mi —le sonreí.

—Bien; no debí, pero tu tampoco.

—OK, dejémoslo hasta aquí ¿Bien? Aún quiero preguntarte algo.

—Pregunta; yo respondo.

— ¿Alguna vez, alguien fue… comido, o mordido? Ya sabes, de mí sangre por supuesto.

—Sí —me contestó y yo casi salte en si asiento —. Pero por voluntad propia.

— ¿Qué? —Oh, bien… respirada — ¿Qué dijiste? —cuenta hasta diez, uno… — ¿¡Es broma, verdad! — ¡A que estúpido demente se le ocurrió aquello!

—Ya, calma —sonrío de medio lado —. No todos piensan igual que tú, Kagome. Algunas se dejaron morder para la gloria y la vida inmortal —me miró de reojo. ¿Cómo era posible que yo llegara a tener la misma sangre que esas personas? —. No te pongas así, para ellos fueron tiempos difíciles. Y la oferta de la vida inmortal es muy fuerte, no muchos se niegan.

—A cambio de vidas —bramé.

—Cada uno elige su camino.

—Pero… ¿Ustedes que hicieron? Trataron de impedírselos ¿Cierto?

—Nosotros solo protegimos. Cualquier decisión que ustedes tomen nosotros simplemente aceptamos.

—Eso suena… _frío_.

—Esta prohibido mezclar sentimientos —sonrío —. Pero nadie respeta esa regla, ¿Quién puede no querer a alguien con quien pasas prácticamente toda la vida?

—Tienes razón.

Se estación en el aparcamiento, y ambos bajamos.

—Buenos días a los dos —nos saludo Gabriel con una sonrisa en el rostro —_¿Por qué los dos atrasados? ¿He?_

—Yo me encargare de limpiar —ignoré sus pensamientos y me puse el delantal. Me deslice con el trapeador en la mano hasta los pasillos.

Todabia no podía entender dos cosas. La primera: ¿Cuál era ese tipo de obligación que tenían los hombres lobos de proteger mi sangre? ¿Qué habría pasado millones de siglos atrás para que ellos se comprometieran por toda la eternidad? Bien, eso se lo tendría que preguntar a InuYasha cuando estuviéramos a solas —que últimamente era muy a menudo— y así liberarme de la duda y de los oídos metiches de Gabriel.

Y lo segundo: ¿Cómo era posible que algún antepasado mío fuera capas de que querer formar parte de… de_eso?_ Es decir, de solo pensar en eso mi estomago se revuelve y me dan ganas de vomitar, ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es posible aquello? Yo entendía lo que me había dicho InuYasha, la inmortalidad puede ser algo muy difícil de rechazar, y más aún si se le agrega un don. Pero para mí, que lo único que hice casi toda mi vida fue preguntarme cuanto tiempo de vida me quedaba —y rezando para que no fuera mucho— ¡La eternidad era una locura! De todas las cosas que no quería —y que eran bastantes— eso podía encabezar mi lista y ser mencionada una que otra vez entre medio de otras. Bien, yo sabia que era rara y mucho más pensar en todo esto, pero vamos, ¿La eternidad? Significaba jamás envejecer y sufrir de artrosis, eso era bueno pero, ¿No morir jamás? ¿Qué pasaría cuando te aburrieras? La cosa no era tan simple como "_Hmm, ya me aburrí. Quiero morir ahora"_ ¡Por favor! Pasar miles de años, viendo como la gente que conociste se hace vieja y muere ¿Y tú? ¡Nada! Siempre joven. Y sobre todo, por Díos, pasar la eternidad comiendo personas era lo último que se me podría pasar por la cabeza. ¿En que pensaban esos hombres? ¿Simplemente en la inmortalidad? ¿No les importo comerse a su familia? —bien, quizá no se la comieron— Y matar mucha gente inocente. No, claro que no. YO jamás querría eso para mí. Primero muerta.

—No es necesario… otra vez —suspiré y levanté la vista viendo como InuYasha educadamente me abrió la puerta de su auto.

—Sí, lo es —me sonrío.

— ¿Sabes? Caminar me haría muy bien —le dije y retrocedí un paso —. Mi cuerpo está muy agarrotado.

—Muy bien —cerró la puerta del auto —. Entonces caminaré contigo.

— ¿He?

Hice lo posible por mantenerme tranquila, no quería que mi mente se desbordara y o le causaría un dolor de cabeza.

Pero en cierto modo, no estábamos caminando juntos por la calle. Él estaba a un metro de mí a la izquierda. Agradecía que las veredas fueran lo suficientemente grandes.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras por qué me repeles —me encogí de hombros.

—No sé de que estás hablando —mentí.

— ¿Enserio? Yo sí —rodó los ojos —. No me reiré o enojare. Así que puedes decírmelo.

— ¿De verdad? —entrecerré los ojos… había aprendido a no confiar mucho en sus palabras.

—De verdad —ssintió.

—Es… —inhalé profundo y quise creer en sus palabras —. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a tanta… compañía —arqueó una ceja y me miró —. Es decir… es nuevo para mí —llevé una mano a mi cara —Oh, por Díos ¿Por qué soy tan rara?

— ¿Eso era todo? —me preguntó y yo tímidamente asentí —. No lo puedo creer… —Y mi mayor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Comenzó a reír.

— ¡Gracias! —le grité y comencé a caminar más rápido.

—Ok, ok…. Espera —me siguió apretando su estomago. ¡Uish! ¿Quién me manda a confiar? — ya… ya me calme —suspiró y se adelantó –rápidamente- hasta quedar frente a mí, a una distancia prudente —. No me pidas que no me ría de eso, Kagome. Por favor.

— ¿Sabes? No le vi el chiste ni antes ni ahora —fruncí el ceño.

—Ok, bien; lo siento —se disculpó— ¿Podemos caminar juntos a casa? —me preguntó. Levante el rostro dispuesta a gritarle un fuerte y sonoro "No", pero sus ojos me golpearon tan fuerte que temí balancearme. Díos, entupidos ojos.

—Bien —Respondí.

**|Nota autora: **

Aclararé un punto.

Los ojos de InuYasha son azules (con tintes dorados) cuando es humano, y dorados (con tintes azules) cuando es lobo.

Eso es todo, ¡Tomen leche!


	5. Uvas

Editado: 26/02/2011

**Moon Ghots**

_Una por una disculpa_

_Dos por un lo siento_

_Tres por que cometí un error_

_Cuatro por perdonarme_

_Y cinto, por que quiero_

**|Capitulo cinco:** Uvas

Tome un platillo pequeño y deposité las uvas recién lavabas en él. Suspiré, y me encaminé a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta despacio y encogida de hombros. Miré en el interior de mi habitación, recorriéndola rincón a rincón, y nuevamente sobre la mecedora estaba InuYasha, leyendo el periódico. Volví a suspirar y comencé a añorar mis días de soledad. Me acerqué a mi cama y me recosté en ella medio acostada mirando las tablas de la pared frente a mí, lleve una uva a mi boca y lentamente la comí.

Desde la pelea que habíamos tenido con Onigumo, y de que yo descubriera que InuYasha era un hombre lobo, que criaturas sádicas querían comerme y que mi maldito _don_ —como le decía InuYasha y mi madre— no terminaría jamás, habían pasado casi tres semanas. Tres semanas en las que InuYasha simplemente me dejaba sola para poder hacer mis necesidades —momentos que yo ocupadaza para sentarme sobre la tapa del escusado y respirar tranquila— y cuando el tenía que dormir.

Y no es que me desagrade su compañía, no. Yo había comenzado a experimentar lo que se sentía tener un _amigo_ en todo lo que la palabra implicaba. Pero, tantos años de soledad no pasaban en vano, y tanta compañía se sentía extraño. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era demasiado cobarde para decirle que se fuera y enfrentarme a sus ojos, sus _malditos_ ojos.

Palpé mi plato y solo me topé con los pequeños palitos de las uvas. Me las había acabado casi todas. Me gustaban las uvas, no, me _encantaban_ las uvas. Era capas de comerme un parral entero si me lo encontraba.

Una pequeña uva llamó mi atención, sola en un rincón, sin rama que la afirmase. Era redonda, perfectamente redonda. Su color rojo era tan tentador que mi boca se hizo agua. La tome delicadamente evitando que mis uñas la dañasen y me la lleve a la boca. No me la comí de un solo bocado, no. La apreté con mis paletas lentamente, sintiendo como su jugo me llegaba a la lengua y su sabor dulce me encantaba. La partí con cuidado y con ayuda de mí lengua la llevé dentro y la mastiqué delicadamente. Suspiré cuando cruzo por mi garganta. _Deliciosa_.

Abrí mis ojos dispuesta a ir a por más y algo llamó mi atención, ¿Dónde estaba InuYasha? Me puse de pie con el platillo entre las manos ¿Estaría en el baño? O ¿Abra sentido a _algo_ rondando por aquí? Sentí el pequeño ruido de la tele. Salí de mi habitación y vi la parte traerá de la cabeza de InuYasha sobre el sofá.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —le pregunté cuando dejé el platillo en la cocina y me acerqué al sillón. Me apoyé en el respaldo de éste con mis brazos en la otra esquina del sofá, lo suficientemente lejos de su mente.

—Estoy viendo tele —refunfuñó. Claro, viendo tele ¿Quién no podía verlo?

—No te gusta ver televisión —continué.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Tú —rodé los ojos —. Dijiste explícitamente _no me gusta ver televisión_.

—Bien, pues ahora me gusta —bufé, ¿Qué le pasaba? Pensaría que estaba en su ciclo menstrual pero, hey ¡Es un chico!

—Oh vamos, lo dijiste hace unos dos días.

—Uno puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien… —suspiré y miré la televisión. El Drácula de 1992 hacía su aparición con sus cabellos blancos recogidos en algo así como dos grandes chichones y una larga trenza. Jamás me gusto esa película, primero: era muy larga y me aburrí viéndola. Segundo: los efectos especiales eran… antiguos. Y por ultimo: cuando la vi por segunda vez en la secundaria no pude evitar pensar que _esos_ se parecerían a ellos.

Mejor quité la vista de la película, muy aburrido. Volví la vista a InuYasha que parecía aún más aburrido en la película que yo.

—Ya, dime… —suspiré cansada — ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió, ya más tranquilo.

—No me hagas meterme en tú mente —le amenacé.

—Sabes perfectamente que no lo harás —me miró por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Me encogí de hombros, _entupidos ojos_.

—Bien; tienes razón. No tenía intención de hacerlo —confesé —. Pero en realidad quiero saber.

—No tengo nada, solo… —suspiró —, estoy cansado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No duermes lo suficiente en las noches?

—Patrullo casi toda la noche —bostezó.

— ¿Qué? —chillé — ¿Por qué? —oh, bien; entupida pregunta —. Es decir, ¿No has dormido nada? ¡También tienes que descansar!

—Tranquila. Yo solo necesito dormir la mitad de tiempo que las personas comunes —bostezó nuevamente —. Pero anoche no dormí nada.

— ¿Por qué no te tomas una siesta? —Inquirí.

—No.

— ¡Vamos! Tampoco puedes exagerar en el _trabajo_ ¡Además, estaré en la habitación de junto! —le animé —. Recuéstate en el sofá y duerme.

—Bien —se estiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Yo me alejé lentamente —. Despiértame cualquier cosa.

—Ya, no te preocupes tanto.

Esperé. No fueron muchos minutos, pero sonreí con malicia cuando escuche los ronquidos de InuYasha en el salón.

Me moví rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo. Busqué en el cajón del velador que estaba a un lado de mí cama. Había fotos, mañuelo, y papeles arrugados. Y el pequeño brillo plateado de una llave, suspiré con alivio cuando la mote. Menos mal que la había guardado.

Lo pensé un momento, si me iba por el salón, InuYasha despertaría. Odiaba sus sentidos desarrollados como canino. Así que me quedaba la opción de salir por la ventana de mi habitación. Hice el menor ruido posible y salte fuera, deslizándome por el patio y llegando al Toyota de InuYasha. Ahora le agradecía que me hubiera dado una llave de repuesto de su auto para _emergencias_. Bien, ésta era una emergencia. Me sentía agobiada y necesitaba urgentemente tiempo a solas.

Escuché el ronronear del motor y resé para que InuYasha no lo escuchara. Conducía al único lugar del pueblo que siempre estaba casi desierto. La biblioteca. La _vendita _biblioteca.

Me estacioné en el aparcamiento de la derecha.

— ¿Kagome? —la mujer de cincuenta años atrás del gran escritorio. Pelo castillo teñido y retenido en un tomate muy apretado, me miró con incredibilidad — ¿Kagome Miller?

—Hola señorita Russel —rodé los ojos.

— ¡Por Díos, niña! —exclamó sonriente — ¡No te veía desde que saliste del instituto! ¿Por qué no me has venido a ver?

_¿Por qué no se consigue un marido?_ —Pues, tengo un empleo… usted entenderá que tiempo no sobra.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró —. Pero hoy es Día de semana.

—Es que el dueño tuvo la loca idea de hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños de su nieto en el local.

—Oh…

—He, bien. Yo voy a estar por ahí leyendo algo… quizá durmiendo —me encogí de hombros.

—Las costumbres no se quitan ¿He? —me sonrío.

—Sí… bueno, nos vemos después —me despedí y ella agitó su mano feliz.

La biblioteca había sido mi lugar de refugio desde que _esto_ se había vuelto casi inmanejable. Siempre pasaba aquí casi todas las tardes, leyendo y buscando algo que me ayudara. Finalmente, jamás encontré nada como era de suponerse.

La señorita Russel estaba aquí desde la primera vez que vine con mi madre cuando tenía casi 6 años y aún no podía despegar su trasero de aquella silla de recepcionista. OH, bien. Ella era un tema aparte que no me interesaba recordar ahora.

Me paseé por las estanterías de; _Repostería, ciencias sociales, cálculo, ficción…_ ¡Ash! Que aburrido era, lo único bueno que me quedaba era tirarme por ahí y tomar una siesta.

Suspiré, ni siquiera tenía sueño.

Pasé junto a las anchas escaleras, me detuve. ¿Qué tal si veía los periódicos? Subí lentamente y busqué, primero que nada, el año de la muerte de mi padre. No tenía por donde comenzar además de ahí.

Saque un gran libro de casi diez kilos. La tapa estaba amarrilla y añeja, y en el lomo salían los numero 1986. Bien, comenzamos; _Enero… 8, 9, 10…18, 19…20, 21… ¡23!_

Pase mis dedos por las amarillentas y viejas hojas del periódico, temiendo romperlas. Éste pueblo era pequeño, cada persona que muriese de una manera diferente a una muerte natural tenía un titular de hoja completa. Mi padre no podía ser excepción.

_|El dólar subió…_

_|Terrible incendio en la avenida central…_

_|Camionero muere cuando transportaba madera: __A las 01.30 Hrs. del presente día, el joven hombre que responde al nombre de Chiaki Miller, se volcó junto con su camión cuando transportaba maderas hacía Utah. Se desconoce el motivo del volcamiento, los expertos dicen que todo se debió a una pequeña zanja mal ubicada. Sin embargo, las llantas traseras están totalmente rajadas, por lo que suponen que pudo ser algún cactus en medio del camino que el joven esposo Chiaki no pudo evitar. Chiaki Miller se marchó de este mundo dejando a su joven esposa. Que descanse en paz._

Había dos cosas en las cuales pensar. Primero: El periódico no decía nada de mí, eso explicaba que nadie supiera de mi nacimiento. Y lo segundo: se me quedaba atragantada esa idea del cactus. Ahora sabía que InuYasha no me había contado toda la historia.

Y no lo podía culpar, yo estaba casi teniendo un ataque de histeria en ese momento, y cualquier cosa que me hubiera dicho, ya me hubiera hecho explotar. Agradecía el gesto de que tuviera consideración y respetara mi salud mental en ese momento, pero ya era tiempo de que me lo dijera. Hablaría con él al llegar a casa.

Ahh… se estaba tan silencio que podía cerrar los ojos y podía oír mis propios latidos. _Bum-Bum-Bum…_.

—Kagome, querida —la voz a través de la enorme habitación me sobresaltó y me levanté de golpe de la silla —. Saldré un momento. Cuando vuelva tendré que cerrar. Ya es la hora —y luego, sentí la puerta cerrarse.

Me volví a sentar y miré nuevamente el enorme libro de hojas amarillas. La biblioteca cerraba a las 5.30. Dos horas habían pasado, y yo me había quedado dormida ¿Se habría despertado InuYasha? ¿Me estaría buscando? Y lo peor de todo ¿Estaría enfadado por tomar prestado su auto? Lo mejor era que volviera pronto a casa. Si tenía un poco de suerte —que no suelo tener— él no se habría despertado, y cuando lo hiciera, yo estaría felizmente comiendo uvas en mi acogedora cama.

Cerré el libro y con gran esfuerzo lo puse junto a los otros. Bajé los quince escalones —que siempre contaba cuando estaba en el instituto— de la ancha escalera de madera. Caminé en dirección a la puerta total, y dispuestamente lista para irme. Pero algo no salio como me lo esperaba.

Tomé la manilla con ambas manos intentando girarla, pero lo único que conseguía era gastar fuerzas en vano. ¿Cómo era posible que la señorita Russel hubiera cerrado con llave? La edad le estaba pasando la cuenta. Bufé y me dí medía vuelta. Me acerqué a su escritorio y busqué en sus cajones alguna llave maestra, pero lo único que conseguí fue un foto de ella cuando era joven, tal y como yo la recordaba. Se senté sobre el escritorio dispuesta a esperarla ¿Qué más podía hacer? Seguramente fue el baño o al correo, no tardaría más de unos minutos.

El ruido de una silla moverse en el segundo piso me llamó la atención, ¿Todavía quedaría alguien adentro? Quise gritar y preguntar si había alguien, pero era una biblioteca, y aun que no hubiera nadie, me sentía extraña hablando en voz alta ahí. Se volvió a escuchar la silla, y esta vez, sonó con un fuerte golpe. Brinqué de la mesa y me puse de pie ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se habría caído de la silla? ¿Estaría teniendo un ataque? ¿Se habría desmallado?

Pensé en una y mil cosas tontas, mientras subía la escalera presurosa. No me detuve a pensar que quizá eso era peligroso, que quizá no había una persona teniendo problemas —como yo suponía sin pruebas— y que estaba yendo a lo que seria mi suicidio. No reparé en nada de eso, ¿Por qué? Probablemente se debía al hecho de que no me había pasado nada en esas últimas semanas, absolutamente nada. Nada me había amenazado de muerte, nada había querido comerme. Incluso había veces que olvidaba que yo era un aperitivo. Pero cuando me detuve y quise resonar, ya era demasiado tarde.

Parada en el primer escalón —contando de arriba a abajo— pude ver por el largo pasillo que las estanterías llenas de libro hacían, y bajo una ventana completamente sellada, la silla que había sentido desde el primer piso. Tirada y rota.

Chillé aterrada y en un intento inconsciente de supervivencia, mi mente se libero sola y se expandió lo suficiente como para sentir los pensamientos de las personas en la calle. Tantas voces y yo no podía identificar cual era la que quería escuchar.

_Es ella, es ella, es ella._

No busqué la dirección de esa voz, sabía que se refería a mí y estaba más cerca de lo que yo quisiera. Retrocedí un paso tambaleándome al no encontrar piso, pero logre sujetarme de la barandilla. Y entonces, una presión en mi pecho me empujo y caí rodando.

Esa escena me recordó a aquel día tan odiado en la bodega. Cuando caí por la gradería. Así que tapé mi cabeza con mis brazos para no golpearme la cabeza y quedar semiinconsciente como aquella vez.

Me levante tambaleándome cuando aterricé sobre la fría cerámica. No me molesté en mirar sobre mi hombro y ver a alguien parado ahí, no. Lo más razonable era correr a la salida, pero olvide el pequeño detalle de la puerta.

—No, no, no… —chillé intentando hacer rodar la perilla, sin mucho éxito —. Por Díos, ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —grité golpeando la puerta. ¿Alguien me podría escuchar? Y si ese era el caso ¿Lograrían encontrar a la señorita Russel antes de que algo me devorara? — ¡Abran la puerta! —ahora me arrepentía profundamente de haberme alejado de InuYasha, ¡Era una total locura! ¿En qué momento olvide que estando sola podía morir? ¿En qué momento, siquiera, pensé en alejarme de él? Ahora estaba en graves problemas, en serios problemas.

Miré a mi alrededor intentando ver alguna ventana, pero como todas las que tenía la biblioteca, estas no se abrían. Muy a mi pesar tuve que aceptar que nuevamente la cuenta regresiva había comenzado. Sentí el ruido de unos tacones bajar la escalera, me negué a voltear y ver quien sería mi homicida. Miré nuevamente la ventana, sería casi un suicidio, pero estaba segura de que viviría a ello. Senté el ruido de los tacones nuevamente, y fue mi señal para la carrera.

Atravesé el pasillo a una velocidad que yo misma desconocía, quizás fuera de esos golpes energéticos que te dan cuando tu adrenalina esta por la nubes. Vi la ventana acercarse a mí —en realidad, era yo quien se acercaba a ella— y mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. Vi todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer en cámara lenta, correría, saltaría, cubriría mi cabeza y atravesaría la venta. Fácil.

_No tan rápido._

De un segundo a otro, unos ojos rasgados y verdes me miraron. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentir su respiración emocionada. Si mi vida no hubiera estado en peligro, y hubiera tenido más tiempo, podría haberla mirado mejor. Era hermosa, incluso para el sexo femenino ella era preciosa. Ojos verdes, cabellos rubios, tez blanca, nariz puntiaguda, labios finos y rojos como la sangre. Su rostro podía ser la envidia de cualquier mujer y hombres en este mundo, ninguna imperfección, pero aún así algo no me agradaba. Y es que cada poro de su cuerpo tenía escrito mi muerte en ellos.

_Es ella._

Saltó sobre mí tan rápido como yo asimile que moriría. Caí medio acostada, con mis hombros y cabeza apoyados en un librero. Y ella sobre mí a ganas. Se saboreo los labios y acercó su cabeza a la mía. Por un momento creí que me besaría, pero comenzó a olerme, sonriendo de medio lado cuando, según yo, ella confirmo que yo sí era su objetivo por mí olor. InuYasha me lo había explicado antes, mi olor era normal, pero si me olían con detenimiento, sentirían que les picaba la nariz.

—Eres tú —habló y yo sentí una corriente eléctrica cruzar por mi espalda. Su voz era tan profunda y sensual, que si hubiera sido un chico, le hubiera gritado que me devorara.

—Aa… —abrí mi boca para decirle que no era yo, que se había equivocado de persona. Pero estaba tan aterrada que no pude.

Me miró nuevamente a los ojos, _tan fuertes_, pero pude con ellos. Nadie jamás le ganaría a la mirada de InuYasha.

Y haciendo lo único que podía hacer, recordé mis clases en el colegio. Lo poco y nada que había aprendido de defensa personal —jamás puse la atención que debía— y como debería actuar en éste caso. Así que, poniendo toda mi fuerza, encogí mis piernas y apoye las suelas de mis zapatos en su pecho. Hice presión para tirarla hacía atrás y así tener algo de tiempo de escapar. Pero hubo algo que yo no pensé, ella no era humana. Por lo tanto, su fuerza tampoco lo era. No la moví ni un centímetro.

Ella soltó una risa burlona y sujeto mi tobillo izquierdo jalándolo hacía atrás. Mi cabeza golpeo el suelo y me tuve que apoyar en mis codos para poder mirarla. Con mi pierna izquierda extendida a ella, quito mi zapatilla y mi calceta. Rozando su nariz desde la punta de mi dedo, pasando por mi tobillo y mi rodilla hasta llegar a mí muslo. Bajo más su cabeza y beso mi muslo interno, casi cerca de la rodilla. No pude evitar gritar cuando sus dientes se clavaron en mi piel.

Lleve mis manos a su cabellera e intente apartarla haciendo mucha presión, pero no servía de nada. Sentía mí sangre escurrir por mi muslo, y como ella la succionaba y la bebía. Estaba horrorizada, mi cuerpo comenzó a arder. Sus dientes eran como hierro caliente que me marcaba por dentro, quemando mi carne viva. Sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento ella me arrancaría un pesado, si no es que me estaba infectando veneno. Y entonces, como si algo de humanidad quedara en ella, y como si yo tuviera algo de suerte. Me soltó, y miró en dirección a la puerta grande. Su boca estaba bañada en mi sangre.

— ¿¡Kagome! —la voz de InuYasha me alentó. Miré en dirección a la puerta y sentí fuertes golpeteos. Oh, Díos. InuYasha había venido.

— ¡InuYasha! —grité intentando arrastrarme por el suelo, pero ella se puso frente a mí, apoyada en la punta de sus pies y en sus manos, encorvando su espalda como un gato lo hace cuando un perro está cerca. Me detuve y la miré asustada. Se relamió los labios, retirando mi sangre de ellos, feliz de verme aterrada. Pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el nerviosismo.

Entonces la puerta estalló, mandando un millón de pequeñas astillas a diversos lugares, y entre todas, estaba el negro pelaje de un lobo de tamaño colosal. Mi lobo.

Su vista dorada se enfoco en mí un segundo, más bien, en la herida de mi pierna. Volteó la mirada a la chica y la espalda de ésta se encorvó más. Arrugó su nariz y mostró sus fieros colmillos, estaba enfadado.

InuYasha volteó a mirarme, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y volvió a abrirlos. Aunque no puedo leer su mente, entendí la indirecta. Apoye mis codos en el suelo y oculte mi cabeza en ellos tapando mis oídos.

Sentí los chirridos de la chica, no duraron más de treinta segundos. Todo había acabado. Y yo, nuevamente y no gracias a mí misma, estaba viva, herida, pero viva.

Las fuertes y grande manos de InuYasha se colaron por mi cintura y me elevaron en el aire. Volteé a verlo como quien ve a un ídolo de cine. Yo estaba viendo a mí personal _InuYasha Bond_.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —me dijo y yo asentí. Paso sus manos por debajo de mis rodillas y yo abrasé su cuello. El dolor de mi pierna era punzante, pero podía soportarlo.

Salimos de la biblioteca y me llevó al auto. Tomó de la parte trasera unas camisas y las envolvió a trabes de mi muslo.

— ¿Qué haces? —le reproché —. Se mancharan.

—No importa —me dijo en tono frío. Bien, el estaba enfadado y no podía culparlo —. Sujétate fuerte, tengo que ir a dentro antes de que alguien llegue y vea tú sangre.

No pude más que asentí y presionar mi muslo. Díos, me sentía terriblemente mal por haberme ido y haberlo dejado en la casa roncando. Era una total desconsiderada, el también perdía la mayoría de su tiempo por protegerme a mí, por velar por mí. ¡Ni siquiera dormía por mí!

Volvió a los pocos minutos, y sin decirme una sola palabra encendió el motor del auto y salimos del aparcamiento.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté cuando vi que no íbamos a mi casa.

—Al hospital —me contestó tan tosco como podía —. Tienen que curarte esa herida.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —volteé a verlo — ¿Qué les diré? Un animal me mordió. Por favor, InuYasha —suspiré —. Solo llévame a casa.

—No.

—Tú bien sabes que esto no pasara por una mordedura de animal —hice una pausa —. Es la forma de la mandíbula humana. Además —quité la camisa de mi muslo —. Ya no sangra y… —lo miré detenidamente —, y por Díos, ya está cicatrizando —dije incrédula al ver como mi piel estaba arrugada en esa parte — ¿Crees que sea por que es una mordida de ellos? Yo lo creo. Ya no duele.

—Hm.

Me mordí el labio. InuYasha no volvió a hablarme hasta que llegamos a casa y se empeño en tomarme en brazos para llevarme dentro, yo le dije que ya podía caminar, pero aun así me llevó a la fuerza.

—Gracias —le agradecí cuando me dejó sobre la cama. El volvió a la mecedora en completo silencio. Jugué con mis dedos, nerviosa. ¿Cómo debería empezar? —InuYasha, em… lo lamento —ni siquiera me miró —. Lamento haber tomado tu auto —me miró, esperando… —. Y… lamento haberme ido.

—Olvídalo —suspiró —Ya no importa.

—Sí importa. De verdad, estoy muy arrepentida.

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte? —en su tono de voz había algo de malicia. Malicia que yo identifique muy tarde.

—Haré lo que sea remediarlo —solté.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —enarco una ceja.

—Cualquier cosa —confirme.

—Bien —me sonrío y se relajo en el asiento.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunté incrédula.

—Eso es todo.

— ¿No me pedirás nada?

—Estas herida. Esperare hasta que te recuperes.

—Oh. Am… ¿Gracias?

Me sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos. Bien, ya no estaba enfadado y actuaba como si nunca lo hubiera estado…

— ¿Estuviste enfadado en algún momento? —pregunté casi con reproche.

—Quizá. En algún momento entre cuando me desperté y te busqué —me explico —, pero desahogué todo mi enojo con la _chica_. Tú entiendes.

—Por Díos —alargué mis manos intentando ahorcarlo, pero mi muslo me dio un pequeño dolor y no me moví de la cama —. Me engañaste —le grité casi histérica.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras —me dijo burlón —. Pero aún así insististe.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! —le grité y con una almohada tapé mí cabeza intentando con todas mis fuerzas no hacer una pataleta.

—En cierto como, sí. Lo soy.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Por Díos! Me hiciste sentir fatal.

— ¡He! Tú te escapaste, el que debería estar enfadado soy yo. ¿Cómo es que cambiamos puestos?

— ¿Sabes? Olvidemos esto —quité la almohada de mi cabeza y lo miré.

—Bien —afirmó y apoyó el peso de su cabeza en su mano —. Pero aun así, tienes que hacer lo que yo diga.

—Pensé que lo habíamos olvidado ¿Recuerdas?

—Olvidamos el hecho del enojo, pero aun así no debiste irte. Así que esa será una forma de castigarte —sonrío.

— ¿Castigarme? —bufé —. Vamos, no soy una niña.

—Actuaste como una.

—No es cierto… bueno quizá un poco —me crucé de brazos ante su mirada — ¡Ya! Olvídalo. No quiero pelear.

No quería admitirlo, pero si había sido muy infantil de mi parte escaparme para estar sola, sabiendo perfectamente que mi vida era una completa atracción para sabrá Díos que cosas. Pero nada malo había pasado, yo estaba viva gracias a InuYasha. ¡Ni siquiera un rasguño! Bueno, además de la mordedura claro está…

— ¡OH, por Díos! —grité apartando las sabanas que segundos antes había colocado sobre mí — ¡InuYasha! —le llame horrorizada. Se levantó asustado ante mi grito y sin importarle nada cruzo la habitación hasta arrodillarse en el suelo y quedar a mi altura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó preocupado — ¿Te duele algo?

— ¡Me mordió! —revisé mí muslo. La mordedura parecía que llevaba más de dos días de cicatrización — ¡Me mordió! —volví a gritar y enfoqué mi vista en él, que extrañamente, parecía más tranquilo.

—Tranquilízate, está bien.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no está bien! ¡Me mordió!

—Sí, te mordió. Y por lo que veo —paso su vista y sus largos dedos alrededor de la mordedura. Si hubiera sido otro el caso, me habría sonrojado por el atrevimiento —, no te quedara cicatriz.

— ¡Pero me mordió! —grité nuevamente, ¿Es qué no lo entendía? — ¡Me transformaré!

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —me sonrío, y de alguna manera quise ahorcarlo —. Si te fueras a transformar, créeme. Ya lo hubieras hecho.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté al borde de un ataque de histeria.

—De verdad. Además… —se levanto y atravesó la habitación para volver a la mecedora. Tuve la extraña necesidad de sujetarlo y volver a sentarlo a mi lado —, me explicaron que tienen que morderte mínimo, unas cinco veces, para que cambies.

—Gracias a Díos… —suspiré y volví a recostar la cabeza sobre el cabezal de mi cama —. Estaba pensando seriamente en amputar mi pierna.

InuYasha soltó una pequeña risa y yo suspiré con cansancio. Estaba realmente agotada, ya casi olvidaba lo que era estar al borde de la muerte, y créanme, era sencillamente agotador. Tanto física como mentalmente

* * *

Abrí los ojos cuando volví a ver la imagen de aquella mujer en mi mente, totalmente hambrienta de mí. Me senté en el cama y aparté mis cabellos enredados de mi cara, instintivamente busqué en mí habitación a InuYasha.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —volteé a ver a InuYasha que estaba parado en la puerta.

—Algo.

— ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

—Uvas —sonreí con ansias, pero en cuanto lo hice él se tenso — ¿Qué?

—Nada —se encogió de hombros.

—Dime —insistí.

—No es nada.

—InuYasha…

—Bien, solo… —se rascó nerviosamente la nariz —. Solo no juegues con las uvas.

**|Nota autora: **

¿Entendieron que quiso decir InuYasha con eso, verdad? xd


	6. Limite roto

Editado: 28/02/2011

**MOON GOSHT**

_Tú respiración me estremece_

_Tu corazón va junto con el mío_

_Tus pensamientos me derriten_

_Y tus ojos me llaman._

**|Capitulo 6: **Limite roto

La mirada que mi madre me dio me hizo querer correr, pero sabía perfectamente que si lo intentaba, de alguna manera ella me atraparía, y que Díos se apiadara de mí si lo hacia.

Bajé la vista y jugué con mis pulgares nerviosa. Me sentía como una adolescente con todo aquello.

— ¿Y bien? —me miró casi con reproche. En estos momentos, seguramente a las personas que más odiaba, eran las entupidas y chismosas enfermeras.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —si podía negarlo, lo haría. Aunque fuese verdad.

—No juegues conmigo, jovencita.

—Mamá —rodé los ojos. Desde que estaba viendo _Nick at Nite_ en la pequeña televisión que tenía la sala de enfermeras, había optado por llamarme _jovencita_ —. Por favor, dime si alguna vez yo he traído a algún chico a casa —quise morderme la lengua ante la gran mentira que había dicho. En las últimas semanas, InuYasha había sido parte de la casa.

—Kagome, cariño…

— ¿Puedo ir al baño? —me levanté de pronto del sofá.

—Estamos hablando —reprochó. Yo crucé las piernas en un intento de convencerla.

—Por favor, es una urgencia —me moví inquieta.

—Bien, ve.

—Gracias.

Cerré la puerta y le puse el seguro. Me miré en el espejo por un segundo para luego suspirar con pesadez. No podía entender como era que mí madre prefería creerles a esas chismosas que a su única y atormentada hija. Bien, yo no era de los trapos muy limpios sobre decir la verdad, pero una cosa era mentirle cuando tenía 12 años y reprobaba, a que pensara cualquier cosa de mí si yo traía un chico a casa.

Estaba enfadada y no sabia muy bien con quien lo estaba, si conmigo, mi madre o con InuYasha. Aunque prefería culpar a InuYasha, era mucho más fácil. Y bien, lo único que quedaba era negarlo a muerte, sabía que mi madre no me creería de todos modos, pero por lo menos me dejaría tranquila un par de días. Y no insistiría tanto como aquella vez que desapareció _misteriosamente_ mi pequeño bebe —mi auto.

— ¿Te falta mucho? —me gritó mi madre. Rodé los ojos, ¿Por qué siempre hacía ese tipo de preguntas? ¡Si yo estaba en el baño no tenía por qué preguntarme nada! Jamás podría contestar algo como: _Espera, que ya sale… ¡Uhg! Ya salio_.

—Ya salgo —suspiré abriendo la llave y mojé mi cara. Peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás con el agua y salí del baño.

Me senté nuevamente en el sofá preparada para hacer alguna pataleta si era estrictamente necesario. Además, era completamente estúpido que yo tuviera que dar razones si ando o no con un chico teniendo ya veintidós años.

— ¿Me explicaras ahora?

—No tengo que explicar nada.

—Kagome… _me estas mintiendo._

— ¡No te miento! Mamá, por favor ¿Pasaremos nuestro domingo aquí sentadas?

—Bien. Tienes razón —suspiró, yo sabía perfectamente que no iba a dejar las cosas así nada más. Ella había esperado casi toda su vida que yo me decidiera y conociera algún chico, o que alguno fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para querer salir con la chica_rara_. Yo sabía una cosa; mi madre mucho más allá de creerse enojada, estaba totalmente feliz ante la idea de que yo tuviera novio. Estaba claro, su mente lo gritaba a cada minuto, pero claro estaba que ella no sabía que le estaba escuchando.

Cuando comenzó a discutir conmigo sobre esto, siempre supo conservar la distancia que yo misma le había enseñado a mi metro cuadrado, pero no contaba con el pequeño hecho de que yo fuera más inteligente y me expandiera por toda la habitación. Sabiendo a ciencia cinta sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y que quieres hacer, entonces? ¿Salir a comer?

— ¡No! —le grité y ella dio un brinco. Rápidamente aclare mi garganta —. Es decir, ¿Por qué no vemos unas películas en la TV?

—Pero…

—Así descansaremos, y no tendremos que gastar dinero en comida ¿Verdad?

—OH, Ok… Sí esos quieres.

—Eso quiero.

Suspiré aliviada. No podía salir por ahí sabiendo los peligros que podía haber esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina. Ni mucho menos poniendo en peligro a mi madre.

Lo único bueno que encontramos en la TV fue _El exorcista_. Que muy a nuestro pesar, ya no nos producía ni siquiera un poco de miedo. El primer punto era que todo estaba tan claro y era imposible pensar que había algo en la oscuridad. Lo segundo; habíamos visto tantas veces esa película que ya sabias en que momento iba a suceder algo que nos haría gritar, y tercero: los efectos especiales, que en su momento nos parecieron geniales, ahora no lo eran.

Sin embargo, si eso servia para mantener a mi madre tranquila y segura en la casa, pasaría viendo todo el día esa misma película.

* * *

— ¡OH! Que tarde es —me dijo una vez que Leonardo DiCaprio se hundió en las profundidades del mar al igual que el Titanic —. Me duele la cabeza de ver tantas películas.

—Me duele la cabeza de ver las mismas películas —rodé los ojos y apagué el televisor —Créeme, me se los diálogos enteros de todos.

—Preparare algo para comer y luego iremos a dormir.

—Bien.

Acabábamos de terminar de comer, mi madre abrió la boca en una clara intención de discutir lo del asunto de InuYasha, pero me apresuré y me despedí besando su frente.

Apenas si terminaba mi desayuno cuando sentí la bocina del auto de InuYasha. Entre en un estado de Shock momentáneo.

¿Por qué, de todos los días, había elegido precisamente éste para ocurrírsele tocar la bocina? Siempre esperaba afuera a que yo saliera, entonces ¿Por qué justamente hoy? Tome mi chaqueta y salí corriendo de la casa aún con el desayuno a medio masticar en mi boca. Pude ver su sonrisa reluciente a través de los vidrios polarizados.

— ¿Por qué esa cara larga? —me preguntó una vez que me senté a su lado. Abroché rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad.

—Conduce. Rápido —me dio una mirada desconfiada, y luego volvió la mirada a mi casa.

— ¿Hay algo ahí? —bufé en voz baja.

—Solamente mi madre. Y no quiero que se despierte, así que por favor ¿Podemos irnos? —le rogué, rezando para que el sueño de mi madre fuera tan pesado como el de una vaca — ¿Por favor? —repetí.

—Bien. Pero siento que me estoy perdiendo algo —frunció el ceño confundido. Yo suspiré tranquila cuando doblamos en la esquina.

— ¿InuYasha?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Por qué hoy, justamente hoy, no decidiste esperarme?

—No lo se, ¿Por qué? —me miró de reojo.

—Por nada —suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en el asiento. Claramente me estaba persiguiendo sola. InuYasha no tocó la bocina porque haya querido despertar a mi madre y darme el susto de mí vida, simplemente la tocó y ya.

— ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —me voltee ligeramente a mirarlo.

— ¿Indecentes? —dije en tono de burla, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Quizá te haga esas preguntas más adelante. Ahora son otras.

—Entonces pregunta.

—Bien —hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas — ¿Desde cuando comenzaste a escuchar los pensamientos?

— ¿He? —lo miré desencajada. Yo me esperaba las típicas preguntas como _¿Qué te gusta comer?_ O _¿Qué día naciste?_ ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? —. Pues… no se, alrededor de los 5 o 6 años. Pero era muy _pobre_, apenas si podía escuchar mínimos susurros —sonreí ante el recuerdo —. Estaba totalmente convencida de que había un millón de moscas dentro de mi cabeza. Los susurros eran tan inaudibles que parecían zumbidos.

—Ya veo —su rostro parecía normal, como si supiera de antemano que yo iba a decir eso — ¿Se fue haciendo más fuerte relativamente que tu ibas creciendo? —preguntó.

— ¿Ah? Sí… quizá —me confundí en mis propias palabras. Me miró extrañado.

— ¿Quizá?

—Sí, digo… al decir que fue _creciendo_ conmigo, suena como si se hiciera más fuerte por año —me mordí el labio intentando explicarme bien —, pero esto crecía muy rápido. Recuerdo que a los doce años podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi madre en el hospital cuando yo estaba en casa. Podía escuchar hasta tres kilómetros, casi enloquecía cada día.

— ¿Qué? —me miró desencajado. Yo lo miré aterrada.

— ¡Miré hacia el frente! ¡Al frente! —volvió rápidamente la vista a la pista —. Siempre mira hacía adelante cuando conduces.

—OK, ya entendí. Pero dime, ¿Tres kilómetros a los doce años? De seguro estas recordando mal.

—No. Estoy completamente segura. Incluso hubo una vez en que nos dieron la clase libre. ¿Sabes cuantas cosas piensan los niños de doce años? Que depresiones, chicos, chicas, sexo, mascotas. No lo pude aguantar y entre en un ataque de pánico —me reí tontamente —. Me puse contra la pared y me tape los oídos, luego de eso, todos me llamaron rara —lo miré por un momento. Ahora su cara mostraba rasgos de sorpresa — ¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas que me llamaban rara por correr desnuda por la ciudad?

—Quizá.

— ¿Por qué crees que ahora puedo controlarlo? Ese día decidí que esto no podía continuar. Y cuando cumplí los diecinueve, pude llegar simplemente al metro. Ahora son pocos centímetros menos, pero ya no puedo más. No sé por qué.

— ¿En 6 años pudiste controlarlo? —me pregunto casi incrédulo. Yo asentí con las cejas levantadas ¿Cuál era el problema? —. Eso es raro.

—Yo soy rara —susurré solo para mí y le pregunté: — ¿Por qué? ¿Soy lenta? ¿Los demás lo hicieron antes?

—No. El punto es otro —se encogió de hombros —. Tú te desarrollaste muy rápido. Normalmente, y como me explicaron, a los treinta o cuarenta es cuando pueden controlarlo tan bien como tu.

— ¿Eso es malo o bueno?

—Bueno, creo.

— ¿Cómo que _crees_?

—Llegamos —sentí cuando el motor del auto se detuvo. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y bajé del auto que semanas atrás había robado —tomado prestado—.

Y como era de esperarse, la primera y única persona que había en la tienda era Gabriel, que estaba leyendo el periódico como todas las mañanas. Apenas nos vio entrar dejo el periódico a un lado y se apoyo en la mesa de pago con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días —nos saludo cortésmente. Más cortes de lo usual —. Les tengo una sorpresa —continuó sin darnos tiempo de saludarlo. Metió la mano a su mochila negra que estaba junto a su silla y sacó dos sobres de color amarillento. Una puntada de felicidad y codicia me inundó, yo conocía ese tipo de sobre. Lo esperaba una vez al mes con tantas ansias —. Tengo sus sueldos.

— ¡OH, Díos! —grité feliz y me abalancé sobre Gabriel para tomar mi sobre. No es que yo fuera alguien quien adorara el dinero, pero mis dos sueldos pasados tuve que gastarlos. El primero; en pagar el hospital. Porque por mucho descuento que le hicieran a mi madre por trabajar ahí, el servicio que me tuvieron que dar fue muchísimo. Y el segundo; tuve que dárselo a la señorita Russel por la puerta rota y los libreros que se destruyeron en la pelea que tubo InuYasha, dándole una excusa tonta como que un auto se había descontrolado y entrado, no estoy muy segura si me creyó o no. Así que esos dos meses era tan pobre como una mendiga, pero ahora ya tenía mi sueldo feliz y completamente seguro entre mis manos —No sabes lo bien que me cae esto el día de hoy —solté sin saber si me entenderían o no, pero no importaba, ahora estaba completamente feliz y en proceso de olvido de la discusión con mi madre el día anterior.

—No pienso preguntar —me dijo Gabriel, entregándole el sobre correspondiente a InuYasha. Por mí parte, dancé feliz por el pasillo sin importar ponerme ese estúpido y horrendo delantal azul. Esta mañana estaba feliz y nada me molestaría, ni el hecho de los pensamientos de Gabriel acerca de algunas miraditas mías a InuYasha, ni el hecho de que el delantal le quedara perfecto cuando a mí me hacía parecer una ballena. Hoy nada de eso importaba.

Me movía feliz por los pasillos mientras barría, e incluso me escuche tarareando alguna canción. Me pregunté si estaba exagerando con mi alegría, pero me era imposible ocultarlo. Ya no tendría que pedirle dinero a mi madre. Sin quererlo voltee en el pasillo y me topé con InuYasha. Instintivamente tanto él como yo nos alejamos uno del otro retrocediendo un paso, el para evitar un dolor de cabeza y yo para evitarle un dolor de cabeza.

—Te ves feliz —me sonrió y yo no puede no ensanchar la sonrisa que ya tenía.

—Estoy feliz —le respondí radiante —. Ahora tengo mi propio dinero. Y quiero comenzar a ahorrar para comprarme un auto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres que te traiga? —me preguntó con lastima fingida.

—No. Pero no me gusta depender de los demás, soy muy dependiente en ese sentido —suspiré con nostalgia —. Extraño a mi pequeña reliquia.

—Si no tuvieras tan mal temperamento y tan poco aguante para algunas cosas…

—Por favor. No me animes —le piqué el estomago con la escoba.

Ambos comenzamos a reír.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó Gabriel a través del pasillo. Ambos volteamos a verle, y me sorprendí al verlo mirarme como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

— ¡Te estas riendo! ¡OH, Díos! —gritó casi histérico. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se estaba aguantando la risa, le hubiera creído, pero lo único que consiguió fue cabrearme.

—No jodas —le dije calmada. Ésta mañana no me enojaría.

Me deslicé nuevamente por el pasillo tarareando otra canción. Pero lo que dijo Gabriel se me había quedado grabado. Y era cierto, yo jamás daba más allá de una sonrisa, y ahora me reía como si nada.

Bien, primero tenía que contar el punto en que mi vida ya no era la misma, por lo tanto yo tampoco lo era. Pero sabía —y sentía— que había algo mucho más allá que eso. Y lo entendiera o no InuYasha tenía que ver con eso.

Bufé. InuYasha tenía **todo** que ver últimamente conmigo.

—Kagome —brinqué y mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto. La voz de InuYasha estaba mucho más cerca de lo que solía estar de mí.

— ¿Sí? —rápidamente retrocedí un paso cuando voltee a verlo.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad. ¿Me dirás por que estabas tan frustrada y estresada ésta mañana? —rodee de los ojos. Quizá InuYasha estaba intentando opacarme el día. Primero la bocina y ahora, cuando estaba feliz, sacaba ese tema.

—No es nada importante —suspiré con resignación, mi feliz día iba camino a ser un día _normal._

—Vamos, dime —me insistió dando un paso hacia mí. Yo volví a alejarme, ¿Por qué era que no tomaba encuesta los límites? Si estaba muy cerca de mí le dolería la cabeza, ¿Lo habría olvidado? Era tonto el hecho de que yo me alejara para no hacerle daño y el no tomara en cuento mis intenciones — ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo? —volví a rodar los ojos, _InuYasha tenía todo que ver conmigo_.

—Mira, tú eres parte de la historia. Pero la culpable soy yo —me encogí de hombros —. Fui muy descuidada al no tomar en cuenta lo que diría la gente si tú entras a mi casa y no sales hasta bien avanzada la noche —lo miré de reojo, le vi enarcar una ceja y suspiré sonoramente —. Algunas enfermeras, amigas de mi madre, viven por nuestro sector. Ellas le dijeron a mi madre que me vieron entrando con un chico a la casa y que no te vieron salir en toda la tarde, ¿Qué crees lo primero que se imagino mi madre? —soltó un leve "_Oh…"_—. Sí, _Oh,_ por eso estaba de mal humor en la mañana, tuve que tragarme las preguntas y pensamientos de mi madre todo el día. Y en la mañana llegaste haciendo alboroto y temí que mi madre se despertara y… ¡Ufs! entiendes —finalicé. El rostro de él se curvo en una sonrisa burlona y tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Creo que sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía yo lo mataría.

Entonces su rostro se ilumino como el de Bart Simpson preparando su onda cuando su profesora se agacha para recoger algo.

—Entonces hay que darles un motivo real —me miró expectante. Yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva ya que comencé a toser —. Espera, ¿Estas pensando algo sucio? —sonrío burlón. Yo sentí mis mejillas arder.

— ¡No! —me apresuré a decir sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Aunque me avergonzara de ello, mi mente asimiló sus palabras con una propuesta indecorosa. Lo miré todavía sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido —. Tú no sabes explicarte.

—Bien, puede ser —reconoció.

—Entonces explícamelo bien —me mordí el labio ¿Seguiría sonrojada?

—Vamos a comer algo —me explicó simple y con un tono de voz seguro. Yo entrecerré los ojos.

—Sabes que odio los lugares públicos —no estaba rechazando su propuesta, claro que no. Pero yo _más_ personas _más_ encerrados en cuatro paredes _era igual_ a yo histérica.

—Iremos a algún lugar no popular —continúo.

—Supongo que sií podría… —me mordí el labio.

Y por alguna razón que creo que ninguno entendió, no dijimos nada más hasta que nuestro turno del almuerzo llegó.

Gabriel puso el pequeño letrerito en _Cerrado_ que permanecería durante la próxima hora y medía.

—Yo me voy a comer un filete —su rostro se iluminó de un momento a otro mientras sacaba un **enorme** pote de su mochila — ¿Ustedes que trajeron?

—Yo… —me mordí el labio —. Saldré a comer —sabia que Gabriel se confundiría por mis palabras. Normalmente yo compraba en el McDonald´s de la esquina al igual que InuYasha, y los tres comíamos juntos. Sentí culpabilidad al dejar a Gabriel solo.

— ¿A comer? —inquirió — ¿Sola?

—No realmente… —rodee los ojos y no pude no enfocarlos en InuYasha, que estaba llevando unas cajas bacías a la bodega.

—Oh, ya entiendo —volví a mirar a Gabriel, quien (extrañamente) se veía feliz —. Adelante, a mi no me molesta.

—Hm, bien. Volveremos pronto.

Esperé hasta que InuYasha saliera y se quitara el delantal.

Le hico un gesto de _adiós _a Gabriel quien asintió con la cabeza.

InuYasha pasó junto a mí rozando su hombro con el mío. Brinqué levemente. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban los limites impuestos?

_Suerte en la cita._

Miré con el ceño fruncido al moreno y éste ensancho la sonrisa que ya tenía. Si no hubiera sido por InuYasha que percibió mis fuertes ganas de matar a Gabriel y me jaló fuera, hubiera saltado sobre mi muy imaginativo compañero.

Subimos al auto mientras yo refunfuñaba por lo bajó. No hablamos durante el trayecto. Él por su parte estaba demasiado pensativo y yo me encargaba de mantenerme lo más apegada a la puerta por razones demasiados obvias, y de paso también pensar en algunas cosas.

Primero: ¿Qué le contestaré a mi madre cuando me pregunte nuevamente y ya no pueda mentir? Conocía a mi mamá, la conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que encontraría alguna prueba. Fuera una foto en algún celular o algún cabello corto. Lo segundo: Esto claramente **no** era una cita. O mejor dicho, **no podía** ser una cita. Que yo nunca en la vida haya tenido un novio no significaba que fuera totalmente abnegada del tema. Y si confío en lo que sé, una cita es para dos enamorados tomándose de la mano y besándose. Cosa imposible entre nosotros, porque con solo decir que uno tendrá una jaqueca si se acercara al otro, una cita quedaba totalmente descalificada.

Esto era una salida normal entre un medio-lobo y una rara. Bueno, quizá no tan normal. Pero de eso no pasaba.

Estacionó el coche frente a un restaurante de comida china. Me extrañó el hecho de nunca antes haberlo visto, cuando siempre circulaba por ahí mientras iba a ver a mi madre al trabajo. InuYasha me explicó que estaba recién inaugurado, y por lo tanto no tenía mucha clientela.

Apenas entramos pude relajar mis hombros al darme cuenta que, muy a mi gusto, estaba totalmente vació. Claro, sin cotar a la pequeña y delgada oriental que vestía su traje típico y a los dos hombres atrás de una pared de vidrio decollando a un pescado.

—Me encanta —sonreí mientras daba pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a la ultima mesa -para seis personas- apegada a la pared. InuYasha se sentó frente a mí.

—Sabía que este lugar era perfecto —me sonrío y me mordí el labio sonriendo.

Tomé la cartilla y miré el menú. Enseguida la pequeña mujer se acerco a nuestra mesa. La felicidad de unos nuevos clientes se reflejaba en sus pequeños ojos y sus redondas mejillas estaban regocijadas de un sonrojo optimista.

Tomó nuestra orden y se encaminó a paso rápido donde los otros dos hombres.

—Ella se ve feliz —inquirió InuYasha haciendo figuras con las servilletas. Tal y como yo lo hacia semanas atrás.

—El restaurante era antiguamente de su padre. Ella está muy orgullosa de si misma al poder volver a abrirlo después de muchos años —sonreí de lado apoyando mis codos en la mesa y sujetando mi barbilla con mis manos — ¿No me preguntaras como lo sé? —pregunté burlona.

—Hm, ni me imagino como —me contestó y yo solté una solté risita.

La pequeña mujer volvió a nosotros con nuestras órdenes, nos sonrío y se alejó. Comimos y charlamos de algunas cosas que no tendrían importancia alguna para alguno de los dos, pero aún así sonreíamos a cada momento y prestábamos gran atención cuando el otro hablaba. Si no fuera porque sabía el límite de la realidad, hubiera jurado escuchar música de fondo a nuestro alrededor.

Era rara esa situación, pero extrañamente reconfortante. Sin darme cuenta, observaba todos sus gestos, memorizándolos uno a uno. Me hacía gracia como su ceja izquierda se elevaba cada vez que sonreía y como siempre apretaba fuertemente los labios cuando pensaba en una respuesta. Ni siquiera era capas de apartar mí vista de él cuando me llevaba la comida a la boca —cosa que provocó unos leves manchones en mi sudadera.

Y sobre todo, me gustaba la forma en que sus odiosos pero hermosos ojos azules me miraban. Sabía que odiaba tanto como amaba a esos dos mares con rallos dorados.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó de pronto y yo volví de golpe a la realidad. Asentí levemente y rápidamente la pequeña mujer se acercó. Sentí un nudo en el estomago cuando saqué mi muy apreciado sobre del bolsillo para pagar mi parte. Pero la mano de InuYasha sobre la mía me detuvo. Su tacto me quemaba tanto que tuve que apartar mi mano rápidamente de su alcance. Lo miré extrañada, ahora sí estaba totalmente segura de que él había olvidado el hecho de sus dolores de cabeza. Tendría que recordárselo en cuanto estuviéramos en el auto —. Yo pago —me dijo y me encogí de hombros, pero se lo agradecí.

Caminé frente a él, atravesando el gran habitación. Estaba a un metro de la puerta cuando vi a través del vidrio una figura muy conocida. En algunos comentos hubiera alargado la mano y saludado, pero en ese lo único que hice fue entrar en algún estado de shock.

Mi mente trabajó a mil por hora. Le diría que es mi compañero de trabajó y que me invitó a comer, eso sería todo. Sí, era lo mejor ir directo a la verdad. Ya que daba el caso de que si intentaba escapar, no lo lograría en éste momento. No cuando mi madre estaba casi abriendo la puerta mirando distraídamente su bolso.

La campana colgando sobre la puerta sonó y sentí los pasos de mí padre pasar frente a mí, sin verme. Y entonces caí en cuenta de que ella no sabía que yo estaba ahí, ya que, un muy velos InuYasha se adelantó a mí y de un rápido movimiento me apegó a la pared de vidrio. Ocultándome de los ojos de mi madre con su propio cuerpo.

Podía sentir las quejas en otro idioma que los dos hombres que estaban al otro lado del vidrio, seguramente por apoyarnos ahí. Se callaron rápidamente y yo lo asimilé a la fuerte mirada de InuYasha.

Y volviendo a lo que importaba, intenté alejarme de InuYasha y decirle que estaba bien, iba a decirle que era mi compañero y nada más. Pero cuando lo intente, sentí por primera vez su cercanía. Mi corazón se detuvo de pronto, y empecé a respirar con pesadez. Me estaba mareando.

—Quiero dos paquetes de arroz, y tan bien de esto. Por favor —la voz de mí madre sonaba junto a mí. Y realmente lo estaba, podía escuchar sus pensamientos a la perfección.

—Espere un momento —dijo la mujer y se puso atrás del mostrador dándole la orden a los hombres.

Ahora sí estaba perdida, podía sentir las miradas curiosas que mi madre le daba a la espalda de InuYasha, y si yo salía del pequeño panecillo en el que me había estampado, ella nos pillaría infraganti.

Permanecí quieta, mareada e intranquila en mi pequeño espacio. Estaba totalmente segura que mi madre no podía verme, porque la espalda de InuYasha era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir mi debilucho cuerpo por completo. Sentí su respiración sobre mí oreja y me estremecí. Eso era mucho más de lo que había estado cerca de alguien. Y mi mayor miedo se hizo presente, podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Se estremeció un poco, pero no se alejó. Le estaba lastimando y él no se alejaba. Intenté separarme, olvidando por completo el hecho de que mi madre estaba parada ahí, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, ¿Es que acaso no lo entendía? Yo no me acercaba a por el simple hecho de que me aterraba hacerle daño. La sola idea de herirlo de la forma que fuera me hacía enfadar conmigo misma, pero él parecía no entenderlo.

_Hueles a shampoo_.

Apreté los ojos y me mordí el labio, no quería hacerlo pero me era inevitable. Estaba encantada. Sabía que cualquier palabra que InuYasha pensara seria una punzada en la cabeza, y no podía permitir eso.

Lo ultimo que haría en el mundo seria herirlo a el.

Y entonces todo se calló de un modo deliberado. Podía sentir los alimentos freírse, y como los hombres conversaban entre ellos. Podía sentir la respiración de InuYasha y su corazón latiendo —extrañamente— a la par con el mío. Pero los murmullos cesaron. Ya no podía oír a mi madre, y ya no podía oír a InuYasha.

—Aquí tiene.

—Muchas gracias. A mi hija le encanta la comida china, se la dejare para cuando llegue del trabajó.

Me paralice por unos segundos, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera escuchar nada?

Sentí la puerta cerrarse y eso fue mi golpe a la realidad. Empujé con todas mis fuerzas a InuYasha, que simplemente se movió unos centímetro —en realidad, el se movió solo sintiendo lastima de mis pocas fuerzas— y me deslice por el pasillo. Pero apenas si daba un paso cuando choque con la mujer oriental y su bandeja de platos sucios. Gracias a Díos ningún plato se callo y rompió.

—Que torpe —me regañé —. De verdad lo siento mucho.

—No importa —me sonrío —Nada rompe, nada paga. _Chica torpe, eso me dolió._ —suspiré al saber que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Me disculpo mucho —hice un reverencia como recordaba haber visto en alguna película de samuráis, pero claro, yo estaba con los nervios de punta que incluso ese pequeño gesto me salía torpe.

— ¿Vamos? —me preguntó InuYasha. Y ésta vez, lo suficientemente lejos de mí.

—Sí —asentí y caminé hacía la puerta. Él se alejo cuando yo pasé a su lado y caminó detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Me sentí aliviada, él había recordado su pequeño dolor causado por mi cercanía, así que no tenía que recordárselo. Pero de todos modos algo me perturbaba, ¿Había sido mi imaginación o no? Estaba completamente segura de haber dejado de escuchar los pensamientos.

Algo extraño me estaba sucediendo, y yo no sabía que era.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —nos preguntó Gabriel en cuanto entramos a la tienda.

—Bien —contesté. InuYasha se fue por el pasillo rápidamente. Muy típico de él.

—Oh… —me miró confundido. Claramente mi cara no mostraba estar relativamente _bien_ — _¿Paso algo importante?_ —pensó.

—Puede ser… —le dije, pero no sabía realmente de que parte de la tarde estaba hablando prestidamente. Desde principio a fin fue muy rara.

**|Nota autora:**

Arg, amo a esos dos.


	7. Aquí

Editado: 30/03/2011

**Moon Ghost**

_Creo que deberíamos parar_

_Este juego no se supone que termine así_

_No me toques, no me mirés_

_No…_

_No puedo más_

_Voy a explotar por tu culpa_

_Deja de pensar y comienza a sentir_

_Que de aquí ya no me muevo._

**|Capitulo siete**: Aquí

—Creo que esto no es así —les dije y ambas me miraron con claras intenciones de matarme —. Bien. Yo no he dicho nada —me retracté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tienes que conectar el blanco a éste terminar blanco —Ayumi rodó los ojos mientras intentaba leer el panfleto.

—Ese no es el blanco. Loca daltónica —se defendió Kikyô. Ambas se miraron con un aura creciente de combate.

—Ok. ¿Quieren algo de beber? —pregunté y ambas sonrieron enseguida. Me puse de pie y caminé a la cocina. Saqué tres vasos y vertí jugo de naranja en ellos — ¿Y bien? —le ofrecí a cada una un vaso.

—Vamos Ayumi, estoy completamente segura de que esto también se tiene que conectar —tomó un par de cables y se los enseño.

—Espera un momento. Estoy leyendo esto —respondió sin despegar sus ojos del pequeño panfleto.

—Demen un segundo —levanté la mano y ambas me miraron —. Pueden repetirme ¿Cúal es la razón de que gastara la mitad de mi dinero, para aportar en comprar un videojuego que ni siquiera pueden conectar?

—No es un simple videojuego —bufó Kikyô —. Es un Play Station 2 —me corrigió casi ofendida.

—Oh. Lo siento. ¿Cómo pude equivocarme en algo tan importante?

— ¡Ya esta! —gritó Ayumiy —. Ahora, ¿Qué juego jugaremos?

—Pues, yo compre algunos —dijo Kikyô.

—Estos son para niños menores de doce años.

— ¿Y que? Tenemos que aprender por lo básico.

—Sigo diciendo que malgaste mi dinero en esto.

—Ok, yo primero.

— ¡Hey! Ayumi eso es injusto. Yo también quiero.

—Yo paso de esto —suspiré y me puse de pie —. Voy a salir a comprar algo ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?

— ¡Ayumi!

— ¡No me jales!

—Bueno. Yo me voy.

Tomé mi billetera y sin dar más rodeos, salí de la casa. La verdad era que no se me antojaba comprar nada, simplemente quería salir y estar lo suficientemente lejos de esas dos aniñadas y olvidar el hecho de haber gastado dinero innecesario.

Era sábado y lo único que quería era descansar. Pero incluso antes de poder levantarme de la cama, Ayumi y Kikyô ya estaban sobre mí. ¿Y que era lo peor de todo? Extrañaba terriblemente a InuYasha. Y era extraño, normalmente cuando alguien pasa mucho tiempo con cierta persona, terminas por cansarte de ella, pero en mi caso era todo lo contrario, yo me había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que cuando no la tenía, le extrañaba mil.

Y una idea curso mi mente. No tardaría tanto como para que mis amigas se preocuparan por mí, pero estaban tan abstraídas en su "mundo" que yo tenía algo de tiempo. Así que, por primea vez fuera de mi imaginación, crucé la calle y me planté frente a la vieja puerta de madera. ¿Debería tocar o simplemente entrar con la llave extra que estaba guardada en mi bolsillo? Porque, desde el pequeño préstamo de su auto, no me da otra llave que no sea la de su casa diciendo "No puedes escaparte con ella"

Así que sintiendo un lado malvado de mí que no conocía, entre sin tocar dispuesta a pillar al siempre sereno InuYasha en algo vergonzoso.

Apenas entre recordé las palabras de InuYasha: _Se ve peor por fuera, que por dentro_, y era verdad. La vista sucia y tenebrosa que aparentaba por fuera esa casa, no daba mucho crédito a lo que estaba dentro. Estaba limpio y casi ordenado, además, no se veía ninguna pared apunto de caer. Eso si, faltaba una buena pintada y un par de cortinas. Pero estaba pasable.

— ¿Debería llamar a la policía? —yo palidecí. Atrapada incluso antes de comenzar.

—Hola, InuYasha —saludé forzando una sonrisa.

—Pensé que dijiste que nunca entrarías aquí —paso junto a mí –a una distancia prudente- y fue directo a la nevera para sacar una lata de cerveza.

—Dije que no entraría aquí si había ratas. Pero no las hay ¿Verdad?

—Verdad —me confirmó y yo suspiré tranquila.

Nos sumimos en un pequeño silencio.

— ¿Y tus amigas?

—Están intentando aprender a jugar una cosa donde derroché mi dinero —rodee los ojos —, me escapé justo en el momento en que se estabas jalando los cabellos una a la otra.

—Si me dejas decirte que…-

—Lo sé, lo sé —bufé —, _no sabes elegir amigos_ ¿Verdad? Pues, son ellos o nadie —me encogí de hombros —. Normalmente repelo a la gente, ya sabes. La rara.

—No eres rara —me regañó como tantas veces en el pasado.

—Dices eso porque no eres más raro que yo en esto —soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, tienes razón —se rascó la cabeza y yo por primera vez me dí cuenta de su cabello mojado. Debe de haber acabado de tomar un baño —. Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Pues, no sé… ¿Por qué no me muestras tu habitación? —le pregunté directa. Yo tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como seria la habitación de un hombre lobo.

— ¿Qué tal si te muestro el sótano, mejor? —parecía nervioso. Yo parpadee.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ahí muchas cosas antiguas ahí. Te gustaran de seguro.

—Bien, iré al sótano —él sonrío y yo también lo hice —. Pero primero iré a tu habitación.

No tuve tiempo de ver su cara de desencajo cuando corrí por el pasillo y atravesé el living. Agradecía el hecho de que todas esas casas tuvieran casi el mismo modelo. Y agradecía aun más que InuYasha no se pudiera acercar a mí como para detenerme.

Abrí la primera puerta encontrándome con algo así como un mini estudio, bastante desordena y papeles por todas partes. Bien, esa era una faceta de intelectual que yo no conocía de InuYasha. Cerré la puerta dispuesta a ir por la próxima, pero me encontré con la mirada muy podadora de InuYasha que estaba cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta.

—Aparta —le dije, procurando quedar a una distancia prudente.

—Te lo digo. No ahí nada interesante aquí.

—Y es exactamente nada lo que estas ocultando ¿Verdad? —yo también me cruce de brazos.

—No oculto nada —rezongó y yo bufé por lo bajo. Cada vez que lo repetía, yo me lo creía menos.

—Tú has estado en mi habitación un millón de veces.

—Es distinto.

— ¿En que sentido se supone que es distinto?

—En el que yo no estoy ahí por voluntad propia. Es una forma de protegerte.

—Puedes protegerme perfectamente desde el living.

— ¿Y que tal si entran por la ventana?

Nos miramos detenidamente a los ojos. Claramente, ninguno era más testarudo que el otro y sabíamos perfectamente que el otro no se iba a dar por vencidos. Así que, ocupando la misma táctica que siempre ocupaba cuando le pedía un favor a Gabriel, me encogí de hombros y dejé caer un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Por favor? —pregunté tan bajito que no me sorprendería que alguien normal no me escuchara, pero confiaba ciegamente en sus sentidos subdesarrollados.

Entrecerró los ojos confundido por mí comportamiento. Tardo tanto tiempo en responder que mi cuello se estaba acalambrando de tanto sostener mi cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Qué hay de interesante en mi habitación, Kagome? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y elevando la manzana. Me sentí cohibida –nuevamente- por sus ojos.

—Nada, solo… tengo curiosidad —fruncí los labios —. No sé que hay de malo con eso.

—Bien, pasa —suspiró resignado. Yo pegué un brinco.

— ¿Qué?

—Que está bien. Pasa.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

— ¿Seguro?

—Uno, dos…

— ¡Ok, ok! Ya entro —sonreí pasando a su lado.

Estaba totalmente preparada para ver cosas rotas, cabezas de muertos y quizá, grandes papeles de mujeres desnudas en las paredes. Pero lo que simplemente vi fue una habitación como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí.

— ¿Es todo? —pregunté decepcionada. Mis hombros se bajaron como las orejas de un perro.

— ¿Todo? —voltee a verle —. Un momento. ¿Qué esperabas ver?

—Algo… interesante —fruncí el ceño, mirando nuevamente su habitación —. Por lo menos me esperaba encontrar algunas revistas tiradas por ahí de mujeres en bikini pero… ¡Simplemente es un desorden!

—Oh, por Díos —le miré de reojo. Apretaba sus labios en un intento de no soltar una sonora carcajada. Enarqué la ceja —. Bien. Discúlpame por no ser un pervertido sexual. La próxima vez que vengas, me cercioraré de comprar algunas de esas revistas y regarlas por ahí.

—Que no se te olvide ¿Bien? —sonreí y miré por primera vez detenidamente su habitación. La cama estaba completamente desecha con las sabanas azules hechas novillos en la parte de los pies. Había ropa tirada por toda parte, una guitarra con todas las cuerdas rotas –cosa extraña- y lo que más me causo gracia, fue ver los boxers arrumados en una esquina —.Interesante —sonreí de lado — ¿Me explicas lo de la guitarra? —me giré a verle.

—Oh, eso —se rascó la punta de la nariz —. Fue un intento de aprender. Pero veras, no controlé mi fuerza y… tú entiendes.

—Bien y… ¿Hace cuento que no lavas?

—Un buen rato. Y creo que… —pasó junto a mí –a una distancia prudente- y comenzó a patear la ropa del suelo —. No me quedan calcetines.

—Oh —por primera vez, me dí cuenta de sus pies descalzos —. Tienes unos enormes pies ¿Sabias?

—Mis pies están bien. Los tuyos son los pequeños.

—No quiero discutir por el tamaño de nuestros pies —ladee la cabeza mirándolo. Una pequeña pestaña en su mejilla me llamo la atención y avancé hacía él.

— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó retrocediendo un paso. No me detuve y alargué su mano a su cara.

—No te muevas —le dije casi rozando su mejilla. Se aparto tan rápido que casi caigo de bruces al suelo. Lo busqué instintivamente en la habitación, encontrándolo apegado a la pared.

— ¿Qué querías hacer, precisamente? —me preguntó a un grado de curioso y nervioso. Me encogí de hombros indiferente y me mordí el labio.

—Solo una pestaña —dije y volví a acercarme. Ésta vez, él no tenía lugar donde retroceder, ya que solo se había encarcelado entre la pared y yo. Me acerqué a la paso rápido y se tenso cuando mi mano tocó su mejilla. Retiré la pestaña y retorcí un paso —. Ya está. Eso era todo, ¿No era tan terrible, verdad? —sonreí y relajó sus hombros —, Ah, que no te causé ningún dolor de cabeza.

—Ninguno —me confirmó y yo me alegré por ello.

Y entonces me recorde de algo.

Aquella tarde en el local de comida china, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado? Si recordaba paso a paso, no había nada que hubiera ocasionado eso. Quizá, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba comenzando a controlar más mi poder. Pero, ¿Por qué, exactamente, en ese momento? Con InuYasha tan cerca no podía pensar con claridad, solo no quería lastimarlo. Simplemente eso…

¡Oh, eso era!

— ¡InuYasha! —le grité y el me miró interrogante.

Me acerqué tan rápido que se pego aún más a la pared. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos.

—Y ahora, exactamente ¿Qué estas haciendo? —me preguntó.

—Confía, solo compruebo algo —abrí los ojos y busque algo que él pudiera leer. Encontré un libro sobre su mesita junto a la cama. Se lo di —. Lee esto mientras. Lo prometo, será un momento.

—Pero…-

Volví a cerrar los ojos, lo haría rápido para no causar tanto dolor en él.

Lo primero; era escuchar sus pensamientos.

_|Haz de ti lo que te parezca. Yo no te lo ordenaré, y si más tarde lo haces por propia voluntad, eso será de mi agrado._

InuYasha se movió incomodo. Tuve la primera necesidad de retroceder ante su dolor, pero eso no llevaría a nada. Tenía que comprobar que era lo que había pasado en ese momento.

_|A él, yo le sepultaré; si hago esto, bello me será morir._

Me mordí el labio concentrándome en el cuerpo rígido de InuYasha y en su corazón bombeando a mil por hora bajo mi mano. No quería hacerle esto, realmente no quería lastimarlo. Me lastimaría yo misma al hacerlo.

_|Amada yaceré con él, con el amado, después de cumplir con todos los deberes pia…_

Detuve la respiración por un momento y puse más atención. Estaba hecho, prácticamente no podía escuchar nada además de mi respiración y la de InuYasha. Quise saltar de la emoción, al fin había encontrado la razón para controlarme por completo.

_|…Pero tú, si te parece, haz desprecio de lo que más estimación tienen los dioses._

Oh bien, ahora sabía que tendría que estar concentrada hasta que lo manejara de mejor manera.

—Aparta —abrí los ojos ante la voz tan baja pero fuerte que InuYasha empleó en esa palabra. Mi sangre se congeló en mis venas cuando miré sus ojos azules. Tan profundos y expresando algo que yo no podía entender. Su cuadrado rostro estaba contraído como si se estuviera conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo —. Aparta, Kagome —me volvió a decir.

—Lo siento —me despulpé y rápidamente retrocedí nuevamente.

Atravesó la habitación y se sentó en la cama dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Me sentí terriblemente culpable, ¿Qué tan grande era el dolor de cabeza que tenía en estos momentos, por mi culpa? Quise acercarme a él, pero ni siquiera terminaba de levantar el pies cuando habló.

—No te acerques —me puse rígida y el miedo me invadió, ¿Ahora me odiaba?

—Oh, InuYasha —mi voz se quebró —. Lo siento tanto… yo, —dí un paso hacia él.

—Que no te acerques —su voz sonaba casi en agonía —. Estas demasiado cerca como para controlarme. Vete de aquí y si tienes suerte, no iré por ti.

Lo más lógico hubiera sido chillar horrorizada y correr, correr tan rápido como si la muerte te persiguiera. Pero solo atiné a quedarme de pie, mareada y con ganas de vomitar. Ahora me odiaba y yo… yo solo quería tirarme al suelo y llorar.

Retrocedí, lento y sin hacer ruido. Sentía mis pies ligeros y me preguntaba en que momento emprendería vuelo, muy lejos de todas esas ganas de llorar que estaba sintiendo. No supe cuando llegué a mi casa y tanto Kikyô como Ayumi me miraron extrañadas.

— ¿No compraste nada? —Me preguntó Ayumi. Solo pude negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó la otra. Nuevamente moví la cabeza en negativa — ¿Segura?

—Me duele la cabeza.

—Oh, bien. Será mejor que nos vallamos.

—Nos vemos otro día Kagome.

—Vayan con cuidado.

Me tiré sobre mi cama boca abajo. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Disculparme? Seria lo mejor. Pero no ahora, no cuando el quería matarme. Mejor, esperaría hasta mañana, en el trabajo. Cuando los ánimos se mejoraran y yo no me sintieran tan mal seria el momento preciso para hablar y perdonar.

Me mordí el labio y me moví incomoda en la cama. Mi pecho me ardía de sobre manera y me preguntaba si quizá hubiera pescado un resfriado. Pero yo sabía que no era cierto. Yo sabía perfectamente que el ardor en mi pecho no era producto de un resfriado.

Quería verlo, aquí y ahora. Quería verlo con tantas ganas que me ocasionaba el dolor en el pecho. Pero no podía, esta muy asustada.

No quería que me odiara.

No quise comer esa tarde ante la mirada preocupada de mi madre. Y ya a la hora de la cena, por mas deprimida que estuviera, mi estomago necesitaba aunque fuera una pequeña porción de comida, que yo rellené con unas tostadas y fruta picada en pequeños cuadritos.

Me fui temprano a la cama. Necesitaba estar lo más compuesta posible si al otro día quería encarar a InuYasha. Sin embargo, el sueño llego solo unas dos horas antes de que sonara mi despertador. Así que me desperté con una cara de muerto que hubiera aterrado a cualquiera.

Me levanté, bañé y crucé desnuda el pasillo. Comí lo primero que tuve a la mano y me encontré deseando con una baga esperanza de que al abrir la puerta, me encontrara con el auto de InuYasha. Y él, como siempre, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el auto, me sonreiría y todo seguiría como siempre debió ser. Yo volvería a ser feliz si eso sucedía.

Me detuve en seco. Ahora entendía el por qué el dolor en el pecho y esas ganas de llorar. Estaba triste porque no estaba con InuYasha. Porque, sin saberlo, yo era feliz junto a él. Quizá más feliz de lo que fui en toda mi vida.

Lo necesitaba más de lo que alguna vez necesité a alguien.

Caminé a paso firme y rápido, mientras más rápido llegara al trabajo. Más pronto podría ver a InuYasha. Pero, como si ya no me sintiera terriblemente fatal, InuYasha no se presentó ese día.

Mis rodillas se volvieron débiles y mis brazos perdieron fuerza alguna. Me sentí extraña y sobre todo, sola. Por primera vez estaba sintiendo lo que era la soledad, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Gabriel llenara ese dolorido vacío, pero aunque me hablara, nada cambiaba. Él no era a quien yo quería.

Durante toda la mañana y la tarde, me forcé mental y físicamente en no caer al suelo. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero cada vez que pensaba en que InuYasha me odiaba, mi estomago se revolvía e imaginarias lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos. Y por fin pude salir del trabajo. Inhalé profundo y solté un fuerte suspiro.

Yo no podría aguantar un día más sin verlo.

Caminé casi en el límite de correr. Esas extrañas ansias que, jamás en mi muy loca vida había experimentado, quemaban mi estomago y mi pecho de una manera picante y muy molesta. A cada paso, miraba mi pequeño reloj, que días atrás me había regalo mi madre. Sus pequeñas manecillas se movían tan lentamente que me hacían pensar que, quizá, el reloj estaba roto, y si no era ese el caso, ¿Por qué el tiempo transcurría tan lento?

Llegué a su casa con la idea y el cansancio de haber atravesado algún desierto de millones de kilómetros. Inhalé y exhalé intentando encontrar algo de valor en el aire.

Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido tocar y esperar pacientemente a que él viniera y me abriera, pero siempre estaba esa duda dolorosa de que al hacerlo, me ignoraría y no abriría la puerta. Así que ignorando el dolor de aquel pensamiento, junté todas mis fuerzas en abrir esa vieja puerta. Un paso adentro y todo mi valor se fue por las bruces.

Ahí estaba, de pie. A quien sabe cuantos metros —a mi pesar— lejos de mí, con el cabello desordenadamente peinado hacia atrás y un pan a medio comer en su boca. Me mordí el labio incomoda y, quizá, avergonzada de verle sin camisa.

Apreté los puños y junté valor.

—Hola —le saludé y me regañé mentalmente por eso. Yo no estaba ahí para saludar, yo estaba para dar explicaciones y, si no era mucho pedir, ser perdonada.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me miró curioso. Por un momento creí que su voz era suave y amable. Pero quizá fue producto de m imaginación —. He, di algo —no. No era producto de mi imaginación. Su voz era como la de siempre, no era la voz áspera y casi aterradora con la que me habló ayer. Tuve la leve esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla —. Dime que rayos te pasa, Kagome —me reclamó. Yo gimoteé bajo. Una extraña alegría me estaba llenando más de lo que mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo podía soportar.

No supe cuando, ni como, pero mis pies cobraron vida propia y me acercaban a InuYasha. Pero, justo en el momento en el que estaba preparada para envolverlo en un abrazo fuerte, se alejó. Un vacío recorrió mi cuerpo y una corriente helada sopló en mis brazos casi extendidos. La pesadilla que quería olvidar no se olvidaría, porque daba el caso, que no había sido un sueño. Y si bien InuYasha demostró no odiarme, si me repelía como si yo fuera algo malo, raro y aterrador.

Sentí ganas de llorar nuevamente.

—InuYasha, por favor. Déjame explicarte que sucedió ayer —le supliqué y el me miró de una manera que no entendí.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó dudoso. Yo tragué saliva.

—Solo estaba comprobando algo. Y funciono, pero te dañe por mi egoísmo. Lo siento, no quiero que te alejes de mí por eso. Te quiero junto a mí, InuYasha. Por favor.

Ambos guardamos silencio. La habitación quedo metida de pronto en un silencio de muertos. InuYasha ladeó la cabeza y me miró casi con preocupación. Pareciera como si fuera él el que se sentía culpable y no yo. Eso me hizo sentir aun peor. Pero me quede callada, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte ante mi muy extraña explicación.

—Tú piensas —comenzó y le miré atenta — que mi comportamiento de ayer, ¿fue por el dolor de cabeza que me causaste? —me preguntó casi dudoso y yo solo atiné a asentir confundida —. Kagome, Kagome… —movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, repitiendo mí nombre como si yo hubiera cometido alguna travesura de niño. Me moví incomoda en mi lugar.

—Es por eso… Tiene que ser por eso, por qué si no, ¿Qué otra razón? ¿Cometí otra imprudencia que no tomé en cuenta? —le pregunté.

—Cometiste una imprudencia, sí. Pero esta muy alejada de lo que tu mente culpadita pueda imaginar. Y si analizo el caso, fue mi culpa, no tuya. Así que no me hagas sentir más culpable, culpándote a ti.

—Un momento, espera. Retrocedamos un momento ¿Bien? En algún lugar de todo esto me he quedado pegada, y ahora no entiendo —le miré — ¿No me odias por causarte un dolor de cabeza ni nada por el estilo?

—Exactamente.

—Oh, gracias a Díos —suspiré y relajé los hombros —. Entonces, ¿Por qué ayer me amenazaste de muerte?

— ¿Qué yo qué? —me preguntó casi ofendido —. Jamás. Y escucha bien, jamás te podría amenazar de muerte.

— ¿No? Y entonces que significa '_Estas demasiado cerca como para controlarme. Vete a casa, y si tienes suerte, no iré por ti'_ A mí eso me suena como '_Reza para que no te mate'_

—Por Díos, Kagome. ¿Crees que soy un monstruo? —yo abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero el prosiguió —. No me contestes. Pero te lo dije, nunca jamás te amenazaría de muerte, primero muerto que eso —hizo una pausa —. Y creo que distorsionaste mis palabras de una manera tan… insólita, que llegaste a una conclusión tan lejana a la realidad que me hace gracia.

—Bien, entonces. ¿Qué era lo que realmente significaban tus palabras? ¿Qué era realmente ese significado que yo distorsione de una manera tan insólita? —esperé quizá algunos minutos. Pero InuYasha no contesto a mi pregunta, al contrario, simplemente miraba para todo lado distraído. Como si yo no hubiera preguntado nada — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Tienes hambre? —cambio mi tema tan drásticamente, que quise golpearlo.

— ¿Por qué me cambias el tema?

—Oh, rayos. Que hambre tengo —y a una velocidad casi invisible, desapareció de mi vista.

— ¡InuYasha! —grité y me encaminé a la cocina, donde, en cualquier otra situación, me hubiera divertido la idea de verlo zambullirse una banana completa en cuestión de segundos —.Si no lo notaste hace algunos segundos, estábamos discutiendo de algo importante.

—Tienes razón. No lo recuerdo.

Bufé y rodeé los ojos. ¿Estaba tratando de hacerme enojar o algo por el estilo? Inhalé y exhalé con calma. Di un paso, mucho más segura de mi misma que hace algunos minutos, muy dispuesta a quedar lo bastante cerca de el como para poder tener un conversación seria. Pero, nuevamente y muy a mi pesar, volvió a retroceder.

Algo nuevamente se rompió dentro de mí y el ardor en mi pecho y las ganas de llorar volvieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué no era que no me odiabas? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?

—Kagome, por la salud mental de ambos, mejor mantener la distancia.

— ¡No quiero! —grité sin darme cuenta del volumen de mí voz. Pero así era como me sentía, ¿Quería distancia? Si ahora, los pocos metros que nos dividían, eran una muy lenta tortura — ¿Entonces sí hice algo mal? Si lo hice, no me hagas creer que no fue así. Si luego tú no actúas como si me hubieras perdonado —inhalé profundo —. Y si lo que te perturba es el hecho de que te causare un dolor de cabeza. Puedo controlarlo, en parte, pero puedo.

— ¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja —. Explícate mejor.

—Pues, ya puedo manejar esto por completo, es decir, puedo dejar de leer los pensamientos de las personas que están a centímetros de mí. No esta totalmente perfeccionado, no he tenido la oportunidad de probarlo muchas veces, pero funciona, lo comprobé ayer en tu habitación.

—Realmente, eres muy rápida —ladeó la cabeza —. Tanto que puede llegar a asustar. Tendré que investigar de esto.

—Bien, hazlo. Si eso permite que no me repelas, esta bien. Investiga cuanto quieras, que yo puedo esperar.

—Mira. Aclaremos un punto que creo haber aclarado hace un momento, pero escuchándote, creo que no haz entendido. No estoy molesto por lo de ayer, y por lo tanto no te repelo por ello. Y bien, tampoco te repelo. No se de donde sacas tantas ideas.

—Tú metes ideas en mi cabeza. Y déjame decirte algo, joven aclarador. El hecho de que no me dejes acercarme ti, y que te alejes cada vez que intento dar un paso me deja muy poco que pensar sobre si me quieres o no cerca de ti.

— ¿Podemos dejar esto aquí? ¿Por favor? —hizo un vaivén con la mano —. Mejor, explícame eso de que ya puedes controlarlo. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿En que momento? ¿Hace mucho, poco?

—Pues, unas semanas. En el restaurante chino —me encogí de hombros ante el recuerdo —Cuando nos _escondíamos_ de mi mamá.

—Oh, bien —recogió los hombros de la misma manera que yo —. Prosigue.

—Y pues, bien. Pasó. Simplemente.

— ¿Así? ¿De la nada?

—Sí. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas y luego ¡Plash! No escuche nada. Ni a mi madre, ni a los cocineros, ni… a ti —me mordí el labio. ¿Debería decirle que todo era por mi gran deseo de no hacerle daño?

—Pudo haber sido tu imaginación.

—También lo pensé, pero luego, pasó en tu habitación. Fue en un corto tiempo, pero también lo logré.

—Sí, creo recordar vagamente un momento de relajo. Pequeño, pero notorio.

— ¿Lo ves? —le pregunté —. Pero, si aún dudas. Puedo volver a probártelo —sin darle tiempo de responder, prácticamente me abalancé sobre él —. Necesito concentrarme un poco. Siempre es así en un comienzo, pero pasara luego de algunos días o semanas. Siempre pasa —alargué mis manos hasta tomar sus tibias mejillas.

—Kagome, yo no creo que esto…

—Por favor. Si no funciona, me alejaré enseguida —rogué.

—Bien. Pero, ¿Es relativamente importante el contacto físico?

—Yo… —fruncí el ceño confundida, ¿Lo era? Pues, todo tendía a decir que no. No era necesario. ¿Entonces por que lo hacía? —. No. No es necesario… —bajé lentamente mis brazos hasta dejarlos colgados a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—Pero si te resulta más cómodo yo…

—No. Está bien. Si ni siquiera sé por qué tiendo a tocarte sin razón.

—Ya lo averiguaras.

—Por ahora, lo único que quiero que averigües, es esto —cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior.

Rápidamente, la habitación quedo en silencio. Solo los sonidos naturales de nuestros cuerpos y su mente, que no paraba de decirme que no estaba seguro de que aquello era buena idea, era lo que se escuchaba. Lo ignoré.

Me concentré, y ante todo mi asombro, fue mucho más fácil que la última vez. ¿Se debería al hecho de haber pensado que realmente le había lastimado? Quizá, alguna parte de mi cerebro quedo con un grabe trauma de ello, y por lo tanto, se me hace mucho más fácil ahora.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, quería concentrarme en escuchar y sentir, por primera vez, el silencio absoluto.

Podía escuchar tanto su respiración como la mía en aquel silencio ameno, libre de murmullos molestos. Y, aunque muy leve, podía escuchar los latidos de su desenfrenado corazón. Lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue que, ese simple sonido, era el más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida. Me acerqué, acortando la distancia completamente entre nosotros, y, aún con los brazos colgando a cada lado de mi cuerpo, me incline y tiernamente repose mi mejilla en su pecho y mi oreja en la zona de su corazón. Si antes me pareció hermoso, ahora no podía describirlo.

En ese momento me sentí completamente extraña, ajena a lo que fuera, incluso de mi propio cuerpo, pero jamás ajena a él. Una extraña sensación se expandió por todo mi estomago dándome pequeños cosquilleos y enterrando profundamente el ardor en mi pecho bajo cinco llaves. Todo el dolor y la tristeza se me hacia tan ajeno y lejano. Yo estaba feliz. Exactamente donde estaba paraba podía decir sinceramente que yo realmente era feliz.

Y entonces, lo sentí. Por primera vez tan cerca de mí, que incluso quemaba.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que no me partiera por la mitad cuando sus brazos me envolvieron. Siempre tuvimos esa discusión de que él era muy grande y yo, muy pequeña. Pero ahora, en la situación en la que me encontraba, comprendí que nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos de esa manera para, simplemente, acoplarse a la perfección al otro. Yo cabía perfectamente en las cuatro paredes en las que el me encerraba. Y él podía aprisionarme de una forma perfecta.

Levanté mis brazos y los coloque a través de su cintura como dos fuertes fierros que no se volverían a mover. Y entonces tomé en cuenta el latido de mi propio corazón, que si no fuera porque palpitaba tan fuerte sobre mi pecho jamás lo hubiera notado. Pero, lo que verdaderamente más me sorprendió, fue el hecho de que, tanto su corazón como el mío, no dejaban tiempo para el silencio. Cada vez que su corazón palpitaba, el mío lo hacia rellenando esa pequeña instancia entre palpitación y palpitación. Era como una melodía que nunca acababa.

— ¿Lo ves? —le susurré completamente segura de que el me oiría —. Sí funciona.

—Ya lo veo —me contestó. Y sus brazos se cerraron más fuertes a mí alrededor —. Bien hecho.

Y como lo sentí esos dos días, quise llorar nuevamente. Pero no de amargura, sino de felicidad. Ahora, aunque malos recuerdos, valoraba cada momento desde la discusión en su habitación el día anterior. Porque si aquello no hubiera sucedido, aquí y ahora, nosotros no estarías parados donde estamos, ni sujetando tan celosamente a quien tenemos.

Yo soy feliz.

**Aquí** soy feliz.


	8. Llamadas

Editado: 30/03/2011

**MOON GOSTH**

_Vive y respira_

_Duerme y sueña_

_Todo de todo_

**|Capitulo ocho**: Llamadas

Una cosquilléate sensación me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de mis cabellos castaños. Me mordí medio labio y no pude evitar sonreír y suspirar. Una felicidad y tranquilidad desconocida me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, evitando cualquier roce de un sueño cercano.

—Ya duérmete Kagome. Tienes trabajo mañana —me regañé yo misma levantando las sabanas y tapando mi cabeza por completo. Apreté los ojos con todas mis fuerzas hasta que mis pupilas dolieron pero, aún así, el sueño no podía aparecer.

Rodeé en mí cama enrollándome entre las sabanas. Las mariposas en mi estomago estaban tan intranquilas que no me dejaban descansar tranquila. Abrí los ojos y mire a través de mi ventana cerrada el oscuro cielo y blanca luna. Lo había visto, sentido y escuchado en más de una manera, pero simplemente era imposible el creerlo por completo.

Su pelaje negro, su enorme tamaño y sus ojos tan azules como el más profundo de los océanos. Las imágenes de todas las veces que me había salvado hasta el momento venían a mí en un Flash Back repentino y repetitivo. La primera que lo vi, no sabía que era a ciencia cierta, para mí simplemente era una mancha negra que me salvó y aún así no sabía con qué motivos. La segunda vez, pude verlo con claridad. Me salvó nuevamente y cargo hasta quedar a salvo.

Ahora que me lo estaba planteando, ¿En que momento sentí miedo? Si vuelvo atrás nuevamente, puede ser cuando no sabía nada de la mancha negra, que si era un salvador o un asesino. Pero luego, cuando vi esos ojos mirándome expectantes, todo cambio, estaba feliz de verlo. Feliz y con un sentimiento tan enorme de seguridad como no había sentido nunca.

Alargué mis manos y abrasé la almohada más grande que tenía. La encarcelé tanto con mis manos y piernas, desesperada y ansiosa de que en cualquier momento se transformara y se convirtiera en InuYasha, o en el lobo. Pero no sentía el calor, el corazón ni la respiración de él.

Me senté ligeramente en la cama mirando la mecedora en la esquina. Sin vida y acurrucada en una esquina oscura de mi habitación estaba la pobre herencia de mi abuela. Tan sola sin InuYasha… como me sentía yo en ese momento. Y no sé en qué momento me vi anhelando que entrara por la ventana y se sentara ahí, como siempre lo hacía hasta que el sol se iba, leyendo, hablando… mirándome.

¿Qué era lo que me había hecho?

Cerré los ojos y me dormí sin darme cuenta. Soñé una y otra vez. Soñé con colores y ríos, con mí madre y extrañamente con mí padre. Pero desperté cuando sonó mí despertador. Irritada y somnolienta lo apagué, regañándolo por lo bajo por haberme despertado antes de que pudiera aparecer InuYasha en ese hermoso paisaje.

Me levanté, bañé y vestí. Me comí un tazón de cereales y tomé mi bolso y abrí la puerta. Como siempre, InuYasha me esperaba con una blanca sonrisa en el rostro. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Pienso comprarme un auto. Ahora es definitivo —le dije cuando el auto se puso en marcha y abroché mi cinturón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en un tono de voz extraño.

—Será uno pequeño, deseo que sea como el antiguo. Así no lo extrañare tanto.

—Ya. Pero ¿Por qué? —ahora sí podía distinguir un pequeño tinte de irritación en su tono de voz.

—Por que toda persona normal tiene que tener un auto —me miro de reojo y yo no pude evitar sonreír —. Bien. No soy normal, pero mi madre si lo es, o eso creo. ¡Y ella necesita un auto! —dije decidida.

—Bien, no te lo discuto —ahora parecía más sereno — ¿Y cuanto tienes presupuestado gastar en uno?

—No me hables de eso que no cojo nada. Solo quiero un auto viejo, usado y si es posible rojo vino. No quiero uno que me cuesta un ojo de la cara.

—Suerte con eso.

—Por qué pienso que crees que jamás me comprare uno —me moví incomoda en el asiento.

—Dímelo tú, ¿Acaso no puedes leerme la mente? —sonrió de lado y yo bufé en voz alta.

—Que gracioso.

—Hablando de tu madre —Hablo — ¿Te ha vuelto a bombardear en preguntas?

—No. Creo que no a tenido tiempo —rodeé los ojos —. Pero pienso que de éste fin de semana, no me salvo. Y tú tienes suerte, no vives con ningún familiar.

—Sí, tienes razón —sonrío y apagó el motor cuando nos estacionamos en el aparcamiento.

Tomé mi bolso y cerré la puerta del auto caminando junto a InuYasha hasta entrar al local. Gabriel nos saludó con su típica sonrisa y ambos nos pusimos a trabajar.

No pasaron más de treinta minutos cuando sentí la mirada penetrante de Gabriel sobre mí. Volteé ligeramente para verle a la cara que estaba a menos de un metro de la mía, ya que yo estaba limpiando el piso de ahí.

Entrecerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté y él me miró aún más de cerca.

—Eso me pregunto yo —ahora frunció el ceño el —. Hace cinco minutos que te estoy hablando y tú no me contestas.

— ¿Hablando? —entrecerré los ojos — ¡Ah! _Hablándome_… —me encogí de hombros —. Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otra parte — ¿En que momento yo…?

—Últimamente siempre tienes la cabeza en otra parte.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro, palabra de hombre.

— ¿Qué hombre?

— ¡Que graciosa!

Reí por lo bajo.

—Ya dime o piensa lo que querías decirme.

—No era nada. Solo estaba fastidiándote. Pero como veo, no funcionó.

—Que lindo de tu parte —fruncí los labios.

Volví toda mi atención a limpiar el suelo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Corrí hacía mi bolso y lo tomé.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Llamo a Kagome Miler?_ —entrecerré los ojos, confundida.

—Sí. ¿Quién llama? ¿Cómo tiene mi número?

—_Hablamos desde la estación de policía. Su amiga, Kikyô, tuvo un accidente en una fabrica de por aquí cerca. Al parecer iba camino a la casa de una amiga._

—Ya veo ¿Cómo está ella?

—_Ella se encuentra bien. No fueron más que unos rasguños. Pero necesitamos que nos acompañe al hospital para hacerle algunos chequeos rutinarios._

—De acuerdo, ¿Quiere que vaya a verla al hospital?

—_No, en realidad, esa es la razón por la que la llamo. Dice que no se ira de la fabrica hasta que usted venga._

— ¿Yo? —eso sonó raro — ¿Ella lo dijo?

—_Rotundamente. Esta empecinada en que usted debería estar con ella. Le pido, por favor, que venga pronto, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo con ella allí._

—Lo siento, iré enseguida. ¿Me da la dirección?

—_Es la fabrica de abarrotes de quebró hace más o menos un año. Cerca de la heladería._

—Oh claro, la recuerdo y se donde queda. Muchas gracias. Voy en camino.

Colgué y coloqué el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada Gabriel. Kikyô tuvo un accidente, nada serio. Pero esta haciendo un berrinche y quiere que yo valla con ella —volteé a verlo — ¿Puedo ir? Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

—Adelante.

Me quité el horrendo delantal azul y lo colgué.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —volteé y vi a InuYasha. Negué amablemente con la cabeza.

—Tomare un Taxi. No podemos dejar a Gabriel solo aquí.

Me despedí y tome el primer taxi que paso por esa calle. Agradablemente, estaba vacío.

Baje del taxi cuando llegamos a la fábrica. Entonces recordé que había olvidado mi bolso en la tienda. Bien, no era tan malo, tenía que volver de todos modos.

Atravesé el feo y gastado alambrado pisando firme contra el cemento. Me pregunte como era que Kikyô había terminado teniendo algún accidente dentro de la fábrica. Lo más probable, es que haya querido tomar un atajo atravesándola. Eso era una razón más por la que tenía que comprar un auto, de ese modo mi madre no tomaría algún atajo igual que Kikyô, no tendría accidentes y yo no tendría que salir del trabajo.

Levanté la vista al sentir una brisa fría. La gran fábrica de metal oxidado era tan grande que desde el punto donde yo estaba parada tapaba el sol y me tenía en las sombras. Me mordí el labio cuando mi radar de peligro se activó, pero no le hice caso y empujé las puertas de hierro que crujieron cuando se deslizaron a un lado. ¿Por qué habían cerrado la puerta? ¿Y donde estaban los autos? ¿Y la ambulancia?

Caminé dentro de la fábrica. Todo hubiera estado en completas penumbras si no fuera por las ventanas rotas que dejaban pequeños hilos de luz dentro. Y todo estaba tan callado que mi sangre se heló. De pronto, mi celular volvió a sonar.

— ¿Diga? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—_Kagome, ¿Dejé mi celular en tu casa la ultima vez que estuve ahí?_ —palidecí.

— ¿Kikyô? —tragué — ¿Dónde estas?

— ¿_Cómo que en donde? En casa claro. ¿No viste mi celular por ahí?_

—N-no… creo que no…

— _¿De verdad? ¡Rayos! Que mala suerte, es el tercero que pierdo en este año. Pero bueno, gracias de todos modos. Nos vemos._

La escuché colgar, pero aún así no pude apartar mi mano de mi oído. Estaba tan paralizada que incluso me preguntaba si estaba respirando o no.

Sentí el crujir de la puerta y voltee ligeramente para mirarla. Estaba cerrada y con un fierro atravesada. Estaba encerrada. Tome grandes becadas de aire intentando tranquilizar a mi loco y asustado corazón, ¿Cómo era que había caído nuevamente? Intenté tranquilizarme, pero no pude, no más cuando el pensamiento más aterrador me tocó. Si me habían llamado, y sabían el nombre de mi amiga, entonces sabían perfectamente todo de mí, mi nombre, donde vivía y mi número de teléfono.

Guarde el celular en mi bolsillo y corrí en la dirección opuesta a la puerta trancada, si mi cerebro no me fallaba, todas esas fabricas tenían una puerta delantera y trasera. Pero, ¿Cómo podía pensar que seria tan entupido de no cerrar la puerta trasera también?

Me mordí el labio nerviosa y pensé, si buscaba rápidamente, encontraría alguna ventana baja, pero todas estaban en el segundo piso hacia arriba. Así que me arme de valor y subí las escaleras que hicieron un alboroto cuando pisaba cada escalón. Eso no me importo, yo sabía que me estaba mirando y esperando el momento preciso para atacar, pero no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados a aceptar mi muerte. No ahora que mi día no era gris. No ahora que tenía a InuYasha para hacerme sonreír.

Busqué. Busqué y arañé las tablas que estaban tapando las ventanas. Era imposible y mis manos débiles estaban demasiadas temblorosas para poder quitar unos clavos.

— ¿No te aburres de hacer eso? —me paralicé y mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre. Esa era la voz del supuesto policía.

—N-no realmente —ni siquiera se como pude contestar.

— ¿Por qué no me miras? —dijo burlón.

Tragué en seco y con mi cuerpo completamente como gelatina, volteé lentamente para verlo.

Lo primero que vi, fueron unos ojos rojos… rojos como la misma sangre que había visto salir de mi propio cuerpo. La tez blanca y la nariz ancha hacia juego con sus grandes hombros. Si me parara a su lado, seguramente no le llegaría ni siquiera al hombro. Retrocedí un paso y pise algo duro. Mis hombros se encogieron y volteé a ver. La mirada negra dentro de unos ojos rasgados femeninos me miraban divertidos. Me aleje rápidamente.

—Se ve muy débil —dijo la mujer con rasgos asiáticos, mirándome inquisidoramente de pies a cabeza —. Pero su hedor me pica la nariz. Así que debe de ser ella.

— ¿Tu apellido es Miller, no? —me preguntó el hombre alto. Inconscientemente negué con la cabeza.

— ¡Que mentirosa! —miré una esquina que estaba en las sombras. Un niño de unos doce años me miraba divertido — ¡Te crecerá la nariz!

—Callen al mocoso —otra voz sonó arriba de mi cabeza. Levante el rostro y otro hombre me miraba con el ceño fruncido sentado en una de las vigas que sostenía el techo —. Me encabrona su voz chillona.

Y así siguieron saliendo unos cuantos más. Si yo podía contar bien, no eran más de siete.

—Se ve asustada.

—Sus piernas parecer gelatina.

Y cuando me dí cuenta, estaba encerrada en un círculo por todos ellos. Apreté los puños y sentí el celular en mi bolsillo. Eso me esperanzo, si tenía aun que fuera una milésima de segundo fuera de ellos, podría llamar a InuYasha y el vendría, pero… ¿Podría contra siete? Ya lo había visto pelear antes, era aterrador pero muy fuerte. Pero… ¿Siete? ¿Podría salir vivo contra siete? Y estos, claramente no parecían crías, y si sabían de mí, eran de los más antiguos.

Y para continuar con mi mala suerte, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Esto no te servirá cuando seas una de nosotros —l mujer se acercó rápidamente a mí y arranco el celular de mi bolsillo. Alargué mi mano para quitárselo, pero me empujo contra otros dos hombres que me sujetaron por los brazos extendidos —. Uno, dos y… —cerro el puño con mi celular adentro. Los pequeños trozos cayeron al suelo —. Adiós telefonito.

—No saben con quien se están metiendo —bien, quizá amenazarlos no era la mejor idea, pero me hacía tener un poco más de valor, y si era posible, hacerlos dudar de si me hacían daño o no —. Mi amigo los matara a todos.

—Oh, sí. El licántropo —dijo el hombre que me sujetaba el brazo derecho —. Que descuidado fue al dejarte venir sola. Parece que no te aprecia mucho.

Apreté los puños. Ellos lo notaron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te enojaste? —preguntó el niño.

—No la pongas de puntas —dijo otro —. Que cuando se transforme, te doy diez a cero que te mata.

—Yo no seré como ustedes —todos me quedaron mirando, y luego comenzaron reír.

—Claro que lo serás, por eso estamos aquí. Por eso todos te buscan —los dos hombres que me sujetaban me empujaron hasta que chocara con la mujer, y esta volvió a empujarme. Y en brazos de quien caía, rebotaba de manera brusca.

Me sentía como la pelota en un juego de Pin Ball. Y de repente tropecé, en realidad, me hicieron una zancadilla y caí al frío suelo golpeando todo mi costado derecho. Sentí sus risas a carcajadas y quise llorar, no por sentir miedo, si no por sentirme humillada.

—Ok, ok. Chinos no ahí que ser malos con ella —el más joven de todos se acerco a mí y me jalo de los cabellos para que lo mirara —. Si ya quiere llorar. Mejor la convertimos ahora y ya está.

Fruncí el ceño y lleve mis manos a su mano para que me soltara, me dolía y eso parecía hacerle gracia.

—Tiene bastante coraje —escuché a uno decir —. Esto es mucho más divertido de lo que esperábamos.

—Esto es estúpido e infantil —dijo el que hasta el momento, había sido el más serio de todos —. Si no lo hacemos ahora, ya pasara algo malo.

—Él es muy pesimista —refunfuñó el niño.

—Chicos, chicos. No ahí que ser mal educados —dijo la mujer y se arrodillo delante de mí y me obligó a mirarla —. Primero hay que preguntarle a ella, si quiere o no quiere.

—Lo que yo quiero, les importa una mierda a ustedes —dije desafiante y a la vez, temerosa.

—Sí, es verdad —contestó —. Pero estoy intentando ser educada.

—Por qué hacen esto…

— ¿Nosotros? —hizo una pausa —. No sé muy bien el por qué. Solo lo ordenaron y nosotros teníamos que hacerlo.

— ¿Quién lo ordeno?

—Tu sangre —dijo sonriente. La sangre se congelo en mis venas — ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida?

—Mientes —no, no no…Pero sabía que era posible que fuera, InuYasha me lo había advertido una vez. Y sí, había aceptado el hecho de que se transformaran por voluntad propia, pero esto era mucha más abominable. Ahora me sentía traicionada por mi propia familia.

—Ella cree que miento —rió y todos los demás la acompañaron —. No miento querida —el chico soltó mis cabellos y yo pude alargar mi mano y abofetear la dura pero hermosa cara de la mujer.

Todos guardaron silencio. Tanto ella como yo supimos que ni siquiera un pequeño dolor le cause. Pero yo quede con la satisfacción de haberme desahogado, pero ella quedo con la ira. Me miró desafiante y alargó su mano tan rápido a mí que cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Luego ya no podía respirar.

—He, suéltala. Que el punto no es matarla —escuché a mi espalda.

Llevé mis manos a mi cuello, en un intento vano de que me soltara y yo pudiera respirar. Enterré mis uñas y arañe sus manos pero era en vano, ya no tenía fuerza. Estaba mareada y mi vista estaba borrosa.

—La estas matando —escuché vagamente.

Sentí como tomaba mi mano, intente retenerme pero me fue imposible. Dejé guiar mi mano donde ella quisiera. Ya no podía ver y apenas si podían sentir como los demás la regañaban.

Sentí un pequeño ardor en la palma de mi mano, pero lo ignore. Todo daba vueltas y sentía como si estuviera cayendo por un agujero que no tenía fin. Mi estomago estaba resentido y mi pecho ardía. Quería vomitar. Mi cabeza palpitaba de manera dolorosa, mis piernas y brazos estaban duros y fríos, mi estomago hacía ruidos extraños y yo me sentía totalmente sola. Quise moverme, pero me era imposible. Intente abrir la boca para gritar, pero ni mover lo labios pude. Y que decir de mis intentos de abrir los ojos.

* * *

Sentí una agradable brisa sobre mi cabeza, seguida por un ronroneo. Y después de eso, todo poco a poco volvió a la normalidad. Abrí la boca para tomar grandes bocados de aire y disminuir el ardor en mi pecho. Ya podía oír mi respiración y un corazón latiendo sobre mi oreja. Y por ultimo, luego de que pudiera recurar la flexibilidad de mi cuerpo, pude abrir los ojos.

Me moví cuando fui consiente de donde estaba y recordé todo. Casi me habían matado, si es que ahora no estaba muerta. Doblé el rostro y lo primero que vi fue el gran pelaje negro seguido por la gran cabeza del lobo que descansaba sobre sus patas delanteras y me miraba expectante.

Sonreí y alargué mi mano para acariciarlo, entonces noté la mordedura de mi mano. Al parecer, me había salvado de ésta. Intenté escalar el gran cuerpo negro para ver que era lo que haba pasado, pero InuYasha mordió mi camisa y me impidió que viera, yo comprendí enseguida y volví a recostarme en su torso. Seguramente detrás de el había una escena de una película de horror donde todos eran descuartizados.

— ¿Estas cansado? —pregunté cuando noté como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. ¿Y como no? Había peleado y ganado contra siete individuos sumamente peligrosos, y todo por mi tonta mala suerte.

Me moví y abracé su cabeza con mis dos brazos. Apoye mi mejilla cerca de su oreja y susurre unas gracias suaves. Luego volví a caer dormida.

* * *

—Gabriel debe de estar hecho una furia —le dije y él soltó un gran suspiro —. Gracias, de nuevo —sonreí y volví a abrazar su cabeza —. Deberíamos volver, ¿Por qué no te transformas ya? —se movió incomodo. Yo sonreí cómplice — ¿Qué? ¿Te da pena que te vea desnudo? Por mí no ahí problema —dije en broma, pero al parecer, lo tomo muy enserio. Me apresure a tapar mis ojos antes de poder ver algo que seguramente no me dejaría dormir por días.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que dijiste que no te importaba —escuché su voz ronca, como siempre quedaba luego de que se transformara. Pero aun así no destape mis ojos.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa una broma? ¡Claro que me importa verte así! Tonto.

—Ya. Mi ropa esta tirada en el primer piso, iré por ella.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve… así?

— ¿Quién me puede ver? Es una fábrica abandonada.

—Como voy a saber —refunfuñé.

Rió y sentí sus pasos alejarse de mí lentamente, pero no abrí los ojos, estaba totalmente consiente de que la imagen de la película de terror aun estaba ahí. Y ahora me preguntaba, ¿Cómo era que InuYasha siempre los hacía desaparecer? Se lo preguntaría una ves que estuviera vestido y yo muy lejos de este lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde sentí sus pasos acercándose.

— ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí? —me preguntó.

—Por favor —extendí mis brazos hacía donde suponía que estaba él —. Déjame en el primer piso, yo ahí me iré y tomare un taxi.

—Creo que mejor te dejo afuera —me dijo una vez que me levantó en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que ahí flores por casi toda la fabrica.

—Ok. Déjame lo más lejos posible de aquí.

—A sus órdenes.

Me dejo cerca del alambrado y yo pudo abrir los ojos. Su rostro estaba arañado y su cabello revuelto. Y me negaba a pensar que tuviera alguna herida más profunda en su cuerpo, pero me dijo que nada pasaba de arañazos y yo le creí a medías. Ya tendría tiempo de ver si era verdad o no.

Tomé un Taxi que me dejó justo en la puerta de la tienda, entre cabizbaja y con una cara de niña inocente. Gabriel estaba terminando de atender a unos clientes.

— ¿Cómo estaba tu amiga? —me preguntó normal y relajado. Y yo recordé que fui supuestamente a ayudar a Kikyô.

—Oh, eso. Está bien, falsa alarma.

—Me alegro —terminó con los clientes que se fueron enseguida —. Oye, tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunté en respuesta mientras pasaba sobre mi cabeza el feo delantal.

— ¿Sabes por que InuYasha renunció?

— ¿Renunciar? —abrí los ojos lo más que pude —. No. Tú debes estar equivocado.

—No. Lo digo de verdad. Cuando te fuiste, transcurrieron unos treinta minutos y lo llamaron por celular. Contestó y luego vino y dijo que quería renunciar —hizo una pausa —. Y luego salio hecho un rayo.

—Yo no se nada de eso… —me encogí de hombros. ¿Quién lo habría llamado?

—Bueno, yo solo preguntaba porque últimamente son tan unidos —intentó bromear conmigo, pero lo ignoré.

¿Por qué había renunciado? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que me paso hoy? ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba en peligro? ¿Cómo…? No, no me servia de nada pensar un millón de preguntas si no obtendría respuesta hasta que InuYasha apareciera.

Y me quede paralizada. Claro… si es que volvía. Porque él tenia que volver, porque tenía que cuidarme, para siempre. No podía estar lejos de mí.

Esperé toda la tarde que llegara pero no lo hizo, y entonces cultive la ilusión de que me estaría esperando fuera del trabajo cuando terminara, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Caminé lento y tropezando con cada minúscula piedra que se me cruzara. Él no podía haberse ido, estaba actuando tan normal cuando nos encontramos en la fábrica. Ambos estábamos bien, nos llevábamos mejor, acoplábamos perfectamente en un abrazo y en la vida del otro, por qué él… .Y lo comprendí, todo estaba visto desde mi punto de vista, ante mis ojos estábamos bien, ante mis ojos éramos el uno para el otro, ¿Pero para él? ¿Era así? Yo simplemente hacía mi vida normal, comía, dormía. Pero él no era así, estaba encadenado a mí, pasaba todo su día pendiente de mí y de lo que hacía. Prácticamente no tenía vida por mi culpa.

Llegué a mi casa y me di cuenta de que había olvidado nuevamente mi bolso y dentro, las llaves. Tenía dos opciones, o quedarme sentada sin comer nada hasta que mi madre llegara pasadas de las cinco de la mañana, o ir a la casa de InuYasha y quedarme ahí.

Sin embargo, me aterraba solo pensar que nadie me abriría la puerta.

Junte el valor suficiente, y puse toda mi confianza en que él no me dejaría sola. No, InuYasha no era así.

Crucé la calle rápido y me planté como una estatua frente a su casa. Me parecía a un robot cuando levanté la mano para tocar la puerta. Y golpe una vez… dos veces… y la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó un curioso InuYasha. Solté un largo suspiro lleno de tensión —Estás pálida, ¿Te sientes mal? Bueno, tomando en cuenta lo que pasaste esta tarde, no te culpo.

—Yo… —no pude evitar sonreír. Él no se había ido —. Olvidé mi bolso en la tienda.

—Oh, si nos apresuramos podremos encontrar a Gabriel.

—Gabriel ya se fue —dije rápidamente sin saber si era verdad o no. Pero solo quería estar sola con él, como siempre.

—Entonces pasa.

Entré y fuimos hasta el living donde nos dejamos caer sobre el sofá. En todo momento, no pude dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Tienes alguna herida? —me pregunté y yo negué con la cabeza, ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? era él quien había peleado con siete demonios.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? Algunos rasguños, que ya se curaron.

—Que bueno… —sonreí de lado.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —me preguntó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estás temblando —me miré las manos y efectivamente estaba temblando.

—No es nada —cerré mis manos en puños y bajé el rostro.

—Claro que te pasa algo.

—De verdad que no es nada —di el tema por terminado. Yo tenía algunas cosas que preguntar — ¿Por qué renunciaste?

—Oh, eso.

—Si, eso —lo miré — ¿Por qué?

—Ya no será necesario.

— ¿Es por la llamada que recibiste? —arqueó una ceja —. Gabriel me lo dijo.

—Gabriel siempre sabe todo —frunció el ceño —. Sí, en parte es por la llamada.

— ¿Te vas a ir? —tragué y esperé expectante su respuesta. Pero no hubo alguna expresión que me dijera que eso era estúpido, que jamás se iba a ir.

—Sí.

Por segunda vez en ese día, quise vomitar.

— ¿Por qué? —alargué mi mano y sujeté su sudadera.

—Esto se esta saliendo de control —me contestó y miró interrogante mis ojos — ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó y yo quise gritar. ¿Cómo era capas de preguntar algo tan obvio?

—Me vas a dejar —fruncí el ceño, sintiendo que las ganas de vomitar aumentaban — ¿Te párese poco?

— ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos sorprendido —. Espera, no estas entendiendo…

—Entiendo que te vas a ir y me vas a dejar. Y dijiste que siempre estarías aquí, conmigo.

De pronto sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas. Esto era gracioso, ni cuando estaba a punto de morir lloraba, pero con solo pensarme lejos de él era capas de llorar un río.

Le vi sonreír tiernamente, y alargó su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo con ese leve contacto. La acaricio lentamente.

—Me voy a ir, sí —me dijo y mi corazón se estaba terminando de romper —. Pero tú vas a venir conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué era lo que el había dicho? — ¿No pensabas dejarme?

—Claro que no —dijo casi ofendido —. Te prometí jamás hacerlo.

Claro, lo prometió. ¿Cómo dudar de él?

Alargué mis manos y me extendí a través del sofá para poder abrazarlo y dejar mi cabeza contra su pecho. Todo estaba bien ahora, todo estaba perfectamente bien ahora que…

—Espera un momento —me separe rápidamente — ¿A dónde vamos, precisamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién te llamó?

—Ok. Ok, vamos despacio. Vamos a donde mi familia.

— ¿Tu familia? —entrecerré los ojos.

—Sí. Ésta tarde me llamaron algunos familiares para decirme que _ellos_ ya te habían ubicado completamente. Y que sabían todo de ti.

—Sí —asentí —. Ellos saben hasta mi número de teléfono… bueno, sabían. Rompieron mi celular.

—Exacto. Por eso salí corriendo a buscarte. Esa llamada me dejo de puntas, y ya vez que tenía la razón. Te encontré medio muerta.

Me encogí de hombros —Sí, gracias nuevamente por ello. Pero, ¿Por qué vamos con tu familia?

—Ya lo viste hoy. Ya no te atacaran de uno o dos, esta vez fueron siete, y aunque no lo parezca, estuviste inconsciente bastante tiempo, no fue fácil pelear contra todos. Y temo que vendrán más, en más números. No me voy a arriesgar a que te pase algo así de nuevo, además, ya te mordieron nuevamente. Seria peligroso que lo hicieran de nuevo.

—Es verdad —bajé mi vista hasta mi mano donde alguna vez en el día hubo una cicatriz —. Ya no esta —volví a mirarlo.

—Eso es lo bueno. Pero no solo fue en la mano, cuando te encontré, estaban mordiendo tu cuello y tu antebrazo —palidecí y rápidamente palpe mi cuello y mi antebrazo.

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos? —le pregunté.

—Éste fin de semana.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es jueves!

—Exacto.

— ¿No puedes esperar por lo menos hasta el lunes?

—No. Tiene que ser ahora —dijo bastante serio. Eso me dio mala espina.

— ¿Qué crees que le diré a mi madre? ¿Y a Gabriel? No puedo dejarlo solo en la tienda.

—Últimamente han ávido muchas solicitudes de empleo en el trabajo ¿Verdad? —asentí. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su celular —. Llámalo. Dile que acepte a algún empleado, que tú no puedes trabajar más.

— ¿Ahora? —ésta vez, él asintió. Tomé el celular y marqué el número de Gabriel.

— _¿Diga?_

—Gabriel, hola. Soy Kagome.

— _¡Ah! Kagome, que pasa. Nunca me llamas por teléfono._

—Bueno es que… —miré a InuYasha —. Ya no voy a poder ir a trabajar más.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo a tu madre?_

—Mi mamá esta bien. Yo soy la que se va de viaje.

— _¿De viaje? ¿Cuándo?_

—Éste… fin de semana.

— _¡¿Qué?, Pero solo son dos días._

—Lo sé, por eso te lo digo ahora. Puedo ir a trabajar mañana, pero tú tienes que aceptar alguna propuesta para el trabajo.

—_Esto es tan repentino._

—Lo sé. Mañana hablaremos mejor. Nos vemos.

—_Adiós._

Colgué y le devolví el celular a InuYasha.

— ¿Crees que esté enfadado? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé. Pero es necesario.

—Lo sé, creo —miré el techo — ¿Ahora que le voy a decir a mi madre? Además, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué no eras de Chicago?

—Eso fue una mentirilla blanca. En Chicago ahí muchas personas y nosotros necesitamos terrenos abiertos, ya sabes, para mover las patas.

—Sí. ¿Entonces?

—Iremos a Dillon.

— ¿Y eso donde queda?

—En Montana

—Ok.

Me acomodé en el sofá y tomé el cambiador para mirar la tele.

—Estás muy tranquila —me dijo y lo miré.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Te acabo de decir que tienes que dejar todo y venir conmigo no sabemos por cuanto tiempo. Pero aún así aceptaste sin miramientos.

—Oh, bueno. Eso es muy simple —sonreí y me encogí de hombros, sonrojada —. Si estoy contigo, puedo dejar todo lo demás.

Él sonrío y ambos volvimos la atención a la televisión.

**|Nota autora:**

Oki, ahí esta.

Bien, primero se que se preguntaran por que el titulo de 'Llamadas'. Para comenzar, cuando termine el capitulo no tenia ni una idea cercana de que podía poner de titulo, y como las Llamadas fueron algo de muy mala suerte para Kagome en este capitulo, pensé que seria bueno ponerlo.

Lo segundo; la relación de Kag e Inu va avanzando y creo que lo han notado, pero lo más importante, ¿Han notado como Kag no habla de sus sentimientos hacía el? Solo sabe que no quiero herirlo y estar lejos de el. Pero nunca dice algo como 'Me gusta' o 'lo amo' y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de mí (Beso mis propias mejillas ¿Cómo lo hago? Ni yo se :/)

Y solamente eso, y quería agradecerles por comentar la historia, me alegra mucho.


	9. Mareos

30/03/2011

**MOON GOSHT**

_El destino es el que_ _baraja las cartas._

_Pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._

'_William Shakespeare'_

**|Capitulo nueve**: Mareos

La cara de mi madre se desfiguro apenas le dí la noticia. Me encogí de hombros pero tuve mi postura firme. No iba a flaquear.

—Déjame entender lo que me estas diciendo —sujetó su cabeza como si tuviera un fuerte dolor —. Son pasadas de las cinco de la mañana. Y tú me vienes a decir que pasado mañana… bueno, mañana –Tomando en cuenta que ya es viernes- ¿Te vas de viaje?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué? —repitió la pregunta.

—Es algo importante mamá. Solo confía en mí —no podía dar más información. Yo no la perturbaría con pesadillas el resto de su vida.

—Confío en ti, en parte. Pero confío en tu criterio —suspiró resignada y yo me sorprendí de que hubiera sido tan fácil —. Sabía que éste día iba a llegar.

— ¿Lo sabías? —entrecerré los ojos.

—Tu padre, que en paz descanse, también se fue un tiempo cuando éramos novios.

— ¿Papá? ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Realmente pensé que todo se había acabado entre nosotros y que él ya no volvería. Pero volvió, al mes. Diciéndome que Díos hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pero que quería estar conmigo —miró el techo recordando eso con una sonrisa en el rostro —. Al mes nos casamos y luego quede embarazada de ti y… él murió.

—Mamá… —solté sus manos y puse mi cabeza en su regazo. Ella acaricio mi cabello — ¿Por qué no me cuentas como conociste a papá? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo supiste que sabia lo que pensabas?

—Jamás te interesó saber de tu padre.

—Jamás me sentí tan cercana a él como ahora.

—Ya. Puedo entenderte —sonrío.

— ¿Me contaras la historia?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

—Todo. Bien… —inhaló profundo y cerró los ojos —. Éste es un baúl que no abría hace bastante tiempo. Yo tenía unos quince o dieciséis años cuando vi a tu padre por primera vez. Acababa de terminar el curso y salí con unas amigas a festejar. Fuimos a la heladería que está cerca de esa fabrica que quebró hace algunos años. ¿La recuerdas?

—Como olvidarla —rodeé los ojos —. Continua.

—Bien, yo me ofrecí a ir a buscar los helados. Creí que era tarea fácil, pero lo vi muy complicado con diez helados en mis brazos. En ese momento Chiaki cruzo caminando por fuera de la ventana y me llego eso que se dice, amor a primera vista.

—Un flechazo.

—Sí. Un flechazo, bastante fuerte de por si, ya que dejé caer todos los helados. Mis amigas querían matarme —rió ante el recuerdo —. Y después de eso, cuando comenzó un nuevo año en el instituto. Lo vi, otra vez. Así que pensé que era el destino y que él seria mi marido algún día.

—Mamá…

—Era broma. No pensé que el seria mi marido, pero si pensé que había tenido bastante suerte al volverlo a encontrar. Pero tal como le haces tú, Chiaki repelía a las personas. Y siempre estaba solo. Me tomó medio año juntar el valor suficiente para poder salir de las sombras de donde lo miraba y caminar hacía él para poder hablarle. Pero cuando me miro, no pude parar de pensar lo lindo que era. Claro, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que sabia lo que pensaba? Si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera ahorrado muchos pensamientos bastantes vergonzosos. Pero sigo, como dije, pensé lo lindo que era y eso, él parecía bastante incomodo y yo no sabía porque en ese momento —ambas rodamos lo ojos —. Así que se levantó, tomó su cuaderno y se fue. Y yo me quede como una tonta ahí de pie.

—No eres tonta mamá… —le dije, ya que yo también sabía lo que era quedarse parada sin habla por un chico.

—Gracias, querida. Y continúo, no me di por vencida y siempre que tenía la oportunidad –que eran bastantes- me acercaba y le hablaba. Al final, término por hablarme. Supongo que no podía competir contra mí —sonrió —. Pero terminó el año, y no lo volví a ver como por tres meses. Y el primer día, lo busque por todo el colegio, hasta que lo encontré en el patio, bien alejado del resto y mirando el cielo. Ese año volví a insistir en hablarle, y creo que más de una ves llegamos a tener una platica amena, pero el siempre conservaba las distancias. Y eso me hizo pensar muchas veces.

— ¿Pero como lo supiste?

—Él me lo dijo.

— ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Creo que pensaba que yo lo tomaría por loco y me alejaría, pero tú me conoces, al contrario de lo que él pensaba, yo ya no pude separarme de él. Así que a final de ese año cuando Chiaki tenía que graduarse, no asistió, así que fui a buscarlo a su casa, para poder felicitarlo como era debido. Lo encontré y salimos a dar un paseo. Pasamos toda la noche sobre la azotea de la cafetería mirando el auto-cinema. Y una cosa llevo a la otra y nos hicimos novios. Esa fue una de las primeras veces que lo vi sonreír.

— ¿Y como fue cuando se marcho?

—Al año siguiente, cuando era mi turno de graduarme. Él fue a la ceremonia y me llevo una flor, un lindo gesto porque siempre fue muy agrio. Y entonces se despidió. Dijo que era lo más seguro para ambos y se fue. Creí que todo se había acabado entre nosotros, pero el volvió. Y como te dije, nos casamos, quede embarazada de ti y el murió.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —puse mi cuerpo recto para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrío cariñosamente y acaricio mi mejilla.

—Siempre —me dijo — ¿Te había dicho que te pareces mucho a él? —negué con la cabeza —. Esa nariz puntiaguda que tienes, él también la tenía. Sacaste sus ojos y el color de pelo —rió —. Claro, la estatura la heredaste de mí. Enana.

—Me gusta ser bajita… la mayoría del tiempo —arrugué la nariz.

—Ese gesto también es de tu padre —me pellizcó la nariz y yo la abras´se. Acaricio mis cabellos y nos mantuvimos largo tiempo en silencio — ¿Volverás algún día?

—Dijiste que me parezco mucho a papá —le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa —. Pensé que me bombardearías con preguntas antes de dejarme.

—Tu vida ya es lo bastante complicada ahora ¿No? Para qué preguntar cosas que quizá no entenderé —entrecerré los ojos, ¿Ella sabía algo o yo me estaba sugestionando?

—Mamá tú… —me mordí el labio — ¿Papá te contó algo más, además del poder?

—No. Siempre calló todo lo demás —hablo sincera—. Pero sé que hay algo que solo ustedes saben, porque ustedes son muy especiales —tomó fuertemente mis manos.

—Tú eres muy especial, mucho más que yo —sonreí — ¿Recuerdas cuando era niña, y llegaba llorando a casa diciendo las cosas horribles que las personas pensaban?

—Como no recordarlo. Solías tener muchas pesadillas sobre eso.

—Bien; ahora ya no voy a llorar más —dije firme y ella me miro confundida. Luego, sumidas en el silencio, ella me sonrío — ¿Me apoyaras en esto?

—Te apoyare en todo.

—Solo necesito que me apoyes mamá —me volví a recostar en su regazo —. Y cuando todo esté más tranquilo, voy a volver —sonreí de lado —. Así que procura no tener ningún accidente en ese tiempo.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. ¿Cómo es que cada semana de por medio te veo nuevas heridas?

—Me caigo… mucho. Bastante.

—Claro, te caes —rodó los ojos — ¿Duermes conmigo ésta noche? Así tendremos más tiempo juntas, y no te extrañare tanto cuando no estés.

— ¿No tienes trabajo?

—Me tomare el día libre. Iremos a comprar todas las cosas necesarias para un viaje.

— ¿No te despedirán?

—No lo creo. Además me deben el día, pensaba tomármelo la semana que viene.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si?

— ¿No me preguntaras por que me voy?

— ¿Te vas por propia voluntad?

—En teoría.

—Entonces esta bien. Confío en tu criterio.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si, cariño?

—Gracias.

—No ahí de que.

Sonreí y ella también lo hizo.

Nos quedamos dormidas pasadas las seis de la mañana, pegadas más a la otra que era imposible. Ninguna quería soltar a la otra. Ninguna, en esa noche, quería extrañar a alguien a quien todavía no se separaba.

Por la mañana, dejé a mi madre durmiendo y pasé por el trabajo para ver a Gabriel. Me sorprendió ver a dos nuevos empleados haciendo ya las tareas. El me hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien, me sonrío y me deseó buen viaje, pero no preguntó a donde iba, ni con quien. Supongo que pensaba de igual manera que mi madre. Y por suerte, recordé tomar mi bolso.

De vuelta a mi casa, pasé por la fábrica donde trabajaba Ayumi. Sentí la mirada de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros de trabajo, a los que creo nunca caí muy bien. Ayumi me abrazo fuertemente y también me deseó buen viaje. La única pregunta que me hizo fue que si esto tenía que ver con mi problema. No le contesté, simplemente le sonreí indicándole que todo estaba bien. Pero fue Kikyô la que soltó muchas palabrotas y frunció el ceño enojada bastantes veces, sin importarle ser vista por todas aquellas personas que pasaban por ahí para ver sus películas. Me pregunto un montón de cosas, de con quien iba, exactamente a donde iba, y por que me iba. Le dije que yo estaría muy bien, y que volvería… algún día. Pero insistía en saber a donde iba. Le dije que me iba a Chicago, una mentirilla blanca no dañaría a nadie, como dijo InuYasha.

Llegué a casa al medio día. Mi madre me preguntó donde estaba mi celular y le mentí diciendo que lo había perdido. Supongo que me creyó ya que no pregunto más.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos comprando cosas para mi uso personal y muy necesarias para un viaje. Comimos afuera y pasamos a ver una película al cine. InuYasha, muy sigilosamente, nos acompañó en cada paso que dábamos unos metros más atrás. Mi madre no lo noto, pero yo tenía incrustado una especie de radar que se activaba cuando InuYasha estaba cerca, así que me sentí completamente segura a donde fuera que mí madre me llevase. Cuando llegamos a casa, el sol ya se había ocultado hace unas horas y ambas teníamos los pies hinchados de tanto caminar. Cenamos y nos besamos y abrazamos antes de ir a dormir cada una en su cama.

Entre a mi habitación sin encender la luz. Me quité los zapatos y solté mi cabello que callo lacio sobre mis hombros. Tome el borde de mi camiseta para quitármela.

—Creo que aun no te enteras de que yo estoy aquí —la voz de InuYasha hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Baje rápidamente mí camiseta tapando el poco y nada de estomago que alcancé a mostrar.

—Deberías avisar antes de que las personas comiencen a desvestirse —le regañé y me senté en el borde de la cama.

—Quería ver que tanta ropa lograbas quitarte antes de enterarte de que yo estaba aquí —sentí mis mejillas arder —. Pero la culpabilidad me ganó.

—Me agrada tu culpabilidad. Me ahorró un bochorno —rió bajito. No queríamos que mi madre se enterase de que él estaba ahí — ¿Puedes voltearte?

— ¿Por qué?

—Quiero ponerme la pijama —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Puedo elegir?

—InuYasha…

—Era broma —sonrío burlón y se volteó contra la pared — ¿Sabes? Tu pared necesita una pintada.

—Mi pared está bien —me quité la camiseta y busqué en mis cajones alguna sudadera vieja y algún short que no haya empacado para usarlo de Pijama — ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta Dillon?

—Tomaremos un autobús expreso hasta Utah. De ahí tomaremos el tren a vapor que nos llevara directo a Montana, llegaríamos en unas seis o siete horas si fuéramos en avioneta, pero no quiero tener que pelear con ningún pasajero carnívoro a millas del suelo. Un auto nos esperara en la estación del tren.

—Eso suena costoso —si hasta ahora no lo había pensado, ahora era el tiempo. Tenía la mitad de mi paga, y si gastaba en ambos pasajes, no quedaría nada para mis gastos personales.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo pago.

—No. No te hagas el caballeroso, que tú tienes la misma cantidad de dinero que yo.

—Ham… sí, con respecto a eso —se rascó la cabeza —. Solo tomé el empleo para estar más cerca de ti. Ya sabes, para cuidarte mejor.

—Ya —rodeé los ojos — ¿Cómo es que no vi que con el mínimo sueldo que nos daban, tú tenías un auto de lujo? ¿Eres algún tío forrado en billetes?

—No. Es cosa del pasado, no recuerdo bien. Algo de inversiones que resultaron bien. El caso es que tenemos suficiente dinero como para mantener a unas diez generaciones más.

—Ya entendí —me subí a la cama —. Ya puedes voltearte —lo hizo y yo palpé con mis pies la colcha para que viniera.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó tu mamá? —me preguntó y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Bien. Demasiado bien. Creo que ella sabe algo.

—Mientras aparente que no lo sabe, estará bien.

—Sí, supongo —abracé mis rodillas. Ya comenzaba a extrañarla y aún la tenía en la habitación de junto. Me preguntaba que tan duro seria la separación, ¿Dolería mucho? No quería verla llorar, y yo sabia de ante mano que ella lo haría… — ¿InuYasha?

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Puedo ir a dormir a tu casa hoy? —prácticamente, se callo de la cama.

— ¿Por qué? —se apresuró a preguntar cuando volvió a sentarse.

—No quiero despedirme de mí madre y verla llorar. Si me voy ahora y le dejo una nota, se que será mucho menos doloroso para ambas —gateé hasta quedar sentada junto a el — ¿Por favor?

— ¿Segura que no quieres despedirte de tu mamá?

—No quiero que llore, aunque sé que lo hará de todos modos, prefiero no verlo —me encogí de hombros —. Suena egoísta, pero no quiero derrumbarme ahora.

—De acuerdo —suspiró derrotado. Estuve casi segura de que aceptaba contra su voluntad.

Tomó mi maleta y abrió la ventana. Yo lo mira confundida.

— ¿Por qué no usamos la puerta?

—Tu madre aún esta despierta y rondando por la habitación —tiró la mátela por la ventana —. Si escucha la puerta, se enterara de que te fugaste.

—Que inteligente. Pero espérame un segundo —abrí el cajón de mi velador y saque una libreta y un bolígrafo. Garabatee lo más rápido posible una razón por la cual no me despedí, y escribí cuanto la amaba. Miré el papel por unos momentos sintiendo un enorme pesar en mí pecho —. Ya, vamos —dejé la libreta abierta sobre la cama y me acerque a la ventana. Miré a mi espalda mi habitación, me pregunté cuando volvería a verla de nuevo.

— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó InuYasha. Ladee mi rostro y no pude no sonreír.

—Perfectamente —después de todo, si estaba con él, no podía estar triste.

InuYasha atravesó la ventana y me ayudo a bajar antes de que me rompiera una pierna. Y no es que mi casa fuera de dos pisos, pero si había que subir unos cinco escalones de madera para poder entrar.

Miramos la calle cerciorándonos de que no hubiera nadie mirando a hurtadillas y cruzamos hasta llegar a su casa. Dejamos mi maleta en el living y fuimos directo a su habitación.

—Tú dormirás en la cama, y yo en el sofá.

— ¿Qué? No, yo quiero que estés aquí, conmigo —de pronto, entendí el significado de mis propias palabras —. Quiero decir, no en la misma cama. Pero si que podamos hablar hasta que me quede dormida y no comenzar a extrañar a mi madre.

—Supongo que está bien —se rascó la nariz —. Iré por unos cojines grandes y me tiraré junto a la cama.

—Eso suena bien.

Mis fosas nasales se llenaron del olor de la habitación, mi estomago comenzó a revolverse de manera cosquillosa y una extraña pero placentera sensación me inundaba el pecho. Si cuando había estado aquí no lo había notado, ahora podía claramente. Toda la habitación olía a InuYasha.

Me arrastré bajo las sabanas y puse mi cabeza de lleno contra la almohada sintiendo su olor llegarme aun más fuerte. Ni siquiera sentí cuando el entro al cuarto.

—Te ahogaras si duermes en esa posición —dejó caer unos cojines gigante y unas mantas junto a la cama. Yo levante la cara de la almohada y me apoye en mis codos.

— ¿Dormirás bien así?

—Supongo —se lanzo sobre la improvisada cama que soltó una nube de polvo —. Creo que estuvieron mucho tiempo en el sótano.

—Se ven incómodos —le dije sincera al ver que en cada movimiento que el hacia, los cojines se quedaban iguales, como si fueran piedras — ¿No preferirías dormir en la cama?

—No. Estoy bien, solo… —se movió de un lado al otro intentando aplacar los cojines. Para mí era como ver una pelea en la que claramente InuYasha no iba ganando. Gruñendo, se puso de pie y pateo los cojines. Luego me miro — ¿Te importaría si yo…?

—Adelante —asentí y cerré los ojos. Cuando pude escuchar la sonora respiración del lobo, abrí los ojos.

Palpó el suelo junto a la cama con sus patas, dio una vuelta y se hecho ahí, dejando su cabeza a mi alcance. Alargué mi mano y la acaricie, le desee buenas noches y me quedé dormida enseguida.

El aroma de la habitación, el sonido de la fuerte respiración y el pelo negro enredado entre mis dedos me hizo dormir tranquila, relajada y sin pesadillas. Demasiado relajada diría yo, porque fue InuYasha quien me meció suavemente del hombro para poder despertarme. Inconscientemente, busque con mi mano el pelaje negro, y sin obtener éxito me obligue a abrir los ojos.

Los ojos azules me miraban divertido. Me sonrojé y cubrí mi cara con las mantas, ¿Qué tan mal me vería recién despertada?

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté asomando mis ojos entre las mantas.

—Pasadas de las siete. Necesitamos estar en la estación a las ocho y treinta. Es mejor que te levantes.

—De acuerdo. Pero deja de mirarme —alargué mi mano y aparte su cabeza de mi cara. Corrí al baño.

Me lavé y vestí. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estábamos sobre un autobús de pasajeros que nos llevaría a la estación.

— ¿Por qué no vamos en auto? —le pregunté cuando el pensamiento paso por mi cabeza—. Seria mucho más fácil. Y ahorraríamos dinero.

—Cuando te dije que ellos sabían todo de ti, significaba que sabían todo lo que te rodeaba. Por lo tanto sabían de mí y la patente de mi auto. Seria muy peligroso ir en el auto ahora.

— ¿Y que harás con el auto? ¿Lo dejaras ahí tirado?

— ¿Notaste que el auto no estaba fuera de mi casa? Lo vendí el ayer.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Si. Lo vendí en Utah.

— ¡¿Utah? —grité y todas las personas del autobús me miraron. Me encogí de hombros y las ignore — ¿Cómo le hiciste?

—Me fui en el auto en cuento termine de limpiar el desorden. Se lo vendí a una de esas compañías del mercado negro y me dieron el dinero en efectivo.

— ¿El mercado negro? —asintió —. Ok. No preguntaré más sobre eso. Pero tengo una duda, ¿Qué haces cuando _limpias_? ¿Dónde los escondes? ¿Los quemas? ¿Qué?

—Los entierro.

— ¿Enterrarlos?

—Sí. Aun que no lo creas, sus cuerpos son como abono. Si volvemos en algunos meses, pasaremos por la fabrica y veras pequeñas plantas crecer alrededor.

—Esto es nuevo. Ninguna planta me quiso matar antes —rodeé los ojos y el rió —. Pero no serán plantas carnívoras ni nada por el estivo, ¿Verdad?

—Verdad —me confirmó y yo suspiré tranquila —. Es como esos campesinos que usan el excremento de los animales para cosechar.

—Excremento —repetí —. Les queda muy bien el nombre.

Llegamos a la estación a las ocho y veinte, compramos los tickets y subimos al autobús. Además de nosotros dos, había una pareja de ancianos en los primeros puestos y un hombre vestido de negro dos asientos atrás de nosotros, una madre con su hijo dos puesto delante de nosotros, y un hombre a unos cinco puestos por atrás. Apenas comenzaba a andar yo recordé algo que había olvidado por toda la emoción vivida estas últimas horas.

— ¿InuYasha?

— ¿Sí?

—Me caen fatal los viajes largos…

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi estomago se revuelve, mi cabeza me duele y me dan ganas de vomitar —le dije casi pálida —. Quiero bajarme.

—El autobús ya esta andando, no se detendrá.

—Vomitare —le amanece.

—Mira, hagamos esto. No te intranquilices, trata de mirar por la venta y olvidarte que estas viajando.

—Mirar por la ventana me pone peor.

— ¿Por qué no intentas dormir?

—No tengo sueño.

—Dije que intentaras —pasó su brazo a través de mí y jalo una palanca pequeña. Yo caí hacia atrás sin quedar totalmente acostada —. Así se te será más fácil.

— ¿Cuánto durara este viaje?

—Una hora, creo. ¿Soportaras?

—Intentare —cerré los ojos e intente pensar que después de esto, no tendría que estar medio día sobre un tren.

Me preguntaba si mi madre ya se habría despertado y leído mi nota. ¿Estaría llorando? Seguramente, siempre fue muy sensible. Mi estomago se contrajo cuando sentí la necesidad de volver a ella, pero no podía y en cierto modo, tampoco quería. Sabía que podría soportar estar lejos de mi madre, pero no me hallaba lejos de InuYasha, era extraño, pero en cierto modo comprensible. Ya que en estos momentos, prácticamente yo dependía de él en todo sentido. Ahora podía entender como se sentía mi padre estando lejos de mamá, y por que no había soportado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Kagome? —abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Me había quedado dormida? —. Ya llegamos.

—Se suponía que yo no tenia sueño —froté mis ojos y me puse de pie para bajar del auto bus — ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —me moví hasta quedar aegada a él. La estación estaba repleta de gente.

—Ir a la estación del tren. Sale en treinta minutos.

— ¿Investigaste los horarios?

—Claro.

— ¿Tengo tiempo de ir al baño?

—Si vas corriendo.

—Hecho —dejé mi maleta y bolso con él y corrí al baño publico. Una vez allí, me miré en el espejo y ordene mi cabello y lave mi cara para quitarme la cara de sueño que aún tenía. Volví a los cinco minutos y tomamos un taxi para poder llegar a tiempo.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de algo? —me preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La estación estaba repleta de personas, pero parecía no molestarte.

— ¿De verdad? —parpadeé y fingí haberme sorprendido. Claro que lo había notado y me había molestado, pero no podía enojarme cuando estaba casi totalmente pegada a su cuerpo—. Supongo que es por que no escucho lo que piensan.

— ¿Ya lo puedes controlar totalmente?

—Sí —asentí, feliz —. Ésta vez, aprendí muy pronto. Me sorprendo a mi misma —golpeé mi pecho con orgullo —. Pero, aun así, me marea ver tanta gente.

—Ya. Vamos.

—Bueno.

El Taxi nos dejo en la entrada de la estación del tren. Una enorme plataforma sin techo que la cubriera, pequeños bancos de madera vieja y muchas mujeres ancianas sentadas ahí. Me recordó a esas viejas películas que veía mi mamá, en donde la mujer se despedía de su marido que se iba a la guerra parada en la plataforma y meciendo un pañuelo blanco. Me agarre fuertemente a la chaqueta de InuYasha sintiendo un enorme pesar por aquellas mujeres que realmente vivieron eso alguna vez. Gracias a Dios esa no era mi historia.

Subimos y nos sentamos en unos asientos de casi al final. El vagón, muy felizmente, estaba casi vacío. InuYasha tomo nuestras maletas y las puso sobre el compartidor sobre nuestras cabezas y tomo asiento frente a mí. Ambos quedamos en la ventana y frente a frente.

—Estaremos aquí hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ¿Verdad? —le pregunté. La sola idea me mareaba.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué comeremos? Olvidamos hacer algo para comer.

— ¿Es primera vez que viajas, verdad? —me preguntó divertido. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Claro que no —inflé las mejillas.

—Así, ¿Y a donde fuiste?

—Que te importa —doble el cuello y miré por la ventana.

—En realidad quiero saber —insistió.

—La meseta del colorado —dije derrotada. Sonrío aún más.

—Así que jamás has salido del estado de Arizona.

—Es culpa de mi madre, no la mía. Y aun no me dices que comeremos.

—Estos tipos de trenes tienen un vagón completo para comprar comida.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir? —me puse de pie —. Si como algo, quizá no me mareé tanto.

—No lo sé. No huelo nada raro, pero tú tiendes a encontrártelos de todas maneras.

—Ahí muchos testigos aquí, no me harán nada. Si es que realmente están.

—Como sea, mejor iré contigo —se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero yo lo detuve.

—No, quédate y cuida las maletas. Iré a comprar algo y volveré.

Me escabullí antes de que pudiera decirme algo más.

Abrí la puerta sintiendo como se movía la conexión de vagón entre vagón, cosa que no ayudo mucho a mi revuelto estomago, pero trate de no pensar en eso. Atravesé otro vagón, sintiendo las miradas curiosas sobre mí, intente ignorarlas e ignorar mis ganas de saber que pensaban de mí, me resultaba muy extraño, y algo complaciente, no saber los pensamientos de las personas. Pero la curiosidad era un hecho que no podía quitarme de encima, ya que, durante tanto tiempo, jamás tuve que hacer una pregunta por que sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero fue InuYasha y sus dolores de cabeza quienes despertaron mi curiosidad.

Finalmente llegué al vagón que supuse estaba a la mitad del tren. Del lado izquierdo, había una barra larga y atrás de ella, una mujer y un hombre vestidos de camisa blanca. Del lado derecho, había unas mesas. Era como estar en un mini-restaurante. Me acerque a la barra.

— ¿Quiere comprar algo? —me pregunto amablemente la mujer.

—Por ahora. Dos cafés por favor.

—Dos cafés —repitió la mujer y el hombre comenzó a servirlos —.Aquí tienes —me dio dos envases de platico reciclable con café calentito dentro. Luego volví con InuYasha.

— ¿Café? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—Café —repetí tomando un sorbo y extendiéndole el suyo.

— ¿Segura que no te revolverá más el estomago?

—Completamente segura.

—Si tu lo dices —miró por la ventana y tomo un sorbo de café. Yo me acomode en el asiento, si iba a estar todo un día ahí, por lo menos estaría cómoda. Y para matar el tiempo, ¿Qué tal un par de preguntas para apaciguar aún más mi curiosidad?

—InuYasha. Quiero hacerte una pregunta —me miró —. Pero quiero toda la verdad.

—Pregunta.

—Prométeme que me contestaras con la verdad.

—Prometo contestar lo justo y necesario.

—Eso no es lo que te pido —fruncí el ceño. Él sonrío —. Bueno; Aquella vez que me escape y fui a la biblioteca estuve investigando en los archivos de los periódicos antiguos.

— ¿Y…?

—Pues, encontré la noticia de la muerte de mi papá —hice una pausa —. Y ahí decía, que las ruedas traseras del camión estaban rajadas.

—Eso lo descubriste hace más o menos un mes. ¿Y bienes a peguntarlo ahora?

—No se había dado el momento para mostrarte mis dudas —Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Dudas? Es decir, que tienes algunas preguntas más.

—Un par. Sí. Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿Atacaron o no a mi padre ese día?

— ¿Has pensado que pudo ser un cactus?

—Eso fue lo que dijeron los policías en el periódico. Pero yo no voy a tragarme eso.

—Bien; ¿Qué era lo que querías saber?

— ¿Estas dispuesto a decirme la verdad? —lo miré sorprendida. ¿Por qué últimamente todos estaban tan blandos?

—Apresúrate a preguntar, me estoy arrepintiendo…

—Ok. Ok espera. ¿Atacaron o no a mi papá ese día?

—Quisieron, sí. Pero Chiaki los esquivo y el camión rodó. Siguiente pregunta.

—He, no tan rápido —fruncí el ceño — ¿Cómo sabes que él los esquivo? ¿Algún testigo?

—No lo sé. A mí simplemente me dieron la información necesaria sobre ti.

—Ok. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Qué? —Parpadeo.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticinco.

—Woah, eres tres años mayor que yo.

—Gran descubrimiento —Rodó los ojos — ¿Otra pregunta?

—Ya. ¿Quiénes integran tu familia?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —me interrogó hasta cierto punto desconfiado. Yo incliné un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha.

—Ya te dije, tengo curiosidad. Nunca me hablas de ti —le dije. Suspiró.

—Sería, mis padres. Un hermano mayor y uno menor.

— ¿Alguna hermana?

—No.

— ¿Toda tu familia es licántropo?

—Hasta donde yo se, sí.

— ¿Viven lo mismo que una persona normal?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué los licántropos protegen mi sangre? —pregunte rápido. Si tenía suerte, el me daría una respuesta larga y aclaratoria.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué? —fruncí el ceño —. Tú debes saberlo.

—Yo no lo sé. A mí solo me dijeron que tenía que proteger al primogénito recién descubierto de Chiaki. No me dijeron más. Pero pienso que es para evitar que se cree un monstruo poderoso.

— ¿Yo seria un monstruo poderoso?

— ¿Segura quieres saberlo?

—No —me arrepentí — ¿Quién nos estará esperando en la estación?

—Creo que algún familiar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda aquí?

—Han pasado apenas, cuarenta y cinco minuto.

—Que horror.

Mejor entretenerme en algo hasta que recordara hacer algunas preguntas más. Doblé mi cuello y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo mirando por la ventana. A lo lejos, casi ya sin verse, podía distinguir los grandes edificios alejarse y como la naturaleza nos consumía poco a poco. Sonreí, era lindo ver un bosque así, sin construcciones explotando los árboles.

Miré el cielo. Algunas nubes blancas y plomas se mecían con el viento y yo comencé a añorar el cielo siempre despejado de San Luis. Pero esto tampoco estaba tan mal, conocer nuevos paisajes era divertido y hasta cierto punto muy emocionante. Me sentía como una niña pequeña viajando por primera vez.

Pero ver tantos árboles en movimiento no le calló muy bien a mi estomago. Quería vomitar.

Intenté relajarme cerrando los ojos, pero ya no tenía sueño, acababa de despertar hace apenas una hora y mi cuerpo no podía estar más descansado. Además la cafeína recién ingerida corría rápidamente por mis venas.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas intentando contener las ganas. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi espalda. Supuse que era InuYasha y no levanté la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —me preguntó.

—Un poco —mentí.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No —levanté un poco la cabeza — ¿Hay algún baño aquí, verdad?

—En cada vagón —me confirmó y yo me esperance — ¿Quieres ir?

—Por supuesto —me puse de pie. Con una mano sujete mi estomago y con la otra tape mi boca—. Creo que pasare lo que queda de viaje ahí.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas —me sonrío.

—Confío en eso.

Atravesé el pasillo balanceándome de un lado hacía el otro hasta llegar al final del vagón. Abrí la puerta del baño y me encerré en él poniendo la lucecita roja que diría que no me molestaran.

El baño era pequeño, pero yo también lo era así que no fue mucho problema hincarme frente al inodoro y devolver todo lo que había comido este día y un poco del día anterior. Me senté y volví a reposar mi cabeza entre mis piernas. Estando ahí, encerrada en cuatro paredes me hacia olvidar un poco que estaba viajando y hacían que mi estomago se tranquilizara. Cuando las ganas se quitaron por completo y solo quedaban rastros de mareos pasajeros, me puse de pie y salí del baño.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó una vez que estuve ahí.

—Sí —le contesté y busqué en mi bolso mi cepillo de dientes y el dentrífico —. Iré a lavarme los dientes.

Cuando volví, tuve que esperar un momento hasta que se desocupara. Me lavé los dientes y volví al lado de InuYasha. Ésta vez, me senté junto a él para no caer en la tentación de mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la tarde.

—Genial —rodeé los ojos y miré a InuYasha que miraba por la ventana — ¿No te aburres de mirar afuera?

—No realmente.

— ¿Te gusta la naturaleza, verdad? —me miró elevando una ceja —. Es una deducción.

—Buena deducción. Me gustan los lugares amplios donde pueda correr.

— ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaríamos a Montana si vamos con tus patas de lobo?

—En unas horas —Me contesto. Yo sonreí y mis ojos brillaron —. No. No lo are.

— ¡Por favor! Nunca me he mareado estando arriba de ti. Podemos bajar en Clinton.

—No. Seria peligroso si alguien ve a una chica rara montada en un enorme lobo.

—Bien; no lo hagas —fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos —. Pero quiero que te sientas culpable de mis malestares estomacales.

—Quédate aquí, iré a comprarte algo para comer.

Jugué con mis pulgares para olvidarme del hecho de tener que estar muchísimas horas más sobre ese entupido tren antes de poder tocar tierra nuevamente.

Miré el techo, los asientos y a algunos pasajeros. Yo no era alguien que pudiera estar sentada mucho tiempo sin que le comenzara a picar todo el cuerpo. Pensé que viajando con mamá, ambas tendríamos una mini-fiesta de griteríos por estar viajando por primera vez en un tren salido de sus películas. Pero seguramente no debí haber pensado en eso, por que el malestar de la despedida me golpeó tan fuerte como si realmente me hubiera despedido.

—Disculpe, señorita. ¿Quiere algún libro para leer? —volteé el rostro para encontrarme con una mujer alta, delgada y con un carrito repleto de libros —. Solo tiene que darme su nombre y su destino. Así cuando lleguemos vendremos a buscarlo.

—Eso suena bien —leer, claro. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer — ¿Qué libros tiene?

—Aquí ahí una lista, los tachados con azul son los que ya están prestados.

—Ok. Veamos… —busqué algún nombre que me sonara interesante. Y entre tantos, uno fue el que me llamo la atención, no por el nombre casi romántico, sino por ya haberlo visto antes. Y entonces recordé, en una de mis muchas escapadas a la biblioteca en mis años de instituto, yo había leído ese libro —. Éste. Quiero este.

—Nombre por favor.

—El nombre de la rosa —dije a la mujer. Busco entre todos los libros y al final me extendió uno. Yo lo tome, la portada era distinta, más nueva y de otro diseño, pero el nombre y el autor era el mismo, así que no le tomé importancia.

— ¿Me da su nombre?

—Kagome Miller —contesté ojeando el libro.

— ¿Destino?

—Montana.

—Bien, espero disfrute el libro —Y así tomó nuevamente el carrito y siguió caminando y ofreciendo libros.

Abrí el libro en el primer capitulo y alcance a leer dos líneas cuando InuYasha llego con dos Hamburguesas, unas porciones de nuget de pollo y dos Coca-Colas.

— ¿Qué lees? —me preguntó y yo le enseñé la portada y señale el titulo —. No había oído de él.

—En realidad, casi nadie. Es muy viejo y no llama mucho la atención de algunas personas.

—Ya veo. Yo me pille a la chica de los libros saliendo del vagón, pedí este —me enseño el libro.

—Yo tampoco había escuchado hablar de ese —le sonreí y enfoqué mi atención en comer mi Hamburguesa y leer el libro.

Ambos leímos en silencio lo que resto de la tarde. No supe en que momento mi cabeza fue cayendo, yo muy concentrada en el libro de por si, hasta quedar apoyada en el amplio hombro de InuYasha. Él no se movió ni nada, así que asumí que eso no le importaba, y si no le importaba, yo no pensaba quitarme de ahí. Seguí leyendo mi libro totalmente abstraída en él, ésta era la parte crucial donde Guillermo y Adso descubrieron la biblioteca escondida. Y entonces mi estomago pidió nuevamente comida, esta vez fui yo a buscar lo que seria nuestra cena. Unas ensaladas y fruta picada, perfecto para relajar mi estomago y dormir tranquila. Claro, InuYasha no pudo evitar ir por otra hamburguesa diciendo que si no había carne, el no comería.

Bostecé y me acurruque en su costado con los pies encogidos.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

—Sí —cerré los ojos y suspiré —. Pero aún me falta la mitad del libro…

—Duerme será mejor. Ya encontraras el libro en alguna librería y lo compraras.

—Sí. Ya —me estiré y tiré de la palanca para que el asiento se hiciera un poco hiciera atrás. Casi enseguida las luces bajaron de tono hasta dejar solamente las pequeñas luces que apenas alumbraban sobre los asientos — ¿Tú no tienes sueño?

—No aún.

—Verdad. Tu no necesitas dormir demasiado —bostecé nuevamente.

—Disculpen —la voz de un hombre sonó pero no abrí los ojos, estaba realmente cansada — ¿Quieren una manta?

—Sí. Por favor —contestó InuYasha. Al segundo sentí como me tapaba con ella.

El hombre se fue silenciosamente.

— ¿InuYasha? —le pregunte más inconsciente que consiente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo es tú familia? —me volteé hasta quedar recostada de costado hacia él.

— ¿Como, dices?

—Sí.

—Supongo que es una familia normal. Bueno, lo que se puede decir de normal, claro.

—Ya veo… buenas noches —susurré.

—Buenas noches —me respondió y sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla.

Y no sentí nada más hasta escuchar a InuYasha llamarme por lo bajo, susurrándome en el oído. Sonreí aún dormida, por mi mente cruzo la ficticia imagen de ambos tirados sobre una cama y el susurrándome cosas en el oído. Sabía de ante mano que esa visión no era real, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos y comprobarlo. Me acomode mejor para seguir durmiendo. El me volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más lejos y fuerte. Fui obligada a abrir los ojos.

—Kagome, despierta. Ya casi llegamos —me susurró suave. Yo curve los labios y volví a acomodarme para dormir —. No te vuelvas a dormir. Venga, despierta.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunte con las voz ronca y semiinconsciente.

—Las cuatro de la mañana —me contestó y pellizcó levemente mi mejilla —. Y estamos llegando, ya dormirás una vez que lleguemos a mi casa.

—No… quiero dormir ahora…—fruncí el ceño y aparte la mano de mi cara. Volteé mi cuerpo hasta darle la espalda.

—No seas necia —me regañó y quitó de un tirón las mantas. Volví a abrir los ojos sintiéndolos más pesados que antes y refunfuñé cuando él me ayudo a sentarme. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Sentí o soñé que la mujer de la tarde venia a buscar los libros. Intente moverme pero estaba demasiado cansada y mi cuerpo se encontraba agarrotado por dormir casi sentada. No supe si se marchó o no cuando estaba volviendo a soñar. InuYasha me volvió a mecer y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Apoyé casi todo mi peso en él y entreabrí los ojos para poder ver por donde caminar.

Bajamos del tren cuando recordé mi equipaje. Me moví incomoda pero InuYasha me tranquilizo de que él traía todo. Bostecé nuevamente y deje que me guiara a donde quisiera. Yo estaba dormida de pie, y si él no me sostenía, estaba completamente segura de que caería de bruces al frío suelo de cemento.

—Tío, ya vale. Me tienes esperando hace más de dos horas ¿Qué te demoro tanto? ¿Trafico en las vías del tren? —levante levemente el rostro e intenté mantener los ojos lo más abiertos posibles para enfocarme en la persona dueña de la voz.

Era alto, casi o más alto que InuYasha. Cabello negro, y una altura casi igual a la de InuYasha. Forcé mis ojos para poder ver con más claridad, pero solo conseguía verlo demasiado borroso.

—Cállate y llévate las maletas —escuché a InuYasha y segundos después sentí como mis pies se elevaban del suelo.

—Rayos. Si era una chica después de todo —dijo y un cable en mi cabeza hizo corto circuito ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? — ¿Y que le pasa?

—Son las cuatro de la mañana y es humana. Genio.

—Woah, que humor. Parece que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo.

—Prácticamente aun no me acuesto.

—Punto a tu favor. Vamos, en casa están todo esperando impacientes. Quieren recibirla con una fiesta.

—Ella lo único que quiere ahora es dormir —yo agradecí mentalmente la consideración de InuYasha. Y poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente.

* * *

Me estiré sobre la cama lo más que pude. Solté un sonoro suspiró y sonreí abrazándome a la almohada. Ese había sido un sueño bastante reponedor para mí. Dormir tantas horas en un tren dañaría la espalda de cualquier persona, aún no entendía como era que la gente viajaba en esas cosas incomodas casi todos los días. No había nada mejor que dormir en una cama, en una blanda, suaves y totalmente desconocida cama…

Entonces abrí los ojos y me senté de golpe en la cama provocándome un pequeño dolor de cabeza que paso en segundos. Miré la habitación intentando recordar como era que había llegado ahí. Pero lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en la estación y en los brazos de InuYasha mientras el discutía con algún tipo totalmente desconocido para mí. Ah, claro, seguramente estábamos en casa de InuYasha, y él me había traído completamente dormida. Genial, ¿Qué impresión debí haberles causado a la familia? Y ¿Qué tan fea me vería durmiendo?

Me senté en la cama y miré a mí alrededor. La habitación era amplia, las paredes eran azules y el suelo era de alfombra marrón. Había un escritorio y sobre el, pegados en la pared, miles de dibujos de lobos atacando a criaturas con grandes dientes. Eran dibujos de niño y yo me preguntaba de quien era esa habitación.

Me puse las zapatillas y abrí la puerta de la habitación sigilosamente asomando mi cabeza por el pasillo. No había nadie, y peor que todo, no veía a InuYasha.

Inhalé profundo y salí caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación enorme. Frente al televisor, un niño jugaba un videojuego (Me recordó a Kikyô y Ayumi) y en la otra dirección, una mujer se movía de una esquina hacía la otra en una cocina abierta. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y me sonrío.

—Que bueno que despertaste —se acerco rápidamente a mí, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente. Eso me recordó cuando InuYasha y yo no nos permitíamos tocarnos.

—Lo lamento. Suelo tener un sueño bastante pesado —me disculpé avergonzada.

—Oh, no te preocupes, fue un viaje largo y estabas cansada. Me llamo Izayoi, soy la mamá de InuYasha ¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Ehm… —si una mirada a toda la habitación — ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

—Está afuera, creo que ya extrañaba estar en casa —me sonrío —. Wah… nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando vimos que eras una chica.

— ¿Chica? —claro, eso me recordó que algo muy familiar que dijo aquel hombre en la estación.

—Si quieres, ve afuera. InuYasha seguramente está esperando que te despiertes para llevarte a dar una vuelta.

—Sí. Con permiso.

Cruce la enorme habitación esta llegar a un enorme ventanal corredizo. Lo abrí y salí afuera. Me sujete por donde pude e intente no soltar un quejido de sorpresa. Lo que yo tome en algún momento por 'Patio trasero' quedaba realmente pequeño para la gran pradera verde frente a mis ojos. Camine un poco y miré a los costados, al parecer, esta era la única casa que tenía este tipo de patio trasero. Recuperé la compostura y observé el amplio espacio sin poder encontrar a InuYasha. Miré hacía adelante, uno o dos kilómetros más allá, comenzaba a ver algunos enormes árboles. Camine hacía ellos esperando encontrar a InuYasha por ahí, pero cuando cruzaba el primer árbol, algo callo del cielo junto frente a mí.

Chillé y me hice hacía atrás casi tropezando con una raíz sobresaliente. Me tambaleé por unos segundos hasta sentir que sujetaban mi brazo. Miré con el ceño fruncido a InuYasha.

— ¡Que susto!

—Que bien, ya despertaste. ¿Comiste algo?

—Aún no —me acerqué instintivamente a el — ¿De quien era la habitación?

—Mía, claro.

— ¿Tu dibujaste esos retratos de lobos matando demonios? —le sonreí.

—Eso fue hace tantos años.

—Que tierno. Desde pequeño te gusta matar monstruos.

—Siento que estas siendo irónica.

—Es por que lo soy. Dibujaste cosas bastantes sangrientas para ser un niño.

—Nací con ese instinto de matarlos. No puedes culparme.

—Eso es discutible.

— ¿Por qué no has desayunado?

—No tenía hambre.

—…-

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tienes hambre ahora?

—Mucha.

Él rió por la bajo y sujetó mi mano contra la suya. Me llevó dentro de la casa nuevamente. Intenté ayudar en la cocina, pero no quisieron mi ayuda y me obligaron a sentarme en la mesa.

Abrí los ojos cuando ví los cinco platos de comida frente a mí. Mi estomago se lleno de solo mirar.

—Mamá. Ella no podrá con todo eso —salio a mi rescate InuYasha.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Esta enferma? —preguntó casi preocupada.

—Por que ella es normal. Eso quiere decir que come una porción normal de desayuno.

—Oh, claro. Lo olvidé por completo —sonrío torpemente la madre —. He estado toda mi vida cocinando para lobos hambrientos que olvidé lo poco que come un humano.

—No se preocupe. InuYasha seguramente podrá comerse lo que yo deje.

—Eso suena muy bien —respondió InuYasha sentándose junto a mí y tomando un plato con una enorme chuleta.

Comí todo lo que pude hasta que sentí que mi estomago iba a reventar. Claro, Para InuYasha no fue suficiente comerse su desayuno, más la mitad del mío, y pidió más. Ayude a recoger la mesa. Luego, cuando todo estuvo tranquilo, los tres nos sentamos en los amplios sillones de cuero negro. InuYasha junto a mí, y su madre, mirándonos.

Esa situación fue algo un poco muy incomoda.

—Así que… ¿Kagome, verdad? —me preguntó y yo asentí — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós —respondí rápidamente y de espalda recta. Como si estuviese frente a un policía que me interrogaba por hacer algo mal.

—La misma cantidad de año de los cuales tu padre lleva muerto —yo asentí.

— ¡Venga, si es la bella durmiente! —escuché una voz familiar y luego un hombre que se asomaba por la puerta principal.

— ¿_Bella durmiente_? —fruncí los labios y miré a InuYasha. Y entonces lo recordé — ¡Ah! El hombre de anoche —grité apuntándole con el dedo. Todos voltearon a verme y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Es increíble que me recuerdes. Digo, por que cuando te vi, estabas más muerta que viva —rió, y yo me hundí en el sofá más roja aún.

—Deja de avergonzarla, Miroku —le regaño la mujer.

— ¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera e hecho nada —pasó frente a la mujer y tomó asiento en el otro sofá negro —Ok. BD ¿Ya estas totalmente despierta?

— ¿_BD_? —dijimos todos a coro y con cara de desencajo.

—_Bella durmiente_ ¿Por qué es que en esta familia no tienen imaginación? —dijo Miroku casi ofendido.

—Porque con la tuya basta y sobra —respondió InuYasha Cruzándose de brazos y reposando su espalda en el sofá.

—No te discutiré que yo soy el alma de esta familia. Pero tú, hermano, te estas llevando todo el crédito en este momento.

— ¿Qué crédito?

—Pues, estas soportando que te apuñalen el cerebro un montón de veces por más de un minuto. Y ni te inmutas. Realmente me sorprendes.

—Gracias, pero no gracias —dijo InuYasha —. La verdad es que mi cabeza esta bien. Nada de dolor.

— ¿No?

—Que yo no estoy sintiendo dolor, por que nadie esta en mi cabeza.

—Bien, quede pillado… no cojo nada —me miro — ¿Ella no tiene el don?

—Ella tiene el don —asintió InuYasha —. Y cierto don más que he descubierto en este tiempo. El don para controlar su don. —ésta vez, yo volteé a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada. ¿¡Otro don!, ¡Como si con uno no bastara y sobrara!

—InuYasha, explícate —dijo la mujer.

—Sí, explícate.

—Yo tampoco cojo nada —me animé a hablar y Miroku bufó por lo alto.

— ¡Ni ella lo sabe! ¡Tú me estas tomando el pelo!

—Ni loco ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste el pelo?

—Cuando tú te measte en los pantalones.

— ¡Jamás me he meado en los pantalones!

—Eso es discutible.

—No. No lo es. Por Jesús, Miroku ¡Deja de hablar tonterías!

— ¡Tintorería! —grito y comenzó a reír a carcajadas —. Tontería, tintorería… —sujeto su estomago y callo de rodillas al suelo aún riendo. Ninguno de nosotros entendía muy bien que estaba pasando. Yo supuse que debía ser un juego de palabras… que no era gracioso.

Entonces el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. La madre se puso de pie y levanto el inalámbrico.

— ¿Diga? ¡Ah, Inu No! Sí, ya esta aquí. Yo la veo completa. Aún no. ¿Ahora? Si eso quieres —Despegó el teléfono de su oído, atravesó la habitación hasta quedar parada frente a mí. Me sonrío y alargo el brazo para darme el teléfono. Yo la miré con el rostro desencajado y muy desconcertada —. Inu No quiere hablar contigo —con manos temblorosas tomé el teléfono y volteé a ver a InuYasha.

— ¿Quién es Inu No? —le pregunté.

—Mi papá —me contesto simple y me sonrío dándome la confianza para poder hablar. Llevé el teléfono a mí oído.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Kagome?_ —escuché a través del teléfono. Me sorprendió el hecho de que su voz fuera muy parecida a la de InuYasha, solo que más ronca y firme. Pero transmitía esa seguridad que solo yo podía experimentar con InuYasha.

—Sí, señor —contesté apresurada y nerviosa.

—_Solo dime Inu No._

—Sí señor… ¡Digo, Inu No! —me apresure a corregir y tanto InuYasha como Miroku comenzaron a reír. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

— _¿Llegaste bien esta mañana?_ —me pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros.

—Defina bien…

— _¿Viva?_

—Dormida —respondí y Miroku grito _¡Un zombi!._ No me sorprendió el hecho de que pudiera escuchar la conversación.

—_No hagas caso a mi hijo._

—De acuerdo —asentí ya más confiada. InuYasha bufó y gritó _¡Eso intentamos todos!_

—_Mejor no hagas caso a ninguno…_

—Hecho —sonreí y ambos me miraron falsamente heridos.

—_InuYasha me contó que tuviste un accidente con muchos hace apenas dos días. ¿Estás bien con relación a eso?_

—Perfectamente. Pero no podré acércame a esa fabrica por un largo periodo.

—_Eso es irrelevante. Igual; InuYasha también me contó que puedes manejar muy bien ese poder tuyo, ¿Es verdad?_

—Eso es lo que dice él. Yo soy muy inculta en éste tema.

—_Ok, hagamos esto. Yo llegare más o menos a las siete. Ahí hablaremos, tú contestaras mis preguntas y yo contestare las tuyas. ¿De acuerdo?_

—Me párese bien.

—_Genial. Ahora, por favor, ¿Puedes poner a Miroku al teléfono?_

—Claro —me puse de pie y me estiré hasta que Miroku tomó el teléfono. Luego regrese a sentarme junto a InuYasha.

—Hola Papá —dijo y guardó silencio un momento. Luego InuYasha se movió y yo volteé a verle. Su rostro detonaba claramente que estaba aguantando una carcajada. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? —. Define incendio…—entrecerré los ojos e intente poder escuchar que era lo que Inu No le decía a Miroku. Pero mis intentos eran en vano. Yo no tenía oído de perro —. Juro que fue magia… —InuYasha estallo en carcajadas e Izayoi tapó su propia boca intentando contener la risa — ¡InuYasha lo hizo!

— ¡¿Qué? —se sobresalto a mi lado — ¡Llegué hoy!

— ¡Y quien me dice que no viniste antes e incendiaste la casa del árbol de Shippo!

— ¿¡Incendiaste la casa Shippo! —genial, un nombre más… ¿Quién era Shippo?

—Papá, lo juro. Solo estaba disparando flechas en llamas al cielo. ¡No se supone que caerían justo en la casa del árbol!

—Claro que no. Debieron haber caído en tu cabeza.

—Papá… no. Lo prometo. Nada más de fuego.

Sonreí. Era muy divertido ver la cara de Miroku haciendo pucheros. Y es que mucho más además de eso, su enorme tamaño y robusto cuerpo no combinaba con la forme en la que sus labios se mecían en excusas poco convenibles.

InuYasha se puso de pie y tomó mi brazo para seguirlo, susurrando muy cerca de mi oído para que solo yo pudiera escuchar las palabras '_Alejémonos del loco pirómano'_ que sin embargo Miroku escucho e ignoró.

—Me gusta tu familia —le dije una vez que salimos al patio trasero — ¿Cuántos años tiene Miroku?

—Veintisiete —yo fruncí los labios y el me sonrío —. Lo sé, lo sé. No los aparenta. Pero esta casado —yo tropecé.

— ¡¿Casado? ¡Tiene la mentalidad de un niño!

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero a Sango le gusta así. Y que va, ella es quizá más infantil que él.

—Eso es imposible. Un momento, ¿Sango también es un licántropo?

—De un bello pelaje marrón.

— ¿Cuántos de ustedes ahí?

—No lo sé. Pero somos bastantes y dispersos en diversos estados.

—Yo solo pensé que era tu familia.

—No lo creo.

— ¿InuYasha?

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Alguno de ustedes se ha casado con algún humano?

—Hasta donde sé, no. ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad.

**|Nota autora:**

Ya, ahí queda el capitulo de hoy. ¿Por qué Kagome preguntó eso? ¡Es muy fácil! Es por que… un momento, ¡Imagínenselo ustedes! Forzar la imaginación es bueno, aprendan de Miroku.

Y ya, el tema de los mareos en los viajes, es algo de lo que sufro yo. Y si, es con tanta magnitud como lo escribí. Si les digo que en los paseos escolares, la mitad de mis compañeros tienen que ir distrayéndome para que no me muera ahí mismo. Es bastante molesto querer vomitar siempre que voy a algún lugar :/

Y sobre Miroku, lo sé, es extravagante. ¡Pero ahí gente así! Mi amigo es un ejemplo, siempre anda incendiando cosas y tiene la mentalidad de un niño de siete. Pero igual lo estimo… cuando no me quema algo.

Eso seria todo. Espero les guste, no fue el mejor capi que allá escrito, pero si unos bien importante en relación a como se desarrollara la historia ahora. Si pueden ¡Dejen comentarios!


	10. Rompe reglas

**MOON GOSHT**

_Para investigar la verdad_

_Es presido dudar,_

_En cuanto sea posible,_

_De todas las cosas_

(René Descartes)

**|Capitulo diez**: Rompe reglas

— ¿Aun te duele? —me preguntó casi divertido. Extendió sus dedos y los pasos a través de mi tobillo, mandando una pequeña corriente eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo —. Aún no entiendo como haces para meter el pie en una madriguera de conejo.

—Es tu culpa por esconderte de mí. Si no te hubieras escondido, yo no te habría buscado y claramente no me hubiera torcido el tobillo.

—Ok. Ok —levantó las manos en señal de derrota — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Creo que estaría bien que metieras el pie en la madriguera y te torcieras el tobillo —sonreí.

—Hum,… creo que paso —me ayudó a ponerme de pie —. Ya pensaras en algo más.

—Dalo por hecho.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

—En parte —apoyé la punta de mi pie e hice presión. Dolió, pero no era tanto como para no poder caminar, pero sí para cojear.

—Espera, te ayudo —apegó más su cuerpo al mío y pasó su brazo sujetando mi cintura. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Claramente, él no sabía lo que causaba en mí.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté tanto por querer saber y por pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor de mis mejillas.

—Las seis y treinta. Y ya estamos algo alejados de la casa, así que mejor volver ahora para llegar cuando mi padre esté ahí.

—Bien —puse mi mano sobre la que sujetaba mi cintura y la otra alrededor de la suya propia para poder sujetarme mejor y poder caminar.

—Por qué mejor, no te llevo yo.

—Porque si camino, más pronto me dejará de doler. Y eso me recuerda, ¿Quién en Shippo?

—Mi hermano pequeño.

—Oh, sí. Creo haberlo visto cuando salí de tu habitación. Estaba jugando un videojuego.

—Claro. Él siempre pasaba todo su tiempo en la casa del árbol. Ahora está obligado a jugar dentro.

— ¿En realidad Miroku incendió su casa?

—Es lo más probable. Le encanta jugar con fuego.

—Woah… ¿Seguro que está casado?

—Bueno, hubo una gran celebración, un vestido blanco y un 'acepto'. Así que pienso que sí.

—Pero pudo ser que la gran celebración haya sido solo una fiesta de domingo, el vestido blanco un simple vestido de noche y el 'acepto' pudo decirse cuando aceptó un baso de bebida.

—No había pensado en eso. Mira que gran imaginación la tuya —yo reí por lo bajo y él pellizco la punta de mi nariz.

—No es imaginación, soy realista.

—Ok, entonces se realista en esto. Un hombre lobo y una chica que sabe leer la mente.

—Eso es irrelevante.

—Como tú digas.

Me sujeté más fuerte a su cintura para poder caminar mejor. Miré a mí alrededor, grandes árboles nos rodeaban hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba a apreciar. Bajo mis pies, hojas secas crujían en cada paso que dábamos y pequeños animales se atravesaban por nuestro camino rápidamente. Todo aquello era bastante relajante, pero yo no podía estar tranquila del todo, había cosas muy importantes en las cuales pensar y otras cosas que preguntar.

Yo tenía algo muy claro, desde el preciso momento en el que InuYasha dijo que tenía que venir a su casa, eso me sonó más bien a 'huir'. Y yo conocía a InuYasha, o bien creía conocerlo, como para saber que había algo detrás de todo esto, algo muy serio como para que no me lo haya contado. Y todo me llevaba a pensar que todo estaba centrado en San Luis. Era un presentimiento, tonto quizá, pero me dejaba lo bastante intranquila sabiendo que mi madre estaba ahí, sola. Sin mí.

— ¿Cuándo podré volver a San Luis? —Mi voz sonó baja, y rogué para que no notara el rumbo desconocido e intranquilo que estaban tomando mis penSamientos.

—Cuando todo esto acabe —me contestó serio y tranquilo.

— ¿En uno o dos siglos más? —fruncí el ceño y me detuve. Por consecuencia el también tuvo que detenerse y yo me moví para poder quedar frente a él y mirarlo a la cara —. Creí haberte escuchado decir que esto tiene una larga historias hacía atrás.

—Es distinto —me dijo sereno y casi desafiante. Entonces recordé ya haberlo visto así una vez, en San Luis. Cuando concluí que era algo paralelo a la realidad y me atreví a preguntarle. El actúo de la misma manera que ahora, tratando de intimidar para no preguntar más. Pero yo no tenía miedo.

— ¿Por que siempre evades mis preguntas?

—No las evadiría si no preguntaras.

—Me es imposible no preguntar cuando tú actúas como si algo pasara.

—Yo no actúo de ninguna manera.

—InuYasha, dime. ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

—Nada —dijo, firme.

— ¿Quieres que finja que nada pasa? —apreté los puños.

—Eso sería muy agradable.

—Bien, entonces yo no sé nada. Así que me voy a mí casa —dí medía vuelta y como pude di dos pasos. Al segundo InuYasha estaba frente a mí.

— ¿Cómo que te vas a casa?

— ¿Por qué no he de ir? Después de todo, soy totalmente ignorante a todo lo que es peligroso para mí. Y solo quiero irme a mi casa, con mi madre si es posible.

—Tú no puedes volver ahí —dijo fuerte y yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Me lo impedirás? —bien; yo sabía que era una completa tontería intentar pelear con él, sabiendo muy bien que si se lo proponía, con solo sujetar mi muñeca yo no podría moverme ni un centímetro.

—Quizá lo haga —se acercó a mí, casi pareciendo un animal mirando a su presa.

Lo miré de frente, sintiendo las ganas de voltear y dejar de mirar sus ojos, pero si yo no era fuerte en éste momento, no sabría la verdad de todo. Permanecimos aquí, parados, mirándonos y completamente inmóviles por unos largos minutos que parecían interminables. Pude ver sobre su cabeza como el cielo estaba teñido de plomo, fui consiente en ese minuto de que el ambiente estaba húmedo y frío. Las brisas que acariciaban mis brazos y mis mejillas eran heladas y no dudaba de que tuviera carne de gallina en ese momento. Pero apenas si lo hice notar. Yo tenía que estar firme, sin flaquear, estaba en medio de una batalla de miradas que estaba segura perdería.

Y cuando sentí que ya no tenía fuerzas para pelar, use el plan B.

Nada de lo que yo estaba haciendo y diciendo era verdad. Pero sabía que era la única forma de que él me dijera algo. Dí un paso y cruce junto a él fingiendo estar dispuesta a irme, si el me necesitaba tanto cerca de si como yo a él cerca de mí, no me dejaría ir. Pero nada fue como lo planee, él no me detuvo diciendo perdón y explicándome lo que realmente sucedía. Al contrario de todo eso, sujeto fuertemente mi antebrazo y me hizo girar de tal modo que creí que tropezaría y caería si no fuera por su presión en mi brazo y por el hecho de sentir el duro y frío tronco de un gran árbol en mi espalda. Solté un jadeo y temblé un poco al sentir la humedad tocar mi espalda hasta el momento tibia.

Abrí los ojos dispuesta a decir algo, pero me encontré nuevamente con la mirada de InuYasha muy cerca, lo bastante como para cortarme la respiración por unos segundos.

—I-InuYasha… —alcancé a susurrar. No estaba asustada, pero si bastante sorprendida. Ésta era, seguramente, la primera vez que veía a InuYasha tan… _salvaje_.

— ¿No entiendes que todo esto es por tu bien? —sí, salvaje… su voz era tan salvaje que erizaba los bellos de mis brazos y hacía que mi corazón bombeara rápidamente.

—No. No lo entiendo —respondí y tragué duro.

Sentí el ruido de la madera crujir junto a mis oídos, donde sus manos hacían tanta presión que sus dedos se incrustaron en el duro tronco. No sabía que tan fuerte podía ser hasta ese momento.

—Quiero que estés a salvo —volví a sentir la madera crujir y ví como los músculos de sus brazos se hinchaban. Me vi envuelta en la sinceridad y desesperación de sus palabras.

—Y yo quiero la verdad. Toda —lo miré de frente elevando mi mentón. Nuestros rostros quedaron a tan poca distancia que podía sentir su pesada e irregular respiración chocar en mi boca.

—No te vas a ir —me dijo y el azul de sus ojos se volvió oscuro.

Fue entonces que entendí que realmente estaba enfadado y al borde de transformarse en el enorme lobo. Quizá mi bromita había ido muy lejos, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, pero tampoco seguiría enfadándolo más.

—No me voy a ir, InuYasha —le sonreí con la mejor sonrisa que pude tener en toda esa tensión —. Me voy a quedar cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Pero yo necesito saber que está pasando…

—Quiero protegerte —un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante la sinceridad y profundidad de sus palabras. Alargué mis brazos hasta abrazarme a su espalda fuertemente, ocultando mi cabeza en su amplio pecho. Inhalé prefundo, llenándome de su olor y creyendo que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies.

Junto a mi oído podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba locamente, debía suponer que era por el mal rato que le había causado. Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero no me sentía avergonzada, un calor hermoso me estaba recorriendo por dentro y sentía que en cualquier momento me incendiaria viva, ni siquiera notaba ya el viento frío pegar contra mis brazos.

Suspiré y acaricié su espalda como si estuviera tranquilizando a un bebe, dando pequeñas palmaditas de vez en cuando. Finalmente, pude sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse y sus fuertes respiros —casi gruñidos— bajaban de tono. Volví a sentir el ruido de la madera crujir antes de notar como sus brazos caían a cada lado. Entonces me separe de él y le miré.

—Deberías tomar terapia contra la ira —dije divertida y la parte izquierda de su labio se curvo hacía arriba. Sonreí.

—Nunca nadie me ha sacado de quicio como tú —me confesó y yo no me sorprendí. Tenía esa manía de sacar de sus casillas a mi madre o ha Gabriel todo el tiempo.

— ¿Eso me pone en tu baúl de los recuerdos, para siempre? —le pregunté curiosa, y secretamente ansiosa de que me recordara por siempre.

—Créeme, ya estas en mi baúl de los recuerdos por diversas cosas.

— ¿Una de esas seria, quizá, mi increíble encanto para conocer a las personas?

—Indudablemente, esa sería una —me respondió y tomo algunos mechones de mi cabello que caían sobre mis mejillas y las arrastro hasta dejarlas detrás de mi oreja. Le sonreí con las mejillas ardiendo, avergonzada de ese simple hecho que había repetido desde que nos conocíamos, y él se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios tocaran mi mejilla.

Me quemó.

Entreabrí los labios y solté todo el aire que tenía hasta ese momento en mis pulmones. Sus labios, siempre suaves, aun se reposaban en mi mejilla, demasiado cerca de mi boca como para que yo perdiera todo el sentido común y lo abrazara por la espalda desesperada de que ese leve contacto jamás terminara. O si era posible, que sus labios se movieran un poco hacia los míos…

El frío me pego de golpe a la cara. Tuve que obligarme a abrir los ojos y observar como pequeñas gotas traslucidas caían sobre nosotros y sobre todo a nuestro alrededor. InuYasha también debió sentirlo, ya que se separó, a desgracia mía, y miró el cielo.

—Creo que veríamos irnos —me miró.

Apreté los labios y agarré más fuerte su camisa entre mis manos —ya que aún no le soltaba del todo— y quise decirle que la lluvia no era tan mala, que si a él no le importaba, a mí tampoco. Solo quería que volviéramos a estar como estábamos hace unos cinco segundos.

Pero el no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de clima me hizo comenzar a temblar al sentir mi ropa pegada a mi cuerpo.

—Estas temblando. Vámonos a casa —asentí y se acercó para poder pasar su brazos por mi cintura y ayudarme a caminar.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, Izayoi nos tendió un par de toallas y regañó a InuYasha por haberme tenido tanto tiempo fuera sabiendo que podría llover. Pasamos por el living y mi respiración se cortó y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Sentado en el mismo sofá en el que ésta tarde estaba sentado Miroku, un hombre, exactamente igual a InuYasha, nos estaba esperando. Sus ojos azules (con el brillo dorado de fondo) me miraron tan profundamente que creí que mis piernas flaquearían, y si no hubiera sido por el brazo de InuYasha que se mantenía alrededor de mi cintura, estaba completamente segura de que hubiera caído de rodillas.

— ¿Kagome? —me preguntó y le reconocí enseguida. Él era el padre de InuYasha.

—Sí —asentí.

—Que bueno que llegas —me sonrío y yo relajé mis hombros un poco — ¿Qué le pasó a tu tobillo?

—Yo… —me mordí el labio —. Me caí.

—Dentro de una madriguera de conejo —completó InuYasha, y a lo lejos, por el pasillo, se escucho la estrepitosa carcajada de Miroku.

—Gracias —fruncí el ceño mirando a InuYasha. Éste me sonrío.

—Bueno; ¿Estas lista para conversar?

—Supongo que sí…

—Papá, espera —dijo rápidamente InuYasha —. Deja que se cambie de ropa, está toda empapada. No quiero que pesque un resfriado.

—Seguro.

Yo asentí e InuYasha me acompañó hasta su habitación. Me cambie y volvimos a la sala. A éstas alturas, mi tobillo estaba menos hinchado y podía moverlo un poco más. Nos sentamos en el mismo sofá de esa mañana y en exactamente las mismas posiciones. Uno al lado del otro.

—Ok. Ésta es una pregunta bastante tonta pero necesaria, ¿Tú padre es Chiaki Miller, verdad?

—Sí, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice mi apta de nacimiento y mi madre —contesté con todo el humor posible para poder sacar la tensión del ambiente.

—De acuerdo —hizo una pausa —. InuYasha me dijo que ya tienes total control sobre tu poder.

—Eso creo —me encogí de hombros y le pregunté lo mismo que le había preguntado a InuYasha semanas atrás — ¿Eso es malo?

—No, no es malo. Por lo menos, nos estás ahorrando a todos nosotros un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Supongo que sí —sonreí de lado mirando a InuYasha.

—Pero… —continuó y yo me asusté. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un pero en todo? —. Eso puede hacer que _ellos_ te deseen más.

— ¿M-más? —tartamudee e inconscientemente agarré la mano de InuYasha.

—Papá, eso es inerario de explicar —dijo a mi lado y yo fruncí un poco el ceño. InuYasha claramente se encargaba de contarme la mitad de cada historia o teoría.

—Ella es consiente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, por lo tanto tiene que también ser consiente de la gravedad del asunto —claro, eso era… éste asunto estaba mucho más allá de lo que yo pudiera imaginar. Por eso habíamos escapado de San Luis —. Sigamos; Kagome, ¿Cómo te enteraste de InuYasha?

— ¿Cómo, dice? —me encogí de hombros —. No sé, la primera vez que le vi… ni siquiera le vi realmente, estaba casi muerta en ese momento —hice una pausa y todos se quedaron en completo silencio —. Y bueno, después entró a trabajar a mi tienda y… digamos que de apoco fui entendiendo que yo le causaba un dolor de cabeza. Prácticamente él lo pensaba todo el tiempo —sonreí e Izayoi soltó una risita. InuYasha bufó —. Y luego, nuevamente cuando estaba en peligro, apareció en su forma de lobo y… no sé… solo lo supe —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Solo lo supiste? —preguntó Izayoi.

—Sí… fue extraño y muy rápido. Sabía que era tonto pensar que ese animal pudiera ser InuYasha, pero solo lo sabía.

—Entiendo —me dijo Inu No apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas — ¿Sentiste miedo?

—No —dije sin dudar.

— ¿Estas consiente de qué es lo que quieren éstas criaturas?

—A _mí_.

— ¿Les tienes miedo?

—Pavor.

— ¿InuYasha te contó por qué estas criaturas te quieren?

—Por mi poder.

— ¿Sabes cuales son las dos alternativas en las que piensan?

—Sí.

— ¿Ninguna te agrada?

— ¡No! —dije casi horrorizada — ¿Por qué pregunta eso?

—Entiendo que te asuste que te pregunté esto. Pero nosotros tenemos que saber si quieres o no vivir tal como están las cosas.

—Me gusta la idea de vivir y no morir. Claro, _vivir_ comiendo alimento normal.

—Bien. ¿Cuántas veces te han mordido?

—Cuatro, creo. Pero no ahí cicatrices.

— ¿Tú sabías de _ellos_, desde antes o lo supiste cuando intentaron matarte?

—Antes. Al principio pensé que eran maniáticos con graves problemas a la cabeza, pero después supe que no.

— ¿Nunca te habían atacado antes?

—Normalmente yo me escapada de ellos. Leia sus mentes para saber donde estaban.

—Inteligente. Y por ultimo, ¿Sabes por qué InuYasha te trajo aquí?

—Solo entiendo que estoy en verdadero peligro.

—Con eso basta —claro que no bastaba, por lo menos para mí—. Ahora es tu turno, ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

—Sí.

—Bien, soy un libro abierto. Pregunta lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué los hombres lobos nos protegen?

—Muy buena pregunta —sonrío —, pero es una larga historia, por qué mejor no preguntas otra cosa, y mañana te cuento la historia.

—Está bien —fruncí un poco los labios, tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Pero de todas formas tenia un par de preguntas más que hacer — ¿Es solamente su familia la que nos protege? InuYasha me comentó que hay muchos de ustedes en diversos países.

—Pues, es algo que rota dependiendo del lugar en el que ustedes estén —me comentó —. Comenzaron en Inglaterra, por lo tanto los que vivían en ese continente se hicieron cargo, con los siglos, han ido emigrando por diferentes países hasta llegar aquí.

— ¿Su familia es la única que vive en Estados Unidos?

—No. Hay unos en Míchigan y otros en Kentucky. Nosotros éramos los más cercanos.

—Ya veo —contesté ante lo posiblemente cerca que estuve de haber sido protegida por cualquier otra persona aparte de InuYasha… pero— ¿Por qué InuYasha? —voltee a verlo — ¿Por qué no Miroku o usted? ¿Por qué InuYasha? —repetí.

—Pues, eso es fácil de contestar —me sonrío —. Miroku ya estaba casado cuando supimos que tú existías, por lo tanto no queríamos separarlo de su mujer, o mandarlos a ambos allí. Así que mandamos a InuYasha, que fue el que siempre tuvo ese instinto de matar más fuerte que todos nosotros.

—Oh, ya. Creo haber visto algunas de sus creaciones pegadas a la pared de su habitación —reí por lo bajo e InuYasha volvió a bufar.

—Le encantaba dibujar esas cosas —dijo Izayoi sonriendo y poniéndose de pie —. Ya. La cena está lista ¿Vamos?

Todos asentimos y ayudé a poner los platos en la mesa. Inu No se sentó en la cabeza. Junto a él Izayoi y Shippô, dejando que apreciara por primera vez su cabello rojizo y su parecido a Miroku. Y junto al supuesto puesto vacío de Miroku, InuYasha y yo.

— ¡Eso es genial! —gritó Miroku cuando se sentó por fin a la mesa con el celular pegado a su oído — ¡Súper genial! —gritó casi tan emocionado que yo creí que lloraría.

— ¡Que alegría! —gritó Izayoi mientras Inu No golpeaba el hombro de Miroku con claramente un orgullo paterno. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Otra vez me estaba perdiendo algo importante?

—InuYasha —le susurré y tiré de su manga para que acercara su oído a mi boca — ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Sango esta embarazada —me contestó y yo solté un leve quejido de sorpresa. Miroku volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cuándo estarás aquí? ¿Qué? ¿Tanto?

—InuYasha —volví a jalarlo — ¿Me traduces por favor? —rogué.

—Sango dice que estará aquí mañana por la noche —me dijo y yo rodee los ojos.

— ¿Eso es 'tanto'?

— ¡Olvídalo! —gritó Miroku poniéndose de pie — ¡Iré yo mismo! Espérame —luego, colgó el teléfono — ¡Familia, me voy por unos días! —gritó muy emocionado.

—Mándale saludos de nuestra parte —dijo Izayoi, sonriendo.

— ¡Claro! —sonrío y salio corriendo de la habitación. Ahora yo tenía otra pregunta.

—InuYasha, ¿Dónde está Sango?

—En Míchigan. Fue de visita por sus padres.

—Ok… un momento, ¿Miroku fue corriendo?

—Tiene que gastar toda la energía que tiene de alguna manera —me sonrió y yo no pude evitar imaginarme a un Miroku lobo, corriendo con la lengua afuera y meneando la cola de un lado al otro.

— ¿No lo verán?

—Si va corriendo apegado a la frontera, no lo creo.

—Ya veo.

—Y dime, Kagome —dijo Izayoi — ¿Tú piensas tener hijos algún día? —sabía que lo preguntaba con la típica curiosidad con la que preguntaba una madre, pero no pude no atorarme con un trozo de patata hasta comenzar a tocar. InuYasha me jaló a él y amablemente golpeo mi espalda hasta que la patata pudo seguir su rumbo tranquila hasta mi estomago — ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó curiosa. Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No… yo… —me encogí de hombros y me senté bien.

— ¿No quieres hijos? —me preguntó.

—No había pensado en eso… nunca —aseguré —, pero… si es la sangre la que trae éste… '_don,_' preferiría no tener hijos…

— ¿Es por el peligro? —preguntó Izayoi —. Sabes perfectamente que no le pasara nada mientras nosotros estemos aquí.

—Lo sé, y confío en verdad —me sentía muy extraña discutiendo sobre el futuro de un hijo que ni siquiera concebía—. Pero fuera de eso, vivir con _esto_ no es fácil. Tantas voces es algo que te lleva al límite de la locura.

—Supongo que sí —dijo casi desanimada.

Luego de eso comenzamos a comer tranquilos y en completo silencio. Durante toda la cena y aún después, pude sentir como mis mejillas no podían estar más calientes.

— ¿Dónde dormirás tú? —le pregunté a InuYasha una vez que me acomodé bajo las sabanas de su cama.

—En la habitación de Miroku —me contestó sacando de una mochila determinada un Notebook plateado.

—Tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cuánto dura el periodo de gestación para ustedes?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —dijo casi divertido.

—Curiosidad.

—Nueve meses, supongo —rodó los ojos — ¿Sorprendida?

—Si.

—Quien te entiende —me extendió el notebook ya encendido — ¿Qué era lo que querías buscar en Internet?

—No lo sé. Algo supongo —respondí y él enarco una ceja.

—'Algo' claro —se echó de espaldas a los pies de la cama.

Sonreí cómplice al darme cuenta lo de cercanos que nos habíamos vuelto últimamente. Mi mente tuvo una especie de Flash Back y no pude evitar recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde. No pude evita recordar su rostro, contraído y enfadado, demasiado salvaje para ser el InuYasha tranquilo que siempre había conocido, pero no así más aterrador. Y sus labios, tan calidos y suaves presionando contra mi mejilla. Mi rostro volvió a arder al recordar las increíbles ganas que sentí en ese momento de que me besara y no me soltara.

— ¿Qué estas buscando? —me preguntó curioso cruzando los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

—Puse en Google la palabra 'Lobos'

—Interesante —sonrío de lado — ¿Y que dice?

—Oh. Muchas cosas —sonreí maliciosa —. Ahora estoy precisamente en la parte donde explican la época de apareamiento —se sentó de golpe en la cama — ¿Sabías que un lobo joven…-

— ¡Dame eso! —gritó y arrebató el Notebook de mis brazos. Miró atentamente la página y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada cayendo de espaldas a la cama y revolcándome entre las sabanas —. No hay nada aquí sobre lobos.

—Es que… Díos… —intentaba hablar pero no podía parar de reír — ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! —grité entre lágrimas y carcajadas.

—Que divertida —me dijo y apagó el Notebook devolviéndolo a la improvisada mochila.

—Ya. Ok. Me calmé —respiré profundo y quité las lagrimas de mis ojos —. Era solo una broma —le sonreí y él rodó los ojos.

—Buenas noches.

—Bye-Bye.

Me acurruqué bajo las sabanas y él apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Todo quedo en completo silencio en la habitación, respiré hondo, una, dos… y tres veces más hasta dejar pegado el olor de InuYasha en mis fosas nasales.

Mañana había muchas cosas que hacer, o mejor dicho, que responder. Sabría la razón por la que los lobos eran 'guardianes' y despejarías mis dudas sobre eso. Luego, le preguntaría a InuYasha cuando estuviéramos a solar, por qué todos se sorprendieron de que fuera de una chica, y tercero y no menos importante, le haría decirme lo que realmente estaba pasando. Sí, muchas cosas para un día.

Me tape hasta la cabeza y suspiré relajada. A los minutos ya estaba sumida en un sueño profundo. Y donde, extrañamente, estaba mi padre.

Me desperté en el segundo exacto en que InuYasha abrió la puerta de la habitación. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y una capa de sudor cubría mi frente, sin embargo, me era imposible recordar que estaba soñando.

— ¿Vamos a caminar? —me preguntó sentándose en la cama.

— ¿No caminamos suficiente ayer? —moví mi tobillo un poco y ya no sentía dolor.

—Supuse que querías preguntarme algunas cosas.

— ¿Por qué supones eso?

—Porque tú eres muy _curiosa_

—Oh. Ya —me encogí de hombros —. Creo que sí.

El sonrío de lado y me dijo que el baño estaba libre si quería ducharme antes de salir de la habitación. Busqué entre mis maletas unos calcetines blancos, largos y gruesos, unos Jens azules, una camisa y una chaqueta. Ahora sabía perfectamente que andar con algo sin mangas haría que me resfriara.

Me duché y vestí. Bajé cuando Izayoi estaba preparando el desayuno y Shippo le ayudaba a poner la mesa. Me ofrecí a ayudar y mientras lo hacía, buscaba a InuYasha con la mirada por toda la casa. Finalmente lo encontré en el patio trasero, a través del gran ventanal de vidrio del living, podía verlo perfectamente como se estiraba. Desayunamos y yo con InuYasha nos fuimos a dar un paseo.

Nos internamos en el frío bosque hablando de cosas realmente triviales pero divertidas. Caminamos sintiendo el pequeño ruido de las hojas mojadas a cada paso y llegamos al mismo lugar donde estuvimos ayer. Me acerqué presurosa al árbol y con mis dedos palpé el lugar donde había diez agujeros diminutos. Sonreí e incruste mis medos ahí sintiendo la madera dura y reseca.

—InuYasha, mira, mira —le llamé y acudió de inmediato —. Tengo mis dedos aquí y aún así sobra algo de espacio en cada uno. Tus dedos son más largos y gordos que los míos.

—No. Los tuyos con más pequeños y delgados que los míos —sonrío de lado y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Saqué mis dedos de los agujeros y voltee para verle completamente.

—Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas —de dije lo más tranquila y serena que podía. Él dudó por un minuto, pensando que tipo de preguntas haría — ¿Sí? —entonces asintió.

Respiré hondo y pensé con cual de todas las preguntas que tenía podría comenzar. Apoyé mi espalda en el tronco del árbol y le pregunté:

—Mi madre me contó que cuando ella y mi papá aún eran novios, él se fue —hice una pausa — ¿También el estaba en un peligro tan grande como yo, para que escapara?

—Eso… —de pronto, su rostro se torno serio y hasta cierto punto siniestro. Tragué duro y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo —… no lo se —dijo en el tono más sincero que alguien pudiera mentir.

— ¿He? —despegué mi espalda del árbol y me acerque a él — ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces —puso los ojos en blanco —, a mí solo me dijeron lo justo y necesario, lo demás lo hee averiguado por mi cuenta —me miró y suspiró. En mi rostro se notaba que no me podía tragar ni una de sus palabras —. Cuando me dijeron de ti estaba durmiendo y babeando sobre mi cama. Y todo fue demasiado rápido que a los tres días ya estaba sobre un avión.

—Ok, quizá pueda creerte —abrió la boca para decir algo, pero me adelante —. Entonces otra pregunta, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijeron de mí?

—Que tenías veintidós, que no sabíamos de ti porque tu padre apenas se había enterado un día antes de su muerte y las respuestas que te he dado en algunas preguntas —habló tan rápido que tuve que concentrarme más de la cuenta para entenderlo —. Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti —Fruncí el ceño.

—Ese no era el trato.

— ¿Hicimos algún trato? No, verdad. Pero hagámoslo ahora, si no contestas mis preguntas, yo no contestaré las tuyas.

— ¡Pero si ya sabes casi todo de mí! —grité recelosa.

—Exacto, sé _casi_ todo de ti.

— ¿Estas tratando de hacerme enojar?

— ¿Si te hago enojar aceptaras el trato?

—Creo que enojada o no, me obligaras a aceptar.

—Probablemente.

—Ya. Arrójala —suspiré vencida.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la Universidad? —_ya_, esto era tonto.

—Odiaba estudiar —fruncí el ceño.

—Pero tus calificaciones eran unas de las mejores —me respondió totalmente calmado.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —abrí fuertemente los ojos y el sonrío — ¡Ya! Olvídalo, no sé ni para qué pregunto.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo copiaba lo que los demás pensaban —me encogí de hombros. Mi pequeño secreto salido a la luz —La respuesta que estaba en la cabeza de la mayoría de la clase, debería ser la correcta.

—Copiona.

— ¡Era totalmente inconsciente! —me defendí —. Pero es mí turno.

—Adelante.

— ¿Apesto?

— ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos realmente confundido — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque realmente quiero saberlo —hice un puchero —. Cada vez que me encuentro con esas criaturas, dicen que mi _hedor_ les picar la nariz. ¡_Hedor_! ¿Entiendes?

—No puedo creer que me preguntes eso.

—Tiene mucho sentido, por lo menos para mí. ¡Me comparan con alguna sustancia en descomposición! —fruncí el ceño — ¿Sabes donde está mi autoestima en éste momento?

—Realmente creí que tenías preguntas más importantes que esa.

—Es una pregunta importante para mí.

—Ya. Tú no tienes un _'Hedor'_ ¿De acuerdo?

—Okai, hedor no tengo, ¿Pero aún así mi olor apesta?

—No. Pica, pero no.

— ¿Cómo que pica?

—Es mi turno —me dijo tajante y yo arrugué la nariz —. Siempre has tenido tres amigos, ¿Verdad?

—Eso creo —entrecerré los ojos — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Alguna vez notaste algo raro en ellos?

—No lo creo —levanté el dedo —. Es mí turno. ¿Por qué dices que mi olor pica?

—Todos los tuyos tienes un olor picante. Es una forma de encontrarlos tanto para mí como para ellos. ¿Alguno de ellos, además de Gabriel, sabe de tu poder?

—Ayumi lo descubrió cuando trabajaba con ella, fue un descuido. Pero Kikyô siempre fue demasiado despistada y extrovertida como para darse cuenta, si te digo que me _olió_ cuando nos conocimos. Ahora yo, ¿Qué clase de información me estas intento sacar? —fruncí el ceño y él guardo silencio —. Si me lo preguntaras de una vez, todo sería más fácil.

— ¿Quién dice que te estoy sacando información? Solo quiero saber.

—Bien; entonces contéstame esto. ¿Qué ahí realmente en San Luis? ¿Dudas de mis amigos? —_oh_, claro que él dudaba de mis amigos, ¿Por qué me preguntaba de ellos entonces?

—Yo no…—intentó decir, pero me adelante.

—InuYasha, ya basta. Sé que no quieres hacerme daño con todas las respuesta que pido, pero yo necesito saber —apreté los puños —. Mi mamá aún esta allí, y necesito saber que pasa.

—Ya. Supongo que sí —miró derrotado el cielo y me sentí culpable por hacerlo sentirse mal — ¿Caminamos?

—Sí.

Me puse junto a él y comenzamos a caminar sin hablar por un buen rato. Las hojas aún húmedas tanto por la lluvia de ayer como por la humedad del ambiente susurraban algo casi inaudible para mis oídos humanos. Entonces me pregunté como se sentiría tener todos mis sentidos mucho más desarrollados como los de InuYasha. Poder oler las cosas que no tenían olor –para los humanos-, escuchar el latido del corazón del otro sin tener la necesidad de pegar el oído a su pecho y ver más allá de las nubes.

Levanté el rostro y miré las nubes grises amenazantes con llover nuevamente. Sentí una pequeña presión en mi pie, impidiéndome moverlo y perdí el equilibrio hacía adelante. Al segundo, InuYasha tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y la otra resguardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miré mi pie atorado en una raíz sobresaliente del suelo e hice una nota mental de no mirar el cielo cuando caminaba. Apoyé mi peso en mis dos pies y me enderece, el brazo de InuYasha soltó mi cintura y una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza rogó que no lo hiciera. Un parte de mí, y no sabía precisamente que parte era, quería tocarlo.

Jamás en mi vida había sido alguien que se aventurara en algún tipo de cosa, más bien siempre me mantenía al margen de todo aquello que fuera desconocido para mí. Pero esta vez no fue así, el rechazo estaba latente es cada uno de mis movimientos pero lo ignoré. Alargué mi mano y tímida, temblorosa y torpemente me agarré a la suya y la cerré como un candado que no abriría hasta obtener la llave, y esa llave para mi, seria el rechazo.

Su cuerpo se tensó y bajé la vista apenada e impaciente de algún movimiento. La punta de mis zapatillas estaban manchadas con lodo casi fresco y pequeñas ramitas, y por algunos segundos, fue lo más interesante del mundo y me negaba a despegar mis ojos de ellas.

Pero fue en el instante en que me mordí el labio, casi desesperada de alguna respuesta, que cerró su mano sobre la mía. Otro fuerte candado que no se abriría sin una llave se formó, y no estaba dispuesta a dar esa llave. Relajé mis hombros y solté un pequeño suspiro que estoy segura escuchó perfectamente pero no me importó.

Caminábamos de la mano, como una pareja.

_¡Oh!, genial. ¿Tenía que pensar eso? ¡Ahora me estoy ruborizando! _Me regañé mentalmente al sentir mis mejillas arder furiosamente y mi corazón palpitar frenético. Si hubiera sido otra la situación, estoy segura de que hubiera confundido el incansable palpitar con algún tipo de ataque.

Volví a mirar mis pies cuando sentí que el terreno cambiaba. La hierba comenzaba a crecer. Levante el rostro al instante y, entre los árboles —muy cerca— comenzaba a ver un riachuelo seguido de una larga pradera para, finalmente, ver enormes montañas de un hermoso verde.

Miré hacía atrás en un intento de ver la casa, pero no podía, ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos caminado? ¿Qué tan lejos estábamos de casa? Miré en todas las direcciones posibles buscando algún indicio de civilización, pero era imposible. Entonces recordé que estos dos días únicamente había estado en la casa y el bosque, ¿Cuan lejos estaría la casa de la ciudad? Bien, seguramente algo alejado por mayor seguridad. Tendría que comprobarlo en algún momento.

Caminamos un poco hasta que vi la punta del reflejo de la cabeza de InuYasha asomarse en el agua oscura. Este me guío hasta unas rocas pequeñas, pero bastante grandes para poder sentarnos en ella. En cuanto lo hice, sentí el frío en mi trasero.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que sucede en realidad —comenzó a hablar y recordé el hecho de que tenía algo importante que contestarme —. Pero no es normal que en tan poco tiempo, sepan todo de ti. Por eso creo, no… _sé_ que hay alguien, mejor dicho _algo,_ muy cercano a ti que no es de fiar.

—Tú piensas que es uno de mis amigos, ¿Verdad? —le pregunté casi completamente segura de su respuesta.

—Seguramente. Es alguien que te rodea constante mente cuando yo no estoy cerca. Tú madre y Gabriel quedan descartados por razones obvias, pero quedan…

—Ayumi y Kikyô —contesté casi pálida —. Pero ellas nos…

—No hay que fiarse de nadie, Kagome. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Pero son mis amigas —intenté defenderlas —. Las conozco desde hace tanto… ¿Cómo puedo pensar que una de ellas quiere matarme?

—No estoy completamente seguro que sea una de ellas, pero no hay nadie cercano a ti además de ellas…

—Si los hay, puede ser la señorita Rusell. ¡Ella me dejo encerrada en la biblioteca! O puede ser el viejo Williams, ¡Siempre me pasan cosas malas cuando estoy en su tienda!, ¡Vamos, InuYasha!, ¡No puedo dudar de mis amigas!

—No te pido que dudes de ellas, yo lo hago. Por eso era crucial que te sacara de ahí, porque no importa cuantas veces te cuidara, siempre tendría que mantenerme al margen si estas cerca de ellas, dándole tiempo de sobra a cualquiera de las dos que fuera, de atacarte.

—Esto es ridículo. Ellas jamás han hecho algo en mi contra, es más, siempre que me siento mal se preocupan por mí.

—Todo el mundo tiene una marcara de payasos en un carnaval, pero jamás podemos ver sus reales caras.

—Confío en ellas, InuYasha.

—Lo sé, y te comprendo. Pero yo tengo que ver tu seguridad antes que nada.

—Ya, creo que te entiendo y-….. ¡Mi mamá! —grité casi horrorizada.

—Tú madre esta bien.

— ¿Pero que tal si van por mí, y la encuentran a ella? ¿Y si la usan de rehén?

— ¿Por qué nunca me crees cuando digo que alguien esta bien?

— ¡Por que es ilógico!

—Mira, el hermano de Sango esta en San Luis. No te preocupes.

— ¿Qué? —me moví hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocaron y quedamos frente a frente — ¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano de Sango?

—Es joven, pero por eso menos fuerte. Me encargué de todo cuando tú te estabas preparando para el viaje. Tu mamá esta completamente segura.

— ¿Cómo le haces?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Ponerme de puntas! —grité y escondí la cabeza entre mis piernas —. Mi corazón está que se sale de mi pecho.

—Por eso no quería contártelo —arrugó la nariz y acarició mi espalda —. Siempre piensas cosas que no deberías pensar.

—No, es mejor que me digas todo. Así no me preocupare todo el tiempo —levanté un poco la cabeza y la apoyé en mis manos —. Creo que ya estoy más relajada…

— ¿Quieres volver?

—No. Estoy bien, aún es temprano y quiero saber más cosas.

— ¿Más cosas? —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si. Más cosas. Pero primero, ¿Seguro que mi madre esta completamente bien?

—Completamente seguro. Me cortaría la mano si es mentira.

— ¿Tienes alguna cierra por aquí?

—Kagome…

— ¡Broma! —reí por lo bajo y tomé sus manos entre las mías —. Te creo.

—Gracias —me sonrío y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme —. Tienes las manos frías —miró mis manos e intenté quitarlas, pero las apretó fuerte y delicadamente. El candado estaba nuevamente presente.

—Es porque no estoy acostumbrada al frío —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Segura que no quieres volver? En la casa hay calefacción.

—Pensé que ustedes eran más resistentes a los climas que nosotros.

—Sí, pero venia junto con la casa. ¿Vamos?

—No, estoy bien. Solo son las manos —aseguré. Me miró por un segundo y volteó a ver mis manos. Las llevó cerca de su boca y con su calido aliento, comenzó a soplar sobre ellas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir el cambio brusco de temperatura en mis manos. De un momento a otro, sentí que mi cara estaba en llamas y que aíre caliente salía por mi nariz. Me encorvé un poco hacia él, y apoye mi mejilla en sus manos agarradas a las mías para sentir su calido aliento rozarme los labios. Suspiré, me estaba mareando y sentía mi cuerpo realmente pesado.

—Tu cara esta muy roja, ¿Te sientes bien? —su voz me acarició el rostro. Levanté un poco la cabeza para verlo a la cara, aún estaba mareada y mi estomago se revolvía constantemente.

—Sí —suspiré la palabra y sonreí de lado.

—No te ves muy bien —doltó una de mis manos y la puso sobre mi mejilla y termino en mi frente —. Creo que tienes algo de fiebre. La lluvia de ayer te debió haber traído un resfriado.

—Estoy bien —fruncí un poco el ceño. Bien, estaba mareada y comenzando a sentir escalofríos, ¿Pero quien me decía que era un resfriado y no su culpa? Él tendía a causar esa clase de efectos en mí.

—Vámonos a casa —se puso de pie y me jaló para que yo también lo hiciera. En cuento estuve de pie, el piso se movió ligeramente — ¿Estas mareada?

—No —mentí.

—Sí, claro —se movió hasta quedar casi arrodillado frente a mí dándome la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté y jaló mi mano por sobre su hombro y caí sobre él. Al instante sentí mis pies despegarse del suelo y sus calidas manos un poco más arriba de mis rodillas —. Puedo caminar.

—Estas mareada.

Suspiré resignada y me agarré a su cuello. Aún a través de la ropa, podía sentir su calidez.

Comenzó a caminar a paso normal. Me sorprendió el hecho de que conmigo encima, sus pasos fueran seguidos y ningún músculo de fuerza se mancara en sus brazos. Luego recordé que él no era normal.

— ¿InuYasha? —apoyé mi mejilla sobre su hombro.

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Qué hay de malo con que sea mujer?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Todos siempre dicen 'Realmente es una chica' o 'Una chica después de todo' ¿Tendría que haber sido hombre?

—No tiene nada de malo con que seas mujer —Aah… ese era un alivio —. Solo que cuando supimos de ti, pensamos que eras hombre.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Fue inconsciente, por eso me mandaron a mí.

—Ya, ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con que yo haya sido hombre? —levanté mi cabeza y me acomodé para verle la cara.

—Es algo de siempre. Si alguno de tu sangre nace hombre, es encargado a un hombre. Si es mujer, encargada a una mujer.

— ¿Por qué? —arrugué la nariz con solo imaginar que hubiera sido una mujer en ves de InuYasha.

—Para evitar… —hizo una pausa. Esperé sus palabras pero tardaron en llegar. Entonces comprendí a que se refería —… que ambas vidas se junten.

—Para evitar que se enamoren —inconscientemente agarré la tela de su chaqueta.

—Si —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar.

—Porque nosotros no debemos mezclar nuestro mundo con el suyo. O eso dicen. Ustedes hacen sus propias familias y nosotros las nuestras.

—Eso es estúpido —dije en un tono alto y frunciendo fuertemente el ceño.

—Supongo que sí —dijo tan bajito como si se estuviera dando por vencido en algo.

— ¿Siempre ha sido así?

—Es casi como una regla.

—Una tonta y nada importante regla.

Me apreté más contra el, ¿Qué había de malo en enamorarse? ¡Absolutamente nada! Las razas toda la vida se han mezclado, negros-blancos-amarillos ¿Por qué no un hombre lobo con un humano? Era totalmente… ¡Tonto! ¡Como si se pudiera evitar no amar a quien te protege!

Sentí mis ojos cristalizarle por la rabia y por el temor de ser dejada en ese momento. Escondí mi rostro en su espalda y apreté fuertemente los dientes. Odiara quien lo odiara, yo no me iba a retractar de mis sentimientos.

— ¿InuYasha?

— ¿Sí?

—Romper las reglas… es bueno de ves en cuando…

Él comenzó a reír por lo bajo y miré su perfil extrañada.

—También estaba pensando en eso.

Ahora fui yo quien comenzó a reír, pero sin importarme si me escuchaba o no. Apreté más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y olí esa escenaza que me encantaba de él. Porque, después de todo, las reglas estaban hechas para romperlas.

**|Nota autora: **

Ahí queda el capitulo ¿Me aman o me odian? (Siempre les hago esa preguntas a mis amigos cuando me mando alguna grande)

Lo sé, no tienen que decirlo ¿Por que siempre dejo esos finales? No sé. Pero me encanta. Y sí, es muuuy posible torcerse el tobillo metiendo el píe en una madriguera de conejo, malos recuerdo para mi… :/

Y… amm, ¡El próximo capitulo esta imperdible! Se que me amaran después de eso…

Bueno quien sabe, quizá no me amen… Tiendo a ocasionar los sentimientos opuestos en las personas :/

Bueno eso seria, espero que les guste. ¡BYE!


	11. Esperanza

Editado: 02/06/2011. Solo corrijo las faltas que veo, pero igual se me pueden pasar. La narrativa la dejo igual, porque así es como yo escribía en aquellos tiempos de niñez (*melancolica*)

**MOON GOSHT**

Mala cosa es tener un lobo cogido por las orejas,

Pues no sabes cómo soltarlo ni cómo continuar aguantándolo.

(Publio Terencio Afer)

**|Capitulo once**: Esperanza

Estornudé y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Era un perfecto pretexto para apoyarme más contra InuYasha y que él me brindara todo su calor corporal cuando me pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y sujeta mis manos frías. ¿Podía haber lugar más feliz que este?

Luego de que llegáramos a casa, comprobamos que no había nadie, ni siquiera el pequeño Shippô. Por lo tanto, era la ocasión perfecta para estar apegados el uno al otro sin miradas indiscretas. Me encogí aún más en el sofá y me tapé hasta los hombros con la pequeña manta que InuYasha me había prestado. En la tele, estaban pasando la película _'the others' _y yo no podía estar más confundida, ¿Quién era fantasma y quien no? Mejor, me concentraría en cosas que realmente fueran importantes, como por ejemplo; InuYasha.

Levanté un poco el rostro para poder ver su cara, ¿Era posible aburrirse de él? Para mí, era prácticamente imposible. Mi vida —siendo lo más sincera que una mujer de veintidós años puede ser— se dividía en un antes y un después de InuYasha, ¿Cómo había logrado pasar los días cuando él no estaba? Ya no podía recordarlo. Y si lo hacía, era como un ver una película casera vieja, donde todo es gris y deprimente.

La conversación de ésta tarde me hizo por fin, luego de muchos mareos, mariposas en el estomago y fuertes ganas de besarlo, entender que todo lo que había sentido hasta el momento era simplemente una palabra. Fruncí el ceño y arrugué la nariz, ¿Cómo podía ser malo sentir lo que estaba sintiendo? ¡Totalmente absurdo! No había nada realmente malo en sentir esto. Si hasta el momento, ellos solo se casaban entre ellos, era por esa tonta regla que impedía que las 'razas' se juntaran, porque estaba un 99,9% segura de que habría más de una pareja mixta a estas alturas.

—No entiendo como pueden haber reglas tan tontas —dije totalmente fuera de contexto, pero las palabras salieron como veneno de mi boca. InuYasha se acomodó un poco para poder mirarme, su mejilla estaba casi rozando mi frente.

—No puedo creer que aún pienses en eso —me dijo casi divertido. Yo volví a fruncir el ceño, ese era un tema delicado, por lo menos para mí.

—Y lo seguiré pensando por mucho tiempo más —claro que lo haría —. Es que es… ¡Tonto!

—Tienes un grabe problema para encontrar palabrotas —rió y yo inflé las mejillas.

—Ese no es el punto. ¡A mí realmente me molesta! ¿A ti no?

—Humm, hay cosas que me molestan más.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Que sigas pensando en eso.

— ¡InuYasha!

—Lo digo muy seriamente. No te rompas la cabeza pensando en eso, es _'tonto_' —sonrío.

—Siento que soy la única que realmente esta sintiendo… esto —me encogí de hombros y me separe un poco de él. Hasta ahora, el rechazo jamás había formado parte de mi vida. O así es como yo lo tomaba.

Ahora comenzaba a tener dudas, ¿Él realmente sentía algo por mí? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿Rompería una regla que ha estado por millones de siglos en su familia, solo por _mí_?

Me sentí desconcertada y temerosa al no saber lo que pensaba. Seria demasiado fácil entrar en su mente y saber que era lo que pensaba con respecto a mí, pero lo malo, es que me detectaría incluso antes de poder saber completamente. Y eso ciertamente me irritaba más de lo debido.

Apreté los labios y bajé el rostro, ¿Qué se supone que se debía hacer cuando uno era rechazada? ¿Correr a casa de su mamá y llorar mientras le cuentas todas tú penas? ¡Error! Estaba a horas de distancia de mi madre. Y en ese pueblo no conocía a nadie además de la familia de InuYasha, ¡Ni siquiera había salido de la casa a la ciudad desde que llegué! ¿Cómo se supone que corra y me esconda en el regazo de alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

— ¿Sentir e_sto? _—preguntó tan bajillo que su aliento acaricio mi cara. Con sumo cuidado, tomó mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo. Quede prendada a sus ojos en ese preciso instante.

—Esto —asentí más inconsciente que consiente. Él sonrío de lado.

—Ya, pero ¿Qué es 'esto' precisamente? —volvió a hablar bajito. Una parte de mí subconsciente gritó que estaba cayendo en su telaraña, pero estaba demasiado inconsciente como para saber a que se refería.

— ¿Amor? —pregunté más que afirmando. No sabía específicamente a que lugar quería llegar.

— ¿_Amor_? —me preguntó y acaricio mi mejilla. Lo áspero de su mano me hizo cosquillas.

—Sí —asentí levemente. Si no estuviera sentada, ya estaría desmallada en el suelo.

— ¿Entonces ti sientes 'esto' por mí? —_Ya_, ¿Era totalmente necesario preguntarlo? Y más aún ¿Era necesario responder? Por lo profunda de su mirada y el creciente silencio incomodo que estaba entre nosotros, debía suponer que sí era necesario. Cerré los ojos y tomé un gran bocado de aire y los volví a abrir para contestarle. Pero su mirada no miraba la mía, si no más bien a través de mí. Volteé levemente para encontrarme con Shippô, a través del pasillo y con un helado a medio comer en la boca. Nos miraba sereno, aún saboreando su helado y sin expresión de asombro en el rostro. No atine a nada más que saludarlo con la mano, él me sonrío de lado y me devolvió el gesto caminando directamente al televisión y prendiendo su juego de video. Ahora recordaba que en algún lugar de toda esta historia, estuvimos viendo una película.

Miré nuevamente a InuYasha, él también me miró y quedamos en esa posición por unos segundos. Izayoi entro con un montón de bolsas en las manos, y dijo:

— ¡Jo! ¡La segunda guerra mundial se estaba repitiendo en el mercado! ¡La rebaja de carne es una verdadera bomba! —entonces, InuYasha y yo comenzamos a reír sonoramente sujetando nuestros costados. Esa escena era como una telenovela de clase barata donde los protagonistas nunca podían estar juntos sin que los interrumpieran —.Ya, ¿Qué bicho les picó? ¿Es acaso la rebaja de la carne alguna broma que no entiendo?

—No, no es eso —pudo decir InuYasha controlando su carcajada. Yo poco a poco fui tranquilizándome —.En realidad, no es nada. Quédate tranquila.

—Si tu lo dices… —arrugó la nariz. Hasta el momento, no me había dado cuenta lo joven que se veía Izayoi. Las arrugas de la edad solo se marcaban cuando reía o hacía algún gesto — ¿Por qué Kagome esta tan roja? —preguntó mirándome. Me encogí de hombros.

—Tenía algo de fiebre hace algunos momentos —contestó InuYasha y puso su mano sobre mi frente. Una quemazón surgió en ese lugar —. Pero ya no tiene, creo. Probablemente aún tenga pero no mucha.

— ¿De verdad? Déjame ver —dejó las bolsas en el suelo y caminó hacía nosotros. Se sentó a mi lado y alargó sus manos para tocar mis mejillas y mi frente. Me recordó a mi madre—.Hum, ¿Puedo tocar tu estomago? —parpadeé, y asentí. Levanté un poco mi camisa y dejé que su tibia mano tocara mi estomago. Absolutamente me recordaba a mi mami —.Tú cuerpo tiene la misma temperatura, no tienes fiebre. Pero es mejor ir por medicina —miró a InuYasha —. InuYasha, querido. ¿Puedes ir a la farmacia por algún medicamento para resfriados? —volteó a verme —. Como sabes, es muy difícil que alguno de nosotros se enferme. Por eso no tengo medicamentos.

—No es necesario. Solo es un resfriado pequeño por el cambio de clima. Ya pasara.

—Aunque digas eso, todavía así no puedo dejar que te pase a mayores —dijo firmemente —InuYasha, por favor.

—En seguida —respondió poniéndose de pie, y cuando lo hizo, ambos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos sostenidos celosamente de la mano. Izayoi miró la unión entre nosotros por unos segundos. Me sonrojé furiosamente y solté su mano, entonces, un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente.

— ¿Puedo ir?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó InuYasha — ¡Pero si voy precisamente para que no te enfermes más!

—Pero… —me encogí de hombros.

—Kagome, amor ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y yo te preparo una sopa de pollo? Así podremos hablar y platicar para conocernos más.

—Yo… —la miré y miré a InuYasha. En realidad, lo único que quería era estar con él –y salir un momento de la casa- pero, poniendo mi mejor cara y mi mejor voz de sinceridad, le sonreí —. Me encantaría —no era mentira, pero tampoco era una verdad.

—Genial —me devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó —. Iré a prepararte la sopa ahora mismo.

—Gracias.

—Yo voy partiendo —escuché decir a InuYasha y me despedí con la mano. _'Solo serán unos momentos'_ me repetía.

De un momento a otro, estaba sola en el salón con Shippô y el ruido del videojuego. Me puse de pie, y caminé un poco hasta sentarme junto a él. Era el único miembro de esa familia con la que aún no tenía una cierta 'amistad' y lo mejor para una buena convivencia, era empezar ahora.

Lo miré detenidamente encontrando enseguida sus ciertos rasgos parecidos a InuYasha. Para comenzar, la nariz, recta y empinada en la punta, después, la forma de sus cejas que siempre le hacía parecer enfadado o serio. Y lo que más me llamó la atención –ya que fue muy raro que no lo hubiese notado antes- el color de sus ojos. Azules con tintes dorados, pero a diferencia del azul eléctrico que tenían los ojos de InuYasha, éste era oscuro. Era como mirar el mar en su parte más profunda. Podían llegar a ser tan o más llamativos que los de su hermano.

— ¿Qué juegas? —le pregunté amistosa. Luego de encontrar todas sus similitudes con InuYasha, cuando se volteo a verme para contestarme, no pude no encontrar las miles y una similitudes que tenía con Miroku.

— 'Destrucción en la calle 13 parte 2' —me respondió con la admiración que solo un niño podía tratar a un juego.

—Ohh… ¿Y de que se trata? —error, yo no entendía nada de esos juegos. Pero bien no perdía nada en probar.

—Matar zombies —ya. Claramente InuYasha no era el único con el instinto de matar tan desarrollado. Miré la pantalla en el preciso momento en que un zombie explotaba y la sangre saltaba. Sí, InuYasha no era el único — ¿Quieres jugar? —me extendió el otro mando.

—Yo… no creo que pueda. Jamás he jugado. ¡Debo de ser pésima! —reí de lado y Shippô también lo hizo.

—Se puede intentar —me dijo. Arrugué la nariz e intenté sonreír.

—Kagome, tu sopa esta lista —me llamó Izayoi y me puse de pie de un salto.

—Sí, ya voy —miré a Shippô — ¿Jugamos después?

—Hecho —me sonrío.

Esperaba que el 'después' fuera mucho, pero mucho 'Después'.

Caminé hasta sentarme en la mesa familiar donde Izayoi me esperaba con el tazón de caldo de pollo humeando. El olor del caldo me recordó nuevamente a mi mamá. ¿Es que todas las mamás eran iguales? O ¿Todos los caldos de pollo eran iguales?

Tomé el primer sorbo y lo sentí cruzar por mi garganta aliviando el pequeño ardor que había comenzado a sentir. Le sonreí a Izayoi y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Lleve otra cucharada a mi boca.

—Y dime, Kagome ¿Has llamado a tu madre? —me encogí de hombros.

—Aún no…

— ¿Y qué esperas?

—Bueno… quizá… —me mordí el labio y la miré. Al final, solté los hombros —.No quiero que me regañe —ella me miró sin entender.

— ¿No le dijiste que te irías de viaje?

—No es eso. Sí se lo dije y ella aceptó.

— ¿Entonces?

—No me despedí. En realidad, me fugué la noche antes —enarcó una ceja —. Suena tonto, pero era lo mejor para ambas.

— ¿Cómo seria no despedirse una mejor opción? —claramente, ella estaba hablando a punto de madre.

—Ambas, ella y yo, somos bastante… especiales, por así decirlo —y valla que lo éramos —.Estoy segura de que ella también piensa que fue lo mejor. Pero sé que no lo pasará por alto.

—Ya. Lo entiendo —me sonrío de nuevo — ¿Pero la llamaras?

—Sí, tenía planeado hacerlo.

—Bien.

Tomé otra cucharada del caldo. Mi cuerpo lentamente estaba entrando en calor.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —me miró expectante y yo asentí. Mala idea —. ¿Te gusta mi hijo?

Mi cuerpo se tensó y el caldo que cruzaba por mi garganta se atoro, —como si fuera posible. Comencé a toser levemente golpeando mi pecho, ¿Por qué nunca podía esperar a preguntar cuando yo no estuviera comiendo?

Izayoi se alargó a través de la mesa y me dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué siempre te arotas? —me preguntó bastante divertida —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —asentí.

— ¿Te incomodó mi pregunta? —y volvíamos nuevamente al tema…

—No —mentí.

— ¿Entonces puedes contestarme? —preguntó calmada.

—Depende —me atreví a decir. Ella me miró curiosa.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Seria bueno o malo un 'Sí'? —pregunté dudosa y algo temerosa.

—Hum… Buena pregunta —me miró por un segundo completamente seria y yo me encogí en el asiento. Y entonces, cuando yo creía que se transformaría y me atacaría, me sonrío amablemente —. Para mí, no es bueno ni malo que tú estés con mi hijo —eso era un alivio —Pero no sé si para mi marido lo será.

—Genial —repuse bajo. Ella rió y supe que me escuchó.

— ¿Entonces es un sí?

—Creo que es un… 'bastante' —me sonrojé y tomé otra cucharada.

—Ya veo —se puse de pie —. Tengo que colgar la ropa, ¿Te importa si te dejo sola por unos segundos? InuYasha viene a dos metro de la puerta —me sonrío y se marcho. "_¿Cómo demonios le hacían para escuchar de esa manera?"_

Entonces la puerta se abrió e InuYasha entró con una bolsa blanca diminuta.

—Volví. ¿Me perdí algo interesante? —entrecerré los ojos ¿Él habría escuchado algo? Miré sobre mi hombro a Izayoi que cruzaba por ahí, me sonrío y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Mamá le preguntó a Kagome si ella te quería —gritó Shippô desde el otro lado de la sala. Volví a atorarme con el caldo.

—Oh… —me miró por un segundo. Arrugué la nariz y no pude pensar en hacer nada mejor que sacarle la lengua— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada —respondí cortante y terminé mi caldo. Me levanté y lavé el plato en el fregadero. Tomé un baso de agua y tome la aspirina que InuYasha me había comprado. Luego volví y lo vi sentado en el sofá. Me senté a su lado y me volví a cubrir con la manta que olía a él. Inhalé profundo y relajé todo mi cuerpo. Miré el reloj, las tres de la tarde.

— ¿A que hora llega tu papá hoy?

—No sé.

—Ya debe estar por llegar —dijo Izayoi de la cocina —. Se tomó la mitad del día libre para poder venir con Kagome para hablar.

—Oh, ya —me acerqué a InuYasha — ¿En que trabaja tu padre?

—Es dueño de una fábrica de nieve sintética. Se gana montones en época de navidad.

—Ya veo —no le pregunté como había llegado a ser dueño de ese tipo de fabrica. Lo más seguro es que la haya comprado o heredado —. De seguro nunca han sufrido hambre ¿O me equivoco?

—Bueno, la verdad es que 'siempre' sentimos hambre —me sonrío.

—No sé ni para que pregunto.

Me acomodé mejor en el sofá y miré por la ventana. El cielo tenía pinta de querer llover nuevamente y me pregunte si en San Luis estaría despejado. Y eso me recordaba…

—InuYasha ¿Me prestas tu celular un momento?

—Seguro ¿Pero para qué?

—Quiero llamar a mí mamá.

—Oh. Ya. Ten.

—Gracias —pensé en irme a la habitación pero luego de unos segundos entendí que aunque lo hiciera, todos escucharían mi conversación. Comenzaba a añorar un poco la intimidad. Marqué el número de mí madre. Sonó tres veces antes de contestar.

— _¿Diga? _—ah, que bien se sentía escuchar su voz.

—Hola mamá —saludé tímida.

— _¡Oh, Díos! Kagome, hija. Que bueno que llamas, estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas comiendo bien? ¿Te hace falta algo? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Cuándo volverás a casa? ¡Te extraño!_

—Ya, mamá ¿Más lento sí?

—_Ok, me calmo. ¿Estás bien?_

—Perfectamente.

—_Tu voz suena extraña._

—Me afectó un poco el cambio de clima. Nada más.

— _¿Cambio de clima? ¡Estas en el polo norte!_

—No mamá. No estoy con los pingüinos.

—Lo _siento. Últimamente mi imaginación vuela mucho. ¿Tomaste algo para el resfriado?_

—Sip.

— ¿_Te estas quedando en una casa verdad?_

—Absolutamente.

— _¡Quiero verte!_

—Habrá que esperar mamá —también me moría de ganes de verle, pero estaba total y completamente segura de que ella me diría algo como 'entonces vuelve' y no podría contra eso — ¿Cómo estas tú?

—_Estoy lo que se pueda decir de bien_ —la escuché suspirar —. _Pero no te preocupes, me recuperare de tú 'desaparición' repentina._

—Oh… sí, lamento eso. Pero…

—_Ya. Está bien, no estoy enojada._

—Gracias —sonreí — ¿Algo nuevo por allí?

—_Hum, no sé. Sabes que yo tengo un horario nocturno, pero Gabriel me ha contactado y preguntado si sé algo de ti, Ayumi también me llamó… y Kikyô, o esa niña, me llenó de preguntas._

—Sí, ella es así —miré a InuYasha ¿Cómo él era capas de dudar de mis amigos?

—Pregúntale que era lo que le preguntaba —me susurró muy bajo InuYasha, fruncí el ceño y le susurré que era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otros —. Solo pregúntale —rodeé los ojos, ¿Esto era totalmente necesario?

—Mamá, y Kikyô… ¿Qué tipo de preguntas te hacía?

— ¿_Qué tipo? Ahm_ —hizo una pausa —. _Que si había sabido de ti, que donde estabas, con quien estabas, si tenias un celular, ese tipo de cosas._

—Ya, okay —volví a mirar a InuYasha y alejé el teléfono de mi boca —. Ella pregunta lo que toda persona preguntaría.

— _¿Kagome, cariño. Puedes escucharme?_

—Sí, aquí estoy.

—_Tengo que colgar, acaba de haber un choque múltiple y necesitan toda la ayuda posible_.

—Ya, ve. Te llamaré en otro momento. Adiós.

—_Adiós._

Colgué y le extendí el teléfono a InuYasha. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Por tu desconfianza. Si te digo que mis amigos no son parte de 'ellos' ¿Puedes creerme?

—Creo el hecho de que tú creas en ellos.

—Pero no en el hecho de que ellos son normales ¿Verdad?

—Vamos entendiéndonos —me sonrío y yo bufé por lo alto.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió e Inu No entró con una capucha larga y algunas gotas resbalando de ella. Miré por la ventana, estaba lloviendo de nuevo.

—Hola cariño —le saludó Izayoi dejando un beso en sus labios y volviendo a sus labores. Inu No cruzo la habitación hasta sentarse frente a nosotros. Una parte de mí recordó '_Pero no se si mi marido lo será'_ e inconscientemente me alejé de InuYasha disimuladamente, pero por la forma en que me miró, supe que lo notó. Intenté parecer indiferente.

—Bueno chicos. Ya estoy aquí —nos dijo y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas — ¿Algo que decir antes de comenzar a relatar?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza cuando un sentimiento de pánico me atravesó. Mi estomago comenzó a revolverse y sentí la necesidad de recostarme. Las puntas de mis dedos se volvieron heladas cuando apreté los puños y mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —InuYasha se inclino hacía mi. Claramente consiente de lo acelerado de mí corazón.

—Creo que… creo que ya no quiero saber —le dije bastante asustada.

— ¿Qué? —arrugó la nariz — ¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo de que? —me miró con el ceño fruncido, no por enojo, si no por no entender mis palabras.

—De nada —contesté con toda la verdad que pude haber dicho en toda mi vida y él bufó.

—Miedo de nada. Ese es un miedo que no conocía —ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

—Bien. ¡Oiré la historia! — _¡No!_

Apreté aún más los puños y miré a Inu No que se mantenía sereno y con un sentimiento extraño reflejado en sus ojos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y tanto consiente como inconscientemente, me acerqué hasta pegar mi hombro al del InuYasha y bajo la manta, tomar su mano. Inhalé profundo cuando Inu No abrió la boca. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No, no estaba nerviosa, definitivamente estaba _asustada_.

—Todo comenzó en Inglaterra, donde la historia aun no puede llegar. Mucho antes de sus primeros manuscritos y todo lo demás. Cuando las islas británicas eran enormes y los indios vivían manteniéndose vivos unos a otros.

Mi respiración se entrecorto. Algo no estaba bien conmigo.

—Y entre muchas de las tribus de esos tiempos, una muchacha fue destacada entre otras. Su nombre significaba _esperanza_.

'Esperanza_'_ repitió automáticamente mí mentí y algo hizo corto circuito dentro de mí.

De pronto, estaba corriendo entre los árboles de un lejano paisaje. La angustia me estaba llenando el pecho y no podía controlar el dolor de mi corazón. Miles de lagrimas de una agonía interna volaban por los aíres a medida que yo corría. Abrí la boca cuando sentía que no podía respirar, pero solo lograba quemar mi seca garganta.

Me sentía aterrada y, a la vez, humillada. Su rostro se formo en mí mente como si estuviera viéndolo a la cara. Sus ojos negros que me miraban con tanta lastima me hicieron gemir de odio, ¡Como lo odiaba! Me sentía utilizada y tirada como un paño, quería correr tan rápido escapando de él y de todo lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz. En cada paso, mi corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente, como si la vida se me estuviera acabando. Ni siquiera sabía como seguía corriendo.

Cerré los ojos sin importarme si pudiera chocar contra algún árbol, era mi ultimo intento por alejarme. La imagen de él apareció en mi mundo negro y, junto a ella, la imagen de mi odio y rencor, ¿Cómo fue capas? ¡Como pudo hacerme esto! ¡Él! ¡_Él!_

_¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Espero que te pudras en el mismo infierno por todo lo que me hiciste! ¡Espero que sufras aunque sea una milésima del dolor que yo estoy sintiendo!_

Las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando tropecé y me arrastré por el suelo dañando todo mi cuerpo. Abrí lentamente los ojos, las hojas secar estaban amontonadas a mi alrededor y algunas estaban en mi cabello y otras pegadas a mis rodillas sangrantes. Me volteé hasta quedar mirando la estrellada noche. Y de un segundo a otro, me sentía vacía, agónicamente vacía.

Levanté mi mano por donde una pequeña hilera de sangre se deslizaba a través de mi piel opaca. La voz de mi inexistente alma en este momento me gritaba que parara la hemorragia, que _ellos_ la olerían y vendrían por mí. Pero eso ya no importaba. Si venían por mí, lo único que conseguirían era un cuerpo hueco, sin nada adentro. Y de pronto, me encontré deseando que se apresuraran, que no se tardaran, porque sentía que el dolor volvería en cualquier segundo.

Sonreí cuando sentí ruidos a mi alrededor. Cerré los ojos y dejé que las últimas lágrimas rodaran por mi piel ya marchita por la edad. Me lamentaba por mis hijos, pero ellos entenderían y comprenderían lo que yo no puedo comprender ahora. Lentamente, como un susurro, las mentes felinas llegaron a mis oídos dañándome la inexistente alma. Esto sería rápido, no podía haber en este mundo más dolor del que ya había sentido.

Un peso ligero se poso sobre mí y supe que ya no habría marcha atrás. Apreté más los ojos sintiendo una ligera pizca de miedo pero me era imposible levantarme y correr, mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas. Las fuerzas me habían dejado al igual que mi corazón cansado de sufrir.

_¡Esperanza!_

Que bella era su voz para mis oídos. Una flama se encendió en mi pecho al saber que él venia por mí, pero mi alma estaba tan muerta y enterrada que nos seria imposible seguir juntos, o por lo menos, para ambos, vivos. El daño hecho era tan grande que no se podía olvidar y viviría dentro de mi corazón siempre, marchitándolo aún después de la muerte.

_¡Esperanza!_

Un dolor punzante y bruto me desgarró la garganta, los brazos y las piernas. Mi cuerpo convulsiono inconscientemente y sentí el líquido vital asomarse por mi boca. El dolor terminó por partir toda mi vida y mis sueños. Solo esperaba morir ya. Pero un sentimiento me ataco de pronto, y quise luchar por mi vida, pero podía ver las puertas del infierno asomarse ante mí. El horror y la angustia me golpearon tan fuerte que mi cuerpo se retorcía en agonía. Yo iba a morir sola.

_¡Esperanza!_

Ya no me llames, es demasiado tarde. Te odio, te odio tanto que sería capas de matarte. Seria capas de enterrarte una daga y quitarte el corazón con mis propias manos. Te odio tanto por hacerme esto. Te odio tanto por convertirme en esto y te odiare siempre.

Y escuché el aullido de un lobo.

— ¡Kagome! —mi corazón se sobresalto y abrí los ojos.

Cuatro rostros me miraban impacientes y preocupados. Abrí la boca desesperada en busca de aíre y mis pulmones se quemaron en el proceso, mis ojos estaban tan abierto que me dolían las corneas y mi corazón palpitaba dolorosamente en mi pecho. Busqué desesperada esos ojos azules y cuando los encontré, las lagrimas vinieron a mí en torrentes. Llevé las manos a mi cara y grité, lloré y maldije a aquel hombre. ¡Dolía tanto!

—Kagome, demonios —escuché la voz de InuYasha demasiado preocupado. El dolor aumentó en mi pecho y la soledad me invadió— ¡Papá, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Eso era, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué me sentía capas de morir?

Intenté tranquilizarme. Respiré profundo y los sollozos cada vez se iban asiendo más pequeños. Poco a poco, el dolor de mi pecho disminuyó hasta dejar solo pequeñas quemaduras. InuYasha secó los surcos de lágrimas que estaban en mis mejillas delicadamente. Inevitablemente me lancé a sus brazos apresando su cuello y escondiendo mi cabeza en el. Inhalé su olor y mi corazón se puso en calma. El dolor de la perdida había desparecido casi completamente.

—Kagome —susurró contra mis cabellos, acariciando levemente mi espalda. Sonreí — ¿Qué es lo que te acaba de pasar?

—Yo… —mi voz estaba quebrada, y ronca. Me despegué un poco de InuYasha y lo miré a los ojos. Podía ver la aflicción por no saber que me pasaba en ellos —. Yo no… —apreté los dientes intentando no recordar. Miré a Inu No —. Usted sabe que me paso.

—Supongo que sí —sonrío de lado volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

—Papá, explícate —demandó InuYasha sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda. Lentamente reposé mi cabeza en su pecho, aún mirando a Inu No.

—Esto es algo normal de _ella _—dijo sin muchas ganas. InuYasha frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo —. He, no es mi culpa. Ella solo revivió la historia que no quería escuchar.

—No entiendo —dije rápidamente.

—No creo que lo entiendas en este momento, tampoco —me respondió— ¿Estas muy cansada verdad?

—Eso creo —froté mis ojos enrojecidos.

—Ven, te llevare a la cama —susurró InuYasha en mi oído y luego me levanto del sofá y me llevó a su habitación.

Me dejó sobre la cama y mientras recogía las sabanas para ponerlas sobre mí, yo me quité la chaqueta y los zapatos. Acomodé unas almohadas a mi espalda y me apoye allí. InuYasha se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Estas mejor? —pude notar cuan cuidadoso fue cuando hablo.

—Mejor —asentí y mi labio se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho e inhalé profundo. Aún no podía creer que hubiera llorado, y aún más, no podía creer que hubiera _llorado_ y _sentido_ todo aquello, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que me pasó? ¿Acaso sabía _inconscientemente _que eso me iba a pasar, cuando sentí miedo? ¡Que había sido todo eso! Aún dolía, muy adentro, una pequeña llama de agonía seguía palpitando y flameando con odio y tristeza.

—Quien era aquel hombre —me preguntó InuYasha. Parpadeé.

— ¿Qué hombre?

—Al que maldecías mientras llorabas —me dijo —. En un principio, pensé que era a mí, ya que me miraste desesperada.

—Oh, ya… ¿De verdad? —intenté recordar mis maldiciones, pero solo podía recordar la profunda oscuridad rodearme —. No lo se. Ya no recuerdo.

—Comenzaste a llorar sin motivo, realmente me preocupe —suspiró cabreado.

—Lo lamento —me moví un poco volteando mi cuerpo para poder apoyarme en su pecho. Una extraña necesidad primaría me exigía sentirlo cerca de mí —. Realmente no sé que me pasó… —escondí mi rostro en su pecho —. Pero no me gustó.

—Creo que a nadie le gustó, Kagome. Mucho menos a mí —volvió a suspirar y me cubrió con sus brazos. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder — ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Dolor —respondí automáticamente con la voz quebrada —. Traición… —me apegué más a él si eso era posible y me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

Si intentaba recordar, solo conseguiría lastimarme por dentro. Ese dolor palpitante, esa quemazón asfixiante y el horroroso rencor. Yo había sentido todo eso, corriendo por un lugar que desconocía, odiando a un hombre que no conocía y sintiéndome apenada por hijos que no tenía. ¿Era alguna especia de visión del futuro, quizá? Era posible, tanto así como no.

Para comenzar, vi mis brazos, mis _ensangrentados_ brazos, y mi tez era oscura, casi quemada. Y esos ojos, negros como el carbón no eran de InuYasha, eran de alguien más. Alguien a quien amé, odié y deseé que muriese, y todo aquello en unos minutos.

Y luego… el dolor físico. Mi cuerpo se estremeció en dolor mental con solo recordarlo. El desgarro de la piel, la sangre saliendo a borbotones y la muerte pisándome los talones. Nunca en mí vida había sentido tantos dolores a la vez.

Los dolores del alma y los dolores físicos. Unidos únicamente en una visión sin sentido aparente. Tenía claro que tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo, tardarían en no recordar aquellos dolores.

Me levanté lo suficiente como para volver a encarcelar su cuello con mis brazos y esconderme en él. La extraña necesidad primaria llamaba nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. Una fuerza agónica que exigía su calor.

—Kagome —susurró InuYasha y la preocupación estaba nuevamente flameando en su voz. Y con cuidado, acaricio nuevamente mi espalda intentando tranquilizarme.

—Estoy bien. Solo no me sueltes —le dije y me vi envuelta en la agonía de mis propias palabras —. Solo abrázame —y lo hizo, quizá demasiado fuerte, pero no demasiado concentrado en mí.

—Que te está pasando… —me susurró y sentí como tomaba mis cabellos y los dejaba sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Dejando el derecho libre para apoyar su mentón en el. Mi cuerpo tembló levemente.

—Lo sabremos mañana —le susurré separándome un poco—. Tu padre sabe todo esto.

—Preferiría saber hoy, y si es posible ahora. Creo que iré a hablar con él —quiso separarse de mí, pero apreté aún más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nuestros rostros quedaron inevitablemente más cerca de lo que mi cordura pudiera soportar. Intenté tranquilizarme…

—Yo también quiero estar presente cuando lo sepa —dije de corrido y rápido. Mi rostro estaba ardiendo —. Después de todo, esto me pasó a mí. ¿Podrías esperar paciente hasta mañana? —intenté poner mi mejor cara de persuasión que tuviera. Y que, al parecer, dio bastante resultado.

—Bien —refunfuñó y acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza. Suspiré.

Entonces, cuando le vi a los ojos —casi inconsciente por su caricia— pude apreciar algo nuevo en ellos. Algo salvaje y, por qué no decirlo, tentador. Y por consecuencia. Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear desesperado y no dude que él lo oyera. Tragué y suspiré. Dejé de respirar cuando su aliento chocó contra mis labios y cerré los ojos.

El primer rose fue lento, quizá tan lento que algo dentro de mi comenzó a agonizar. Alargué un poco mi cuello totalmente inconsciente y perdí la cordura por un momento cuando por fin, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, nuestras bocas se encontraron en una lenta unión. Mis labios estabas serrados y presionando contra los de él con fuerza controlada, si había en el mundo algo que se pudiera llamar 'casto', éste beso, total y definitivamente, lo era. Nos separamos casi enseguida, mi corazón quería escapar por mí boca y mi rostro ardía como si estuviera envuelta en llamas. Abrí los ojos para mirarlo totalmente avergonzada y, cuando él lo hizo, sonreír totalmente feliz.

Y el juego se volvió a desatar.

Su boca volvió a reclamar la mía de forma casi desesperada, dándome poco tiempo de cerrar los ojos y abrir mis labios. De un impulso, caímos sobre la cama intentando devorar al otro. Mi cabeza quiso decirme que en la habitación que daba el pasillo, estaba toda la familia, pero la ignore tal y como él lo hacía. Me concentré totalmente en lo que estaba asiendo y sintiendo. Me abrasé más fuerte a su cuello en un intento desesperado de acercarnos más y él puso la mano bajo mi nuca haciendo presión. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

Entonces giramos, y yo quede sobre él, sosteniendo sus mejillas —casi tan calientes como las mías— y evitando que pudiéramos separarnos. La quemazón que me ocasionaba cada ves que sus labios rozaban los míos era dolorosa, _deliciosamente_ dolorosa.

Un corto circuido se formo en mi cabeza cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda desnuda, bajo mi blusa, quemando en el acto. Comencé a preguntarme si íbamos demasiado rápido, demasiados desesperados de tener al otro. Pensé en parar y me retracté en el instante, tenía claro que de _esto_ no pasaría, ya que por muy idos que estuviésemos, nuestros consientes nos gritarían que habían personas en la casa. Entonces lo escuché gruñir, casi tan bajo como un susurro, y nos separamos desesperados por un poco de aire. Él volvió por mí un segundo después. Jamás, en todo lo que se pudiera llamar vida, habría sabido cuan salvaje y posesivo era un lobo.

Y entonces me formulé una pregunta, ¿Era relativamente importante? Porque no importa cuan avergonzada pudiera ponerme luego, a mí me _gustaba_ su lado salvaje. Era un beso casi desesperado, y lo que me sorprendió más, fue el hecho de cuan desesperada estaba yo. Volvimos a rodar y el borde de la cama pego en la mitad de mi espalda y ambos caímos al suelo. Medía pierna izquierda mía quedo sobre la cama.

Abrí los ojos desconcertada y tratando de recordar que había pasado. Podía sentir el peso de InuYasha sobre mí y una de sus manos en mi nuca, impidiendo que pudiera golpearme la cabeza. Mi corazón aún latía rápido, mi respiración estaba entrecortada y mis pulmones me quemaban. Ahora la vergüenza me atacaba. Él apoyó su peso sobre sus codos y levantó el rostro hasta dejarlo sobre el mío, nariz con nariz.

— ¿Te golpeaste? —preguntó preocupado y pude ver que al igual que la mía, su respiración estaba entrecortada. Mi sonrojé aún más.

—No. Demasiado abstraída como para sentir dolo, creo —intenté bromear y alivianar mi pesado sonrojo. Rió y se levantó llevándome con él. Quedamos sentados en el frío suelo –si no supiera que es imposible, podría haber pensado que hubiera comenzado a salir vapor de mi cuerpo caliente al hacer contacto con el hielo.

—Esto me traerá algunos regaños —sonrío con poco entusiasmo. Me encogí de hombros —.Pero no seria la primera vez que me regañarían desde que llegué aquí —parpadeé.

— ¿Te han regañado? ¿Cuándo?

—Casi todas las mañanas —arrugué la nariz. ¿Cuántas cosas me perdía en esta casa? Primero, no poder escuchar las conversaciones, segundo, ¡Perder tiempo durmiendo!

— Y ¿Por qué?

—Si sito textual lo que me dijeron, era 'muy obvios en las muestras de cariño'

—Oh… —enrojecí. ¿Tan obvio era? —. Ya veo…

—Supongo que nos 'hablaran' de eso en cualquier momento —bufó bastante fastidiado.

— ¿Te refieres a la abejita y la flor? —bromeé y sonreí de lado. Él rió y pellizco la punta de mi nariz — ¡Ay!

—Que graciosa. ¿Por qué no te duermes?

—Buena idea —me subí a la cama y estiré las sabanas que se encontraban arrugadas — ¿Tú te iras a dormir ahora?

—Aún no tengo sueño. Iré a comer algo —me dijo y entrecerré los ojos, desconfiada —. ¿Qué?

—Dijimos que esperaríamos hasta mañana —arrugué la nariz. Sonrió y puso los ojos blancos.

—No preguntare nada. Solo quiero comer.

—Más te vale. Estaré escuchando desde aquí.

—Claro. Olvidaba el hecho de que tienes un súper oído.

— ¡Por supuesto! No dudes de mis habilidades humanas. Puedo sorprenderte.

—Ya. Duérmete.

— ¿Es una orden?

— ¿Si lo es, Te dormirás?

—Posiblemente.

— ¡Duérmete! —gritó divertido y yo me tapé con las sabanas sonriendo. Se acerco a mí y dejó un suave beso en mis labios —. Buenas noches —Ok… ¿Alguien no podría acostumbrarse a esto?

—Buenas noches —respondí y esperé hasta sentir la puerta cerrarse para cerrar los ojos. Suspiré.

Éste había sido, pese a todos lo que había sucedido, el día más… _extraño_ de mi vida. Si no estuviera agotada, seguramente seria anormal. Me revolqué entre las sabanas sintiendo el olor de InuYasha aún más potente a mi alrededor y en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos sintiendo las mariposas revolotear intranquilas en mi estomago. Me quedé dormida enseguida.

Sentí un frío en mis piernas, y vi el agua del río arrastrar la suciedad de mi cuerpo. La desesperación y la traición palpitaban en algún lugar, fuera de mí. Me sentía temblar, y no estaba asustada. Me sentía llorar, pero no estaba triste. Los sentimientos eran un tercero para mí, o mejor dicho, yo era un tercero en ese cuerpo.

Mis tobillos estaban resentidos por golpearse con las rocas y mi respiración estaba entrecortada. Levanté el rostro y suspiré. Ya estaba en la orilla.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude apreciar fue el techo blanco de la habitación de InuYasha. Una pequeña capa de sudor me cubría y mi corazón bombeada demasiado rápido y fuerte. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de esta tarde, no tenía ningún sentimiento extraño. Pero estaba realmente agitada.

La puerta se abrió e InuYasha entró enseguida. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y su cara estaba contraída por culpa del sueño. Me senté en la cama.

— ¿Grité? —le pregunte tímida.

—No —me respondió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?

—No gritaste, pero tienes un tambor incrustado —señaló con su índice la zona de su corazón.

—Oh. Lo siento —me encogí de hombros —. Tuve un sueño.

— ¿Sí? —rápidamente se incorporo — ¿Una pesadilla?

—No… —bien, daba el caso de que tendría que haber sido una pesadilla, pero no lo fue. ¿Así que para que preocuparlo? —. Estoy bien. Solo soñé que estaba corriendo en una maratón —probablemente pude haber inventado algo mejor, pero no pensé antes de hablar.

—Una maratón —repitió claramente nada convencido —. Pero, ¿Estas bien, verdad?

—Perfectamente —le sonreí y me volví a recostar —. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Me acomodé nuevamente en la cama e inhalé profundo.

¿Por qué había _vivido_ eso nuevamente? ¿Había algo que yo sabía pero desconocía? Y sobre todo, la pregunta más importante que puedo hacer, ¿Quién es la mujer? ¿Por qué sufría tanto? ¿Qué fue aquello tan terrible que había pasado? Díos, tantas preguntas y saber que no habían respuestas aparentes por el momento.

Había una extraña conexión entre aquella mujer y yo. Una extraña e _inexplicable_ conexión. ¿Cómo era capas de sentir, de tal modo, todas sus emociones? Y ¿Por qué ahora me sentí como una tercera? Era como dos almas en un mismo cuerpo, y yo claramente era la que no sufría. ¿Entonces? ¡Que estaba pasando!

El amanecer llegó pronto, más pronto de lo que mis ojos cansados pudieran haber deseado, pero sabía que no podría dormir más. Las preguntas aún revoloteaban en mi cabeza y me impedían conciliar cualquier tipo de sueño. Entonces, cuando me revolví nuevamente en las sabanas, me levanté.

Me bañé y vestí rápidamente. La medicina que había tomado el día anterior me había ayudado bastante ya que no sentía mi cuerpo pesado ni nada de eso. Entré en el salón principal cuando todos estaban listos para desayunar. Izayoi me recibió con una sonrisa.

—Buenos día, querida. ¿Pasaste buena noche? —me senté en el asiento conjunto de InuYasha y le saludé con la mano. Luego volví a mirar a Izayoi.

—Sí, perfecta —mentí un poco.

— ¿Cómo está el resfriado?

—Curado totalmente. Gracias por las aspirinas.

—No hay de que —sonrío y se fue a la cocina por unos instantes y volvió luego para sentarse en la mesa. Shippô comenzó a comer primero que todos seguido por InuYasha e Izayoi. Yo no tenía tanto apetito como para zambullirme unos huevos fritos y un enorme trozo de carne, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que si no me alimentaba bien, el resfriado volvería.

Luego de un rato, cuando todos ya estaban satisfechos —sacando a InuYasha como la excepción— y los platos lavados, yo me acerqué a él, que estaba tratando de construir la casa del árbol. Parecía una pajarera.

—Creo que esa tabla no va ahí —intenté molestarlo, por que claro ¿Qué sabía yo de carpintería? Absolutamente nada.

—Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta —me contestó fastidiado y yo solté una risita.

—Tengo una idea.

— ¿Convencerás a Shippô de que se olvide de la casa del árbol?

—Ham… No. Pero es muy interesante y lucrativa.

—Dila —ahora yo tenia su total y completa atención. Sonreí.

—Llévame a dar una vuelta por la ciudad —entornó los ojos.

— ¿Qué tiene de lucrativo eso?

—Que yo seré feliz. Y si soy feliz, no te fastidiare y puede que se de el caso, sin comprometerme, de distraer a Shippô jugando con el videojuegos para que se olvide de la casa del árbol. ¿Interesante, verdad?

—Podrías agregarle algo más, no sé, para terminar de convencerme… —sonrío mostrando sus dientes.

— ¿Algo más? Pues…

—De acuerdo. Me convenciste. Iremos —de un salto bajó del árbol. Solté una carcajada y golpeé su antebrazo.

—Tonto.

Salimos enseguida. Y yo pude apreciar lo que tantas veces me había preguntado. A los alrededores, solo se podía ver hierva y, en el centro, una calle de cemento. Si miraba con más atención, podría distinguir algunas casas a lo lejos, bastante cercas para lo solitario que había pensado yo que seria.

— ¿Vamos? —me preguntó casi acariciando mi mejilla. Me sonrojé.

—Sip —le contesté y tomé su mano.

Definitivamente, era imposible no acostumbrarse a esto.

**|Nota autoria: **Kiss ~Kiss ~


	12. Verdades

Solo corrijo errores, pero algunos acentos se me pueden haber pasado. Sobre la forma de redactar, la dejo intacta, porque así era como escribía la niña que comenzó en esto de las historias hace años (ósea, yo) y me ciento orgullosa de ella ;)

* * *

**MOON GOSHT**

_No vasta decir solamente la verdad_

_Más conviene mostrar la causa de la falsedad_

(Aristóteles)

* * *

**|Capitulo doce**: Verdades

Había algo que acababa de descubrir hace solo unos segundos.

Me encontraba aterrada.

La fuerza de mis propios actos me había llevado a estar aterrada. Pero, no temía el hecho de que algo me pasara. No temía el hecho de que algo le pasara a alguien. Le temía al hecho de pensar, y quizá saber, que cuando Inu No lo quisiera, me separaría de InuYasha.

Durante toda la tarde que estuvimos juntos paseando por las calles de Dillon, el sentimiento de felicidad era increíble, pero, cada vez que la felicidad crecía, alimentaba lentamente al miedo. Y ahora, minutos antes de llegar a la casa, quería correr.

Pero había algo más que me aterrada. Si corría, ¿También lo haría InuYasha?

—Que bueno que llegan —Inu No estaba sentado en la mesa, terminando de comer un filete y con la expresión más normal que alguien pudiera tener. Me relajé un poco.

InuYasha se sentó junto a él hablando con la mirada y yo me fui a sentar en el sillón.

— ¿Kagome? —gritó Inu No. Yo brinqué.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado, por favor? —me pregunto cauto.

— ¿En _privado_? —repetí sin creérmelo. ¿Él pensaba que había privacidad en ésta casa?

—Sí. Te llevare a dar una vuelta —respondió simple poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta tomar una chaqueta que estaba sobre el sofá a mi lado. Yo también me puse de pie y antes de salir, le di una última mirada a la espalda de InuYasha. Éste no se volteo y yo temí lo peor.

Nos subimos a su automóvil. Un Sedan del 06' y nos pusimos en marcha.

Estaba entrando a preocuparme cuando vi que salíamos de los límites de la ciudad ¿A que lugar iríamos? ¿Me llevaría a mi casa para que me alejara de su hijo? Yo no podía permitir eso.

Pensé en que una solución seria saltar del auto, pero no lo lograría sin huesos rotos y mi vida. Quizá, le diría que parara el auto pero estaba completamente segura de que se negaría. ¿Qué quedaba? Podía dar el caso de que si me iba a dejar a mi casa, yo tomara una avioneta que me dejara nuevamente en Montana y tomar un autobús para llegar a Dillon. Fácil, pero costoso y relativamente peligroso.

A pesar de todos mis pensamientos y maniobras para volver si era necesario. A los cuarenta y cinto minutos de viaje nos detuvimos. Salí de mis planes mentales para mirar por la ventana. Las casas viejas y las maderas oxidadas. El suelo seco y la vegetación muerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté temerosa y salió del auto. Yo hice lo mismo.

—En Bannack —Contestó simple y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Ambos comenzamos a caminar.

—Todo esta… —intenté decir, pero cual era la palabra adecuada… ¿Muerto? ¿Frío? ¿Espantoso?

—Es un pueblo fantasma —me sonrío y yo temblé. Genial, ¿Un pueblo fantasma? ¡Como si no estuviera ya totalmente asustada!

— ¿Por qué me trago aquí?

—Esto se toma por 'bastante privado'

—Oh. Entiendo —me dí un bofetada mental. Él solo quería privacidad y yo pensando que me quería mandar a África.

Caminamos unos minutos más en silencio. Inhalé profundo y por fin, luego de una satírica noche de insomnio, pude preguntar:

— ¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo que me pasó anoche?

—Lo que sufriste anoche, o mejor dicho, lo que _viste_… —yo asentí — fue la verdad, digo, fue la verdadera historia. Claro, vista desde el punto de los humanos. El principio de todo.

—El principio de todo —repetí —. Una visión ¿no?

—Sí. Es como un Flash Back repentino.

—Entonces eso pasó… —apreté los puños, ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

—Hace millones de siglos. Y es la razón por la que nosotros los protegemos. Es como pedir una disculpa eterna.

_Una disculpa eterna_… me detuve. ¿Una disculpa? Entonces todo ese sufrimiento… ¿Lo causaron ellos? Todo el dolor, la agonía y el odio…

Levanté el rostro y le ví, no le culpaba, en realidad, no estaba culpando a nadie, pero quería saber más, _necesitaba_ saber más.

— ¿Que pasó? —pregunté con voz agónica. Todo el sufrimiento vivido volvió a mí como si yo fuera la protagonista — ¿Por que sufría tanto…?

—Creo que lo sabes — ¿Lo sabía? —. Intenta recordar.

—Recordar… —entrecerré los ojos y asintió. Odiaba recordar, pero ahora la curiosidad me ganaba. Tenia que hacerlo.

Recordaba estar corriendo, los sentimientos desbordándose por mis poros, su mirada negra llena de tristeza y suplicas. Y las imágenes… _las_ imágenes.

Los besos fogosos, desesperados, ansiosos. Dos animales revolcándose entre la hierba.

Mi estomago se revolvió y el odio me golpeó. Apreté los puños y los dientes.

—Él la engañó —escupí las palabras—. Ella lo amaba —elevé la voz — ¡Lo amaba tanto que incluso dejó que se la devoraran! —grité agitada. Mis emociones estaban desbordadas.

—Todos nos lamentamos por eso —pese a todo mi enfado en ese momento, pude distinguir cuan sincero era.

— ¿Él no la amaba? —enterré mis uñas en mis palmas.

—Todo dice que sí. Y mucho.

— ¿¡Todo dice que si! —grité — ¡Él la engañó! ¡Dejó que se muriera por dentro y luego por fuera! ¡Él no la amaba! —intenté respirar y controlar mi volumen de voz —. Él la engaño —repetí —. Con otra… con una de _ustedes_ —dije más calmada. Mi voz salió suave… casi amenazadora.

—Esa es la razón por la que no acepto, no, mejor dicho, no _quiero_ que estés con mi hijo —mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, desenfrenado. Mi respiración se volvió irregular y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

—Que tiene… que ver… InuYasha en eso —dije entrecortado. Me faltaba la respiración.

—Mira. Te hablaré un poco de nosotros —dijo calmado y me guío hasta que pudieras sentarnos en unas bancas que crujieron cuando lo hicimos —. La mayoría del tiempo somos, actuamos y sentimos como humanos —dijo —. Pero también está ese lobo interno, merodeando en una jaula que nosotros creamos cuando nos controlamos. El lobo, desesperado por el instinto, espera cualquier apertura para saltar y atacar —_instinto_, repitió automáticamente mi cabeza. Inevitablemente las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi quemando mis mejillas.

—Entiendo eso. Pero no sé en que cae InuYasha… y el lobo….

—El instinto del lobo domina al humano en _ciertos casos_ —arrugué la nariz —. En tu visión, lo que viste fue el sufrimiento de la humana al ser engañada y no creerse amada.

—Exacto.

—Da el caso de que el lobo, en si, busca a su pareja en otras manadas, cosa de instinto. Pero para nosotros, elegimos la pareja por amor, no por instinto —asentí —. Y es ahí donde el lobo entra en todo éste cuento.

—No me entero —dije.

—El caso es que, el amado de la mujer de tu visión, la amaba —fruncí el ceño —,pero el lobo desató su instinto en una hembra de su misma clase, ¿Me explico? —apreté los labios. Estaba comenzando a entender —. El instinto de un animal es casi o más fuerte que el amor del humano.

—La razón por la que no quiere que yo esté con InuYasha, no es por que yo no le convenga a su hijo… la razón es por que el lobo no me conviene a mí —eran como piezas de rompecabezas encajando a la perfección.

—El instinto lo puede traicionar y por consecuencia, él te traicionara a ti.

Mí respiración paró y los latidos de mi corazón bajaron de grado. Entonces, ¿Estaba todo perdido? InuYasha podía amarme… pero jamás seria lo suficientemente buena para el lobo. Mi corazón se oprimió con solo pensar en eso.

— ¿InuYasha lo sabe? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz. No caía en cuenta en mi rompecabezas que si InuYasha lo supiera, no se hubiera detenido la noche anterior.

—Él confía en si mismo —me contestó tajante, casi molesto —. Piensa que puede controlar al lobo. Y tengo que admitir que tiene mayor fuerza física y mental que todos nosotros, pero el instinto es bastante fuerte.

Bastante fuerte. Claro que era bastante fuerte. Yo lo había comprobado a carne propia la noche anterior. Lo desesperado y ansioso que estaba por _tocar_ y_devorar_ a su presa. Mi corazón se volvió a oprimir, entonces, ¿El sentiría aquello por alguna otra mujer? ¿La besaría y aprisionaría de la misma manera que a mí? Pero ella si podría con él. Ella podría combatir contra su instinto con el de ella misma. El acoplo perfecto.

Yo era humana. Más calmada, sumisa y romántica. Mis instintos primarios eran como una miguita de pan a su lado.

—Tardó mucho en llegar —mire a Inu No extrañada — ¿Sientes el ruido del motor? Viene a toda prisa —levanté el rostro y miré el punto ciego donde él miraba. Intenté agudizar mi oído, pero no oía nada. Y al minuto, cuando pude ver una mancha azul asomarse entre el rojizo oscuro de la tarde, mi corazón volvió a latir.

InuYasha se estacionó junto al Sedan y bajo rápidamente del auto. Corrió hasta donde estábamos nosotros y de una jalada tomo mi muñeca y me volteó hasta que quedara detrás de él, protegiéndome del indefenso peligro imaginario que era su padre.

Inu No rió bajito.

—Ya basta, papá. Ella no necesita saber nada que yo no haré —ante eso, apreté la tela de su chaqueta entre mis manos y mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ella necesita saber todo, y estar preparada cuando pase.

—Que no pasara —contraatacó InuYasha. Me apegue más a él.

—Bien, Que _quizá_ pasara —se puso de pie —. Yo dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahí vean ustedes en que quedaran —se estiró y pasó junto a nosotros —. Yo ya estoy viejo para esto.

Sentí el ruido de un motor y de las ruedas al arrastrarse por la tierra lejos de nosotros. InuYasha volteo para mirarme y acaricio suavemente mis mejillas.

— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó cuidadoso y yo asentí —. Mentirosa —fruncí el ceño. Bien, quizá no estaba del todo bien.

—Estoy bien, créeme.

—Lamento que hallas escuchado eso —se lamentó.

—No pasa nada —bajé un poco el rostro —. Es bueno saberlo de todos modos. Así podré prepararme por si algún día…

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —levantó mi rostro y su ceño estaba fruncido —. No pasara. **Nunca**.

—Pero el lobo…

—El lobo te quiere, también. Así que todo esta bien.

— ¿El lobo me quiere? —le pregunte muy bajito. Asintió y yo hice un puchero —, ahora eres tú el que mientes.

— ¿Por qué dices que miento? —me miró ofendido.

—Tu padre lo dijo. El lobo no ama, solo siento. ¡Y no le intereso!

— ¿Por qué piensas que no le interesas?

— ¡Por que no soy como tú! —golpeé fuertemente su pecho— ¡Porque jamás podré sentir el instinto en la misma magnitud que tú! Porque mi olor no le atrae de la forma en que debería atraerle.

—Déjate de tonterías, Kagome. Y escúchame —sujeto más fuerte mi cara para que lo mirara —.El lobo no es otra persona dentro de mí. El lobo soy yo, y yo lo controlo.

—Entonces tu deseo no me pertenece —sollocé.

—Vamos, Kagome. Entiéndelo, no tendríamos ni por qué estar hablando de esto —bufó — ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me castre? —dijo casi horrorizado y yo reí un poco.

—Todo. Lo quiero todo y más si es posible —agarré la tela de su chaqueta entre mis manos fuertemente cuando me acerque a él —. Si el lobo no puede desearme como se supone que deba, esta bien. _Haré_ que me ame —él abrió fuertemente los ojos —. De ese modo, no podrá estar con nadie más. No importa cuanto lo desee —dije totalmente decidida.

—No hay quien pueda contigo —puso los ojos blancos.

—Creo que nos encontramos en la misma situación —fruncí un poco el ceño y rió bajito antes de inclinarse un poco para dejar un beso en mis labios. Mi corazón se sobresaltó.

— ¿Lo ves? Tanto yo como el lobo quedamos satisfechos. Ahora volvamos a casa.

—Eso no es justo —me miró y tiré de sus ropas —. La humana dentro de mí no está satisfecha.

Sonrío con gracia y negó con la cabeza. Completamente vencido. Se inclinó un poco y presionó sus labios sobre los míos. En ese momento dejé de pensar y comencé a sentir.

Llegamos a la casa cuando el sol se había ocultado hace ya bastante tiempo. Inu No estaba en su despacho, no salió en ningún momento. Mentalmente lo agradecí, pero también, me sentí fatal. Por que muy a pesar de las palabras crudas y directas, él me lo había dicho no por él, si no por mí. Era un lindo y _extraño_ gesto.

Me acosté temprano esa noche, bastante cansada nuevamente. Ni siquiera sentí cuando InuYasha dejó la habitación. El sueño me llamaba de una forma terriblemente tentadora.

Unas gotas calidas bañaron mis mejillas. Quise abrir los ojos, pero no podía, mi cuerpo era rígido como una piedra, y algo dentro de mí, corriendo velos por mi sangre, me quemaba. Intenté moverme nuevamente pero me era imposible, era como si me hubieran moldado con cemento. No podía oír nada, pero sentía las gotas quemar mi rostro. Mi corazón palpitaba leve, casi inaudible, pero rodeada de nada como me encontraba, era un sonido fuerte. Sonoro.

"_Esperanza"_

Todo cambió. Mi sangre se congeló en el acto y el sonido de mi corazón se detuvo brutalmente. Temblé ligeramente y fui consiente por fin de que estaba medio recostada, y un calor riquísimo me rodeaba el torso. Entonces olí y mi nariz se quemó. Apestaba, el olor desgarraba mis fosas nasales e intenté apartarme, moviéndome incómodamente. Necesitaba estar lejos de la peste.

"_No, Esperanza. Por favor. Tienes que soportar. Tu no eres esto"_

Me moví aún más. Si el olor me era desagradable, su voz era irritante. Hubo más presión en mi cuerpo, impidiendo que me moviera. Gruñí tan fuerte que sentí mis pulmones desgarrarse, pero no había dolor de por medio.

De pronto, la presión cedió y fui recostada totalmente en el suelo. Junté las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos. Lo primero que ví, fue el cielo, tan negro y despejado. Tal como lo había visto hace unos momentos. La agradable brisa me acarició el rostro reconfortándome, pero también, dándome ganas de vomitar. Apestaba. Me levanté rápido, sintiendo mi cuerpo más liviano de lo que lo había sentido mi vida.

"_No"_

Levanté el rostro y mi respiración se detuvo. Algo dentro de mi rugió con odio, mis dedos se enterraron en la tierra fresca y mi respiración se aceleró quemando aún más mis maltratados pulmones, pero, sin embargo, mi corazón no palpitó.

Estaba arrodillado junto a mí, sus ropas desechas, su cabello largo cayendo como cascadas sobre sus hombros morenos, su pecho arañado, y el sufrimiento junto con el horror en sus ojos. Si antes pude pensar que no podría haber sentido más odio del que ya tenía, me había equivocado mucho, por que ahora, viéndolo como me veía, lo que sentía no tenia nombre, superaba con creces al odio normal. Esto era algo sobrenatural…

Y entonces lo entendí, cuando me vi reflejada en sus ojos negros… yo no era _yo_. Levanté mis manos a la altura de mi cara para poder cerciorarme si lo que veía reflejado era verdad. Mi piel, siempre quemada, era blanca… un blanco muerto. No había sangre ni heridas. Mire a mi alrededor, cadáveres de seres estaban tirados y amontonados a nuestro alrededor, las partes separadas de sus cuerpo se movían, intentando arrastrarse. El pánico me invadió cuando entendí que yo había muerto y vuelto a la vida. A una no-vida.

Lo volví a mirar, y ésta vez, el fuego de la venganza me quemaba como si estuviera parada sobre una hoguera. No lo pensé, pero cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba sobre él, dejándolo tendido en el suelo y agarrando su cuello con mis manos. 'Te odio' le susurre y de mi boca salió un gruñido. Quería matarlo, _necesitaba _matarlo…

"_Esperanza…"_

Susurró mi nombre con el poco aire que le quedaba y cerró los ojos, entregándose a la muerte tan fácilmente que quise gritar. ¡¿Por qué no se defendía? ¡Por que no luchaba por su vida!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Mil veces maldición! Yo quería matarlo, deseaba tanto hacerlo pagar por convertirme en esto. Pero mis manos temblaban y mi cuerpo estaba tenso.

Yo no podía matarlo, por más que lo quisiese y rezara, no podía matarlo. Aparte mis manos de su cuello y las puse junto a su cabeza. Mi cabello negro caía por sobre mis brazos haciendo un contraste increíble de colores. Él no abrió los ojos, y pude creer que lo hubiera matado si no hubiera sentido su corazón latir.

'_Perdón'_

Pensó. Volví a enterrar mis dedos en la tierra. ¡Quería matarlo! ¡Con un demonio, realmente quería verlo morir! Pero no me atrevía. No podía, y en cierto modo… no _quería_. Reí, que irónico, quería matarlo y a la vez no. Respiré hondo y su olor volvió a quemarme por dentro, me aparté lentamente, poniéndome de pie y alejándome de él, adentrándome en el bosque, lejos…

"_Esperanza" 'Espera…'_

No lo mataría. Dejaría que viviese toda su vida con la culpa carcomiéndole los intestinos. Quizá, de ese modo, él podría entender la mitad del dolor que yo estoy sintiendo… la mitad de la agonía y el horror al saberme convertida en _esto._

Un olor dulce llego a mí curando las heridas anteriores. Volteé en la dirección del olor, y a unos cuantos kilómetros más allá, sentía el ruido de pisadas, saltando y bailando. Sonreí con melancolía, me odiaba a mi misma tanto como lo odiaba a él. Pero ya era tarde, yo era esto y siempre lo seria. Dirigí mis pasos a esa dirección, me enfermó el hecho de que, en cada centímetro que me acercaba, me sentía ansiosa y desesperada.

Sonreí cuando por fin llegue a ellos. Bailando como locos alrededor del fuego. 'Esto es una mierda' Dije en voz baja antes de hacer la cosa que más aborrecía cuando era humana. Pero ahora, odiándome a mí misma más de lo que nadie podía, me sentía malditamente bien. Una ironía de la vida.

— ¡No! —grité y me senté bruscamente sobre la cama. Escondí la cabeza entre mis rodillas y comencé a sollozar. Mi cuerpo temblaba y sufría espasmos de vez en cuando.

—Kagome —escuché la voz de InuYasha a mi lado. No le había sentido entrar — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste otro sueño? —sorbí y asentí en mi posición. Él acaricio mi espalda —. Esto no es como debería de ser, papá —reclamó InuYasha.

—Lo sé —escuché decir a Inu No del otro lado de la habitación —. Lo hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

—Creo que le traeré un baso con agua. Shippô, vete a la cama —dijo Izayoi.

—Bueno.

—Kagome —volvió a decir mi nombre y su aliento acaricio mis brazos. Levanté levemente el rostro y se apresuró a quitar mis lágrimas—. No llores.

—Es horrendo —solté un sollozo, él se sentó aún más cerca de mí.

—No lo recuerdes. Olvídalo —dijo brusco y suave a la vez.

—Es imposible —le respondí.

—No recuerdes lo que viste, Kagome. Olvídalo todo. Son solo pesadillas —levanté aún más el rostro y arrugue la nariz — ¿Qué pasa?

—No es lo que vi, InuYasha. Es lo que _sentí_ —volví a esconder mi cabeza entre mis piernas. Me sentía horrible.

—Entonces olvídalo también.

— ¡No puedo! —volví a mirarlo y enterré los dedos en mis brazos —. Sentía tantas ganas de… _matarlo_, de matarlo con mis propias manos —fruncí el ceño —. Sentí la _satisfacción_ al oler la sangre humana. ¡Sentí lo bien que se _sentía_! ¡Es horrendo! —volví a sollozar más fuerte aún. Me odiaba sin razón.

—Tranquila. Esa no eras tú, tú no eras la que sentía todo eso —levantó mi rostro.

—Pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Es asqueroso, InuYasha.

—Aquí esta el agua —volví a esconder mi rostro entre mis piernas. No quería que nadie más me viera así. Tan… sucia —. La dejare aquí. Duerme, querida —sentí como besaba mi cabeza y luego la puerta cerrarse.

—Toma un poco de agua —me acercó el baso y yo lo alejé.

—No quiero agua —pero en cuanto lo dije, me di cuenta de lo seca que estaba mi garganta.

—Solo tómala —insistió y yo lo hice. Me acabé el baso de una empinada — ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Creo que sí —inhalé y exhalé. Sí, ya estaba mejor.

— ¿Segura?

—Completamente —bajé mis rodillas y apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama —. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tantas emociones juntas.

—No te preocupes por eso —se acercó más a mí —. Intenta dormir.

—No tengo sueño —en realidad sí tenía, pero me aterraba volver dormir.

—Sí tienes —me afirmó y acarició mi mejilla. Me sonrojé levemente —Recuéstate.

—Pero no tengo sueño, de verdad.

—Recuéstate —repitió.

—Pero no-

—Ahora.

—Yo-

Tomó mis tobillos y los jaló arrastrándome y haciéndome caer totalmente sobre la cama. Mi cabeza tardó un segundo en analizar que estaba recostada sobre la almohada.

—Ahora duerme —me tapó con las sabanas.

— ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me jalaras nuevamente para que me duerma? Creo que eso no funcionara —puse los ojos en blanco y me acodé mejor bajo las sabanas.

—Ya inventare algo más además de jalarte —me sonrió y se puso de pie. Me senté rápidamente y tomé la tela de su camisa.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A _mi_ cuarto temporal, claro.

—Claro —volví a recostarme. Estaba demasiado a flor de piel.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —me revolqué entre las sabanas para quedar con mi cara pegada a la almohada.

— ¿Por qué estas enfadada?

—No estoy enfadada —me levanté —. Solo no quiero dormir.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Caminar.

— ¿Caminar?

—Si. ¿Podemos salir un momento?

—No lo sé. Tú necesitas dormir.

—Será un ratito.

—Yo aún tengo sueño —arrugué la nariz — ¿Qué? He dormido una hora. Me faltan tres.

—Por favor —Puse la mejor cara de 'hazlo por mí' que tenia. Él suspiró vencido.

—Bien. Será un momento, pero ponte algo porque está helando afuera.

—Bien.

Apenas salimos pude sentir la fría brisa acariciar mis mejillas, efectivamente estaba helando, pero no iba a decirlo, no quería entrar. Necesitaba pensar, ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que caminando?

— ¿No tienes frió?

—Nope.

—De acuerdo.

A medida que nos introducíamos más en el –ahora muy- espeso bosque, podía apreciar como la luz de la luna apenas si podía atravesar las ramas de los árboles y llegar a nosotros. Dándole a la oscuridad bastante espacio para poder almacenar a los monstruos de los sueños de los niños. Pero, en mi caso, no tenía miedo, jamás le temí a la oscuridad, y no le temería ahora que estaba con InuYasha.

Pero si había _algo_ que no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Algo a lo que le temía fervientemente. Algo más allá de perder a InuYasha y mucho más allá de que el me engañara. Algo que, poco a poco, me iba devorando por dentro. Pero sabía que no debía temer, yo estaba advertida, sabía como se sentía y, claramente, sabía como _no_ se debía de actuar.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada importante — ¿Para qué negar que me pasaba algo? Lo más probable es que estuviera escrito en toda mi cara. Lo mejor era disminuir mi demacrada expresión hasta que él pensara que era algo sin importancia.

— ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? —arrugó la nariz. Yo también lo hice, estaba demasiado sensible esta noche.

— ¿Alguna vez _tú_ me la has dicho a mí?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es verdad. Siempre reduces la verdad a una línea de tres palabras y te quedas con lo más importante. Eso me irrita.

—Yo solo omito lo que es innecesario decir.

—_Innecesario_ para ti, demasiado necesario para mí —suspiré.

¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto?

—Pero, ¿Me dirás que te pasa? —se acercó lo suficiente para acariciar mi mejilla. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar el tema? Y ¿Por qué estaba jugando sucio?

En el instante en que su mano rozó mi mejilla, sentí mi cara arder. Sip, demasiado sensible.

—Solo… —dije —… solo pensaba…

— ¿En que? —su pulgar rozó levemente mi labio cuando puso algunos mechones de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja. Suspiré.

—En ti y en mí —puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y lo agradecí mentalmente. De esa forma podría concentrarme mejor en hablar.

— ¿Y qué pensaste?

—En lo que pasará cuando el lobo elija a su compañera —arrugó la nariz y yo fruncí mis labios, genial. ¿Se había enfadado?

—Eso no pasara —estaba tan seguro de si mismo que yo me pellizque por creerle tan fácilmente. Pero aún estaba ese miedo… palpitando dolorosamente.

—Bien, no pasara. Pero si se da el caso de que sí, no quiero odiarte, InuYasha —la sola idea me hacía sentir malestares —. No quiero llegar a pensar que puedo matarte con mis propias manos. ¡Es tan… Arg! No podría vivir con ello —gruñí y él rió bajito. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué era tan divertido?

—Verdaderamente necesitas ayuda para encontrar malas palabras.

—Eso no viene al tema.

—Ok. Si se da el caso, que no pasara, estoy dispuesto a dejarme matar de la forma que a ti te plazca.

— ¡No! — ¿Es que él no había escuchado _ninguna_ de mis palabras?

—Entonces me matare yo.

— ¡InuYasha!

— ¿Qué? Solo bromeo. Yo no tendré que morir porque no te engañare. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvidemos esto! —bufé.

—No sé ni para qué sacaste el tema.

—Tú insistente.

—Hubieras visto tú cara.

—Lamento haber nacido con ésta cara, gracias.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Intente contar hasta diez y poder tranquilizarme. Estúpidas hormonas sensibles.

Levanté el rostro y ambos nos miramos por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada. Seguramente, si alguien nos viera, nos tomaría por locos.

InuYasha volvió a tocar mi mejilla, pellizcándome delicadamente. Algo totalmente aparte del pequeño dolor que debí haber sentido se desato dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a palpitar y sentí el suelo bajo mis pies moverse. Con delicadeza, y totalmente ida de todo, alargué mi mano hasta dejarla en su pecho. Podía sentir lo fuerte y duro que era aún sobre la sudadera negra que llevaba, sentía como se elevaba cada vez que respiraba pausadamente. Deslicé mis manos hasta la zona de su corazón, lamentándome mentalmente de que éste estuviera tan tranquilo que no pudiera sentirlo latir en mi mano. Moví mis yemas por su clavícula, pasando sobre su cuello y llegando a su majilla que hizo un contraste de temperatura con mis dedos helado.

Bajé hasta su mentón, siempre tan cuadrado, firme… hermoso. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando rocé mis dedos con sus labios, y el se puso tenso en un instante. Me obligué a levantar la mirada algo afligida, ¿Le había molestado de alguna forma? Pero fuera de todo el rechazo que yo había pensado encontrar en sus ojos, algo brilló en el fondo del azul-dorado. Y todo pasó tan rápido que me sentí mareada en los primeros segundos.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los míos elevándome del suelo y yo me abrasé a su cuello buscando sujetarme inconscientemente para no caer. Luego su boca reclamó la mía casi con la misma magnitud que la noche anterior. Me obligué a responder de la misma manera, más lenta, más torpe, pero no menos concentrada en ello.

Un globo de aíre se inflaba en mí pecho a cada segundo y se desinflaba dolorosamente cuando soltábamos los labios del otro para buscar aíre. Era casi una agonía desesperada no estar tocándonos.

La forma en que los labios se rozaban con tanta fuerza era un placer rayando las líneas del dolor. Me abrasé más a él y enredé mis dedos en su nuca, atrayéndolo más a mí si era posible. Intenté concentrarme y mantenerme viva y sintiendo, pero yo ya estaba más allá, volando quizá sobre alguna nube a una pulgada de tocar el cielo con mis dedos. Pero no quería irme ahora, necesitaba concentrarme, necesitaba desesperadamente una caricia de su parte, pero el hecho de que mis pies no tocaran el suelo no me ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Y entonces el globo explotó y me fue imposible sentir algo más.

Caí de rodillas y miré mis manos, totalmente ensangrentadas. Sonreí con ironía mientras levanta el rostro y miraba los cadáveres casi devorados tirados por ahí. Me obligué a ser sincera conmigo misma y admitir que mi hambre no había durado más de cinco hombre, pero no me pude detener. Matar se sentía malditamente bien.

Miré la hoguera, flameando con tanta fuerza que estaba completamente segura que quería quemarme. Volví a sonreí y tiré los cadáveres sobre ella. El olor a carne quemada era verdaderamente horrendo. No había nada mejor que la carne fresca.

Cuando terminé mi tarea voluntaria, el sol ya había salido hace algunos minutos y alumbraba mi piel muerta dándole un hermoso sonrojo. Lo odie.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me interné en el bosque nuevamente. Odiaba mi piel blanca, esa no era yo.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por bastante tiempo, sintiendo como un olor llegaba mí, tarde en reconocerlo pero a medida que me acerba podía distinguirlo mejor. Un riachuelo, perfecto para limpiarme. Me senté en la orilla y evité lo más posible mirarme en el reflejo, no quería ver un monstruo reflejado. Pero mucho más allá de todo, la curiosidad me ganó y me asomé. Mis cabellos negros rozaron mi piel delicadamente, cayendo como cascada sobre mi rostro en el preciso momento que veía mi reflejo. Dejé de respirar.

Yo era hermosa. _Malditamente_ hermosa. Quise vomitar.

— ¡Ah! —grité horrorizada. El mundo se estaba moviendo a mi alrededor, y me aferré con fuerza a lo que fuera que me sostenía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otro sueño? —InuYasha me miró por sobre su hombro y afianzó sus manos entorno a mis piernas. De alguna manera, había terminado en su espalda— .Sabía que no tenía que sacarte de la casa. Te volvió la fiebre.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡E-Ella…! —jadeé. Mi estomago se revolvió dolorosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se detuvo y me bajó, volteando para encararme.

—Es ella, InuYasha… Oh, díos mío —las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y no pude evitar sollozar. Algo se estaba muriendo dentro de mí.

—Kagome. Dime que pasa.

— ¡Ella! ¡_Ella_! —me sentía una mierda.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡Kikyô, maldita sea! ¡Kikyô! —me vi abrumada por mis propias palabras y caí de rodillas. La traición me latía en las venas.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Kikyô! ¡Díos!

—Trata de ponerte de pie, Kagome —negué con la cabeza, no podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba—. Bien —se arrodilló lo suficiente para poder tomarme en brazos.

—Por díos… _Kikyô_ —me agarré a su sudadera e intenté tranquilizarme.

—Lo sé. Tranquila. Hablaremos con mi papá.

Fue un golpe de agua fría.

—No le hagan daño —rogué estúpidamente. Seguía sin procesar lo que estaba sucediendo—. Kikyô es mi amiga.

—Kagome. Ella no es tu amiga. Nunca lo fue.

—Pero… —No. Todo tenía que ser distinto… —. Tiene que haber otra forma… una razón…

—Por su culpa has estado a punto de morir un millón de veces —gruñó desde el pecho.

Me paté los oídos. No quería escuchar nada.

—Kagome.

— ¡Lo se, lo se! —apreté los ojos. No podía parar de llorar.

Todo se había vuelto una mierda.

**|Nota autora: **

Aigooo, me tardé en corregir, pero no importa. El capi está lleno de emoción :O

¿Alguien sospechaba de Kikyô? ¿No? Lo supuse. La forma en que relato los sueños está bien. Ellos vienen de forma precipitada, y por eso Kagome no puede distinguir una realidad de la otra en el momento.

Gracias por sus mensajes privados. Me motivan a dejar la tarea y venir a corregir (?

Pd.- Si quieren saber cuando subo un nuevo cap, mandadme un mensaje privado, y luego yo les aviso cuando suba uno nuevo. ¡No se olviden en dejar un review si no lo hicieron anteriormente! Eso me ayuda mucho ;)

Besos.


	13. Quiero volver

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de total propiedad de Rumiki Takahashi. Yo solo cago sus personalidades un poco para crear mi historia. Amen. **

(Solo corrijo las faltas de ortografía —que aún así se me pueden pasar algunas. La narración queda de la misma manera)

**MOON GOSHT**

**|Capitulo trece**: Quiero volver

— ¿Segura? —me preguntó.

_No, en realidad. Solo pensé que era ella, pero creo que me equivoqué. ¡No le hagan nada! Ella es inocente._

—Sí —bajé el rostro y miré mis pulgares. Podría decir que era mentira, pero eso no arreglaría nada. Si esto iba a acabar, tendría que hacerlo ahora.

—Bien, entonces- —intentó decir Inu No, pero lo detuve.

—Espere. Podríamos investigarlo primero ¿Sí? No quiero decir que esté mintiendo. Pero puede darse el caso de que no séa ella, quizá alguien muy parecida. Le faltan algunas pecas, algunas pequeñas manchas… —inhalé profundo —. Además, yo he leído sus pensamientos, jamás piensa como alguien fuera de lo normal.

—Si lleva viviendo más de diez siglos, es muy lógico suponer que sabe como pensar. Y eso nos lleva al caso de que ella también te ha leído los pensamientos todo este tiempo —mi sangre se congeló. Eso era verdad.

—Pero…

—Y por lo tanto, debe de saber que estamos aquí.

Apreté mis muños y bajé el rostro sintiendo las lagrimas volver a asomarse. Estaba un 50% segura de que todo era un error. Kikyô era buena, demasiado buena para ser alguien que ha vivido demasiados siglos comiendo personas. Demasiado buena y _normal_ para —supuestamente— tener la mente perturbada por el odio que tenía Esperanza.

InuYasha acercó su mano a las mías y las cerró fuertemente sobre mis puños. Alentándome.

Quise sonreír, pero sabía que si lo hacía, seria demasiado hipócrita.

—Inu No —llamé bajito. Él elevó el rostro a mí.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué tengo que ver _eso_? ¿Todos lo ven?

—No, Kagome. Solo tú —cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiró. Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo.

—Pero pensé que dijiste que…

—Es que es distinto. Normalmente las mujeres de tu sangre viven eso, pero vista desde otro punto de vista. Un tercero en la historia.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Soy solo yo?

—Si supongo bien, es porque hasta el momento tú has sido la única, además de Esperanza, de… _encariñarte_ con uno de nosotros.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Podría dar el caso de que es una advertencia para ti. La sangre que corre por tus venas no quiere que la historia se repita.

—La historia no sé repetirá —soltó InuYasha de repente, y apretó aún más mis manos.

—Inu No —volví a llamarlo y él dejó de mirar a InuYasha—. Si se da el caso de que Kikyô sabe donde estamos. ¿Por qué no ha venido?

—No importa cuantos de ellos hayan, cinco o más hombres lobos es casi como un suicidio para ellos. Lo más probable es que siga en San Luis, esperando tu regreso —su voz sonó tan baja y aterradora que los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron.

—Pero….

—Kagome —me llamó InuYasha y me volteé a mirarlo —. Es tarde, está por amanecer, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

—No tengo sueño. Estoy preocupada, quiero saber más, necesito respuestas, yo-

—Lo sé. Tienes muchas cosas en tu cabeza, pero te subirá la fiebre nuevamente si no te cuidas.

— ¡Pero si no-! —arrugué la nariz, ¿Cómo decirle que mi impredecible desmayo no fue causado por una tonta fiebre, si no, más bien, por la increíble ola de…_'algo_' que me recorrió el cuerpo?

InuYasha me sonrió y acto seguido se puso de pie, tirando de mí para hacerlo también. Refunfuñé y le seguí por el pasillo, no sin antes despedirme de todos.

— ¿Es alguna manía tuya mandarme a dormir cada vez que tengo muchas preguntas? —Me tiré sobre la cama y rodé para dejar el espacio suficiente para que InuYasha se sentada junto a mí.

—No lo sé. Posiblemente —acarició mi mejilla—. Prefiero que estés dormida a que pases malos ratos.

— ¡Pero dormida lo paso peor! —grité y me senté en la cama quedando frente a él—. Ya no quiero tener esos sueños.

—Pienso que tienes esos sueños porque piensas demasiado en ellos.

—Yo no lo creo así.

—Era una teoría. Solo eso. —volvió a sonreírme y levantó las sabanas junto a él—. Métete. Está helando.

—De verdad. No tengo sueño.

—Bien, no duermas. Pero en verdad esta helando.

—Sí —me tomó un segundo en escabullirme bajó las sabanas. Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza y comencé a jalar el lado de las sabanas en las que estaba sentado InuYasha, sin obtener mucho éxito — ¿Levantas tu sexy trasero, por favor? —sonreí y soltó una carcajada.

—Sexy trasero —repitió elevándolo. Yo quité las sabanas y él volvió a sentarse — ¿Quieres aparcar todas las sabanas para ti?

—No, en realidad, quiero que te duermas conmigo —sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse y vi su rostro contrayéndose.

— ¿Qué? —repitió atónito. Levanté las mantas hasta tapar lo que alcanzara de él sentado.

—Solo será hoy, lo prometo —puse la mejor cara de 'No estoy planeando nada para mayores de dieciocho' que pude haber tenido en mi baúl de mascaras—. Si vuelvo a tener pesadillas, quiero que estés aquí cuando despierte.

—Siempre estoy aquí cuando despiertas.

—Pero no es el caso. Yo quiero despertarme y sentirte a mí lado, no verte sentado mirándome —¿Tan difícil era para el entenderlo? Y por su expresión, me era muy probable suponer que sí— ¿Me harás rogarte que duermas conmigo? —volvió a reír bajito y soltó todo el aíre de sus pulmones.

—Bien. Dormiré contigo —se puse de pie y se quitó la sudadera quedando con una camisa blanca, luego se quitó los zapatos. Toda la cama se movió cuando él se deslizó bajó las sabanas y mi cuerpo palpitó cuando sus brazos desnudos tocaron los mío por sobre mi camisa.

—Suenas como si en verdad te molestara recostarte conmigo —intenté pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

—No me molesta el hecho de recostarme contigo. Al contrario —su brazo atravesó mi cadera y su mano sé apoyó en mi espalda. Sentí mi rostro arder—. Me molesta el hecho de saber que mis padres están por ahí, manteniéndose atentos a cualquier ruido.

—Verdaderamente no hay privacidad en esta casa, ¿Verdad? —sonreí y él suspiró.

Inhalé profundo su aroma y me perdí por unos minutos de todo. Me acerqué hasta poder dejar mi frente pegada a su pecho e InuYasha me envolvió más fuerte entre sus brazos. Me sentí bien, fueron pocos los minutos en los que pude dejar de pensar en el presente y los problemas y engaños. Pero nada podía durar para siempre. Por mucho que intentara olvidarlo, me era imposible.

Un nuevo y pequeño miedo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Inu No había dicho que si realmente Kikyô era Esperanza, entonces me estaría esperando, pero ¿Sabría ella cuanto tiempo yo estaría fuera? Si hablamos de alguien quien ha vivido millones de años, algo tiene que estar planeando para hacerme volver…

— ¿InuYasha? —lo llamé intentando que mi voz no sonara demasiado fuerte. No quería ser oída.

— ¿Si? —su aliento acarició levemente mi cabeza haciéndome temblar por un momento.

—Quiero volver.

— ¿A dónde?

—A San Luis, con mamá. Temo por ella —se separó un poco de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—Te dije que ella esta bien. El hermano de Sango-

—Lo sé. Lo sé —dije—. Solo que si nos ponemos a atar cabos, Kikyô o Esperanza, como queramos llamarle, no se quedara con brazos cruzados. Tengo muy por seguro que ella hará algo —me apegué a él—. Por favor. Volvamos. De verdad temo por mamá.

— ¿No te quedaras tranquila hasta ver que ella esta a salvo, verdad? —acarició mis cabellos con una de sus manos.

—No puedo estar tranquila si mi mamá no está segura.

—De acuerdo. Volveré.

— ¿Disculpa? —me separé de él con la nariz arrugada — ¿Dijiste que _volverás_? ¿Solo?

— ¿Olvidas el motivo principal de nuestra escapada? No puedo permitirte volver ahí.

—Ese no es mi punto, InuYasha. Si quiero volver es porque quiero cerciorarme yo misma de que ella está bien.

—Trata de entenderme Kagome. Mi primordial objetivo es protegerte.

—Tú trata de entenderme a mí, por favor. ¡Es mi mamá! —de pronto recordé que intentaba no ser escuchada—. Yo sé que algo malo le va a pasar si no estoy allá.

— ¿Cómo lo puedes saber? —su rostro se contrajo por la confusión.

—Solo Lo sé. Digamos que he conocido lo bastante bien sicológicamente a Esperanza o _Kikyô_ para saber que puede estar planeando algo. InuYasha, no me preguntés el por qué, solo lo sé. Digamos que intuición de hija.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Tú tienes que descansar. —puso su mano sobre mi mejilla—. Estas muy caliente, de seguro te subió la fiebre.

— ¡No tengo fiebre! —elevé mis manos para tocar mi cara, apartando su mano. Efectivamente, mis mejillas estaban casi ardiendo, pero no me sentía mareada, ni sentía mi cuerpo pesado. Y todo eso me dejaba una única alternativa… —. Es todo tu culpa —refunfuñé y volteé mi cuerpo para darle la espalda.

—Genial. ¿Qué hice ahora? —arrugué la nariz, ese era un punto, el no había hecho nada, solo era yo y mis muy estúpidas sensibles hormonas, ¿Por qué estaban tan sensibles ésta noche? — ¿Por qué no me contestas?

—No eres tú. Solo tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

—Dijiste que no tenías sueño, ¿Algo va mal?

—No.

—Kagome —mi cuerpo tembló cuando su dedo índice delineo toda mi columna vertebral.

—No hagas eso —me alejé un poco, quedando al borde de la cama.

— ¿Por qué estas enfadada? —cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—No estoy enfadada.

— ¿A no? Entonces no te molesta que haga esto —lo percibí moverse en la cama y al segundo sentí como soplaba su aliento en mi oído. Volví a tiritar y apreté la mandíbula.

—InuYasha, lo digo en serio. No hagas eso —hubiera preferido haberme quedado callada a escuchar el tono casi vergonzoso que mi voz había tomado. Elevé las sabanas sobre mi cabeza.

—Primero me dices que duerma contigo, y ahora me dejas botado y te enfadas por algo que no me entero —refunfuñó. Inhalé profundo, grave error, todo olía a InuYasha, y más ahora que estaba junto a mí.

Me pellizqué las majillas intentando mantenerme serena.

—Hey —su índice volvió a delinear mi columna y volví a temblar. Entonces lo escuche reír bajito— ¿Por qué estas tan sensible esta noche? —abrí los ojos de golpe, ¿Cómo _mierda_ era que él lo sabía?

—De donde sacaste eso —volteé y lo miré intentando parecer ofendida. Sonrió más.

—Lo huelo —inconscientemente me abrasé a mi misma.

— ¿Hueles que?

—Todas tus emociones. El enojo, la tristeza. Todo esta demasiado a flor de piel esta noche —hizo una pausa—. Creo que es culpa de esos sueños.

—Yo también lo he pensado —solté levemente mi cuerpo. Entonces era muy posible que fuera por los sueños…

—Pero también puede ser el caso de que te llegue el visitante mensual.

—No, faltan dos semanas aún- —abrí los ojos — ¡No me hagas decirte eso! —golpeé su pecho y me tapé con las sabanas.

—Solo decía —rió y me destapó—. Pero yo-… —se detuvo e inclinó levemente su cabeza hacía la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Llamó Miroku —arrugué la nariz.

— ¡Como lo haces para oír todo! —me acerqué lo suficiente a su cara y puse mi oído sobre el de él en un intentó, no muy inteligente, de poder escuchar. InuYasha comenzó a reír.

—Sabes que eso no funcionará.

—Lo sé —suspiré — ¿Y que dijo Miroku?

—Que está por llegar a la estación con Sango.

— ¿Estación? Pensé que vendrían corriendo.

—Supongo que no quieren hacer nada peligroso para el bebe. La transformación puede ser insegura en éste caso —puso ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza.

—Oh —dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada cerca de su brazo. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, hasta que sentí el ruido de la puerta principal — ¿InuYasha?

— ¿Si?

—Acabo de sentir la puerta, ¿Ya llego Miroku? —entrecerré lo ojos, ¿Cómo pudo hace un segundo haber estado a punto de llegar a la estación y ahora estar en casa?

—Llamó para que fueran a recogerlo.

—_Oh_ —repetí y volví a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Me dirás ahora por que estas enojada? —arrugué la nariz.

—Ya te lo dije. No estoy enojada.

—Claro —refunfuñó y soltó un sonoro suspiró.

De un momento a otro la habitación quedo en completo silencio. Solo podía sentir la respiración de InuYasha, la mía y si ponía la debida atención, también podía oír un poco de mi corazón. De golpe, todo el sueño cayó a mí de forma precipitada y muy rápida. En cosa de minutos me vi envuelta en los más relajados sueños donde, mi muy sensible alma, pudo relajarse bastante.

Pero hacía frío.

Podía ver a mí madre, como siempre, un sábado en la tarde, cocinando. Si podía la debida atención, podría sentir el olor de la carne asada. Volteó y me miró, sonriendo como solo ella sabe sonreírme. Sonreí también desde mi posición en el sofá y ella se acercó corriendo a mí, rodeando el sofá y llegando a mí. Sentí su peso mientras me abrazaba y reía, yo también la abrasé y caímos en el sofá. Su calido cuerpo me protegió del frío que hacía.

Entonces note que había ganado peso.

Me moví algo incomoda, intentando aliviar la presión que su cuerpo ejercía sobre el mío, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas.

—Mamá… —suspiré acongojada y algo calido rozó mi cuello y me hizo abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue el techo de la habitación totalmente iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Suspiré, había soñado con mi madre, eso era un alivio, no más pesadillas. Pero tampoco fue un sueño tan bueno, aún podía sentir mi cuerpo pesado por los kilos de más de mi madre.

Y cuando puse más atención, aprecié unos leves mechones bajó mi mentón.

InuYasha estaba de espaldas hacía el techo, su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello. La mitad de su torso estaba sobre mí haciendo presión, una de sus piernas se había escurrido por debajó de una mía —que en estos momentos descansaba en su cintura— y se había enredado en la otra.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esa posición?

Me volví a mover, intentando salir de debajó de su cuerpo, pero era imposible. Me sentía demasiado pequeña con él sobre mi.

—InuYasha —le llamé despacio, casi en un susurró. Pero no despertó, ¿Qué no era que su sueño era muy ligero? —. Pesas —volví a insistir esta vez, tocando su hombro con mi mano libre.

—Humm… —abrió un ojo y yo me alivié. Pero volvió a cerrarlo y suspiró.

—InuYasha, por favor —tntenté mover mi cuerpo nuevamente, y solo entonces fui consiente de un detalle que no había notado hasta el momento. Su mano abarcaba todo el lado de mis costillas, bajó mi camisa y demasiado cerca de mi pecho izquierdo como para que mi corazón se quedara tranquilo. ¿Cómo era que su mano había llegado hasta ahí?—. Arriba dormilón —puse mi mano en su hombro e hice presión. Solo se movió un centímetro. ¿Por qué tenía que pesar tanto?—. InuYasha —le llamé en un tono de voz más alto, ignorando el hecho de que me pudieran oír.

Por fin abrió los ojos y elevó la cabeza para mirarme.

—Buenos días —me sonrió adormilado y dejó caer su cabeza junto a la mía.

—Buenos días —le contesté—. Pensé que tenías el sueño ligero. Me ha costado un millón hacerte despertar.

—En realidad, siempre he tenido un sueño bastante pesado —bostezó —. Pero desde que te encargaron a mí, siempre estoy alerta cuando duermo.

— ¿De verdad? —parpadeé.

—Si —cerró los ojos—. Estoy atento a tu respiración, a tu corazón, a cualquier ruido que esté a dos metros alrededor de ti.

—Yo no sabía eso —apreté los labios sonrojada y con algunas ganas de llorar—. Pero ahora no te has despertado.

—Es que como estaba durmiendo a tu lado, no me preocupe por nada —sonrió y abrió medio ojo.

—Confías mucho en ti —le sonreí e intente voltearme para abrazarlo. Entonces recordé que aún seguía sobre mí.

—Puede ser.

—InuYasha…

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Puedes moverte un poco, por favor? —me moví —. Es que me estas aplastando.

—Uh, claro. Lo siento —sentí como la presión en mí pecho disminuya— ¿Mejor?

—Mejor. Gracias —le sonreí e intente nuevamente abrazarlo encontrando otro inconveniente— ¿InuYasha?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu mano —me ruboricé.

— ¿Eh? —su mirada bajó rápidamente por mi pecho y se enfoco donde de tela de la camisa estaba levantada. Supuse que la retiraría enseguida, pero no la movió y siguió mirando con un expresión extraña en su rostro.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular.

— ¿Te molesta? —me miró expectante y abrí los ojos de par en par, ¿Él, en realidad, había preguntado eso? Me puse a pensar, si preguntaba, es que en realidad no tenía ganas de mover su mano de ahí, y eso significaba que yo tenía que dar una respuesta.

¿Me molestaba su mano? Sentir la piel áspera y caliente sobre mi piel desnuda, demasiado cerca de unos de los puntos que me determinaba como mujer… ¿Realmente me molestaba?

—No —dije bajito y queriendo esconder mi cabeza dentro de algún agujero profundo. Él se relajo y volvió a dejar su cabeza caer junto a la mía—. Pero —continúe—, quiero abrazarte. Y no puedo si tu mano esta ahí.

—Eso se puede arreglar —me sonrió y en una milésima de segundo su mano atravesó mi costado y se sitúo en mi espalda empujándome para quedar pegada a él.

Mi mundo comenzó a girar, mandando eléctricas sensaciones desde su palma hasta mi estomago. Inhalé profundo, embriagándome de su extraño olor a pino y bosque. Único en él.

Entonces recordé a Miroku cuando escuche ruidos en el salón principal, leves, pero no tan bajitos para que pasara desapercibido por mis sentidos humanos.

— ¿Ya llegó Miroku?

—Hace unas tres o cuatro horas. Sango quería verte, pero te dejamos dormir más.

—Oh, que… —abrí los ojos — ¿_'Te' dejamos_? ¿Te has levantado?

—Claro.

— ¿En qué momento?

—Unos treinta minutos después de que te quedaras dormida.

— ¿Y en qué momento te has vuelto a meter?

—Hace una hora atrás, aproximadamente.

—Ya pensaba yo que estabas durmiendo más que de costumbre —solté todo mi aire y me separé un poco para verle a la cara— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las once, supongo.

—Woah, que tarde, es mejor levantarse —tiré las sabanas a nuestros pies dispuesta a pararme, pero la mañana estaba realmente fría. Inconscientemente recogí las sabanas y me tapé hasta más arriba de la cabeza— ¡Que frío!

—Hace más frió que de costumbre porque no ha llovido —frotó mis brazos bajo las sabanas.

—Ya lo creo —me estremecí sin saber si era por el frío, o por sus caricias—. De todos modos hay que levantarse.

—Claro.

Volví a tirar las sabanas, pero antes de que pudieran amontonarse en nuestros pies, InuYasha las tomó, tan rápido como se sentó y las volvió a tirar sobre nosotros, tapándonos completamente.

Me desconcerté por unos segundos, sin entender que estaba sucediendo hasta que sus labios se estamparon sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos de par en par, exaltada y sorprendida. ¿Quién más que InuYasha entendía _levantar_ por _esto_?

Cerré los ojos y tardé una milésima de segundo en darme cuenta de algo muy importante. InuYasha estaba más tranquilo de lo usual. Normalmente, cada beso era bastante desesperado por parte de los dos, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, pero ahora no era así, era tranquilo, lento y me dejaba tiempo de sobra para poder sentir las emociones demasiado claras.

Estaba completamente segura de que me desmayaría en cualquier segundo, pero me negué a hacerlo. Yo quería más de esto.

—InuYasha… —susurré inconscientemente cuando él comenzó a besar mi mejilla.

—Shh… —puso su pulgar sobre mis labios y yo creí que me quemaría viva —. No queremos que nos escuchen ¿Verdad? —susurró en mí oído y me obligué a suspirar.

Abrí un poco los ojos viento el blanco de las sabanas a unos centímetros de mi cara. Apreté la tela de su camisa entre mis manos y mis pies comenzaron a hacer surcos entre las sabanas. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía mareada ¿Tendría fiebre? Últimamente no sabía cual era cual. Inhalé profundo y dejé salir el aíre de mi boca despacio y lo más silencioso que podía.

La sola idea de saber que seriamos descubiertos si hiciéramos el menor ruido posible, era un especie de juego peligroso, incitante y, por que no decirlo, _excitante_.

Con mis manos busque su cara, jalando su rostro al mío.

Era como estar bebiendo un néctar, demasiado dulce, pero no te cansas de probarlo. Jalé de sus cabellos para acercarlo más a mí, dejando que su aliento entrara en mi boca y me hiciera temblar. Sus manos buscaron mi piel, levantando mi camisa, acariciando mi cadera y pasando por mí cintura.

Entonces todo se detuvo de pronto.

— ¿InuYasha? —llamé y me senté de golpe en la cama.

—Viene Miroku —dijo desde el otro extremo de la habitación, malhumorado — ¿No pudo haber elegido un peor momento? —bufó.

Sonreí algo sonrojada y arreglé mi cabello y mi camisa.

La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Interrumpo? ¿No? ¡Rayos! —arrugó la nariz.

— ¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta? —dijo InuYasha atravesando la habitación para llegar junto a él y golpearle levemente el antebrazo— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kagome hubiera estado cambiándose? — ¿Por qué tenía que dar ese tipo de ejemplos?

—Depende.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Tú la estarías ayudando o ella estaría sola? —sonrió.

—Lárgate de aquí.

—Ok, pero me mandaron a decir que el desayuno para la humana-lee-mentes esta listo.

—Oh, gracias —dije.

InuYasha cerró la puerta de golpe y bufó alto. Yo comencé a reír.

Decidí levantarme y darme una pequeña ducha. Cuando entré en el salón, todos voltearon a verme y, al segundo volvieron a hacer sus cosas. Rápidamente reconocí un rostro que, hasta el momento, no iba con mi cuadro familiar.

Los cabellos largos, rizados y marrones. Piel tostada, casi igual que la mía y ojos cafés, bastante claros. En pocas palabras, una chica que pasaba el limite de belleza promedio sin exagerar.

—Tú debes de ser Kagome. ¿Verdad? —al segundo ella estaba parada frente a mí.

—Sip. Encantada ¿Sango? —asintió y sonrió —Oh, felicitaciones por el embarazo.

—Gracias.

Izayoi salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y me jaló para que pudiera tomar el desayuno. Diez minutos más tarde, yo ya había comido y lavado mis platos.

Me senté en el sillón junto a InuYasha que estaba mirando el televisor. El pequeño Shippô estaba dibujando tirado sobre la alfombra y por lo que pude ver, estaba ocupando mucho rojo. Miré a los sillones de más allá, Sango estaba sentada y Miroku pegaba su oído al estomago en un intentó, nada razonable, de poder escuchar a su bebe. Por un segundo me encontré pensando que tenía mucho en común con Miroku, y me aterré.

De un momento a otro, me vi envuelta en una atmósfera familiar. Una atmósfera que ni mi madre ni yo pudimos tener nunca. Se sentía _agradablemente_ raro.

Volví a mirar la televisión mientras me abrasaba al brazo de InuYasha, escuche unos leves silbidos molestosos que Miroku nos mandó, siendo regañado por Sango. Me sonrojé e intenté apartarme de InuYasha, pero éste sujetó mi mano y la volvió a entrelazar en su brazo. Sonreí.

Volví a poner atención en la televisión, donde estaban mostrando el noticiero del medio día.

Yo conocía al entrevistador, el vivió unos años en San Luis cuando yo no tenía más de diez. Me hizo gracia pensar que tanto su color de pelo como los muchos kilos menos habían cambiado. Al parecer, algo había pasado en África, quise poner más atención en ellos, pero inconscientemente me enfoque en dos chicas que estaban detrás, hablando y riendo mientras miraban la cámara. Se les veían muy unidas. Dos amigas.

Mi mente viajó automáticamente a todas esas tardes en las cuales yo y Kikyô pasábamos frente al televisor mirando los partidos de cualquier deporte. ¿Todo eso fue una mentira? Las risas, los gritos, los abrazos ¿Todo fue una mentira? Me sentía mal, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella y que lo negara todo…

Pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía qué, aunque lo negara, yo no podría creerle. Habían muchas pistas que en su momento no ví —o intente ignorar— Porque, ¿Qué persona te huele cuando la conoces? Eso no era normal, y yo no lo quise ver, solo pensaba que ella era demasiado extrovertida. Luego, el hecho de que nunca hubiera tenido un novio, es decir, ella era hermosa, miles de chicos estuvieron tras ella todo el tiempo que fuimos amigas, pero ella no le importaba, al contrario, solo los ignoraba y pasaba todo su tiempo libre conmigo y Ayumi.

Ayumi, ¿Ello lo sabría? ¿También seria una de ellas? ¿También me ha estado engañando?

No era tan fuerte como para soportar dos engaños.

Y recordé, de golpe, un suceso que no me dejó dormir tranquila por días, y ahora lo entendía. Mi estomago se revolvió con nauseas.

Aquel día, cuando intenté inmiscuirme en los pensamientos de InuYasha, cuando Kikyô estaba en mi salón viendo el juego. Aquel día yo me recosté cuando supuse que ella se había ido, y luego lo que yo comencé a creer que era una pesadilla, ahora era demasiado claro. Había sido Kikyô, ella jamás se había ido, ella había estado sobre mí, oliéndome.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera abierto los ojos? ¿Me habría matado ahí mismo? Y pudo hacerlo, aún sin que hubiera abierto los ojos, ¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo? Tuvo tiempo de sobra, más de lo que pudo haber necesitado para matarme. ¿Entonces?

Aah, estaba hecha un lío.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me susurró InuYasha cerca de mi oído. Volví de golpe a la realidad.

—En Kikyô —al decir el nombre, todos en la sala quedaron en silencio. Solo podía escuchar el ruido de la televisión.

—No pienses en eso —acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre.

—Pero me siento mal —contesté.

—Lo sé —se acercó y besó mi frente. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

— ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! —gritó Miroku y todos volteamos a verlo —. Papá me contó algo de eso, sobre la tal Kikyô.

— ¿Cuándo te contó eso? —preguntó Sango.

—Cuando llegamos hoy. Pero solo lo insinuó, dijo que me contaría todo después o que hablara con InuYasha.

— ¿Y por que no me contaste?

—Estabas muy cansada con el viaje, amor —le sonrió y volvió su mirada a nosotros —Así que, ¿Qué esta pasando exactamente?

— ¿Recuerdas la historia de por que los lobos protegen a los humanos especiales? —preguntó InuYasha

—Si. Como olvidarla —contestó Miroku.

—Bien, ya sabemos… —apreté la tela de su manga y él volteo a verme—…c_reemos_ quien puede ser.

— ¿Y quien?

—Kikyô —solté sintiendo como solo nombrarla me quemaba la garganta.

—Esperen, me perdí. ¿Qué la mujer no sé llamaba… _Esfera, Espera, Estela…-_?

—Esperanza, cariño —dijo Sango en su oído.

—Oh, si. Esperanza, ¿Por qué le dicen Kikyô? Ni siquiera se le párese el nombre, y segundo, yo pensé que esa mujer había muerto ese día. O eso es lo que decían.

—El nombre es lo de menos Miroku —continuó InuYasha—. Puedes nombrarte como quieras si has vivido millones de años y no ahí certificados de tu nacimiento. Y para Lo segundo, ella no murió ese día.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Kagome lo vio.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó— ¿Entonces viste esas visiones? —me miró y yo asentí — ¡Me he perdido de tanto! Pónganme al día con todo.

—Eso es todo. Lo descubrimos a las tres o cuatro de la madrugada. Estábamos en el bosque y Kagome lo soñó.

—Humn… —apegó su espalda en el sofá y soltó un suspiró. Volví mí mirada a InuYasha— ¡Un momento! —gritó y yo salte de mi sitio.

— ¿Por qué gritas? —Dijo Sango.

— ¿Qué hacían a las tres de la madrugada en el bosque? —automáticamente mi rostro subió tres tonalidades de rojo.

—Caminando, claro ¿Qué más? —contestó InuYasha, bastante sereno. Yo le hubiera creído si no supiera de antemano que era una mentira. Bueno, la mitad.

—Aburrido —soltó Miroku bostezando y dejándose caer sobre el regazo de Sango.

Volví mi atención al noticiero. Aún seguían dándole vueltas al tema de África.

Entonces recordé hacer algo demasiado importante.

— ¿InuYasha, me prestas tu celular? ¿Por favor? Quiero llamar a mí mamá.

—Claro.

Recibí el celular y comencé a marcar los números. Mientras comenzaba a sonar, me puse de pie atravesando la sala y saliendo al patio. ¿Cuántos pasos tendría que dar para que no me escucharan?

— _¿Diga?_ —al otro lado escuche la voz de mi mamá. Una pequeña luz se encendió en mi pecho al saber que estaba viva.

—Mamá —suspiré.

— _¡Kagome! Cariño, que bueno que llamas. Ya te extrañaba._

—Lo sé, yo también te extrañaba.

— _¿Y que has hecho, has estado bien?_

—Yo- —mi voz se quebró de pronto. En estos momentos, más que nunca, necesitaba que mi mamá me abrazara.

—_Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?_

—No, solo… solo te extraño demasiado.

—_Oh, Bebe ¡Yo también!_ —sonreí un poco. Solo mi mamá era capas de decirme 'Cariño', 'Mi amor' y 'Bebe' en menos de tres minutos.

— ¿Todo ha estado bien por ahí?

—_Hum, sip. Eso creo. Ahí un nuevo vecino, esta arrendando la casa frente a la nuestra, es buen chico, me ayuda en algunas cosas._

—Que bueno —ese seguramente era el hermano de Sango — ¿Y Gabriel? ¿Ayumi? ¿…Kikyô…?

—_Gabriel esta bien, a veces paso por la tienda y le saludo. No he sabido mucho de Ayumi, tu sabes, esa niña siempre es tan trabajadora, pero el otro día me mando unas galletas algo malas de por si, pero fue un lindo gesto. Y Kikyô, no la he visto tanto como esperaba verla, solo nos topamos una vez en la calle después de que me llamaras_—un tope, tiempo suficiente para poder leer su mente_—. Creo que esta tomando algún medicamento, su rostro esta sombrío y no anda saltando por ahí._

— ¿D-De verdad?

—_Si, más párese como si estuviera enojada. Pero creo oír que la despidieron, no sé, tendré que preguntarle algún día._

— ¡No! —grité—. Mamá, por ningún motivo te vuelvas a acercar a Kikyô ¿De acuerdo?

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Peleaste con ella?_

—Sí, mamá. Discutimos muy fuerte —mentí—. Y quiero arreglar las cosas, pero no quiero que hables con ella hasta entonces ¿Harías eso por mí, por favor?

—_Si tú lo dices…_

—Y una cosita más, por favor…

— _¿Si comandante?_ —bromeó.

— ¿Puedes intentar no pensar en que te he llamado?

— _¿Qué?_

—Es tonto, lo sé. Pero por favor inténtalo ¿Sí? Trata de pensar en otras cosas.

— _¿Algo malo pasa?_

—No lo sé. Solo… no pienses en mí ¿De acuerdo? O hazlo cuando estés sola, o cerca del chico nuevo.

— _¿Qué tiene que ver el muchacho nuevo en esto?_

—Mucho y… nada. Por favor mamá, no preguntes más… confía en mí.

—_Me es difícil confiar cuando pienso que algo malo te esta pasando._

—Estoy bien. Lo juro.

—_Kagome, amor ¿Por qué no regresas? Me sentiría más tranquila si te tengo en casa._

—Volveré mamá, pero no ahora —cerré fuertemente los ojos—. Tengo que colgar.

—_Pero aún hay cosas que quiero decirte_.

—Yo también, pero hablaremos cuando vuelva ¿Ok? Te amo, besos. Bye.

—_By-_ —colgué.

Inhalé profundo y volví a exhalar. Me sentía mal, no quería mentirle a mí mamá, pero mientras menos supiera de mí, más segura estaría.

Ahora estaba clara en una cosa, Kikyô era peligrosa. Ya no podía dudar, ahora estaba segura, completamente segura. Y lo que más tenía, estaba enfadada. Y una criatura de más de mil años enfadada no era algo a lo cual tomar a la ligera.

Así que solo había una cosa por hacer.

—InuYasha —llamé en tono normal antes de sentir ruidos en mi espalda.

—No te estaba siguiendo, lo juro.

—No importa —voltee a verlo y me acerqué a el extendiéndole su celular—. Ten, gracias.

—Estas pálida.

—Lo suponía —puse una mano sobre mi mejilla fría— ¿Escuchaste, verdad?

—Sí —dijo bajito.

—Ella esta enfada InuYasha, y no quiero pensar que pueda hacerle algo a mi mamá. Y sí, lo sé, el hermano de Sango esta allí, pero ¿Qué pasa si van veinte a atacar? ¿O más? Yo te vi aquella vez, eran siete y quedaste arañado y cansado.

—Lo sé.

—Si lo sabes, InuYasha, volvamos por favor —me acerqué aún más a él—. Volvamos.

—Discutiré de esto esta noche con mi papá —acarició mi mejilla.

—Pero me prometes que volveremos.

—No prometeré nada —dijo decido—. No quiero llegar a desilusionarte.

—Pero…-

—Volvamos a la casa. Está helado aquí.

—Sí.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta en cierto modo, pero no podía actuar de otra manera más que ésta. Una lucha interna me mantenía nerviosa y deprimida, por un lado, la idea de que mi madre estuviera a solo unas calles de Kikyô me ponía como loca, y por el otro, saber que quizá metería en problemas a InuYasha. Sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que habíamos escapado, por mi bien y por el de todos los que me rodeaban, pero no podía estar escondida, mis dedos picaban por no hacer nada. Necesitaba saber como eran las cosas.

Y también, por muy estúpido y masoquista que sonara, tanta calma me ponía intranquila. _Necesitaba_ que algo pasara.

Algún pequeño indicio de que esto terminaría algún día.

La tarde paso tranquila —para terminar de matarme los nervios—y Sango me contó toda la historia de cómo supo que estaba embarazada, pero mi cabeza divagaba en otras cosas y lo único que entendí, fue algo relacionado con doce donas rellenas, una malteada de chocolate y una visita al baño. Shippô llegó a la hora de siempre, saludando a todos y sentándose en el sofá.

No hablé, ni siquiera estaba segura si respiraba, pero mi sangre se congeló cuando la mirada de InuYasha y la de su padre se cruzaron. Estuve casi segura de que saltarían chispas.

—Woah, que tarde es —exclamó Miroku desde el living— ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche? Me muero de sueño.

Meneé la cabeza confundida, ¿Quedarse?

—Pensé que vivías aquí —arrugué la nariz mientras alzaba mi cabeza desde el sofá.

—Tengo veintisiete, estoy casado y voy a ser futuro padre —sonrió—. No puedo vivir con mis padres.

—Pero tú cuarto…

—Lo ocupo cuando Sango va a ver a su familia o cuando venimos de visita.

—Oh —volví a sentarme. Si Miroku y Sango ocuparían la pieza de ellos, entonces ¿Dónde dormiría InuYasha?

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

InuYasha toco ligeramente mi hombro y pegue un brinco. Miroku comenzó a reír.

—Ve a acostarte —me susurró.

— ¿Y tú?

—Iré en un momento —arrugué la nariz. Sabía que el iba a hablar con Inu No, y también sabía que todos en esa casa lo escucharían y yo no.

A regañadientes me puse de pie, despidiéndome de todos y caminando por el largo pasillo de alfombra blanca hasta llegar a la habitación de InuYasha. La miré por un momento y me decidí a limpiarla un poco. Y no es que estuviera sucia, pero había ropa tirada y estaba algo desordenada.

Cuando estuve terminando, me detuve frente a la ventana y miré por ella. La noche era muy negra, sin estrellas. Y el bosque mucho más tenebroso que la noche anterior.

Me abrasé a mi misma sintiendo un mal presagio, todo era demasiado tranquilo y negro a la vez, como si las criaturas estuvieran esperando, escondidas y sin hacer ruido, el momento exacto para atacar. Y si ese momento llegaba, y yo veía que no ganaríamos, sabía perfectamente que hacer.

Me entregaría a ellos con tal de que no lastimaran a nadie.

Pero tenía que ser realista, esto no era un cuento de hadas donde los valientes guerreros se interponían entre el dragón y su amada sin miedo. Por que esto era real, y al ser real, me hacía tener sentimientos bastante reales. Tenía miedo. Me aterraba saber que quizá tuviera que entregarme a ellos, dejar que me mordieran y sentir aquel tremendo dolor de las pesadillas. Pero también sabía que el miedo no me haría dudar llegado el caso.

Enfrentaría la muerte (o lo que sea) con miedo y valor.

Por que… era de humanos sentir miedo, y yo no me reprochaba eso.

Me acosté en la cama tapándome con las mantas y cerrando los ojos. Inhalé profundo y solté el aíre en un respiro antes de voltear mi cuerpo para poder mirar fuera de la ventana, donde la luna era opacada por nubes grises celosas de su blanco resplandor. Volví a cerrar los ojos, preocupada de volver a soñar con Kikyô, pero entonces recordé que no lo había vivido la anterior noche, entonces ¿Ya se habían acabado? Eso esperaba, no quería volver a saber lo que se sentía ser uno de ellos.

Era horrendo, asqueroso y vil.

Entre tanto pensamiento, fui sumiéndome en el sueño. Pero un contacto con mi cintura me hizo saltar. Rápidamente miré sobre mi hombro.

—Lamento haberte despertado —se disculpó InuYasha recostado a mí lado. Relajé mi cuerpo automáticamente.

—No, está bien —dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada e InuYasha terminó de abrazarse a mi espalda. Volví a mirar por la ventana— ¿Hablaste con tu padre?

—Sí —su aliento acarició levemente mi hombro.

— ¿Puedo volver a San Luis? —volteé ligeramente mi cuerpo para poder mirarlo.

—Kagome… —suspiró y yo temí lo peor. Me abrasé al brazo que estaba alrededor de mi cintura como si con ello la respuesta pudiera cambiar.

—Dijo que no —afirmé y mi voz se quebró.

—No, no dijo que no. Dijo que sí —volvió a suspirar y yo arrugué la nariz.

—Entonces por qué suspiras de esa manera.

—Yo todavía no estoy muy seguro de esto. No sé.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —le dije lo más alto que me permitía para que no nos escucharan—. No sigas con esto.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me es imposible no preocuparme por ti. —bien, eso fue demasiado lindo para que yo pudiera resistirme.

Giré mi cuerpo totalmente quedando cara a cara con él.

—Gracias —¿Qué más podía decir? Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo solo por las palabras que me había dicho. Sentía como algo crecía dentro de mí expandiéndose y arrojando olas de una caliente energía a todos los lugares que se pudiera. Mis dedos comenzaron a picar deseosos de un contacto con el, y yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decirles que no.

Pose mis intranquilos dedos en sus mejillas y lo jale a mí deseosa de un contacto con sus labios.

Él me correspondió enseguida, abrazando más mi cintura ahora con ambos brazos y dejándome totalmente inmovilizara para hacer algún movimiento que no fuera hecho para el. Jamás, ni en mis sueños más locos, hubiera sabido lo que significaba besar a la persona amada. Porque no era como en las películas ni en los libros, no había pétalos de rosas rojas, no había música de fondo y definitivamente no había necesidad de satisfacción. No importara cuanto lo besara… necesitaba más, necesitaba más de la agonizante y satisfactoria sensación que causaban sus labios contra los míos y contra mi piel.

Era una necesidad que quemaba y drogaba.

— ¿Esta es… tu forma… de convencerme? —me dijo entre besos y no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar cuan desesperada sonaba su voz. Al menos no era la única.

— ¿Funciona? —le pregunté y moví un poco mis piernas, dándome cuenta en ese instante que estaban enredadas con las de el de manera vergonzosa.

—Puede ser —sonrió entre el beso antes de deslizar sus labios por mi mejilla—. Pero ahí que parar…

Cerré los ojos angustiada y asentí.

Desenredé mis piernas con las de el sintiendo el frío recorrerlas y me acomode mejor entre las mantas para abrazarme a su pecho. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré sintiendo como la droga de sus besos aún corría por mis venas embriagándome aún más.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo su loco corazón latir casi tan fuerte como el mío.

Me desperté sobresaltada cuando sentí la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y darme cuenta de que InuYasha se había levantado por alguna razón que yo desconocía. Miré por la ventana para ver el gris cielo de la mañana aún mezclándose con el negro de la noche. Aún era bastante temprano.

Volví a recostarme en la cama tapándome con las mantas, dispuesta a volver a dormir, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y sentí el peso de alguien en la cama, junto a mí.

—Despierta —me susurró InuYasha en el oído.

—Estoy despierta —le contesté girándome para encararlo—. Es muy temprano.

—Lo sé, pero ahí que arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Para que? —pregunté.

—Para volver —sonrió divertido.

— ¿A dónde? —fruncí el ceño.

—A San Luis, claro esta.

Dejé de respirar por un momento antes de soltar un leve gritillo de felicidad. Inevitablemente me lancé sobre él sintiendo mis mejillas doler de la gran sonrisa que tenía.

— ¡Esto es genial! Oh, InuYasha, te lo agradezco tanto, de verdad.

—Continúalo diciendo hasta que yo me convenza y dejé de preguntarme por qué permití esto.

—No pongas esa cara —le sonreí— ¿Nos iremos ahora?

—En cuanto estemos listos. Todos se están arreglando en estos momentos.

— ¿Todos? —le pregunté confundida, ¿Qué quiso decir con todos?

— ¿Pensabas que nos dejarían ir así como así?

—Bueno… —arrugué la nariz—. No quería molestarlos, más de lo que ya he hecho.

—No eres una molestia. Miroku es una molestia —frunció el ceño y yo reí muy bajito.

—Pero…-

—No sigas pensando en eso —acarició mi mejilla— Además, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

— ¿Pasar? —le pregunté ante el tono raro de sus palabras. Un presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Levántate, báñate y ordena tu valija.

Asentí y en los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos ya había hecho todo lo que el había dicho (Terminando de ordenar la habitación de paso) y estaba parada en el living, con mi cabello húmedo, mi estomago lleno y mi maleta marrón.

Podía escuchar como toda la casa estaba despierta y dando vueltas. Escuchaba a Izayoi diciéndole a Inu No donde estaban los calcetines y calzoncillos limpios. Y más allá, en la habitación final del largo pasillo, sentía como Miroku y Sango revolvían la habitación. Las quejas de Sango sobre querer ir y las respuestas de Miroku de no poder. Al final, InuYasha salió del baño con su cabello húmedo, pasando junto a mí entrando en la habitación y saliendo al minuto con los pasaportes de una mano y su maleta en la otra.

Se acercó a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y se agacho un poco para besar mi frente.

—Gracias por el detalle —me dijo refiriéndose al hecho de, cuando estaba en plena ordenada de la habitación, armarle la maleta. Aún no sabía si lo hice por simplemente querer ayudarlo, o por la urgencia que estaba sintiendo de poder volver a casa.

—De nada —le sonreí.

Me rodeó hasta ir a la cocina por una llave que estaba sobre el microondas.

Sujetó ambas maletas y caminó fuera de la casa conmigo siguiéndole. Para mi sorpresa, luego de meter en el maletero del Toyota Corolla Azul de Izayoi las maletas (Eso me recordó que InuYasha tuvo un auto muy similar. Los gustos se heredan) y me invito a súber.

Desconcertada por pensar que nos iríamos en el Sedan de Inu No todos juntos, me subí en el asiento delantero sin dejar de mirar por un segundo la puerta principal, sin ver ni a Izayoi ni a Inu No salir.

— ¿Por qué nos vamos en el auto de Izayoi? ¿Y por que vas a manejar tú? —encendió el motor— ¡Espera! ¿Piensas irte sin ellos?

—Ellos nos seguirán en el auto de mi papá cuando terminen de despedirse de Shippô. Miroku vendrá con su auto tras ellos después de dejar totalmente instalada a Sango en la casa para cuidar a Shippô.

— ¿Y los autos? ¿Los dejaremos en la estación solos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo? —Nada estaba encajando en mí esquema. InuYasha puso el auto en marcha y, sin quitar la vista del frente –luego de gritos frenéticos de mi parte cuando conducía su auto por mirarme al hablar- sonrió.

— ¿Pensabas que nos iríamos en tren?

— ¿Pensé mal? —enarqué una ceja. ¿Entonces viajaríamos en auto?

—Sí —me contestó y dobló en una esquina saludando con la mano al panadero que días atrás habíamos visto cuando InuYasha y yo fuimos junto por primera vez a la ciudad—. Iremos hasta Sheridan, que contaríamos con cinco horas y media —mi estomago se contrajo—. Ahí cargaremos combustible, descansaremos y comeremos. Desde ahí nos iremos a Evanston y nos quedaremos en cualquier hotel y…

— ¡Basta! —grité tapando mis ojos—. Ya me has contado, por lo menos, doce horas. Si hablas más, moriré antes de hacer salido de Dillon.

—Lo siento —rió y apretó el acelerador. Instintivamente me sujete al asiento.

—Más lento —le dije una vez que quedamos en una calle larga.

—Pero si voy más rápido, llegaremos antes de lo estimado —sonrió bajando la velocidad.

Lo pensé por un minuto, ¿Morir terriblemente mareada o estampaza contra un camión (O lo que sea que se nos ponga delate)? Bien, Lo segundo sería más rápido y menos doloroso.

—Presiona el acelerador —comenzó a reír y aceleró el andar.

Cuando estuve segura de que no chocaríamos con nada, o bien resignada a que si moríamos seria rápido, me relajé en el asiento.

Encendí la radio cuando pensé que eso ayudaría a despejar mi mente y a relajar mi cuerpo.

— ¿Ya estas mareada? —me preguntó divertido. Me mordí el labio.

—Ni un poco —mentí sintiendo mi estomago revolverse— pero —continué— explícame que quisiste decir con eso de _'que esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano'._

—Bueno —dijo—. Mi papá, los papás de Sango y los que viven en Kentucky se han puesto de acuerdo en terminar esto ahora.

—Explícate.

—Pues, ahora que sabemos quien es quien manda a tu _transformación_ es Kikyô —casi escupe el nombre como si tuviera veneno—, todas las manadas de éste país se han hecho a la idea de terminar con esto de una vez. Acabaran con Kikyô por ser la cabecilla.

Mi corazón se oprimió de solo pensar en la muerte de Kikyô. Y eso no estaba bien, yo ya no tenía por qué pensar en ella como mi amiga, al contrario, tenía razones de sobra para no querer ser su amiga. Pero no podía, porque la quería, porque fue mi amiga cuando apenas si me permitía conversar con Ayumi. Porque el cariño que le tenía no desaparecería tan rápido y, lo peor de todo, seria que cuando esto acabara –es decir, con la muerte de Kikyô- yo sufriría.

—Sin embargo —dije odiándome a mí misma por descubrirme queriendo defenderla— ¿Cómo sabes que era la cabecilla?

—Sabíamos que la cabecilla era alguien de tu sangre —me explicó y yo fruncí el ceño, ¿Es que no pensaba contármelo nunca? Y no es que yo no lo supiese, pero me estaba comenzando a fastidiar que no me contara todas las cosas—. Y ahora que sabemos que Kikyô es _Esperanza_, no ahí duda alguna.

—Ya veo. ¿Y que se supone que van a hacer? —dije — ¿Irán todos a Dillon?

—Eso es lo que acordaron. Sin embargo, ellos no sé mostraran ante ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —fruncí los labios — ¿Temen que les cause dolor de cabeza? Tu padre debió de haberles explicado que…

—No es ese el problema.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ellos no mostraran sus caras ante ti, su voz quizá, dado el hecho de que la voz en los recuerdos no es la misma —explicó—. Si llegas a estar cerca de Kikyô, y ella te menciona algo de ellos, aunque no lo quieras recordaras sus rostros. Es suficiente con que ya nos hayas visto a mi familia. Ellos no quieren ponerse en ese tipo de peligro.

— ¡Por Dios! InuYasha, es cierto. ¡Te pondré en peligro a ti y a tu familia! —ahora lo comprendía y me comenzaba a sentir fatal.

—Está bien, Kagome. Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos. Pero necesito que si te hace recordarnos, solo recuerda momentos normales, ¿De acuerdo? Trata de no recordar las conversaciones.

—De acuerdo —inhalé—. Es totalmente nuevo saber que pueden leer mi mente. Normalmente siempre ha sido lo contrario.

—Ahora sabes como me sentía yo —sonrió.

—Pero tú siempre supiste controlar tus pensamientos bastante bien con algunos altibajos solamente. Tiene que ser fácil.

—Créeme, no lo es. Había veces cuando estabas demasiado cerca que mi mente comenzaba a divagar en cosas. Realmente me costaba un montón.

— ¿Qué pensabas? —pregunté antes de pensar, la extraña curiosidad de saber que pensaba me carcomía.

—Cosas —sonrió sabiendo de antemano que esa respuesta no me convendría.

Me puse un poco de costado sobre el asiento para acercarme un poco más a él.

—Dime —ordené con la voz más dulce que pude haber puesto en ese tipo de circunstancias.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa, divirtiéndose ante lo que yo creía que seria mi intentó de coqueteo vergonzoso. Pero, antes de que el mal humor pudiera apoderarse de mí y volver a mí asiento para ignorarle el resto del viaje, InuYasha volteo su cuerpo, sujetando el volante con una sola mano y con la otra jalando mi rostro para que nuestros labios se tocasen.

Fue rápido, calido y peligroso.

Si hubiera sido yo la que conducía, me detendría por estar conduciendo ebria (ya que el me hacía volar).

Regrese a mí asiento atontada y con el rostro en llamas. InuYasha comenzó a reír y fui consiente de lo ruidoso que era mi corazón en ese momento. Aún no lo entendía. Ya iban muchos besos, bastantes fuertes por así decirlo, pero aún así, incluso con el más pequeño rose que me hiciera, mi cuerpo explotaba.

Intenté controlar mi corazón a través de mi respiración.

—Eso fue peligroso —le dije y sonrió más. Mi rostro se fue enfriando de apoco—. Y aún no me dices que pensabas.

—Te mostré un pensamiento muy repetitivo —automáticamente mis mejillas pasaron por tres tonalidades de rojo y mi corazón volvió a bombear con fuerza.

Él comenzó a reír nuevamente.

—No es gracioso —refunfuñé sonrojada. Me crucé de brazos y el resto del viaje la pasamos en silencio. Cante más de la mitad de las canciones que estaban sonando en la emisora que estábamos sintonizando.

Cuando llegamos a Sheridan, yo devolví todo lo que esa mañana había desayunado en el baño de la gasolinera donde nos detuvimos.

**|Nota autora: **

Nos vamos acercando al final. No olviden comentar ;)


	14. El viaje

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de total propiedad de Rumiki Takahashi. Yo solo cago sus personalidades un poco para crear mi historia. Amen. **

(Solo corrijo las faltas de ortografía —que aún así se me pueden pasar algunas. La narración queda de la misma manera)

**MOON GOSHT**

Cuando crezcas, descubrirás que ya defendiste mentiras,  
Te engañaste a ti mismo o sufriste por tonterías.  
Si eres un buen guerrero, no te culparás por ello,  
Pero tampoco dejarás que tus errores se repitan.

(Paulo Coelho)

**|Capitulo catorce:** El viaje

Luego de mi incidente en el baño de la gasolinera, y de humillarme públicamente frente a todos los pobres hombres que trabajaban ahí y la poca gente que pasaba por el lugar; InuYasha decidió que era suficiente humillación para mí por un día y se le ocurrió, para variar, ir a un restaurante para volver a llenar mi estomago… y de paso el suyo.

Encontró a un restaurante familiar con un menú lleno de variaciones. Por un lado, algo ligero para mí sensible estomago, y por la otra, mucha grasa para su hambriento agujero negro. Nos sentamos en unas de las mesas del centro mientras me hacía gracia la idea de que esta era la segunda vez que entraba en un restaurante y cuan diferente era.

Para comenzar, estaba el hecho de que ya no me molestaba —tanto— que hubiera gente a mi alrededor. Lo segundo; era que la ultima vez que estuvimos así con InuYasha, tuvimos que sentarnos en una mesa de seis personas para hacer el metro de distancia.

Verdaderamente, muchas cosas habían cambiado en este tiempo. Demasiadas cosas en realidad.

Volví mi atención al plato. Un pequeño trozo de carne con una extraña combinación de frutas y verduras, ligero para mí estomago y esperaba, casi rogando, que no tuviera que devolverlo en unas siete horas más.

Mire a InuYasha que comía a una velocidad sobre humana, devorando hasta los últimos rastros de cualquier alimento en su plato. Sonreí con gracia antes de que los vellos de mi nuca y mis brazos se erizaran y un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda como un rayo frío. Tenía y sentía la leve impresión de que alguien me estaba mirando, con una mirada bastante potente de por si. Volteé ligeramente mi cuello mirando sobre mi hombro a las pocas personas que estaban detrás de mí riendo y sin prestarme la menor atención. Volví a mirar a InuYasha que actuaba normalmente. ¿Seria mi imaginación? ¿Seria quizá que estaba sobre-estresada con tantas emociones juntas?

Eso era muy probable.

Sin embargo, el escalofrío en mi espalda seguía haciendo a mis movimientos lentos y torpes. Cuando por fin salimos de ahí, mis nervios estaban demasiados a flor de piel para querer subirme nuevamente al auto. Así que, por unos minutos, nos dedicamos a caminar y pasear hasta decidirnos entrar en una disquera.

Al entrar, el frío aire acondicionado me hizo templar un poco y abroché el cierre de mi sudadera antes de soltar la mano de InuYasha y caminar por los pasillos repletos de nombres de artistas que apenas si conocía. Me moví por las baldosas brillantes que reflejaban de manera nítida los cuerpos sobre ella, y cuando encontré un nombre que bien me conocía de memoria, volví a paralizarme.

La caja del CD tembló en mi mano mientras yo, sin respirar, miraba pasmada la mirada negra y penetrante del chico delante de mí… que me miraba con cierto rencor. Intenté calmar la manera en la que mi loco corazón latía sin razón ante tan rencorosa mirada. Intenté recordar, sin éxito, si alguna vez vi a aquel chico en mi vida, y si le hice algo tan terrible como lo era su mirada. Pero era imposible, era la primera vez que visitaba esa ciudad y era la primera vez que veía a ese chico.

Intenté apartar la mirada, pero el pánico me invadió de golpe al encontrar en él una característica típica de mis pesadillas. Era hermoso.

Mi sangre se detuvo en mis venas y las puntas de mis dedos se pusieron rápidamente heladas. El brazo de InuYasha alrededor de mi cintura me hizo saltar y volví a respirar. Pero el pánico aún no pasaba.

Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas, peleando en un mundo donde yo todavía no podía entrar.

—Vamos —me dijo y su voz, tan gutural como siempre después de su transformación o cuando esta a punto de hacerla, me hizo estremecerme. Y sin voltear a ver nuevamente al chico, dejé el CD e InuYasha me guío fuera de la tienda.

Cuando sentí que mi cuerpo dejaba de temblar a mediado que nos alejábamos de aquel lugar, en mi mente se formulo una única frase.

—Nos encontraron —sentencie pensando en mil y una maneras de que la guerra que estaba próxima a venir no llegara. Yo no estaba lista para afrontar todo todavía.

—No, no lo hicieron —me respondió y yo tropecé con mis propios pies.

—Pero él…

—Solo nos topamos con él, es todo —me dijo en tono tranquilizador—. Volvamos al auto.

—Pero… en el restaurante, ¿Él…?

—No te preocupes. Es un novato.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te ha seguido sin tomar el riesgo de que estaba yo junto a ti.

Con esas palabras, intenté calmarme.

Volvimos al auto y nos encaminamos hasta Evanston donde pasaríamos la noche en algún hotel. A mitad de camino, nos detuvimos en una cafetería a comer algo (Y volver a llenar mi estomago) para seguir el viaje.

Cuando por fin llegamos, el sol ya se había metido hace tiempo y mi rostro reflejaba lo mal que me sentía.

— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó divertido cuando me ayudo a bajar del auto. Mis piernas se mecieron de un lado hacía el otro haciéndome caer de rodillas si InuYasha no me hubiera afirmado—. Creo que no —rió bajito y yo quise ahorcarlo… pero no me sentía con fuerzas.

Me llevó al interior de un edificio, me hubiera fijado en el nombre si no hubiera estado más concentrada en mantenerme de pie. Me ayudo a sentarme en un sillón largo de la recepción mientras el iba a registrarnos.

Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo y me concentré en cerrar los ojos y tratar de dejar que el suelo se moviera a mis pies. Inhalé… y exhalé, una y otra vez.

Poco a poco iba sintiéndome mejor.

— ¿Estas mejor? —me preguntó una vez que llego junto a mí. Abrí los ojos de apoco.

—Mejor que mierda pero mucho peor que bien —sonreí ante lo tonto de mi propio comentario y me puse de pie.

—Subamos —agarró mi cintura y me ayudo a no tambalearme—. Te recostaras y dormirás.

—Pero aún no has comido, yo ya no tengo hambre, pero de seguro tu sí.

—Pediré servicio al cuarto —me sonrío—, vamos arriba.

—Okay.

Esa noche caí en la inconciencia en cuanto toque las almohadas. No sentí cuando InuYasha abrió la puerta para recibir la comida, ni muchos menos cuando se recostó junto a mí para dormir.

Pero soñé, conmigo y Kikyô, pero no yo siendo ella, si no ambas frente a frente. En el pasado, había mirado su cara una infinidad de veces mientras contaba sus pecas, y ahora, frente a mí como se encontraba en el mundo creado por mí imaginación, la veía no como siempre la vi.

Ella era la imagen del reflejo en el agua, ese reflejo que tanto odiaba de si misma. Sus cabellos negros caían lacios sobre sus hombros descalzos, y su piel suave y tersa sin alguna mancha que opacara su hermosura. Y por ultimo, su mirada. Llena de la sangre de gente muerta por ella, del odio hacía aquella persona amada, el lamento de los hijos perdidos, y sobre todo… ese sentimiento centellante que tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Un brillo tan negro, pero sin embargo… tan claro.

"Viene el conde y tenemos que escondernos…" instintivamente reaccione cuando su boca se movió para cantar. Y al segundo, reconocí la canción "Tiene cuerdo y demás. Y si no te escondes te va a encontrar" esa era la canción que siempre cantaba.

Ahora lo recordaba. En muchos de nuestros momentos de ocio, cuando yo contaba sus pecas ella cantaba esa canción infantil. Pero, dado el hecho de que siempre estuve más preocupada de los pequeños tintes rojizos de sus mejillas, jamás me preocupó ver que expresión tenía su cara en ese momento.

No como ahora…

"Y si te piílla te va ha comer" cuando ella sonrío en esa ultima frase, la sangre se me congelo en las venas.

Entonces desperté.

Lo primero que vi fue el brillo casi imperceptible del amanecer apenas si aproximándose. Miré el reloj de la mesita junto a la cama que no marcaba más de las seis de la mañana. Sonreí, me había acostado demasiado temprano el día anterior.

A mi espalda podía sentír a InuYasha abrazando mí cintura y expulsando el aíre de su boca de manera sonora contra mi hombro. Volví a sonreír, InuYasha roncaba.

Me moví un poco para acomodarme mejor. Los recuerdos del sueño tenido me abrumaron sorpresivamente haciendo que mi ánimo recién adquirido desapareciera. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que soñar con aquella canción? ¿Significaba algo? Y aún más ¿Significaba algo que ella siempre la cantara?

Me mordí el labio, ¿Por qué la cantaba? ¿Por qué siempre me la cantaba a mí? Aah… no podía entender. Decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha caliente para borrar esos pensamientos, con cuidado —y sabiendo que InuYasha se despertaría pero seguiría durmiendo— me desenganche de su brazo en mí cintura y me senté en la cama.

Como suponía, InuYasha se revolvió a mi lado y volteé ligeramente para mirarlo. Abrió uno de sus ojos, perezoso y yo le sonreí. Enseguida se volvió a caer en un sueño profundo y yo me puse de pie para ir directo al baño.

Cuando entre, lo mire detenidamente por una milésima de segundo, no era grande, pero si era espacioso y tenía una ventanita a la altura de la cabeza. Camine y me miré en el espejo sobre el lavamanos intentando encontrar algún pequeño parecido que yo pudiera tener con Kikyô, sea cual sea (la que conocía y la real de pelo negro) porque si bien ella estaba muerta, yo aún era su sangre, hija de generaciones que sus mismos hijos dejaron. Pero aún así no encontré ningún parecido, ni en una ni en la otra, y como debería de haberla, si durante siglos, la sangre se había mezclado con muchísimas más hasta llegar a la mía.

Entonces, otro pensamiento irrumpió en mi mente cuando dejaba que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí. ¿Qué había pasado con sus hijos? Por los pocos recuerdos perturbados que tuvo Kikyô en el momento de morir, recordó a sus hijos, pero ellos ya eran mayores según las imágenes, ellos sabrían cuidarse solos. Sin embargo, ese extraño sentimiento de dejar desamparado a un hijo creció en mi estomago, había experimentado en carne propia los sentimientos de Kikyô hacía sus hijos. Que irónico, ella se veía tan joven ahora.

Cuando salí de la ducha, tome la toalla blanca que tenía bordado el nombre del hotel y la enrede en mi cuerpo. Recordé haber dejado mi ropa en la habitación, pero ¿Qué más daba si InuYasha me veía? Traía la toalla.

Pase junto a le ventanilla y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda nuevamente. Si hubiera sido lo bastante inteligente como para no haber mirado, lo hubiera hecho. Pero en ese momento actúe instintivamente, doblando mi cuello y mirando a través de la pequeña ventanilla.

Frente al edificio había otro hotel más pequeño de pisos pero no de anchura. Desde mi punto, podía mirar perfectamente el balcón del más pequeño y sobre el, sorprendentemente, había alguien mirándome. Mi sangre se congelo de golpe en mis venas nuevamente. Entre todo mi alborotado cerebro, intenté razonar; aquella persona no me miraba a mí si no a otro punto muerto muy cerda de mí, por que, era imposible que algún humano pudiera ver a tal distancia a través de una ventanilla de tan pequeño tamaño… claro, un humano no podría.

Abrí la puerta del baño y atravesé la habitación a grandes zancadas, corriendo las cortinas a medio cerrar y deslizando el ventanal para salir al balcón. El hecho de que yo me encontrara medio desnuda, a las seis treinta de la mañana en el balcón del quinto piso de un hotel que no conocía, era totalmente insignificante en ese momento. En toda mi desesperación repentina, busque nuevamente a aquel hombre hasta encontrarlo en el mismo lugar, mirándome. Su mirada más allá de darme repulsión, me daba escalofrío. Y sin proponérmelo, baje el rostro mirando la calle completamente bacía a esas horas de la madrugada, sin embargo, cerca de un poste, había una pareja, también matándome con la mirada.

En ese momento comencé a híper ventilar.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —me preguntó InuYasha y volteé a mirarlo al borde de un ataque de pánico. Rápidamente me acerqué hasta arrodillarme sobre la cama para quedar a su altura. Su mirada era de desencajo total— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nos encontraron.

Su rostro se contrajo por unos segundos interminables para mí. Entonces se puso de pie y camino hasta el balcón, apoyando ambas manos sobre la baranda y mirando a todas direcciones. Cuando volvió junto a mí, se sentó en la cama y acarició mi mejilla sonriendo.

— ¿No nos encontraron? —pregunté levemente esperanzada de su sonrisa.

—No Kagome, no nos encontraron. Solo nos topamos con más de ellos, es natural.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

— ¡Díos! ¡Los encontramos por todas partes!

—Claro. Hay quizá el doble de ellos que de nosotros en este mundo.

— ¿Sabes? Me deprimes —comenzó a reír.

Entonces recordé que estaba semidesnuda, y la seguridad que tuve en el momento de saber que tendría que venir por mi ropa, desapareció en un instante.

—Voy al baño —evitando que él pudiera ver el sonrojo que se apodero de mis mejillas en ese momento, salte de la cama –cerciorándome demasiado bien de no dar ninguna vista privilegiada de debajo de la toalla- y tome mi bolso encerrándome en el baño.

Me puse unas bermudas, un suéter azul y deje que mi pelo se secara con el ambiente. Cuando volví a la habitación, InuYasha estaba sentado en el borde de la cama dándome la espalda y sosteniendo un celular en su oído. Apenas entré, volteó y me miro sin ninguna expresión –en ese momento, mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa (no por las razones comunes)- y volvió a darme la espalda.

Pasé junto a él dejando el bolso junto al suyo y me paré frente a él moviendo mis labios en una pequeña frase; "El baño esta listo. Dúchate" asintió y yo me permití salir del cuarto. Di vueltas por la pequeña sala de estar pensando en un millón de cosas hasta que mi estomago rugió de hambre.

Me acerqué al teléfono de la habitación pero me detuve, yo necesitaba aíre y lo mejor seria que fuera personalmente a la recepción a pedir algo para comer. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; estiraría mis pobres piernas que pasaron casi doce horas encogidas y pediría comida. Fácil.

—Voy a pedir algo de comer —dije en tono suave, sin elevar la voz. Yo sabía de antemano que me escucharía.

Salí al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras mi espalda y me dirigí al ascensor. Pero volví a detenerme, ¡Yo quería caminar! ¿Por qué bajar por el ascensor?

Mientras caminaba, mi mente tenia tiempo de sobra para pensar en cosas que me martirizarían por muchas horas. Para comenzar, estaba el hecho de que una lucha estaba demasiado cerca, incluso InuYasha, aún que lo negara, estaba más tenso de lo usual.

Y había otra cosa, yo era un peón importante en este juego de ajedrez que no podía caer, es decir, que si yo moría (o me mordían) el juego estaría ganado para el bando enemigo, y no importase que los siguieran matando, sabrían escapar y surgir. Pero entonces, si yo me convertía en una de ellos ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes tomaría? ¿Cuántos años de miseria pasaría vagando por este mundo hasta que algún alma caritativa se atreviera a matarme? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo seguiría viviendo sabiendo que cada día que pasara, InuYasha envejecería hasta la muerte? ¿Seria capas de ver al lobo reclamando a otra mujer? ¿Ver sus hijos? ¿Su muerte?

—No soy tan fuerte —me susurré con melancolía yo misma. ¿Pero que más? Yo ya había tomado la decisión de entregarme si era necesario, entonces, estaba aceptando todo lo que aquello implicara; la muerte dolorosa o una eternidad agonizando.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Kagome Miller!

Instintivamente volteé ante la pronunciación de mi nombre. Frente a mí, había un hombre alto, delgado, bien parecido y con una fachada de haber pasado toda la noche en algún bar. Me puse en guardia enseguida, pretendiendo salir corriendo si eso me daba tiempo suficiente como para gritar y que InuYasha me rescatara. Pero me quede en guardia mirándolo por unos minutos, algo en su cabello revuelto y sus ojos pardos me parecía familiar, demasiado familiar, pero no podía recordar…

— ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Kenneth Martínez! ¡Tu compañero de la secundaria! —gritó tan alto que me encogí de hombros algo asustada. ¿Kenneth Martínez? Hum…

— ¡Ah! —Esta vez fui yo quien grito retrocediendo un paso y poniéndose nuevamente en guardia. Frente a mí, estada el chico que hizo de mi pobres días de estudiante de secundaria una larga miseria. Y por lo tanto, frente a mí, estaban los días más sombríos de mi vida— ¡Eres Tú!

— ¡Sí! ¡Que bueno volver a verte! —me sonrío y algo en mi estomago se revolvió. Volví a recordar mi pasado, y esta vez, sus pensamientos hacía mí.

—Lo mismo digo… —susurré lo bastante bajo para que no escuchara el tono de falsedad en mis palabras.

— ¿Y que haces por aquí? Pensé que nunca saldrías de San Luis, jamás fuiste alguien que viajara mucho, pero la gente cambia ¿No? Y… —su boca se movía sin parar y yo estaba comenzando a marearme por el hambre, ¿Cómo decirle que no quería escucharlo? ¿Qué solo quería ir por comida?—. Pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

"A punto de morir un par de veces, soy novia de un licántropo y una guerra esta a punto de desatarse. Oh, claro, mi novio quiere matar a mi amiga y mi amiga quiere matarme a mí. Pero nada de eso pasara si me muero de hambre"—. Nada interesante ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? ¡Yo estoy de lo mejor! —gritó emocionado—. Vine con mis padres a pasear por unas semanas, ¡Jamás imagine en encontrarme contigo! ¿Puede ser el destino? —y ahí comenzaba… irremediablemente sus pensamientos se repetían en mi cabeza de manera repetitiva.

—Jajá —reí disimulando mi aburrimiento—. No creo en el destino. Pero mira que tarde, tengo que ir a pedir que lleven comida a mi habitación, me muero de hambre. Fue bueno verte —mentí—. Ojalá nos volvamos a encortar —¡Por favor, no!—. Nos vemos…

— ¡Espera!

Sentí su grito potente en mí espalda y me tambaleé en el primer escalón de la escalera. Su mano se agarro bruscamente en mi antebrazo y me giro para quedar frente a él. Fruncí el ceño, "¿Es que nunca aprendió a tocar a las mujeres? ¡Sigue igual de bruto que de niño!" Pensé sintiendo mi brazo acalambrarse. Como pude, me zafé de sus garras.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunte intentando no sonar enojada mientras soltaba disimuladamente mi brazo.

—Me preguntaba si podía acompañarte —me miró expectante, como un niño pequeño esperando la respuesta de su madre.

Entrecerré los ojos, desconfiada. ¿Esto era una trampa? ¿Acaso él era uno de ellos?

—Tú ibas en la otra dirección.

—Solo iba a mí habitación. No tengo nada que hacer, y que mejor para pasar el momento de ocio que hablando con una vieja amiga.

"Jamás fui tu amiga" pensé.

Por un momento, tome en cuenta la posibilidad de leer su mente, de ese modo, sabría si el pensaba algo más allá de lo que un humano con problemas mentales —como el— pensaría, pero deseche esa posibilidad, me aterraba tanto o más la idea de volver a escuchar sus pensamientos sobre mí. Pero, sin embargo, era completamente necesario en un momento como este.

Resignándome al hecho, me lamenté mentalmente mientras daba rienda suelta a mi mente, recibiendo en fracción de segundos, sus pensamientos.

'¿Por qué se demora tanto en contestar? ¡Ah! Espeta nerviosa. Genial, ahora yo podría…'

— ¡No! —grité horrorizada. Él pegó un brinco—. Digo… ham, no me molestaría tener compañía.

— ¿De verdad? Genial 'Esta es la oportunidad de oro. Párese que ha olvidado cuando la molestaba de niña. ¡Que tonto fui! ¿Por qué no solo se lo dije envés de molestarla?'.

Cerré los ojos, volviendo a encerrarme en mi burbuja mental en un segundo. No necesitaba escuchar más.

Sin decirle palabra alguna, me moví nuevamente hacía las escaleras y me siguió como perro que sigue a su dueño menando la cola. ¿Qué podría decirle para que se alejara de mí? Quizá podría mencionarle que tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muy rara y muy peligrosa y contagiosa, pero no me salvaría de que se lo contara al dueño del hotel y estos llamaran a Sanidad Nacional. También podía decirle que estando junto a mí, era casi una carnada para ser comida de caimán. Pero me tomaría por loca y yo, nuevamente, no me salvaría de estar encerrada en un manicomio. ¿Entonces? Podría decirle que mi novio era un fuerte hombre lobo que se lo comería si se me acercaba. Pero eso tampoco era lo bastante razonable…

Lo mejor sería decirle la verdad: No quería de su compañía.

—Kenneth, escucha… —me volteé ligeramente a mirarlo cuando llegamos a la primera planta. Por la hora que era, no había nadie, solo un portero y un hombre detrás de la mesa de la recepción.

Sin embargo, aquella extraña sensación de escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Me tense enseguida. ¿Cómo era posible, para variar, que me hubiera topado con uno nuevamente?

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó curioso y yo puse un dedo en mi boca para que callara.

Mi burbuja se expandió por toda la recepción.

'Los de la habitación 203 han pagado solo una noche. Si piensan quedarse más tiempo tendré que ir a pedirles el resto del dinero. Los de la habitación 106…' Pensaba el hombre atrás de la recepción moviendo sus carpetas de un lado para el otro con el ceño fruncido.

'Tendría que haber aceptado el empleo de Taxista. Por lo menos de ese modo podría mover lo pies…' refunfuñó en su mente el portero con rostro sereno.

'¿Qué le pasara? ¡Ho, claro! Ella siempre fue rara, eso fue lo que gusto de ella…' Ew, había escuchado más de lo que yo quería escuchar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —repitió Kenneth acercándose más a mí sin que yo le tomara la más minima atención. Aún podía sentir la mirada penetrante en mí y si no podía escuchar más que los pensamientos de los tres hombres que hasta ese momento estaban en mi área, significaba que lo que sea que me estuviera mirando, no estaba en la recepción.

—Guarda silencio —le pedí moviendo mi cabeza mirando en toda dirección, hasta que mis ojos se enfocaron una pareja en la calle. Rápidamente los asocie con la misma pareja que había visto hace unos minutos desde el balcón.

Inflé mi burbuja más allá, hasta poder llegar a ellos.

'¿Nos escuchas verdad?' Pensó la mujer y yo instintivamente asentí.

Ambos, el hombre y la mujer, se intercambiaron miradas. Y luego, el hombre se alejo desapareciendo rápidamente.

'No tenemos mucho tiempo'

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté sin elevar la voz.

'_Esperanza_ te está buscando' me dijo ignorando totalmente mi pregunta.

—Lo sé —contesté sintiendo como mi labio inferior temblaba.

'Está enfadada'

—También lo sé.

'Ya sabe que estas en camino. Y eso la alegró un poco, pero no le agrada que estés con el licántropo'

—No se lo estoy haciendo fácil, ¿Verdad? —sonreí sin ganas.

'Es por eso que está enfadada'

— ¿Ella te mando aquí?

'Sí. Quiere hablar contigo'

—Ella quiere matarme.

'Dije _hablar_. Lo que pase después no es cosa mía'

—No hay nada que hablar con ella.

'Ella dijo que de seguro tenias muchas preguntas que hacerle'

—Un montón, en realidad —dije —, pero puedo vivir con la incertidumbre.

'Bien; ese no es mi problema. Ya te dije lo que ella quería decirte'

Y tal como lo había hecho el hombre hace unos momentos, la mujer desapareció demasiado rápido y yo me permití volver a mi burbuja pequeña.

Inhalé profundo y caí de rodillas. Mi corazón galopeaba demasiado fuerte en mí pecho y el suelo daba vueltas bajo mí. Di una ultima mirada a la calle y mire la alfombra roja bajo de mí queriendo llorar. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Yo ya sabía que Kikyô era Esperanza… pero aún así dolía tremendamente escucharlo.

—Esto es estúpido… —susurré antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada sin ganas.

— ¿Kagome? —dijo Kenneth a mí lado y yo recordé que estaba junto a mí — ¿…Que fue todo eso? ¿Por qué hablabas sola?

—Lamento haberte asustado. Pero me conoces —le sonreí—. Soy bastante rara.

— ¿Asustarme? ¡Eres genial! —gritó emocionado y mi rostro se contrajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti, ¡Pero de niño no lo admitía y solo te molestaba! —confesó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa escarlata.

— ¡Como olvidarlo! —rodeé los ojos mientras recordaba mis días de secundaria.

—Lamento tanto aquello. Solo estaba avergonzado…

—Kenneth —lo detuve antes de que dijera algo malo para mi salud mental—. Olvídalo, ¿Sí? Tenías razones de sobra para molestarme. Así que no pasa nada, todo perdonado. Ahora ayúdame a ponerme de pie, por favor.

No se si fue aprovechando el momento, o el simple hecho de que en ese momento mis fuerzas no me estaban ayudando en nada, pero Kenneth atravesó una mano en mi cintura, apretando firmemente y con la otra, busco mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Sentí su pecho ponerse duro cuando hacía la presión para ponerme de pie. Recordé, en ese momento, que jamás, desde que conocía a InuYasha, el había hecho fuerza alguna para levantarme.

Ahora me sentía gorda.

—Gracias —le dije lo más amigable que pude, soltándome de su agarre.

Puse mis pies firmes en el suelo intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero aún todo me daba vueltas. Pegué nuevamente mi mirada a la salida, pero nuevamente ahí no había nada, sin embargo el portero me miraba entre preocupado y divertido.

Si era cierto el hecho de que Kikyô quería hablar conmigo, entonces yo tenía que decidir que hacer, si ir a hablar con ella (en privado claro) o no hacerlo, y quedar siempre con la incertidumbre de miles de mis preguntas. Porque tenía que ser realista, me perturbaba el hecho de saber lo que ella pensara en realidad. Quería saber si seguía sufriendo por ser lo que era, si seguía amando a aquel hombre… si realmente quería matarme.

Eran muchas cosas que estaban en mí interior dando vueltas, y por más que quisiera ordenarlas no podía.

Fue entonces que mí estomago gruñó.

—Tengo hambre —me recordé alejándome de Kenneth para llegar al hombre detrás de la mesa que despegó la vista de sus papeles y, como por arte de magia, sonrío muy amablemente.

Di mi orden y me prometieron llevarlo enseguida. Volví la vista a Kenneth que me miraba expectante de que algo pasara. Intenté descifrar que era ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, y me negaba a pensar que el estuviera esperando que lo invitara mi habitación.

—Bueno, Kenneth. Eso fue todo, ya puedes irte a tu habitación. Gracias por acompañarme —le hice una mueca que yo atribuía a una sonrisa.

—Te acompañare a tu habitación.

—No es necesario…

—Pero insisto.

—De verdad, estoy bien…

Al final, sin siquiera dejarme terminar, me tomó del brazo y me guió por el amplio pasillo. Esta vez, me permití ocupar el ascensor para tener que escuchar el menor tiempo de todo lo que había hecho Kenneth hasta ahora. Cuando por fin llegue a la puerta de la habitación, me despedí y cerré la puerta rápidamente en su cara. No quería que el se las arreglara para entrar.

Cuando entre en la habitación, me encontré con InuYasha mirando la televisión recostado de cabeza a la cama.

— ¿Por qué bajaste? —me preguntó poniéndose derecho.

—Para pedir comida —le contesté y me subí a la cama para quedar a su altura.

— ¿Por qué no lo pediste desde aquí?

—Necesitaba estirar las piernas —le sonreí — ¿Me extrañaste?

—Claro. No había nada bueno en la tele —también me sonrió y yo golpeé su hombro.

—Me siento tan alagada de saber que estoy después de los programas de televisión.

El timbre sonó y yo salte de la cama para abrir la puerta. Un hombre de no más de treinta años entró con un carrito lleno de bocadillos. Le agradecí y di propina antes de llevar el carrito hasta la habitación y volver a saltar sobre la cama.

— ¿Te párese bien irnos después de bajar la comida? —me preguntó cuando yo estaba con una tostada atravesada en la garganta—. Ya sabes, para que el señor-sensible no se sienta mal —sonrío.

—Pues —tragué —Si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme un día más aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bien, el señor-sensible no esta del todo curado todavía. No soportara un viaje más sin caer al hospital —me eché una uva a la boca — ¿Lo arias por el señor-sensible, por favor?

—Supongo que no sería problema —me sonrío y se estiro para depositar un beso fugas en mis labios.

Ahí se detuvo nuestra conversación y pusimos toda nuestra atención en Los Simpson, que estaba transmitiendo FOX en ese momento.

Si bien escuchaba las carcajadas de InuYasha, yo no podía estar menos concentrada en el programa. Había cosas que tenía que pensar y aclarar conmigo misma, y no podía hacerlo arriba de un auto estando más preocupada de no vomitarle el auto a Izayoi.

— ¿Quién te llamo esta mañana? —le pregunté al recordar lo serio que había estado esta mañana.

—Era mi papá. Dice que llegaran mañana por la tarde aquí.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde?

—No me explicó bien, había mucho griterío. Pero creo que tenía que ver con Miroku y un motor con nitrógeno —me explicó sonriendo.

— ¿Hubo fuego?

—Si se trata de Miroku… esta claro que sí.

—Oh —reí.

Nuevamente, ambos nos concentramos en el programa de televisión, o por lo menos por que yo seguía divagando en mis problemas internos.

Y era tonto, yo sabía que ni siquiera era necesario dudar acerca de ir o no con Kikyô, que lo más seguro sería quedarme con InuYasha. Sin embargo, tampoco quería eso, algo me decía que si yo no lo hacía esto no acabaría nunca.

Y como si ya no hubiera buscado alguna solución lo suficiente, una llego a mí cabeza tanto que me hizo marearme sin entenderla, y luego, después de que maniobrara paso a paso lo que sucedería, como si un juego de muñecas fuese, me decidí a expresarle a InuYasha lo que pasaba por mí mente en ese momento. Temiendo así que como tan rápido la idea llego, me olvidara de ella.

—Tengo algo que decirte —comencé y obtuve su atención enseguida. Sonreía ante eso, por mucho que lo hubiera dicho anteriormente, InuYasha me demostraba que yo era más importante que un programa de televisión—. Pero necesito que tengas la mente muy abierta.

—Okay, esto ya no me esta gustando —arrugó la nariz y tomó el control de la tele, apagándola.

—Primero escúchame —le dije—. Lo he pensado mucho, y creo que es una buena idea.

— ¿Crees?

—Rectifico, estoy segura de que es una buena idea —me expliqué—. Pero estoy un noventa por ciento segura de que no la aceptaras de principio. Así que guarda silencio hasta que acabe de contarte ¿Sí?

—Mientras más te demores en contármelo, menos podré callarme —me dijo serio — ¿Tiene algo que ver con Esperanza?

—Todo tiene que ver últimamente con Kikyô.

—Entonces lo repito: Esto ya no me esta gustando.

— ¡Solo escúchame! —pedí volteando mi cuerpo para quedar frente a él totalmente.

—Entonces habla.

—Bien; estuve pensando mucho en todo lo que esta pasando.

—Ajá.

—Y llegué a una sola solución.

— ¿Cuál?

—Necesitamos separarnos por un tiempo —fue cuando lo dije en voz alta que mi corazón fue consiente de lo que implicaba pasar algunos días sin InuYasha.

— ¿Quieres terminar? —me pregunto confundido.

— ¡No! —me apresure a explicar—. Eso jamás. A lo que yo me refiero es a separarnos, no llegar juntos a San Luis.

—No entiendo.

—Mira, hace unos momento una mujer me dijo que Kikyô quería hablar conmigo, y yo pensé que…

— ¿Una mujer? ¿Cuándo? —se apresuro a decir. Abrí la boca para explicarle, pero él ya estaba con casi todo el torso en el aíre mientras se inclinaba en el balcón.

— ¡InuYasha, vuelve aquí!

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontraste con uno de ellos? —me reprochó cuando volvió a la cama.

—Porque no estuve en peligro.

— ¡Como no!

— ¡Escúchame! Si te digo que no estuve en peligro, es por que es verdad. Hablé con ella a una larga distancia —le expliqué—. Ella no se iba a acercar porque sabía que si entraba en este hotel, tú la olerías. Así que yo estaba completamente segura aquí dentro —inhalé profundo y continúe cuando abrió la boca para volver a hablar—. Y por lo tanto, dejaremos este tema de lado.

—Por ahora.

—Te dije que me había dicho que Kikyô quería hablarme —seguí sin tomar en cuenta su comentario—, y si dijo eso, estoy completamente segura de que no quiere una conversación de tres, si me entiendes.

—Continua.

—Y comencé a pensar en el hecho de que si misteriosamente el pueblo se llena de hombres lobo alrededor de la Chica-pimienta, Kikyô no se me acercara. Y creo tener un plan perfecto para que…

— ¡No! —gritó InuYasha con el rostro fruncido por el enojo y el espanto al haber deducido mis intenciones.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera hablarle, se levanto de la cama de un salto y se fue directo al baño. Sin intenciones de dejar mi excelente idea de lado, salté de la cama y fui al baño con él donde lo encontré lavando sus dientes.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que con solo lavarse los dientes, estaba dándome una señal de que esa conversación había acabado.

—No has escuchado mi plan completamente.

—Lo escuche o no —escupió el dentífrico— no cambiare de parecer.

— ¡Pero si no me has escuchado! —grité ofendida.

Pasó junto a mí y se tiro boca abajo en la cama.

— ¡InuYasha! —grité saltando sobre la cama— ¡Necesito que me escuches!

—No —fue su respuesta repentina. Caí de rodillas sobre la cama y junto a él.

— ¡Eres tan exasperante! —volví a gritar.

Guarde silencio en lo que trataba de tranquilizarme. Luego me decidí a hablar.

—Si llego sola a San Luis, estoy completamente segura de que Kikyô no sospechara tanto a como lo hará si llego contigo, ¿Me explico?

—Demasiado bien —casi gruño sin levantar el rostro de las almohadas.

—Bien —Continué—. El hecho seria de que ella se acercaría a mí más fácilmente.

—Ajá, y después: ¿Qué sigue? Ella podrá estar más cerca de ti al saberte desprotegida de mí. Es decir, una presa fácil.

—No seas pesimista —le dije—. Ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Solo tienes que pensarlo desde mi punto de vista, por favor. Tengo muy por seguro de que esto jamás acabara si yo no hago esto, InuYasha, por favor.

— ¿No puedes pensar en algo… no sé, que no te lleve a algo peligroso? —me dijo, levantando la cabeza bastante frustrado.

—No —respondí con toda la energía que tenía en ese momento.

—Bien; como sea —dijo—. Pero no importa. De todos modos no lo harás.

— ¡InuYasha!

— ¡Que! Confórmate con que te deje volver a San Luis.

— ¡Pero es distinto! —grité nuevamente frustrada.

—No, no es distinto. Ya estas en suficiente peligro con volver ahí, y ahora me pides esto —arrugó la nariz— ¿Puedes pensar siquiera en tu seguridad por un momento?

— ¡Pero si lo estoy haciendo!

— ¿De verdad? No se nota.

—InuYasha, escúchame. Si te pido esto no es por una idea mal maquina de un momento —le dije tomando su mano entre las mías—. He pensado tanto en millones de cosas hasta el momento que pienso que esto es lo mejor. Y bien; si estoy dispuesta a hacer esto es por que estoy completamente segura de que pase lo que pase, tú me ayudaras —le sonreí con todo el amor que pude haberle expresado en un momento así mientras mis mejillas se teñían de un rojo encarnado.

—Me das mucho merito —dijo moviendo la cabeza en negativa con una sonrisa sin ganas—Si mal no recuerdo; no he sido precisamente el mejor guardián.

—Haz sido el mejor —le corregí.

—Solo recuerda las veces en que te deje sola y saliste lastimada —apretó mis manos con la suya—. Han sido demasiadas veces en las que has estado expuesta.

Algo muy dentro de mí se conmovió al ver el abatimiento que reflejaron sus ojos y que su rostro sereno cubrió. Inhalé profundo y acaricié la palma de su mano áspera.

—Bien; dejémoslo en que quizá no has sido el mejor guardián —le sonreí—. Sin embargo; tampoco podemos decir que yo soy la protegida más obediente, ¿Verdad?

—En eso tienes razón —me dio una sonrisa sincera pegando su frente a la mía—. Además, Chica-pimienta, eres algo suicida.

—Puede ser —reí bajito estirando mi cuello para poder dejar un suave beso en sus labios—Pero cuando me referí a mi como Chica-pimienta, solo lo hice como una expresión para tratar de aliviar el momento. No significa que me guste.

—A mí me gusta —amplio su sonrisa.

— ¡Lo digo muy enserio! —fruncí el ceño—. Nada de Chica-Pimienta.

—Bien; nada de sobrenombres.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

Aprisioné su cuello entre mis brazos y lo bese siendo correspondida enseguida.

— ¿Te parece dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras estamos aquí? —me preguntó una vez roto el beso.

—Hum… caminar me haría perfecto.

—Bien; deja cambiar mi camisa —en ese momento tome en cuenta una gran mancha de mermelada de frambuesa en su camisa.

Me pareció divertido verificar que InuYasha, al igual que un niño, se salpicaba al comer.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

— ¡Yo voy! —salte de la cama y corrí por el pasillo— ¿Si…?

—Hola, Kagome.

Tuve que sujetarme del marco de la puerta para no caer de espaldas al ver a Kenneth, arreglado y bañado, sonriendo como un niño ansioso de un dulce.

—Kenneth, que… —las palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…—comenzó pero se detuvo abruptamente mirando atrás de mí.

Seguí su mirada que corría por el pasillo y llegue a la puerta abierta que daba la habitación, donde claramente se podía ver a InuYasha teniendo una pelea con los botones de su camisa, dando por resuelta, desgarrarla dejando su tórax completamente visible a mis ojos.

Mi rostro volvió a volverse carmín cuando lo contemple en ese pequeño tiempo, y no pude evitar pensar en lo sexy que era un hombre al romper su camisa.

—Veo que estas ocupada —escuché detrás de mí y volví de golpe a la realidad.

—Oh, sí… —intenté no sonreír ante su divertida expresión.

—Entonces es mejor no interrumpir —me dijo y se despidió.

Cerré la puerta y dejé que una sonora carcajada se apoderara de mí mientras volvía a la habitación.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —me preguntó InuYasha ya con una comisa nueva.

—Nada, realmente —le sonreí— ¿Bajamos?

—Deja ponerme el calzado.

Esa tarde, luego de muchos paseos a distintas tiendas, pude ver en el turbado rostro de InuYasha la aceptación a mi petición, llevando con eso una larga conversación por celular en la que yo estuve involucrada en algunas frases, para al final, luego de muchas palabras dadas y otras sin querer decirlas, Inu No aceptó. Entendiendo con la cabeza fría lo inteligente de mi plan y terminando de convencer a InuYasha que guardaba en si una ultima esperanza de que su padre me convenciera de no hacerlo.

Finalmente, cuando volvimos a casa ya entrada la noche, nos dejamos caer como sacos de papas y, sin apenas sacarnos la ropa, nos metimos bajo las sabanas y nos entregamos al sueño ligeramente. Sin embargo, no importase cuan dulce y relajante pudo haber sido aquel sueño… la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante se había apoderado de nosotros aquella noche. Y cada uno, sabiendo que no tendría al otro por mucho tiempo, se abrazo aquel al que amaba como si fuese a morir en cualquier momento.

El alba llego pronto para mi cuerpo exhausto por la caminada del día anterior, pero no para InuYasha que ya tenía las maletas hechas, el desayuno pedido y solo esperaba que yo despertara. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos embarcamos nuevamente a un viaje de doce horas. Y esta vez, sin embargo, mi estomago no se resintió tanto al no verme concentrada en no marearme, si no en como sería volver a casa, con mamá… como si todo volviese a la normalidad.

Luego de algunas paradas para cargar gasolina y alimentarnos, llegamos cuando la tarde casi estaba comenzando su color rojizo a una ciudad de Utah, donde llego el momento de despedirse.

Con mi maleta en una mano, y con el pasaje que me llevaría a San Luis en la otra, me despedí de InuYasha con toda la serenidad que era capas de emplear en un momento así.

No hubo abrazos, ni besos… solo un tierno adiós y un cuídate.

— ¡Díos mío! —gritó mi madre cuando me vio parada en la puerta. Sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas y me abrazó de esa manera que yo tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

—Hola mamá —le dije y ella me ayudó a entrar mi maleta.

—Me hubieras dicho que venias. Gracias a díos es sábado y me encontraste en casa, unas amigas me invitaron a salir esta noche.

— ¿Desde cuando sales con amigas?

—Desde que me siento sola.

—Oh, mamá, yo…

—Era broma —me sonrío— ¿Vienes para quedarte, cierto?

—Sí mamá. Vengo a quedarme.

Entre toda la turbación de preguntas de mí madre, pude mirar por la ventana y ver la casa de al frente, sus luces apagadas y su desaliñado patio. Como me acababa de decir mi mamá, el joven que vivía ahí se había cambiado esta mañana. Como era el plan.

Inhalé profundo llenándome de fuerzas. No vería a InuYasha en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero me consolaba el hecho de saber que él estaría velando por mí a cada segundo.

Después de todo, este era el plan.

"Ante los ojos de Kikyô" Pensé "Soy una presa fácil"

**|Nota autora: **

Ña, el final se acerca.


	15. Principio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de total propiedad de Rumiki Takahashi. Yo solo cago sus personalidades un poco para crear mi historia. Amen. **

(Solo corrijo las faltas de ortografía —que aún así se me pueden pasar algunas. La narración queda de la misma manera)

**¡ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE!:** A través del relato de Kagome, ella pensara algunas cosas como si no conociera las cosas. Por ejemplo; ella dice que recorrió la ciudad para volver a empezar, cuando en realidad es una mentira que ella misma piensa. ¿Por qué? Recuerden que Kikyô también lee mentes, entonces, por conclusión, ella tiene que pensar mentiras como si fueran verdad. Es decir, ella esta siendo precavida con sus pensamientos.

Ahora sigan leyendo

**Moon Gosht**

_Ahí cosas que no se debieron decir  
Ahí palabras que no debieron existir  
Y ahí sentimientos que no se debieron sentir  
Pero, si no hiciéramos todo eso  
¿De que otra forma podríamos definirnos como humanos?_

**|Capitulo quince: **Principio

Cuando abrí los ojos esta mañana, sentía mi cuerpo liviano y descansado. Me quede mirando por largo tiempo el techo de mi habitación, preguntándome si mi madre estaría o no levantada.

Pensé en ponerme de pie y ducharme para ir a saludar a mi madre con una sonrisa sincera que demostrara cuanto la había extrañado. Pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de levantarme. La razón… la razón era que me había despertado demasiado tranquila para estar próxima a una batalla, e innecesariamente comencé a preguntarme si hasta ahora todo había sido un sueño demasiado real, aterrador y a la vez lindo. ¿Pero no lo era verdad? No, no, no. Claro que no.

—Estoy pensando tonterías —sonreí sin ganas y me levanté.

Cuando fui a la cocina, mi madre estaba danzando totalmente feliz mientras preparaba el desayuno y escuchaba una canción de Los Beatles en la radio. Me acerqué hasta ella dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. Ella sonrío y me devolvió el beso.

Fui directo al baño a darme una ducha corta.

Volví cuando mi mamá estaba sentada en la mesa, mirando por la ventana y esperando por mí.

—Se ve rico —dije.

—Gracias.

Estando tan cerca de la ventana, me era irresistible echar pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando, deseando, muy tontamente, que InuYasha apareciera por solo un minuto… un segundo, y me mirase.

Me recordé por qué había formulado este plan que era demasiado pesado para mi alma. Y, como desde la noche que lo hacía, me repetía que era la única solución para terminar con todo esto de una vez. Y si yo tenía que pasar no se cuanto tiempo lejos de InuYasha, lo haría… apenas.

—Han sido muchas cosas, ¿Verdad? —volví los ojos a mí mamá. Su cara estaba contraída en una sonrisa lamentosa.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Las que te han pasado hasta ahora —me dijo y estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía.

Sentí unas increíbles ganas de mentir, salir corriendo y llorar. Pero no iba a hacer eso.

—No tantas —mentí bajando el rostro sonrojada por alguna extraña razón.

—Pero fueron bastante fuertes —apretó más mi mano y su mirada brilló como solo la mirada de una madre puede brillar cuando puede ver a través de ti—. Has cambiado.

— ¿De verdad? —intenté mostrarme sorprendida—. No lo creo.

—Pues yo lo creo —dijo firme y ambas tomamos por acabado ese tema— ¿Volverás a irte?

—Ya te lo dije. Vine para quedarme —no me atreví a mirarla y así mostrarle lo dudosa que estaba yo misma de mi propia afirmación.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, mamá.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por volver.

Volví a bajar el rostro, esta vez sintiendo mi corazón latir violentamente.

Volvimos a caer en un silencio incomodo.

— ¿Saldrás a algún lado hoy?

—Tenía pensado quedarme en casa…

No me atreví a levantar el rostro, pero supe que ella estaba sonriendo en ese momento. Y yo no podía encontrar un agujero tan grande como para meterme en el. Odiaba mentirle a mi mamá.

—Arrendé algunas películas el otro día. ¿Quieres que veamos alguna?

—Me encantaría mamá.

De ahí al resto de la tarde, me la pase intentando que mi madre no notara la perturbación que se estaba apoderando de mí en ese entonces. El hecho de saber que estando en casa estaba tan desprotegida como mi madre me aterraba, sin importarme mayor mente mi salud, no quería poner a mi madre en peligro. Es por eso que si llegaba a presentir que algo malo pasaría, yo correría muy lejos de ella para mantenerla segura.

Y quizá simplemente estaba volviéndome demasiado dramática y paranoica, por que ¿Irían por mi tan rápido? No lo creía, además… InuYasha estaba por ahí, no se exactamente donde, pero estaba por ahí.

Pero ahora, que me encontraba sola, como un caracol al sol… estaba comenzando a sentir miedo. No sabía exactamente que quería hablar Kikyô conmigo y eso era lo que me asustaba. No quería que ella hablara conmigo sobre su historia y yo volviera a caer en su melancolía… no quería eso.

Ya suficiente tenía con saber que una de las dos tendría que morir. Y que Díos me disculpara por ser egoísta… pero soy un ser humano, y como tal, siento la necesidad de luchar por mi vida.

Comprendí en ese momento que yo era humana. Es decir, siempre lo fui y lo seguiría siendo hasta el último suspiro, pero… jamás me sentí como tal, jamás me sentía normal, _corriente_… pero ahora sí, ahora que ya no podía escuchar los pensamientos, ahora que sentía que yo vivía para ser hija, amante y más… ahora que la esencia humana había despertado para luchar por su vida en esta tierra, ahora era cuando me sentía más humana que en toda mi vida.

Lo único que me molestaba de todo aquello, es que quizá me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Para cuando el día termino, yo ya me había puesto al corriente con mi madre sobre todas las historia del pueblo, sobre los estrenos de cines y sus nuevas recetas. Y, aun así, no había preguntado nada de mí, de mi viaje…

Era como si jamás me hubiera ido.

Cuando estaba por entrar a mi habitación dispuesta a caer muerta en la cama, el sonido del teléfono me sobresalto un poco por abrumar el silencio de la casa, pero, además de eso, nada más llamó mi atención hasta que mi madre me nombró.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Kagome?... Si, llegó ayer —me acerqué a mi madre corriendo, meneando mis brazos en diferentes direcciones sin atreverme a hablar por miedo a ser escuchada por quien yo creía en ese momento. Y sin embargo, mi madre no comprendía el pánico que me estaba entrando, y solo me miraba divertida.

Entonces sucedió, ella extendió el teléfono en mi dirección.

Con el rostro pálido y el corazón galopando más rápido que un caballo de carreras, tome el teléfono a mano temblorosa y un solo pensamientos reinando por mi cabeza. Yo no estaba lista para hablar con Kikyô.

—H-Ho…la —dije y tuve que apoyar mi mano en el sofá para que mis rodillas no flaquearan.

—'Kagome, que bueno escucharte. Soy Gabriel'

— ¡Gabriel! —grité emocionada y aliviada dejándome a caer en el sofá— ¡Eres tú!

—'Claro, ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿Decepcionada?'

— ¡Oh, no, no, no! No sabes cuanto me alegra que seas tú —me recosté en el sofá— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo ha estado todo en la tienda?

—'Yo he estado bien, tuve un resfrió pero se me curo rápidamente. En la tienda todo esta marchando de maravillas, el viejo William compro el terreno de junto y ahora esta haciendo una ampliación. Dijo que quería convertir la tienda en un supermercado'

— ¿De verdad? Que bien.

— '¿Qué? ¡No! Es horrible, mientras más grande, más trabajo'

—Ay, no seas tan pesimista —sonreí—. Estarás bien. Siempre sabes como hacer que los demás trabajen por ti.

— '¡Hey! Que mal me conoces'

—No me digas.

Así era, por unos minutos me encargue de pensar que todo era como se supone que debía ser. Pero no podía engañarme a mí misma, sabía que tanto mi mamá como Gabriel no querían preguntarme nada, temiendo tocar un tema que realmente era delicado para mí. Se los agradecía, pero también, lo odiaba.

No quería que me hicieran pensar que todo era un sueño. No quería pensar que InuYasha era un sueño.

Cuando nos despedimos, una radiante sonrisa estaba dibujada por todo mi rostro y me fue relativamente fácil caer dormida. Pero las pesadillas cumplieron mi deseo de saber que no era cierto, recordándome por que estaba aquí, por que estaba tan nerviosa todo el tiempo, y por que estaba dispuesta a morir si alguien estaba en peligro.

Al otro día, bastante temprano, me levante agitada y con los presentimientos a flor de piel. Cualquier ruido de medara crujiendo, aún que yo mismo lo hubiera ocasionado, me hacía saltar y gritar. Agradecía que fuera lunes y mi madre tuviera que dormir hasta tarde, eso me daba tiempo para poder aparentar estar bien. Cuando eran pasadas de las once de la mañana, me puse unos jeans color crema, y un suéter que me calentaría del clima templado que se estaba viviendo en esta época del año. Y así, con mi cabello sujetado en dos coletas desordenadas bajo mis orejas, inhalé profundo y tuve el valor de salir a la calle. Apenas pise el cemento, vino el arrepentimiento y quise volver a mí casa, pero ese no era el _plan_.

Yo tenía que demostrarle a Kikyô que había vuelto sola.

Metí la manos en mi suéter y me arme de valor para caminar por las calles, inflando mi globo para escuchar los pensamientos de mis más cercanos, topándome con personas que se sorprendían de volver a verme, pero que ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de saludarme.

Mi primera parada fue en la tienda, donde Gabriel me levantó y dio vueltas en el aíre. Las dos personas con él, después de un examen extendido de pensamientos, terminaron por ser dos simples humanos. Después de despedirme de mi brasileño favorito, recorrí todos los lugares que tenían un pequeño significado en mi vida; como la fabrica abandonada, el restaurante chino —que tenía muchos clientes ahora—, el hospital en el que pase numerosas veces, y por ultimo, cuando volvía a casa, quedarme mirando somnolienta la casa de mi peludo novio.

Cuando entre a mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas y sobre la mesa de la cocina, había una pequeña nota que mi madre me había dejado antes de irse al trabajo, que decía que había comida congelada en el congelador.

Cené y di una ultima mirada por la ventana a la casa frente a mí, que se veía más sombría que en el día. Salí de la cocina y me deje caer sobre el sofá, encendiendo la televisión y sintonizando el HBO, que transmitía una película que aún no entendía.

Fue entonces que el teléfono sonó.

— ¿Diga? —me estiré sobre el sofá y contesté. Mi voz era tan normal como mi estado de ánimo en ese momento.

— 'Kagome' —escuché y no pude identificar la voz.

—Sí, ¿Quién habla? —pregunté enderezándome por completo en el sofá.

— 'Kikyô' —respondió y mi respiración se corto mientras mi corazón comenzaba a galopar con fuerza.

Entonces, escuche su carcajada a través del teléfono.

— 'Hasta aquí se puede escuchar tu corazón. Y vamos mujer ¡Respira!' —gritó con alegría y me obligué a tomar un gran bocado de aire.

Cuando el oxigeno atravesó mi garganta, fue como si un fierro caliente estuviera atravesándola.

— 'Me alegra que volvieras' —me dijo y mi corazón se oprimió.

"No es Kikyô, no es Kikyô, no es Kikyô" me repetía un montón de veces para poder creérmelo.

— 'Podremos apostar para nuevos juegos. El mundial de fútbol esta por comenzar'

No, no, no… no podía engañarme… ya no más…

— 'Además, aún me debes un montón de dinero que nunca me has pagado' —rió bajito— 'Así que…'

—Basta —pedí sintiendo las lagrimas querer salir de mis ojos—. Tú no eres Kikyô. No intentes ser ella…

— 'Humm… Kagome…' —comenzó con una voz baja, delicada y feliz— 'Kikyô jamás existió para empezar' —Ooh… era cierto… ella jamás existió— 'Solo fue un personaje. ¿Soy buena actriz, verdad?'

—Excelente… en realidad —apreté mi nariz intentando contener el aire y el sollozo que estaba próximo.

Entonces recordé. Yo no tenía que estar flaqueando… el plan dependía de mí…

Inhalé prefundo, recobrando las mismas fuerzas que tenía cuando planeé el plan.

— '¿De verdad? Oh, gracias. Que linda'

—De nada… —apreté los puños y calme mi voz— ¿Por qué me llamas?

— '¿Qué? ¿Una amiga no puede llamar a otra?'

—No eres mi amiga… o creía que lo eras. Pero fue antes.

— 'Hum. Tienes razón' —soltó una pequeña carcajea que erizó los vellos de mis brazos.

—Lo repito; ¿Por qué me has llamando?

— 'Bien, yo… solo me preguntaba por qué últimamente no estabas, ya sabes, _acompañada_'

Si… así era como tenía que comenzar…

—No me gusta la compañía, lo sabes —contesté fuerte y de corrido. Lentamente estaba llenándome de coraje.

— 'Lo sé' —hizo una pausa—. 'Pero antes estabas casi todo el tiempo con tu _amiguito_'

—Eso era antes.

— '¿Antes de que?' —me preguntó con un noto de curiosidad que me alegró en lo más profundo. Todo iba bien.

—No es un tema que me guste hablar por teléfono —dije—. Además, tu quieres matarme. ¿Por qué tendría que hablar contigo?

— 'Kagome, Kagome… hablas como si hasta este punto no supieras nada de mis intensiones'

— ¿Intenciones? —inquirí, con un pequeño tono de malicia.

—'Pues, como dijiste; _No es tema que me guste hablar por teléfono_'

—Ya veo.

— 'Eso era todo querida amiga. Te llamare otro día. Adiós' —colgó.

Me tomo un par de minutos darme cuanta de que por fin había cortado y que, realmente, había mantenido una conversación _racional_ con Kikyô.

Podía sentir mi corazón galopar violentamente, mis manos tiritar al igual que mi labio inferior y sentía que estaba al bordé de algo muy parecido a un ataque de pánico. Pero, muy a distancia de eso, me mantenía serena, con la adrenalina corriendo veloz por mis venas, sintiendo la emoción de la tormenta en mi estomago.

Volví a inhalar, sintiendo que esta vez, podría seguir adelante sin titubear.

Y, debido a la droga incorporada en cada humano al sentir emociones muy fuertes, me fue imposible dormirme temprano. Vagué por la casa por casi una hora, mirando por las ventanas (Siempre con miedo de encontrar a alguien mirando) y ordenando un poco.

Cuando caí dormida, eran pasadas las dos de mañana.

Al otro día me desperté casi al medio día, me duché y tomé desayuno.

Si quería que mí plan terminara como se debía que terminara, yo necesitaba convencer a Kikyô de que ya no había relación alguna entre InuYasha y yo, y que si por casualidad (que ya debería haber notado) olisqueaba su olor, era por que ellos se negaban a dejarme desprotegida, pero que, sin mi consentimiento, ellos no podían interferir en la vida que yo hubiese elegido.

Y eso, sinceramente, seria tarea difícil.

—Que se haga lo que tenga que pasar —dije tomando mi billetera –llenada de antemano por cortesía de un novio sobré protector- y saliendo de la casa procurando no despertar a mi madre.

Caminé haciendo el mismo recorrido que el día anterior, solo que esta vez, con pequeñas desviaciones. Una de ella fue a la central de automóviles, mire autos viejos y usados para reconstruir nuevamente mi vida desde el punto en que la dejé. Lo segundo fue pasar a la mayoría de librerías que se pusieron en mi camino, queriendo comprar libros para mi falta de tiempo sin compañía.

Y tal como me lo esperaba, esa noche Kikyô volvió a llamar.

—No quiero hablar contigo —le dije con una voz verdaderamente temblorosa pero a la vez mentirosa.

— '¡Vamos, Vamos! Se que me estas mintiendo. Huele a ellos por casi todos los alrededores de la ciudad'

—Lo repito; no tengo nada con ellos. Y quiero colgar.

— 'Ou… ¿Por qué quieres colgarme?'

— ¿Necesito decírtelo?

— 'Me gustaría'

Tragué duro cuando la extraña adrenalina volvió a correr feroz por mis venas, erizando los vellos de mis brazos y mandándome dolor picante a el estomago.

Tarde unos minutos en responder, buscando las palabras más adecuadas para expresar lo que ella esperaba que dijera, y de paso, no asustarme más de la cuenta por mis propias palabras.

—Quieres Kagome para el postre… —okay, eso no fue no lo mejor para mis nervios…

Volví a escuchar su carcajada a través del teléfono.

—Voy a colgar —amenacé.

— 'Okay, Okay. Cuelga si quieres, te volveré a llamar otro día'

Y sin despedirme, caí sobre el sofá respirando agitadamente.

A partir de ese punto, los días comenzaron a transcurrir en una pequeña rutina para mí, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, habían pasado dos semanas.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta esta mañana, mientras estaba moliendo frutas en la juguera, que volví a sentir el teléfono. Debido a la claridad de la mañana y de las casi siempre puntuales llamadas, mi mente en ningún momento razonó de quien pudo haber estado llamando, pero cuando la voz de Kikyô se escucho a través del teléfono, no pude evitar sentir un mal presentimiento.

— 'Hablar por teléfono se ha hecho un muy mal habito para entablar conversación entre nosotras'

—Perfecto. No me llames más.

— 'Jo, venga… vamos lento y amable ¿Sí?'

—Dime que quieres.

— 'Juntémonos'

Y ahí estaba, por fin, el fruto de mi muy suicida plan.

—No soy suicida —mentí deliberadamente. Un pequeño escozor recorrió mi estomago.

— 'No pienso matarte'

—Pero, precisamente, no piensas dejarme _viva_, ¿Verdad? —inquirí.

— 'Pensé que no sabías mis intenciones' —comentó con un tono curioso en su voz.

Me mordí la lengua por mi propia estupidez.

—Se lo suficiente para tener pesadillas —intenté arreglar, temiendo que no me creyera.

— 'Lo entiendo, lo entiendo' —volvió a reír — 'Y si sabias mis intenciones, ¿Por qué haz vuelto?'

—Por mi madre.

— 'Tu madre estaba bien protegida por lo que vi'

—Nadie esta totalmente segura en este lugar, ¿Por qué crees que tuve que escapar?

— 'Muy razonable pero no lo bastante creíble' —me dijo y guardó silencio esperando por mi respuesta.

Dude un momento, no lo bastante segura de contestar. Pero, si dado el caso, era la única forma de conseguir un acercamiento a ella, tendría que hacerlo.

—Creo que te lo dije una vez; no es tema que me guste hablar por teléfono —comencé.

— 'Por eso, lo mejor sería que tuviéramos una entrevista. Solo tú y yo, lo prometo' —no contesté y un largo silencio nos invadió— 'Pero dime; que me come la curiosidad, ¿Has vuelto por alguna mala razón?'

—No te interesa.

— 'Hum…' —dudo en continuar— '¿Quizá… seria mal de amores?'

Okay.

Cerré los ojos y, torturándome mentalmente, recordé mi primer sueño; mientras corría por el bosque y la imagen de su amado con la amante la mataba por dentro. Entonces recorte el rostro de InuYasha y lo pegue sobre el amado.

Mi estomago se volvió con nauseas y el dolor de la fingida traición me caló tan hondo como lo había imaginado.

—No es de tu incumbencia —elevé la voz sin darme cuenta, escupiendo las palabras como si realmente hubiera sido engañada.

Pasaron largos segundos de silencio, mientras yo intentaba borrar de mi cabeza las propias imágenes que había creado falsamente.

— '¿Te párese si nos juntamos?' —volvió a repetir.

Volvimos a guardar silencio, y esta vez, fingiendo la mayor ingenuidad del mundo, acepté.

— 'Genial, nos veremos en el mismo restaurante en el que conociste a ese chico que intento matarte hace meses, ¿lo recuerdas?'

— ¿Cómo sabes de él?

— 'Cariño, yo se todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor' —hizo otra pausa— 'Entonces nos encontraremos ahí, a las nueve de la noche, ¿De acuerdo? Oh, y recuerda ir sola. Tú entiendes'

—Bien, pero tú también.

— 'Claro, claro. Adiós'

Cuando colgué, fui corriendo a la cocina por un baso con agua.

Aún con la adrenalina producida por el peligro corriendo por mis venas, intenté comenzar a maniobrar mis propias acciones desde ese punto.

Primero que nada, debía dejarle una nota a mi madre. Así que corrí a mi habitación por papel y lápiz, y volví a la cocina para garabatear lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza.

**Mamá:**

Te mentí, lo siento. No vine con la intención de quedarme nuevamente, y ya lo abras notado por mi ausencia. Pero no podía dejar que _pensaras_ que yo volvería a irme, eso solo me hubiera ocasionado demasiados problemas.

No se si volveré de esto… no, olvídalo, **volveré**. Lo prometo.

Y cuando lo haga, espero que me recibas con un fuerte abrazo, porque créeme, lo necesitaré en ese momento. Por ahora, no sé cuanto tiempo estaré afuera, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad.

_Tú hija loca y masoquista que te quiere y te estima._

Kagome.

PD: Se que papá hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Corrí a mi habitación nuevamente y deje el papel sobre mi cama, sabiendo que cada noche, cuando ella llegaba, iba a saludarme y besarme mientras dormía.

Y mientras daba vueltas por mi habitación, decidí de antemano que no sería malo empacar algunas cosas. Por que si iba a estar afuera como se debía que iba a estar, me gustaría mucho cambiarme de ropa.

Pero, si llegaba a darse el momento en que yo tuviera que salir corriendo, un gran bolso disminuiría demasiado mi velocidad. Así que opte por mi vieja mochila del colegio y eché en ella un cambio de ropa interior y calcetines.

Entonces pensé en algo que pudiera llevar en caso de defensa personal, y recordé una vieja navaja que mi madre guardaba en una caja sobre su clóset como si fuera un tesoro de los dioses.

Cuando entre en su habitación, me subí sobre una silla y saque la caja, totalmente limpia y sin telarañas. Claramente mi madre había estado viendo la caja últimamente.

La abrí y corrí todos los papeles; habían fotos, cartas, y juguetes rotos. Y ahí estaba, tal como la recordaba. Dejé la caja a un lado y miré la navaja.

Cuando preste más atención, pude darme cuanta que el nombre de mi padre estaba grabado sobre el mango.

Claro, ahora lo entendía.

—Chiaki Miller —susurré acariciando con mi pulgar cada letra con sumo cuidado, temiendo que aquel bello nombre desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Volví a tomar la caja y comencé a ver las fotos.

Eran de mi madre y mi padre, mi madre sola asiendo alguna tontería, mi padre escribiendo algo en la pared con la navaja, y finalmente yo devolviendo la comida a los cinco años.

—Solo mi madre le saca una foto a un bebe vomitando.

Dejé las fotos a un lado y mire los papeles, muchos de ellos eran de mi abuela respondiendo las cartas de mi madre, y la mayoría decía lo feliz que estaba de que se hubiera casado y cosas por el estilo.

Pero una de ellas llamo mi atención, una carta escrita en 20 de Enero de 1983. Tres días antes de la muerte de mi padre. Y estaba escrito por mi madre, seguramente no alcanzo a mandarla.

Comencé a leer la carta, notando toda mi atención en un párrafo.

»Pero desde que le dije que iba a ser padre, a estado un tanto bipolar. Por una lado, se nota más alegre, pero por el otro, se que piensa que si ese niño sale _especial_ (No me refiero a ninguna enfermedad mamá, es algo que no te puedo contar) no se lo perdonará. Quiero ayudarlo, pero lo conozco tanto que sé que no me lo permitirá. Llevamos casi tres años de casado y aún no puedo saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que piensa, ¿Seré mala esposa? ¿No he sabido comprenderlo? Bien, no lo sabré si él nunca habla de sus problemas. Lo amo, pero pienso que el problema de viene de otro lugar, siempre está tan atento a cosas que para mi son insignificantes. Además, hoy a pasado todo el día tallando la pared de la habitación que decidimos darle a nuestro hijo, pasó horas ahí dentro y no me dejó ver que era lo que escribía, pero le saque una foto. Lo peor de todo, es que si tengo la intención de verlo a escondidas, el lo sabrá (broma personal).

— ¿Escribió algo? —me pregunté sintiendo a mi corazón acelerarse.

Volví a meter todo dentro de la caja —menos la navaja que estaba en mi bolsillo— y la deje exactamente en el lugar donde estaba.

Corrí a mi habitación, intentando deducir donde estaba la escritura. Palpe las cuatro paredes, pero no encontré nada. Desilusionada, me senté en la cama y pensé que quizás la escritura no tenía que estar a la vista, tenía que estar escondida detrás de algo que en esos veinte dos años no se hubiera movido.

¿Y eso era…? Mi madre toda la vida había remodelado mi habitación, siempre cambiando la posición de la cama y de todos los muebles… excepto uno.

Ladeé mi cuello y mire el closet, tan grande y antiguo que jamás tuvo la fuerza de moverlo. Me levante y fue rápidamente hacía el, intentando moverlo sin éxito alguno. Era como si estuviera atornillado al suelo.

—Piensa…

Abrí sus puertas y comencé a sacar toda mi ropa torrándola a la cama. Vacié y saque los cajones, desatornille las puertas y algunos hierros pesados que estaban dentro de el.

Cuando estaba totalmente libre de peso, volví a hacer el esfuerzo de moverlo sin mucho éxito nuevamente. Solo se movió unos centímetros y yo grite frustrada y estresada. Y totalmente fuera de mi, tome un hierro y lo puse entre el y la pared, ocupándolo como una palanca y haciendo poder de todas mis fuerzas.

Un gran estruendo se escucho cuando el cosed callo de bruces al suelo, sin hacerse un mayor rasguño. Me subí sobre el y pase mis yemas por la pared sintiendo los pequeños relieves seguidos de más, pero, debido a que la madera en todos esos años se había casi resecado, no era tangible la escritura. Con astucia, corrí hacía la cocina e hice una extraña mezcla entre dentífrico y café y la unté sobre la pared, esparciéndola por todo el contexto y al final, con una espátula y un paño húmedo, retirar la mezcla dejando lo escrito manchado de café. Perfecto para leer.

»Escribí esto con la intención de disculparme si por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo en persona. Perdona por heredarte esto y no darte una vida tranquila.

»Sé que lo abras notado, hay cosas ahí afuera que de seguro te deben estar perturbando, y yo quisiera estar ahí para cuidarte. Pero si estas leyendo esto, lo más seguro en que no lo esté.

»Aquí afuera esta todo en llamas. Todo esta descontrolado y temo por tu seguridad y la de tú madre, por eso me alejaré un tiempo, porque de ese modo, si algo llegase a pasarme, ninguna de esas cosas sabría nada de ti y yo podría estar tranquilo.

»No soy de estas palabras, pero; te quiero y me alegra de que ya existas en tú madre.

Cuando acabé de leer, permanecí quieta y sin respirar. Todo se detuvo estrepitosamente y fue como si aquella hoja al caer del árbol hubiera quedado suspendida.

Mi corazón, siempre tan reacio hacía él, comenzó a latir lentamente.

Y sollocé.

Busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón la navaja, y con sumo cuidado, pase su punta por la pared, tallando.

»Gracias. También te quiero.

Después de eso, procure limpiar totalmente la pared sin dejar la escritura leíble nuevamente. Intenté levantar el closet sin éxito, así que simplemente ordene mi ropa sobre este y pegue un papelito en la pared disculpándome por eso, y prometiendo que yo misma lo levantaría cuando volviera y que había tomado prestada la navaja.

Y así, el resto de la tarde paso mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría. A las seis treinta, me embarqué en un taxi que me dejó exactamente en el mismo lugar acordado llegando exacta a la hora.

Le pagué al taxista y bajé a tropezones del auto. Mire la cafetería recordando la tarde _amigable_ que había pasado con Onigumo y la manera en que nuestra amistad se desenvolvió. Ahora comenzaba a temer que mi nueva visita a ese lugar terminaría en lo mismo.

Entré a paso lento, siento la misma campanita que la otra vez. Mire con detenimiento el interior, solo había un hombre gordo con un tatuaje en su brazo, un anciano durmiendo que estuve casi segura de que fue el mismo que vi aquella vez, un hombre de lentes oscuros escribiendo en su Notebook apegado a la pared y la misma mujer que me atendió la primera vez.

Algo dentro de mi chilló con alivio al ver que Kikyô aún no había llegado, así que me deslice silenciosa a una de las mesas y comencé a jugar inconscientemente con las servilletas.

—Llegas temprano —repentinamente arrugué el barquito de papel que estaba en mis manos, y enderecé mi espalda sintiendo mi corazón latir en mis oídos.

Una brisa fría paso junto a mí cuando ella lo hizo y de un pequeño brinco infantil, se sentó frente a mí. Mi vista bajó rápidamente al papel arrugado entre mis manos, temerosa de levantar mi cabeza y encontrarme a alguna mujer desconocida. Pero desde el pasado hasta el presente, ya ni sabía a quien conocía.

'Soy yo, Kikyô. Así que levanta el rostro'

—No leas mi mente —logré decir en casi un susurro. Ella soltó una carcajada que retumbo en toda la cafetería.

Un increíble sonrojo se extendió por todo mi rostro y me enterré en mi asiento. No estaba segura si mi sonrojo era de vergüenza, por saber todas las miradas sobre nosotras, o por lo contradictorio de mi comentario.

—Bien, bien —me dijo—. Yo no me meto en tú mente ni tú en la mía, ¿De acuerdo?

—Me párese bien —dije.

Me mordí el labio y comencé a estirar la servilleta.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —me preguntó.

—No, ya comí —aún con mis ojos lejos de ella, pude deducir que sonreía.

—Te lo dije, soy yo, no tengo cuernos ni piel verde, puedes mirarme.

Me abofeteé mentalmente por haberle permitido anteriormente ver mis muy locas fantasías sobre ella.

Ahora me sentía como una tonta.

Con las manos temblorosas y el corazón latiendo apresurado, poco a poco fui levantando mí vista hacía ella.

Lo que primero vi, fueron sus manos, siempre tan blancas. Lo siguiente fue su largo cabello negro, y por ultimo, su rostro aniñado, sus pecas y su sonrisa victoriosa.

Contuve el aíre cuando me di cuenta que estuve apunto de chillar.

— ¿Desilusionada? —en mi turbación pude sentir que me hablaba y tuve que leer sus labios.

— ¿He? —fue lo más coherente que salio de mis labios en ese momento.

— ¿De verdad me esperabas ver con piel verde y cuernos? —enarc{o una ceja sonriendo interrogante.

—No, no… solo… —callé, intentando ordenar mis alocados pensamientos.

— ¿… solo? —continúo ella, incitándome a continuar.

—Solo eres tú —susurré, apretando aún más la servilleta entre mis manos—. Eres Kikyô.

Quizás, eso fue lo más tonto que haya dicho en mi vida.

Pero era lo que sentía. Yo verdaderamente esperaba encontrarme a otra chica, probablemente pensando en encontrar a Esperanza.

— ¿Solo yo? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí.

—Oh, hum… genial —respondió volviendo a enfatizar una calida sonrisa que hizo a mi cuerpo estremecer con un sentimiento extraño. Tomó unos mechones de sus cabellos negros rebeldes de su cara y los puso tras su oreja, volviendo sus ojos a mí –ocasionándome una repentina petrificación- y apoyando sus codos en la mesa—. Háblame de las visiones.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—No lo sé, tengo curiosidad. ¿Se sintió como estar viendo una película?

—Era como estar viviendo en una —le contesté calmada, viéndola fruncir un poco el ceño, sin entender.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No lees mi mente? —dije con sarcasmo y sin poder evitarlo.

—Creo que acordamos no meternos en las mentes ajenas, ¿No? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—No mucho, digo —me encogí de hombros—, junto a ti no sé muy bien si voy a sobrevivir sin ser un bocadillo.

—No hables de ese modo, tú sabes que no quiero matarte —inquirió.

—Eso es bastante discutible —elevé los ojos y ella me miro curiosa—. Para mí, vivir para siempre, es lo mismo que morir.

—Ya, de todos modos lo aceptaras en algún momento —me respondió y hubo algo en su tono de voz que me causo un extraño sentimiento—. Además, que te lo diga, no quiere decir que tengas elección.

En ese momento la camarera se acercó a nuestra mesa pidiendo nuestra orden.

Con el corazón desbocado de tanto latir apresurado, negué rápidamente sintiendo como el suelo se movía bajo mío y supe que estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Y tomando en cuenta el repentino silencio que nos abrumo de golpe, supe que Kikyô también lo creía así, así que no volvió a hablarme hasta que pude tranquilizar a mi corazón.

— ¿Por qué has venido? —me preguntó ahora también, como yo, jugando con las servilletas.

—Soy suicida, ¿No lo sabías? —inquirí intentando aliviar el ambiente. Pero, como cada comentario mío, sirvió solo para intranquilizarme más.

—Los suicidas son los que causan su propias muerte.

— ¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo yo aquí?

—No voy a matarte.

—Ya te dije mi significado de morir.

—Bien; olvídalo. Contesta mi pregunta.

—No lo sé. Solo pensé que era mejor que quedarme en casa escondida.

Paso una mano por su cabello, y, con una sonrisa casi forzada, se levantó.

—Vámonos —dijo.

— ¿A dónde? —inquirí sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo estaba pegado al asiento.

—Lee mi mente —se apresuro a decir y yo, como buena chica, lo hice.

'Solo levántate, sin hacerte la forzada o la miedosa. Trata que tus piernas no tiemblen'

'¿Por qué?' Le pregunte y sus ojos rodaron sobre sus pupilas.

'Hazme caso, ellos están aquí'

Un calor frío recorrió mi espalda, ¿Ellos? ¿Los lobos?

'Nada de lobos. Solo mis _amiguitos_' Dijo casi forzada, mirándome intensamente 'Y no leas sus pensamientos. Te asustaran más'

'No te entiendo. ¿Qué quieren ellos?' volví a preguntar poniéndome de pie y siguiéndola silenciosamente.

'Solo me están vigilando. Esperando…' pasamos por el lugar donde me había dejado el taxi y llegamos a su auto. Un Chevrolet rojo que yo conocía bastante bien.

'Bien. Ahora sal de mi cabeza' le dije y ella me sonrío.

Me subí a su auto con un extraño presentimiento y una inaudita alegría que no reconocí en ese momento.

Me abroche el cinturón de seguridad sin sacarme la mochila y en unos segundos íbamos a gran velocidad por un camino de tierra que iba directo a la nada. Mire por el espejo retrovisor la ola de polvo que levantaban las ruedas del auto en cuento andábamos. Mire en la dirección en la que se llegaría a San Luis, y mire en la cual se llegaría a Utah. Pero no, íbamos en otra dirección, y si mis cálculos iban bien, íbamos directo al estado de Nevada.

Volví en mi asiento, totalmente aferrada a este con mis manos.

— ¿Podemos hablar ahora? —le pregunté.

—Claro, claro —me contestó casi impaciente, mirando disimuladamente por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Por qué nos hemos escapado? ¿Qué querían ellos? Y… ¿Qué estas planeando tú?

—No nos hemos escapado, solo no quería que escucharan nuestra conversación. Ellos solo estaban mirando, esperando el momento exacto en cuanto te mordiera para ellos también hacerlo. Pero no te preocupes, yo los controlo, ellos son nuevos y quieren una emoción que no estoy dispuesta a darles —me sonrió.

Bien, una parte de mi suspiró más relajada por el motivo de que ella me mantiene alejada de los suyos. Pero, por la otra parte, la incertidumbre de no saber a donde exactamente íbamos, por qué camino, y por qué solo se veía una estela de tierra entre lo tenebroso de la noche que solo era iluminada por la luna que brillaba llena sobre nosotros.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —me dijo y alargo su mano hasta tomar la mía.

Reaccioné en el instante, brincando en mi asiento y alejando mi mano de la de ella, pero que, sin embargo, ella no soltó y sin que pareciera que yo estuviera haciendo fuerza, no dejo mover mi mano.

Genial, ella era súper fuerte.

No es que no lo supiera, pero siempre que uno creé creer algo, no deja de sorprenderse cuando lo presencia en realidad.

— ¿Qué es? —tartamudeé vencida y relajé mi mano ante su contacto.

—Sabias que al venir aquí, conmigo, tu vida ya no volvería a ser la misma. Y aún así viniste. ¿Es que has aceptado ser esto?

Oh, Genial. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Supongo —me encogí de hombros y su mano se apretó más en la mía y una sonrisa se figuró en su rostro.

—Después de algunos años. No es tan malo —me aseguró pero no quise contestar, segura de que algún comentario sin pensarlo saldría de mi boca—. Y también… —siguió— quería preguntarte que pasó exactamente con el lobito.

Ahí estaba, esa parte que yo no quería hablar.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes ¿No? —sugerí, mirando de reojo su respingada nariz y su ceño se frunció de golpe. Temí lo peor, ¿Habría dicho algo malo? Analicé mis palabras, pero no hallé nada malo en eso.

Y como si todo se detuviera por unos segundos, sentí el ruido ensordecedor de los neumáticos patinar sobre la tierra y luego, un sonoro golpe sobre mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome a la luz titilante del auto que en ese momento se encontraba de cabeza, y para rematar… conmigo dentro. Nuevamente, agradecí a mi cinturón de seguridad.

Apoyé casi todo mi peso en mi brazo sobre el techo, y con la otra solté el cinturón, dándome un buen porrazo cuando mi cuerpo callo como un saco de papas. Permanecí ahí, sintiendo un liquido libio correr por mi labio y me pregunte si me había golpeado en algún lugar, cuando me dí cuanta que estaba mordiéndome el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo había roto.

Aún dentro del auto, sentía como los cristales del parabrisas estaban debajo de mí haciéndome pequeños cortes, pero por suerte tenía mi mochila puesta. Quise moverme, pero estaba mareada y con un dolor terrible en la parte donde el cinturón de seguridad me sujetó.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué el auto estaba de cabeza? ¿Dónde estaba Kikyô? Intenté moverme y mirar el asiento del conductor, pero ella no estaba ahí. ¿Cómo era que yo me encantaba sola en el auto?

Un fuerte ruido se escucho junto a mi y una mano, con fuerza descomunal, me jaló fuera del auto asiéndome chillar de dolor por la presión ejercida. Cuando estuve afuera, algo atontada, vi las pequeñas llamas que salían del auto e iluminaban la noche. Entonces, queriendo ver la cara dueña de la mano, mis ojos se enfocaron en los de Kikyô, tan negros y tan fuertes.

Supe que algo andaba mal cuándo me sentí volar por los aires y cayendo sobre mi hombro. Nuevamente, un chirrido de horror salio de mis labios cuando una punzada cruzó desde mi hombro hasta mi columna. Intente apoyarme en mi codo, pero el fuerte dolor aumentó y supe que me lo había dislocado. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas.

— ¡Perra! —rugió y caminó a paso fuerte hacía mí, sintiendo, con mi cabeza pegada al suelo, como sus pisadas eran un tambor bajo la tierra— ¡Me engañaste!

Entrecerré los ojos, retorciéndome en el suelo por el dolor de mi hombro.

— ¡Ellos vienen hacía acá! —volvió a rugir como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Así que era eso, los chicos venían hacía nosotras. InuYasha venia por mí.

— ¡_InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha_! —repitió imitando mi voz hipócritamente. Alargó su mano y tomo mis cabellos elevando mi cabeza. Tuve la necesidad de volver a gemir, pero no le daría en el gusto—. No puedo creer que me engañaras. ¡Como he podido creerte!

— ¡Pues tú también me has mentido! —le grité indignada, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas— ¡Y todo por una cosa que pasó en el pasado!

— ¡Cállate! —gritó— ¡Que sabes tú de lo que yo sentí!

— ¡Lo sé, porque lo sentí! —en su cara, la confusión fue evidente—. Yo lo sentí, Kikyô… el dolor, la traición… el amor. Lo sentí todo —lentamente, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas—. Amé y odie tanto a un hombre. Me lamenté por hijos, me lamenté por haber sido transformada, me lamenté por haber matado a esa tribu y haber sabido lo bien que se sentía la carne humana. Lo sentí todo.

—Tú… —susurró, sus ojos estaban tan grandes que casi se salían de sus orbitas y su rostro estaba contraído— ¿Cómo…?

—Por que yo también amo a un licántropo. Por eso lo vi y sentí todo.

— ¡Entonces no te entiendo! —gritó amarrándome del brazo bueno y haciendo que me pusiera de pie— ¡¿Por qué sigues con él? ¡Sabes lo que te va a pasar! ¡Sabes lo que él _hará_!

Una extraña melancolía me invadió y las lagrimas que segundos atrás habían parado, comenzaron a fluir nuevamente. ¿Por qué era? Había una pena tan grande en mi interior que nublaba mi vista por las lágrimas.

— ¿¡No te importara que el te engañe! —gritó frustrada y yo lo entendí. Ella no quería el mismo sufrimiento en mi— ¡Un humano jamás será lo suficiente para ellos!

—Amo a InuYasha —le dije, sintiendo como me llenaba de una extraña adrenalina al confesar mi amor en esas circunstancias—. Lo amo tanto que soy capas de aceptar lo que el lobo decida.

— ¿¡De que lobo hablas! —gritó indignada.

Ahora fui yo quien sintió lastima por ella. Ella no sabía nada del lobo, ni de sus deseos. Ella solo fue una victima sin saberlo.

De pronto, su rostro se volvió sereno. Entonces recordé que ella estaba leyendo mi mente.

— ¿Y eres capas de aceptar eso? —me volvió a preguntar. Un tono frío y sombrío estaba detrás de su tenue voz— ¿Aceptas el hecho de que el lobo no sea tuyo?

—Lo acepto —le contesté firme. Ella apretó aún más su mano entorno a mi brazo y este se me entumeció en segundos.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó bajando el rostro. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

—Porque también amo al lobo.

Volví a sentir mis pies despegarse del suelo y caí sobre mi espalda siendo un poco ablandada por la mochila, y grité cuando mi hombro vibró.

A duras penas, levanté mi rostro y vi a través de mis cristalinas lágrimas la cara de Kikyô, sonriente.

—Kagome —me llamó— ¿Por qué no me muestras la cara de InuYasha?

Negué con la cabeza, pero sin poder evitarlo, al nombramiento de su nombre, su rostro apareció en mi cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Kikyô.

En un intento desesperado, inflé mi burbuja hasta poder llegar a ella, pero algo extraño sucedió. Ya no podía escucharla…

— ¿Qué está pasando? —me pregunté algo aterrada.

—Tranquila, por ahora bloqueé mis pensamientos.

— ¿Los bloqueaste? —repetí atónita ¿Era eso posible?

—Años de experiencia, querida —me sonrío—. Pero si quieres verlos, adelante. Te doy el paso.

En fracción de segundos, fue como si una puerta se hubiera abierto y millones de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza mareándome.

Mire con detenimiento las imágenes, cuando el horror me abrumó.

— ¡No! —grité cerrando mi burbuja.

— ¿Qué? ¿No soportas ver a tu amado estando con otra?

— ¡No son verdad! ¡Esas imágenes no son verdad! —grite cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Y que si no son verdad? ¡Puedo pensar lo que quiera! —gritó y de un salto estuvo sobre mí, presionando sus pulgares en mis sienes y metiendo a palos imágenes en mis cabeza.

Si tuviese que describir lo que sintió mi alma y corazón en esos momentos, cuando Kikyô metía imágenes a la fuera en mi cabeza, no podría describirlo. Pero aún sabiendo que esas imágenes no eran verdad, estaban tan claras que dolía como si lo fueran realidad.

Arañé sus brazos, grité tan fuerte como pude y supliqué que se detuviera. ¿No le bastaba con verme en ese estado? Humillada por fantasías mentirosas. Pero solo era capas de escuchar su carcajada.

Y, entre todo el alboroto de imágenes y risas, el aullido de un lobo en la cercanía lo alivió todo.

De pronto, el peso sobre mi había desaparecido igual que las imágenes que me obligue a olvidar. Miré a mi alrededor y no encontré rastros de Kikyô, ¿Se había ido?

Me puse de pie a duras penas, mirando en toda dirección, siendo solamente alumbrada por la luna y las flameantes llamas del auto. Y escuche pisadas, grandes y sonoras.

Mire sobre mi hombro, viendo sombras negras dirigirse a mí y el alivio me cubrió. En unos segundos, un lobo enorme, negro y ojos azules estaba parado frente a mí, mientras que los demás pasaban corriendo por mis costados, seguramente siguiendo a Kikyô.

—Oh, InuYasha —sollocé y me abrasé a el con mi único brazo escondiendo mi cabeza en su peluda frente y amando sobre todo ese momento por volverlo a ver.

Y se alejo de mí, tan rápido como se volvió humano y abrazo su cuerpo desnudo al mío. Chillé despacio cuando presionó contra mi hombro.

—Recuéstate —me ordenó y fue como si su voz hubiera curado todo el dolor que mi alma sentía en ese momento. He hice lo que me pidió.

El hecho de estar en medio de la nada, en la noche, con un chico desnudo sobre mí quitándome el cinturón del pantalón, me hacía de todo menos sonrojarme. Ni siquiera estaba consiente de que el estaba desnudo, y si lo estaba, no era el momento de tener otros pensamiento.

Pero me aferré a la realidad cuando puso el cinturón en mi boca y me ordenó morderlo. Sabía que devolvería mi hombro a la posición correcta, pero también sabía que seria uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi vida.

—Uno, dos…—

Antes de que pudiera decir tres, sentí que me partía en dos y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos, los primero que aprecie fue el techo de una habitación completamente de madera. Mire a un lado donde una pequeña vela iluminaba algo del cuarto y me asuste ¿Dónde estaba?

—Despertaste —escuché y mis ojos viajaron hasta un InuYasha –ya vestido- apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Me senté en la cama, moviendo mi hombro ahora totalmente bien. Dolía un poco, pero podía moverlo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunté.

—En una caballa que esta abandonada por vieja. Seguramente era de un cuidador del sector que ya no lo hace. Hay linternas y armas.

—Ya veo…

Bajé el rostro. Esa no era la especie de reencuentro que había estado esperando, no mucho cuando la cara de InuYasha mostraba tanto enfado en ella.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Siguiéndola.

— ¿Tu no deberías estar con ellos?

—Me llamaran. Y no ira muy lejos, en Nevada la están esperando en una emboscada —me dijo y cruzó la habitación hasta sentarse en los pies de la cama que chirrió muy fuerte.

Tuve el pequeño presentimiento de que esta caería en cualquier momento.

— ¿Te duele el hombro?

—Solo esta resentido, pero créeme, esta mucho mejor que antes.

Guardó silencio mientras me miraba con el rostro más duro que alguien pudiera tener. Bajé el rostro sintiendo mis mejillas arder y sintiéndome como una niña siendo reprimida por su padre.

— ¿Estas enfadado?

—Bastante.

Apreté mis labios y abrasé mis rodillas. Sabia por qué estaba enfadado… él había aceptado mi trato cuando ambos sabíamos que yo correría peligro. Y ahora, yo estando lastimada, él estaba enfadado.

Pero la pregunta era si lo estaba conmigo o con Kikyô o con él mismo.

Bajé mis rodillas hasta que estas terminaron pegadas a las viejas sabanas que cubrían la cama, y lento, tan lento que hacía que la cama crujiera lentamente, gateé hasta él para quedar frente a frente. Si era necesario explicar mis sentimientos en esos momentos, habían pasado tantos días sin verlo y sin poder tocarlo que ahora parecía un sueño.

Sabía que estaba enfadado, y sabía que quizá lo estaba conmigo, pero el hecho es que fue un impulso. Lo había necesitado tanto en estos días —que ahora parecían bastantes lejanos. Como algo de años— y mi cuerpo reaccionó por voluntad propia, y antes de que mi mente asimilara la situación, mis labios estaban pegados a los suyos en un beso casto, exactamente como el primero.

Mi estomago se revolvió con regocijo y sonreí aún con mis labios pegados a los suyos. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, me separé de él y le mire. Su rostro seguía serio, pero ya no estaba contraído y una expresión más calmada recorrió sus ojos.

El poder de un beso.

Me acerqué nuevamente a para volver a sentir esa droga que hace que las personas actúen sin pensar, pero antes de que pudiera tocar sus labios, las millones de imágenes que Kikyô me había hecho ver llegaron en cadena.

Me separé, casi espantada de saber que no había olvidado aquellas cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó y su mano fue a parar a mis mejillas, acariciándola.

Mi cuerpo se relajó enseguida.

—Nada importante. Solo mentiras —le sonreí para mostrarle que ya estaba totalmente aliviada de ese repentino espanto.

—Recuéstate otro tanto, pasaste por mucho hoy —se acercó a mi y beso mi frente—. Estaré afuera. Tú descansa.

Y con estas palabras, el salio de la lúgubre habitación y me dejó sola.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada pero dormir fue lo último que paso por mi cabeza. Hoy había descubierto dos cosas que jamás pensé que pudieran ser posibles.

Kikyô sabía como bloquear sus pensamientos y, lo peor de todo, era que sabía como poner pensamientos en los otros. Dos cosas realmente peligrosas, pero que sin embargo, no terminaban de sorprenderme.

Kikyô había vivido millones de años, estaba claro que ella ha sabido manejar esto de distintas maneras, y ha sabido aprender quien sabe que otros trucos. Pero con solo esos dos, podía dejarme discapacitada para ayudar en ésta guerra. Y yo no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Y lo peor de todo, es que yo tenía tanta información en mi cabeza que ella descubriría. Y yo terminaría siendo una soplona sin saberlo.

El hecho de los lobos estaba arreglado, mientras fueran lobos, no podría leer sus mentes al ser animales, y mientras fueran humanos, no pensarían en esas cosas cuando les doliera la cabeza. Así que solo estaba el hecho de que yo, en estos momentos, era más peligrosa para los licántropos.

Y ahora, pasando a otro punto, estaba el hecho de lo débil que era mi mente, es decir, ¿Cómo me puede doler tanto ver cosas que se que no lo son? Yo debería tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para negarme a ellos y pasarlos desapercibidos. Pero eran imágenes fuertes, y por mucho que yo quisiese, no había tantos momentos en mi relación con InuYasha que pudieran competirle. ¿Entonces como competir con esos? No podría soportar que Kikyô volviera a meter imágenes en mi mente sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Y entonces, como si un rayo hubiera atravesado mi mente, una idea hizo _Click_ en mi cabeza.

Solo necesitaba tener recuerdos lo bastantes fuertes para que los otros no me molestaran.

Con el rostro casi ardiendo en llamas, y un corazón galopando más rápido que un caballo salvaje, salí de la habitación buscando a InuYasha que miraba por la ventana mientras una pequeña vela casi comida por completo iluminaba muy poco su cuerpo.

Cuando me acerque a él, volteo y me miró. Su expresión ya era de total relajo y supe que yo estaba perdonada por haber arriesgado mi vida de esa forma. Alargó su mano hacía mí y yo la tome, llegando a su lado y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Inhalé profundamente su esencia.

—Lamento ser casi suicida.

—Lamento no haber llegado antes.

Su mano soltó la mía y ambas cubrieron mi cintura, apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza y volvió a mirar la noche por la ventana. Yo también lo hice, sin ver nada más allá de uno kilómetro. Estábamos en la nada, entre tres estados, y quizá nadie _normal_ cruzaría por aquí en días.

Me mordí el labio y levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y él hizo lo mismo, sonriéndome sin saber mis claras intenciones.

Puse mis manos sobre su nuca, impulsándolo a que bajara por mí. Y lo hizo, sin rodeos y después de tantos días, pude sentir nuevamente su sabor. Me abrasé a con fuerza, sintiendo dos barrotes de fierro serrarse en mi cintura y como mis pies casi eran despegados del suelo. Abrí más mi boca, incitándolo, llamándole a que cruzara las fronteras que yo estaba dispuesta a darle, y él lo hizo nuevamente sin rodeos, dejándome saborearlo en todo el significado de la palabra.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente ese escozor de sentir los labios tan juntos, quemándose en la fricción de la pasión. Y la desesperación de querer más del otro, por que ya lo había dicho, no había esa satisfacción que te dejaba satisfecha, solo había desesperación por satisfacerse.

Pero ahora teníamos que seguir, yo tenia que hacerle entender cuales eran mis intenciones, cuales eran los limites a los que yo quería llegar y superar.

Libere uno de mis brazos y con cuidado, demasiado despacio, mi mano fue bajando por su pecho hasta su estomago, y volvió a subir, hiendo a su espalda y moviéndose por todo el lugar para volver al pecho.

Yo era novata, pero no significaba que fuera errónea en el tema, y aunque recientemente hubiera sabido lo que era besar por primera vez, el estremecimiento que hizo el cuerpo de InuYasha en ese momento me dio el valor suficiente para saber que iba por buen camino.

Una de sus manos se escurrió por debajo de mi sudadera y mi camisa, acariciando mi cintura y atravesando mi espalda. Algo dentro de mí vibró e involuntariamente mi espalda se arqueó, haciendo que mis labios se separaran de los de InuYasha para poder exhalar. Mi respiración era entrecortada, me estaba comenzando a faltar el aire y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando su mano libre, fuera del contacto libre con mi piel, se deslizo por mi cadera y acaricio levemente mi muslo.

Sabia que estábamos en mitad de una persecución, que en cualquier momento podrían llamar y esto quedaría aquí, pero no importaba, yo estaba haciendo los mejores recuerdos de mi vida en este momento.

Me volví a abrazar a su cuello cuando sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, besando y succionando de vez en cuando, como si no supiera que ya me era difícil respirar.

Volvió a besarme, buscando mis labios con la desesperación que solo en él conocí. Le respondí de la misma manera, enredando mis manos en sus cabellos y jalándolos más hacia mí. Y entonces sucedió, él comenzó a disminuir la intensidad del beso, totalmente ajeno a mi intención de ir más allá y yo no podía permitirlo.

—Necesito estos recuerdos InuYasha —susurré cuando soltó mis labios. Me miró sin entender, dejando que su respiración chocara contra mi cara—. Te necesito a ti —dije sin pensarlo, sintiendo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a exigir más.

Sin dejarle responder, volví a jalarlo hacia mí.

**|Nota autora: **

Solo dos más;)


	16. Climax

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de total propiedad de Rumiki Takahashi. Yo solo cago sus personalidades un poco para crear mi historia. Amen. **

(Solo corrijo las faltas de ortografía —que aún así se me pueden pasar algunas. La narración queda de la misma manera)

**MOON GOSHT**

Vivir no es sólo existir,  
sino existir y crear,  
saber gozar y sufrir  
y no dormir sin soñar.  
Descansar, es empezar a morir.

(_Gregorio Marañon_)

**|Capitulo dieciséis: **Clímax.

Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar por más que uno quiera y lo intente. Simplemente son un enigma.

Un ejemplo era como me sentía yo. Estaba totalmente ida, perdida y drogada. Me costaba estar concentrada en alguna cosa por mucho tiempo, y de vez en cuando sentía que me ahogaba y me exigía respirar.

Mi cuerpo ardía, era extraño explicarlo, pero el tacto provocaba escozor en todo mi ser, sentía que cada vez que su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, una gran cicatriz de quemadura quedaba ahí.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, siempre que era capas de abrir los ojos nada tenia sentido, los sonidos eran lejanos y hacían eco en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo estaba resentido y estaba cansada.

Pero no podía parar.

Todo iba mucho más allá de los límites que alguna vez pensé. Había descubierto un tacto que no pensé jamás que existiera, y me sentía pequeña cuando él me cubría.

Mis manos buscaban impacientes algo y yo no podía adivinar que era. Se movían nerviosas por todas partes; apretando, rasguñando, jalando. Mis piernas no estaban mejor, también estaban nerviosas, presionando y agarrando con todas sus fuerzas, como si de ellas dependiera que yo siguiera en mi transe.

Mis pechos dolían. Estaban tan sensibles que la ficción que hacia el tórax de InuYasha sobre ellos los dejaba rojizos y adoloridos, pero tal como yo, mi cuerpo era malditamente masoquista. Buscaba todo aquello con desesperación.

El incesante golpeteo del cabezal de la cama contra la pared era un ruido excitante. Golpeaba con tanta furia y sincronización que casi era delatante. Los chirridos de la vieja madera crujían sonoramente bajo nuestro, amenazándonos con romperse en cualquier momento. Pero no importaba, mi estomago se regocijaba en placer a cada momento, y todos esos sonidos más allá de intentar romper el hermoso ambiente, solo hacían que la pasión creciera más, incitándonos a continuar.

Pero, estando tan abstraída de todo mi entorno, me encontraba totalmente sensible en todo lo relacionado a InuYasha. Su aliento calido chocaba en mi rostro con fuerza, casi con la misma fuerza en que me obligaba a soltar al aire. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y sudadas, y mis manos se apretaban de ves en cuando en ellas, acariciándolas con sumo cuidado. Sus manos recorrían mi piel, quemándome, tocando zonas demasiado privadas para una mujer, asiéndome sentir cosas que no sabia que se podrían sentir.

Cuando tenia el control suficiente sobre mi cuerpo, me gustaba abrir los ojos, poder verle —aunque fuera entre la neblina de placer que surcaba por mis parpados— y ver su rostro tan cerca del mío, frente con frente. Su boca abierta permitiendo que exhalara el aire, incitándome a ir por ella. Sus ojos cerrados, que de ves en cuando me miraban para darme a conocer que el animal también estaba participando en esto.

Eso era lo que terminaba por llenar mi corazón.

* * *

— ¿Y? —pregunté cuando él volvió a la habitación con un vaso de agua en la mano.

Caminó hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared y extenderme el vaso. Gustosa, y más sedienta de lo que había estado en toda mi vida, acepté felizmente empinándolo sobre mi boca y bebiendo su contenido.

Cuando lo acabé, más rápido de lo que había pensado, lo dejé a un lado y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la de InuYasha.

— ¿Crees que alguien nos regañe? —le pregunté divertida, mirando frente a nosotros como la andrajosa cama estaba rota.

—No lo creo. Te dije que nadie ha vivido aquí en mucho tiempo.

—Hum.

Cerré los ojos, estaba cansada, pero no me permitía dormir, eran pasadas la una de la mañana y aun esperábamos la llamada.

Sin embargo, por muy templado y casi seco día que pasamos, la noche se volvió fría de pronto, supongo que no nos dimos cuenta en que momento, pero ahora mis dientes comenzaron a castañear, y el hecho de estar en bragas y en un blusa extremadamente delgada no ayudaba en nada.

Así que, a pesar mío, me levante sintiendo el frío querer calar en mis huesos, rápidamente avancé recogiendo mi ropa tirada por el piso. Tomando una prenda, lo que fuera, como un calcetín, y poniéndomela enseguida.

Cuando estuve vestida, volví a sentarme junto a InuYasha, que hasta ese momento me miraba divertido.

—Si aún tienes frío, el armario esta repleto de ropa abrigadora. De ahí saqué la que estoy usando —me sonrío.

— ¿De verdad? —de un salto corrí hacia el armario, sacando una chaqueta enorme con estampado irlandés.

Cuando la tuve sobre mí, corrí a verme en el espejo cuerpo completo de la habitación que estaba empolvado. Una enorme carcajada salio de mi al ver lo ridícula que me veía, tanto mi cabeza como mis piernas se veían demasiado pequeñas en comparación a como el resto de mi cuerpo estaba.

Sentí los brazos de InuYasha enrollarse en mi cintura y como descansaba su mentón en mi cabeza. La imagen reflejada en el espejo hubiera sido bastante romántica si no fuera por lo desproporcionado que era mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Él comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté como si no supiera que mis muchos kilos de más no fueran la razón.

—Es nuevo para mí —sonrío.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El hecho es que siempre que te abrazaba, era capas de tocarme las costillas. Por que vamos, eres algo pequeña —un codazo de mi parte fue a parar en su muy duro estomago, acalambrándome el brazo y haciendo que el riera—. Y ahora solo alcanzo mis muñecas.

— ¡Pues lo siento! Si te molestaba el hecho de que soy pequeña, está bien, me dejare la capucha por lo que me resta de vida, ¡O mejor aún! Comeré las mismas porciones que tú. Seguro engordare en una semana —solté fingiendo enfado.

Me di vuelta entre sus brazos y me estire lo suficiente para poder dejar un calido beso en sus labios.

Él contestó enseguida, como siempre lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Pero yo había aprendido mucho de su forma de besar hasta el momento, sabiendo que su cabeza ahora se encontraba en otro lado.

— ¿En que piensas? —le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, demostrándole que si había algo que decir, este era el momento.

Solo se encogió de hombros, mirando hacía otro lado y rascando su cabeza.

— ¿Quieres ir con los demás? —le pregunté casi afirmándolo. Su rostro mostró que yo estaba en lo cierto. Pero no entendía por qué no me lo decía, solo era cosa de que yo tomara mi mochila y él se trasformara. Seria cosa de segundos.

—Lo lamento —respondió, bajando el rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirí sin saber ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

—Solo estoy preocupado. No te preocupes, no tenemos que ir.

—Un momento —dije, separándome de él para poder mirarlo a la cara— ¿Piensas que me enfadare por que nos vallamos?

— ¿No lo harás? —preguntó sorprendido. Esperando claramente otra respuesta.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué has pensado eso?

—Pensé que querías quedarte así por más tiempo, —entrecerré los ojos, sin entender—. Ya sabes, la primera vez… —intentó explicarse, pero yo solo no podía entenderlo—. No hubo flores, música, y la cama se rompió.

—Intentas decirme… —comencé, tomando el hilo de la conversación— que piensas que si nos vamos ahora, ¿Terminara por ser mí decepcionante primera vez, solo por que no hubo flores, música, y la cama se rompió? —asintió— ¡Oh! InuYasha, eso no es importante para mí. Deberías saberlo.

— ¿De verdad? —arqueó una ceja confundido, pero aún así puede ver un claro alivio en sus ojos que me hizo sonreír.

—Claro, si te explicara lo completa que estoy en estos momentos no me entenderías. Si hubieran habido flores y música no las hubiera ni tomado en cuenta, por Dios, ¡Ni siquiera sentí cuando la cama se rompió! —exclamé sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse y vi como una sonrisa lasciva cruzaba su rostro cuando sin saberlo, aumente su ego masculino—. Así que —dije, cambiando de tema—, mejor nos vamos. Tu familia debe de estar muy lejos de aquí, y si queremos alcanzarlos debemos de irnos ahora.

—Sí —me respondió y me alargó su celular—. Si llaman, tú contestaras.

—Bien.

Corrí por mi mochila y mis cosas estando lista en cosa de un minuto y corrí hacia la salida, donde un peludo InuYasha me esperaba.

Como pude me agarré de su pelaje y pude subirme sobre él, acomodándome bien para poder soportar la velocidad sin caerme. Recordé la primera y única vez que me subí sobre el lobo, cuando mi muy querido recién amigo Onigumo me había dejado casi en coma luego de que hiciera que yo derrapara mi auto y este volcara. Aquella vez de alguna manera InuYasha se las había ingeniado para yo pudiera montarme sobre el, y aún que intentara recordarlo bien, no podía, aquella vez estaba tan cansada que me quedaba dormida por tiempos.

No como ahora. Ahora estaba totalmente despierta, sintiendo el viento chocar en mi cara como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, sintiendo la adrenalina del peligro correr frenética por mis venas, y sintiéndome totalmente segura para un encuentro mente a mente con Kikyô.

El ruido del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos a unos treinta minutos de haber comenzado a correr. Presurosa, me agarre fuertemente del pelaje negro con una mano y con la otra busque en el bolsillo de la capucha sobre el pecho el celular, teniendo que inclinarme un poco para poder hablar bien.

— '¿InuYasha?' —Escuche la voz de Miroku al otro lado. Unos fuertes gruñidos y estruendos me hacían temer lo peor, y por la forma en la que velocidad aumento deliberadamente, supe que también InuYasha lo había escuchado.

— ¡Miroku! Soy Kagome, vamos hacia allá. InuYasha puede escucharte —le asegure, sabiendo que él prefería hablar con InuYasha que conmigo.

— ¡InuYasha, escucha, era una emboscada! ¡Ella nos guío hasta un ejercito y se a escapado, papá la esta siguiendo, pero va de muchos acompañante! ¡Aquí estamos bien, pero no vengas, solo perderás tiempo!

— ¿Se escapó? Miroku, ¿Dónde está? —pregunté, pero solo pude escuchar el tono del teléfono—. Se ha cortado.

Volví a guardar en celular en el bolsillo y me aferré a InuYasha, demasiado preocupada.

— ¿Qué aremos? —le pregunté.

La calma que anteriormente me había invadido, ahora estaba siendo pisoteada por la incertidumbre. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dónde ir?

El frío de la noche chocaba en mi cara como cubos de hielo, helando la punta de mi nariz y mis labios, pero la adrenalina corría loca por mis venas, calentando todo mi cuerpo bajo la fría capucha que me protegía del frío.

Frente a nosotros, los relieves de las montañas se veían lejanos y tenues, como si la paz reinara entre la noche. La luna sobre nosotros se las había arreglado para darnos la espalda, cubriéndose entre las nubes y dejándonos con menos visión de la requerida. Tragué duro cuando los árboles comenzaron a pasar entre nosotros, internándonos en sus adentros.

Y se detuvo, como si alguien hubiera tirado del freno de emergencia, dejando que sus patas se arrastraran y aplastaran la maleza. Un gruñido murió en su garganta, pero con mi mano se apoyaba en ese lugar, pude sentir sus vibraciones.

El miedo me invadió de pronto, sintiendo como mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me dejaba sorda, mis manos estaban comenzando a sudar frío y una increíble necesidad de salir corriendo me llenó.

Me aferré de manera casi inconsciente al pelaje de InuYasha, sintiendo como todos sus gruñidos aumentaban de tonalidad intranquilizándome más.

Quería saber que tan en peligro estábamos, cuan lejos estaba la ayuda, y si saldríamos vivos de esto.

Un ruido bajo, silencioso, pero que pude oír perfectamente hizo que InuYasha se pusiera en guardia, bajando un poco las patas delanteras y elevando la cola. Mi estomago se estaba comenzando a revolver.

Y sucedió, un sonido sordo, como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre nosotros me hizo desorientarme, siendo solamente consiente del gruñido gutural que InuYasha lanzo antes de que se elevara en dos patas, obligándome a agarrarme a el con todo lo que podía. Mis piernas se abrieron y se agarraron a su cuerpo, como si un koala se agarrara a un árbol, enredando mis dedos en el pelaje, sorprendiéndome que este me resistiera.

Otro estruendo se escuchó y su cuerpo se movió como si hubiera chocado contra una pared. Bajó sus patas al suelo, dejándome acomodar mejor y ver que estaba pasando.

Levanté el rostro, más intrigada que asustada, y mis respiración se cortó cuando, frente a nosotros, con una mirada penetrante, una criatura se resentía en el suelo, con más de algún agujero en el pecho.

Y sí, dije criatura; porque por muy humana que su apariencia fuera, había algo en el, en su mirada, en como sonreía a pesar del dolor, y como su cuerpo se erguía como si no tuviera columna me hacia decir que aquello era algo mucho más allá que un humano.

Y había algo que más temía, **estábamos rodeados.**

Una emboscada.

Todo había estado planeado.

Kikyô había estado siempre un paso sobre nosotros.

Levanté la cabeza cuando la poca luz de la luna que se infiltraba entre los frondosos árboles me abandonó por completo, dejando a mis ojos apreciar, por solo una milésima de segundos, como más de diez criaturas estaban en los aires, sobre nosotros, esperando que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y cayeran sobre nosotros.

En un rápido movimiento, InuYasha salto a un lado, alejándome del peligro.

Cuando volví la mirada, mis torpes movimientos humanos se habían quedados cortos, porque, antes de que pudiera enfocar bien, éramos arremetidos con tremenda fuerza a un lado, mandándome al suelo en segundos.

InuYasha rugió, tan fuerte que quedé sorda, y se volvió para ponerse en guardia, enseñando sus colmillos, frunciendo el ceño, gruñendo como nunca en mi vida pensé en escucharlo.

Entonces lo entendí. InuYasha no estaba luchando por mi culpa, por protegerme, y eso le dejaba en desventaja.

—InuYasha… —susurré, sintiendo tanta lastima de mi misma que me hubiera largado a llorar en es preciso momento. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué no tenia súper fuerza para ayudarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… humana?

—Así es la vida querida —susurró Kikyô detrás de mí.

Solo fui consiente de dos cosas en ese momento, la primera; como el horror se reflejo en los ojos del lobo cuando este volteo. Y la segunda; como unos brazos, tan duros como el más duro de los metales, se cerraban en mi cintura y mis pies se alejaban del suelo.

— ¡Suéltame! —grité, viendo como InuYasha intentaba seguirnos, siendo detenido por una multitud de esos seres.

El pánico me invadió ¡Eran demasiados! ¿Y si no podía contra ellos? ¿Si lo lastimaban? ¿Si yo llegaba a perderlo?

—Tus pensamientos me conmueven —se burló cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos del bosque, lanzándome el suelo y parándose frente a mí—. Piensas en su seguridad antes que en la tuya, eso no es muy humano.

—Que sabes tú de ser humano —le dije—. Si algo le llega a pasar a InuYasha, te juro que…

— ¡Qué! ¡He! ¡Eres solo un débil humano! —gruñó fieramente—. Además —dijo con voz más calmada—también fui humana ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes —le dije, poniéndome de pie—, ya que nada de humanidad te queda.

—Deja la humanidad para ti. Yo tengo algo más que hacer.

Mi mente analizó rápidamente las posibilidades. Correr y ser perseguida y probablemente atrapada, o quedarme ahí y ser transformada.

Bien, genial. ¿Alguna otra alternativa que no termine conmigo teniendo piel pálida?

—La primera me párese más divertida.

Si mi cabeza hubiera estado fría, alejada de todo pensamiento tenebroso, no hubiera corrido por el simple hecho de no darle en el gusto. Pero no correr era lo último que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Sin darme ni cuenta ya estaba corriendo, a donde fuese, a cualquier lugar, pero corría, corría por mi vida.

Y cuando vi el frondoso bosque acercándose a mi, entendí a donde iba, inconscientemente, iba en dirección a InuYasha. Sin impórtame el hecho de que habían muchas de esas criaturas, que seguramente me atraparían nuevamente. Pero no podía evitarlo, era totalmente involuntario.

—Sigues pareciéndome tan romántica.

— ¡Déjame! —tiré puños a todos lados cuando volvió a sujetarme— ¡Bájame!

—Nunca fuiste buena corriendo, Kagome.

— ¡Dije que me bajaras!

Sus manos se ciñeron en mi cintura y me hicieron girar tan rápido que todo dentro de mi cabeza se movió. Mi cara estaba sobre la suya, mientras ella me mantenía en el aire y me sonreía.

—Eres tan pequeña.

— ¡BAJAME! —rugí volviendo a pirar puñetazos y patadas que se estampaban en su estomago, su cara y casi todo el resto de su cuerpo, pero nada, nada le afectaba.

—Bien; basta ya —dijo—. Aquí abacá el juego ¿Dónde prefieres que lo haga? ¿En el brazo? ¿La mano? ¿El estomago? Si te contara donde e mordido otras veces.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! —gritó emociona girando sobre sus pies aún conmigo en el aire.

Era como un padre jugando con su hijo.

— ¡A la manera histórica! —fruncí el ceño. No entendía ni una de sus palabras—. Ya sabes, todo ese rollo de los vampiros —rodó los ojos — ¡El cuello mujer!

— ¿Qu-?

Mi espalda golpeo el suelo, sintiendo como de un momento a otro, el chaquetón era alejado de mi cuerpo dejando que la fría brisa de la noche me acariciara sobre la blusa.

—De verdad, nunca tuviste sentido de la moda —bromeo.

Mi respiración era lenta y profunda, mi corazón palpitaba en mis oídos y mi boca estaba seca. No quería que esto acabara así, no quería ser como ella, no quería odiarme a mi misma por el resto de mi vida.

—Solo mírame Kagome, —lo hice—. No es tan malo como párese.

—Es peor —contesté, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis mejillas.

Cerré los ojos cuando un sollozo murió en mi garganta.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿InuYasha me podría aceptar así?

—Deja de pensar en él.

—Pienso lo que me da la gana —¿Servia de algo ser valiente en esto momento? ¿Desafiarla? No en realidad, pero ya no tenía ganas de sentirme débil, de luchar por algo… solo…

—Te ayudare a pensar mejor —me dijo y puso sus pulgares en mis sienes.

Algo parecido a un choque eléctrico me hizo estremecerse y las imágenes se metían en mi cabeza tan rápido y de tantas formas que me sentía desfallecer.

El dolor me inundo nuevamente, volviendo a ver como InuYasha amaba a otra mujer.

—Esta vez no —dije y recordando mis más preciados recuerdos. Los minutos más felices de mi vida.

Rápidamente, la mentira quedo resumida a un pequeño corto de mala calidad.

— ¡Que romántico! De verdad, Kagome, terminaras por hacerme vomitar.

Sus pulgares presionaron más mis sienes, pero ahora solo había el dolor de la zona presionada, nada más. Las mentiras no pudieron superar a la verdad, mi verdad. Mis verdaderos recuerdos.

—Lindas imágenes. Gracias por compartirlas conmigo.

Una increíble necesidad de golpear algo —muy preferible una colorida— me invadió de pronto.

— ¿Enojada por algo cariño?

No lo dude, metí la mano a mi bolsillo y deslice la punta de la navaja por su cara.

Eso era seguramente lo más tonto, insensato, infantil y poco adecuado, ¿Cómo pensar que algo normal podría hacerle daño? ¡Imposible!

Sin embargo, una exclamación salio de mi cuando vi el corte en su mejilla. Como los pliegues de la piel se separaban, como nada de sangre salía de ahí, y como su cara estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Perfecto momento para ponerme de pie.

Gire sobre mi cuerpo y de un salto —totalmente torpe— terminé de pie, tambaleándome, temblando e increíblemente llena de tierra.

— ¿Cómo le has hecho? —se giró lentamente hacía mi, con su pálida mano en su mejilla y sus ojos completamente negros.

¿Cómo le había hecho? No tenía ni la más minima idea, pero, si dado el caso de que el valioso recuerdo de mi padre era capas de herirla, significaba que no estaba totalmente desprotegida, y más aún, podíamos estar casi a la misma altura en la pelea.

Claro, descontando la supervelocidad y la súper fuerza.

Dio un paso más hacia mí, haciéndome temblar, pero mantuve mi postura firme, sujetando con ambas manos la najaba frente a mí.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Si no fuera por la velocidad y la fuerza, estaríamos empatadas. Pero, lamentablemente, no lo estamos.

—No te me acerques más.

—Okay, no lo are —me sonrío.

Nuevamente, las imágenes de InuYasha con otra mujer golpearon mi cabeza.

— ¿¡C…Como! —¿Cómo era posible? ¡Si ni siquiera me estaba tocando!

—Regla numero uno; Jamás muestres todo su potencial —volvió a sonreír.

—Bien; no me importa —mis propias imágenes superaban con creses a esas imágenes.

—Regla numero dos; Los pensamientos del enemigo, son tus amigos.

Las imágenes me golpearon más fuerte, siendo más reales, combinándose con las mías.

Pero algo más allá de eso me estaba perturbando, una increíble ira estaba creciendo en mi estomago, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y mis puños estaban totalmente cerrados sobre el mando de la najaba. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando en odio. Un odio infinito.

—Ni se te ocurra —comencé, sin pensar muy bien mis palabras— ¡Esas imágenes son mías!

Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

— ¡No puede ser! —gritó Kikyô, más como una niña rodando los ojos— ¡Ya lo has aprendido! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me ha costado aprender eso?

Sabia que me hablaba, pero nada coherente llegaba a mis oídos. Estaba totalmente ida, perdida en mi propio odio, protegiendo lo que por derecho, ahora y siempre, seria mío, solo mío.

Volvimos a permanecer en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que todas mis emociones se tranquilizaran nuevamente, dejándome pensar con más claridad ahora que ella ya no podía meterse en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era que había podido alejarla de mis secretos? Solo tenía una respuesta; mi gran disgusto por saber que podía saber mis más hermosos recuerdos.

Nota mental; tener más de esos recuerdos si llego a vivir.

—Va a amanecer en cualquier momento. Por favor, Kagome, ya me estoy cansando de los jueguitos. ¿Hagámoslo rápido, ya?

—Aléjate. No te me acerques más.

No se detuvo, y aún más, aumentó el paso. Mi corazón retumbaba con cada nuevo paso, estaba segura de que en ese momento estaría sudando frío y que no estaba tan alejada de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Sorpresivamente, mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas, sintiendo una opresión en mi corazón que no me dejaba respirar. Mi cuerpo completo comenzó a temblar, aún sin moverme de mi posición, y las lágrimas lentamente se escabulleron por entre mis parpados cerrados y recorrieron mis mejillas como un torrente.

Su mirada se poso en mis lágrimas, pensé que sonreiría ante eso, pero no lo hizo, más bien, aún a través de todas las lagrimas que nublaban mi vista, pude apreciar como una sombra negra cubrió sus ojos.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón se oprimió más ante su mirada, y las palabras salieron suaves y tiernas de mis labios.

— ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo con el rostro contraído.

Mi cuerpo no lo soportó más, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo, aún con la vista levantada a ella que estaba como una estatua. Nos respiraba ni nacía nada.

Pero esa opresión no me dejaba estar en silencio, algo me estaba gritando que era el momento de gritar, pero el dolor de mi corazón me decía que era tarde e innecesario para eso. Las palabras quemaban mi garganta excitadas por salir y yo ya no las podía callar.

—Solo dime porqué, por favor —rogué.

No importó la oscuridad, ni la visión nublada, solo bastó mirar con mi corazón para saber la perturbación que estaba sintiendo ella en este momento. Un leve deje de algo me inundó el pecho, seguidos por miles de emociones que no entendía.

— ¿Me odias? —seguí, incapaz de callarme por más tiempo—. Por que si es así, no entiendo el por qué. Si me lo dices, intentaré entenderlo. Intentaré entender por qué quieres hacerme esto.

Callé, esperando que ella dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo y algo dentro de mi se rompió. Bajé el rostro ya sin importarme de que manera mis sollozos salían de mi boca, me estaba rompiendo por dentro y solo quería a InuYasha, quería que estuviera a mi lado, quería que me dijese que todo fue un sueño, que no iba a convertirme en nada y que me amaba.

Quería volver a casa, decirle a mamá toda la verdad y llorar por primera vez por extrañar a mi padre. Quería volver a trabajar, quería decirle a Gabriel que es y siempre será el mejor amigo que jamás tendré, quería decirle a Ayumi que sus galletas me causaban malestares, pero que siempre me las comida por que la quería. Quería por sobre todo volver a ver el cielo despejado de San Luis, suspirar y decir que era feliz.

Quería tantas cosas, quería… _vivi_r.

—Si yo… —su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Levanté el rostro totalmente mojado y la mire aún desde mi posición arrodillada—…solo hubiera podido cree en mí, nadie hubiera sufrido.

— ¿He…?

Su rostro estaba contraído pero serio, jamás había visto un rostro tan duro y con tantas emociones reflejadas en sus ojos.

—Cuando te encontré, pensé que eras diferente. Tu manera de pensar era diferente. Me interesaste bastante, por eso te mantuve más tiempo con vida, quería saber como pensabas —su mirada se levantó al oscuro cielo, sonriendo sin ganas luego de un rato—. Pero ya es tiempo, he tardado. Y las cosas han llegado a este punto.

Inhalé, intentando mantenerme en calma.

— ¿Alguna cosa antes de volver a vivir?

—Una pregunta, en realidad.

—Hum, a esto me refería cuando dije que eras especial. Adelante, pregunta. Tienes treinta segundos.

— ¿Es esto alguna especie de venganza?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Tú has perseguido a tu propia sangre por millones de años, aterrándonos, matándonos… ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño.

—Se acabó tu tiempo.

—Me quedan 15 segundos. Respóndeme, ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Somos hijos de tus hijos.

— ¡Ni yo misma lo se! —gritó—. Solo sé que los odio. Los odio tanto a ustedes como odio a los que son como nosotros.

Cerré los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Nos odias porque estamos vivos —dije, sintiéndome completamente segura de mis palabras—. Y odias a los tuyos por ser como son.

— ¡Yo-!

Miles de pájaros cruzaron volando por nuestras cabezas cuando el sonido gutural de los aullidos de los lobos se escuchó seguido de las pisadas. Volteé, sintiendo como mi corazón volvía a latir y enfoque mis ojos en la manada que corría presurosa hacia nosotros. Acercándose cada vez más rápido. Casi era capas de tocarlos.

—Que lindos. Los tienes muy bien entrenados.

Mi cabeza golpeó el suelo y el mundo se me desencajo por unas milésimas de segundos, pero no lo bastante largas como para no darme cuenta de que Kikyô estaba sobre mí.

—Te mataran —me aterré. Pensé que lo había superado, pensé que ya lo había enterrado, pero no. Me aterraba saber que ella iba a morir.

Si fuese por mí, la dejaría libre. Aún sabiendo lo que eso implicara.

—Veremos si también te puede matar a ti.

Lo siguiente que sentí, fue el ruido de la tela de mi blusa desgarrándose y filosas navajas atravesar la piel de mi cuello.

Aún así, estando como estaba, perdiendo lo que estaba perdiendo, me era imposible odiarla.

Había vivido lo que una persona no vivirá jamás hasta que fuera anciano y decrepito.

Pero, poniendo en una lista todos los sucesos, y viéndolos desde esta perspectiva, todo parecía un sueño. Y quizá lo era, quizá nada era real, ahora nada se sentía real, solo era yo y mi pequeño mundo de color negro. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo allí afuera? ¿Estarían luchando? Probablemente estarían echando a la suerte quien acabaría conmigo primero.

"Simplemente queda aceptar e intentar entender"

Era simple, yo era lo que ahora era, y tenia que aceptarlo, tenía que saber que esto era mi yo por el resto de lo que quedara de vida.

Pero en un momento así, ¿Era de valientes intentar hacerse la valiente? Ahora cuando ya no quedaba nada, cuando todo se había perdido. Yo no quería ser valiente, quería llorar, gritar y patalear como una niña asiendo un berrinche. Quería volver atrás, solo unos minutos, unas horas, unos días, tomar otro camino que me alejara de este sufrimiento, pero jamás, y escúchenlo bien, que me alejara de InuYasha.

Si mi deseo fuera cumplido, y todo volviera a ser como lo era hace un año, pediría recordarlo, aún que el no lo hiciera, y creo que seria capas de vivir con el solo recuerdo. Seria difícil, pero no imposible, mi madre lo había hecho relativamente bien hasta este momento.

Pero mi humano egoísta se negaba, no quería perderlo, quería tomar unas esposas y atarlas a nuestras muñecas, tirar la llave al mar y vivir ambos en una pequeña cueva donde nadie pudiera estar cerca de él ni de mí, que solo fuéramos los dos.

Juntos para siempre.

Como se supone que son las historias de amor.

—No se supone que sea así, tranquilízate, InuYasha.

¿InuYasha?

Automáticamente mi cuerpo comenzó a recuperar las fuerzas. Intenté moverme.

—Ella no querría que pensaras así.

¿Ella? ¿Yo? ¿Pesar qué?

Volví a intentar moverme, pero me sentía atada, como si un gran bloque de sementó estuviera sobre mí.

—InuYasha, hermano, apártate.

¿Miroku? ¡Miroku! Por favor, ayúdame. No me puedo mover.

—Es mejor antes que despierte. Apártate. No quiero pelear contigo.

—Intenta entenderlo. Ella ya no será ella cuando despierte.

Escuché un gruñido.

¿Un lobo? ¿InuYasha? ¿Que está pasando?

—Estoy seguro que su deseo es morir, InuYasha.

—También lo pienso.

¿Morir? ¿Hablaban de mí? ¿Qué yo quería morir?

Eso era, InuYasha, no dejes que me vuelva esto, mátame, si realmente me amas, mátame. Por favor.

— ¿Tendremos que luchar contra ti?

—Saldrás lastimado, piénsalo, somos muchos. Mejor apártate. Por mi parte no quiero hacerte daño.

¿Daño? ¿A InuYasha? ¿Por mi?

Olvídenlo. Quiero despertar, ¡Ayúdenme a despertar! Yo misma luchare contra ustedes si quieren lastimar a InuYasha.

Y sucedió. Mi estomago se revolvió de un momento a otro y el resto de mis sentidos reaparecieron.

De pronto, estaba totalmente consiente de todo a mi alrededor… pero temía abrir los ojos. Probé despacio, abriéndolos un poco, acostumbrándome a la tenue luz de la madrugada que ya se hacia presente.

Moví un dedo, moví dos dedos y moví la palma completamente antes de tomar las fuerzas para poder sentarme.

Todo dio vueltas en la fracción de segundos en la que recordé por qué había querido despertar.

Asustada, y hasta cierto punto extrañada –por el hecho de que todo se percibiera de la misma manera- busqué con mis ojos a InuYasha, encontrándolo, tal como me lo esperaba, convertido en lobo y a escasos centímetros de mi.

Dos cosas arrasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento. La primera, el me quería matar o me estaba protegiendo, y la segunda; no sabía que pasaría en el próximo segundo.

Miré mi blusa, totalmente desgarrada, mostrando gran parte de mi sujetador y mi estomago. Sin embargo, no estaba para preocuparme por esas cosas.

Volví a mirar, esta vez a la gran manada que me miraba acechante, esperando el momento para saltar. Solo Miroku e Inu No estaban como humanos, arañados, claramente agotados y semi-vestidos.

Miré a InuYasha, buscando alguna respuesta. Demostrándole con la mirada que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa, cualquier decisión suya.

—InuYasha.

Se acercó a mí, a paso más seguro de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y puso su enorme nariz mojada a mi mejilla, inhalando profundamente y exhalando dándome un lindo peinado hacia atrás.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más en paz que nunca, confiando en él, en su criterio, en su amor. El elegiría lo correcto.

—No lo hagas más difícil.

Mi cuerpo tembló cuando la voz de Miroku sonó más cerca de lo que mi percepción había captado. Automáticamente InuYasha se puso frente a mí, protegiéndome, gruñendo.

Sin saber por qué, mi corazón se oprimió con pesar y sentí ganas de llorar.

No quería verlo pelear, ni mucho menos con su familia.

Entonces hice lo último que hubiera pasado por mi cabeza. Mi sentido común me grito que no, pero lo mande a freír espárragos.

A toda prisa, me levanté y corrí rodeando el cuerpo de InuYasha, atravesando la corta distancia que me separaba a mí y a Miroku.

Si estaba cerca de él, me mataría rápido, de ese modo InuYasha no tendría que pelear y yo no me sentiría terriblemente cobarde. Pero, como nada puede salir bien en mi vida, mis pies se enredaron entre ellos y volé unos centímetros hasta caer en los brazos de Miroku que, muy audazmente, me sostuvo sin lastimarme.

Me quede ahí, quieta, con la frente pegada al duro y arañado pecho, esperando, con mi corazón galopando a mil por hora mientras sentía mi rostro arder por la adrenalina…

Un momento, ¿Dije _corazón_?

— ¡No lo puede creer! —gritó Miroku elevándome en el aire, tal como lo había hecho Kikyô anteriormente. Pero esta vez me sentía segura— ¡Estas viva!

— ¿Lo estoy? —parpadeé, golpeándome mentalmente por no haber notado nada antes. ¡Mi piel no había cambiado! ¡Todo este tiempo mi corazón había estado latiendo! ¡No quería Sangre!— ¡Estoy viva! —grité feliz sin poder creérmela del todo. Levante mi cabeza y aprecie los ojos fosforescentes de todos los lobos, ya tranquilos, moviendo sus colar. Abrasé la cabeza de Miroku como si se tratara de un hermano y deje un fugaz beso en su frente antes de que me bajara.

Inu No se acerco a mi, sujetando –no tan tiernamente- mi rostro en sus manos, mirándome directo a los ojos.

No sé por que lo hice, pero no pude evitar sonreírle. Y párese que él tampoco pudo evitar corresponderme.

Me escabullí de sus manos y corrí hacia InuYasha, abrazando su peluda cabeza cuando el también corría hacia mi. No dude en que él ya lo supiera, por eso había intentado protegerme, por eso se había acercado tan confiado a mi.

No recordaba la ultima vez en la que había reído tanto, pero no podía parar, estaba tan feliz que lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y no podía evitarlo.

Un milagro había pasado. Yo seguía viva.

Moví mi cabeza para poder besar los mojados labios del lobo, sin importarme en absoluto la diferencia de tamaños. Mis labios estaban cerrados y gustosos de poder sentirlo nuevamente. Pero no duro mucho tiempo el beso casto, ya que mis labios humanos favoritos en todo el mundo ya estaban pegados a los míos mientras sus brazos me jalaban más cerca de el.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Papá, me están pervirtiendo!

Mi rostro cobró color en un segundo y me separé de InuYasha, viendo su cara de fastidio muy característica. Volvía a sonreír.

Me di media vuelta y rebusque en el suelo la najaba, encontrando tirada justo en el lugar en que había estado. No me hubiera perdonado perderla, mucho menos después de todo lo que hizo por mí.

El hocico del nuevamente lobo InuYasha choco en mi espalda, mientras que entre sus dientes, ligeramente, tenia la capucha que Kikyô me había quitado. La acepté y no dude en ponérmela, volviendo a ocultar mí casi desnudes de los demás.

Me subí en InuYasha, aferrándome fuertemente de su pelaje.

Delicadamente, pasé mis dedos sobre mi cuello donde la piel rugosa estaba.

Ya habría tiempo para contestar preguntas. Ahora solo quería volver a casa.

**|Nota autora: **

Solo uno Ö uno más y terminamos ;)


	17. Principio de fin

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de total propiedad de Rumiki Takahashi. Yo solo cago sus personalidades un poco para crear mi historia. Amen. **

(Solo corrijo las faltas de ortografía —que aún así se me pueden pasar algunas. La narración queda de la misma manera)

**Moon Ghost**

Por muy larga que sea la tormenta,

El sol siempre vuelve a brilla entre las nubes.

(Khalil Gibran)

**|Capitulo diecisiete: **_Principio del fin_

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo.

Cerré la última caja que tenía algunas de mis cosas y la dejé a un lado de la cama. Miré por última vez mi habitación, que me había acompañado silenciosamente todos estos años, y que ahora tenía que dejar atrás. Volteé y miré a mi mamá, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios.

Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y si no hubiera estado ocupada corriendo a abrazarla, hubiera podido notar en ese momento como sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Pero no pude notarlo hasta después, cuando nos separamos levemente para mirarnos. Se sentía como si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos, pero no lo era, y el hecho de que lagrimas rebeldes corrieran por nuestras mejillas, nos hacían reír levemente, riendo de cuan tonta era la otra por llorar cuando nos podríamos ver cualquier día, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

Limpié sus lagrimas y ella limpio las mías, me di media vuelta y tomé la caja, siendo acompañada por ella hasta la puerta donde se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Me despedí silenciosamente, dando mis primeros pasos permanentes fuera de la casa.

Casi tres meses atrás, cuando la _batalla_ con Esperanza —no me atrevía a llamarla de otra manera ahora— había terminado por fin, cuando mi alma y mi corazón estaban tan cansados por todo lo vivido, visto y sentido. Ella me esperaba, con un baño caliente —no supo jamás a que hora yo iba a volver, así que calentó el agua toda la noche… una y otra vez— y con el mejor abrazo que uno puede esperar cuando vuelve a casa.

Me deje hacer, durante casi toda la mañana. Ella fregaba mis brazos con la esponja, hablándome de cosas tan triviales que en cualquier otro momento no me interesarían, pero que esa vez le hacían tan bien a mi alma. No quería escuchar de peleas, de guerras, de sufrimientos. Simplemente quería escuchar como es que casi se comió un insecto.

Y así duramos unas horas, cambiando el agua para mantenerla caliente mientras mi piel se arrugaba. Pero no me importaba, extrañamente me sentía tan feliz e infeliz a la vez que mientras ella hablaba, lamentosas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas. Sabía que ella estaba al tanto de mi llanto en ese momento, —y no es que yo callara mis sollozos y lamentos— pero no hacia nada, no me consolaba ni me hablaba sobre que el monstruo ya se había ido, simplemente seguíos hablando en todo momento.

Demostrándome que la tormenta había pasado. Que ahora solo había paz.

Apreté más la caja entre mis brazos, tentándome de mirar hacia atrás pero no quise hacerlo, no ahora. Caminé a pasó lento y seguro, atravesando la calle y llegando a la que ahora seria mi única y permanente casa por lo que me quedaba de vida.

La casa de la vieja de los gatos.

Había veces en las que me preguntaba si alguna vez aquella señora se pregunto de quien seria su casa cuando ella y sus 'amigos' ya no estuvieran. Reí, aunque lo hubiera pensado, definitivamente jamás pensó en lo 'especiales' que serian sus nuevos inquilinos.

Deje la caja en el suelo, rebuscando en mis pantalones la llave.

La puerta se abrió antes de que yo pudiese escoger la llave correcta.

—Vine de visita —me dijo Sango, con una expresión muy parecida a la que tienen las personas cuando gritan '¡Sorpresa!'.

—Creo que lo note —le sonreí recogiendo la caja y entrando a mi nuevo hogar— ¿Miroku vino contigo?

—Sip, pero se fue con InuYasha, ¿Por qué?

—Bien, solo estaba pensando que todavía no tengo un extintor de fuego.

—Pues, con un cuñado de esa índole, mejor te vas comprando uno de una vez por todas —sonrío divertida acompañándome hasta la habitación—, y si te sirve de algo, quizá de consuelo, yo tengo a lo menos tres extintores en cada sector de la casa.

—Eso me sirve de mucho ánimos, gracias.

Reímos y caímos sentadas. Ella sobre la vieja mecedora que yo me había tomado la molestia de traer y yo sobre el colchón de la cama.

—Tienes suerte.

— ¿En qué?

—Para comenzar, mi madre jamás me hubiera permitido salir de casa sin estar casada. Quizá si vivía sola en un departamento, pero jamás con un hombre.

—Bien, tampoco es del todo así —levanté mi mano izquierda, donde un pequeño diamante brillaba sobre mi dedo anular—. La mía no me dejó salir de casa hasta tener esto en mi dedo.

Ella sonrió.

—Algo es algo —dijo.

Mire más inquisidoramente el anillo. No era ostentoso, no era demasiado caro ni tan llamativo. Pero así lo había querido yo. Jamás fui de adornos o joyas, y no es por que no me gustasen (que de todos modos no lo hacían) más bien era el hecho de que no me quedaban. O eso pensaba yo.

Pero no podía negarlo, amaba como se veía ese anillo en mi dedo.

— ¿Qué hace esto en tu cajón de ropa interior?

Levanté la vista hacia Sango que estaba ayudándome a terminar de guardar mi ropa en ese momento, puse toda mi atención en la cosa metaliza en sus manos. Sonreí. La navaja de mi padre.

—La deje ahí mientras dura este alborto. No quería perderla.

—Claro, ¿Qué más seguro que el cajón de la ropa interior? Nada.

—Exactamente.

Estiré mi mano hasta llegar a la navaja, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

Quise devolvérsela a mamá hace tiempo, es más, lo hice, pero ella no me dejo. Prácticamente me obligo que me la dejara y yo, sinceramente, la acepte gustosa. Ahora era mi pequeño tesoro.

Le pregunté a Inu No en secreto sobre ella, contándole toda la historia. Y no es que quisiera guardar secretos con InuYasha o con cualquiera de mi ahora 'nueva' familia, pero sentía que ese secreto era mío y de mi papá, y ya bastante hacia con decírselo a Inu No. Me había explicado muchas cosas, la mayoría no las entendí, hablaba muy rápido y yo estaba demasiado cansada esa vez. Pero algo había entendido, algo relacionado con 'La marca del lobo'.

Pase mis manos por el borde de la navaja, rozando con mis yemas delicadamente sobre la filosa hoja, notando pequeños relieves tan pequeños que no podían ser visto a no se que tuvieras los ojos cerrados. Y cuando lo hacías, eras capas de apreciar la figura de un lobo.

Tampoco entendía qué significaba a ciencia cierta todo eso, Inu No me había dicho que lo había creado el dueño de toda esta historia, la pieza principal del rompecabezas, el por qué de la razón. El amante de Esperanza.

Toda la historia de pronto se resumía a él y su deseo de ser perdonado. Pero no había sido él el que había hecho la marca del lobo, sino la tribu de Esperanza, y más específicamente, sus hijos. Al enterarse por el propio amante de su madre su destino, crearon la marca del lobo. Siendo esta la única que pudiese dañar a las criaturas de la noche.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que hasta el momento había entendido.

También le pregunte sobre los hijos de Esperanza, es decir, ¿Eran mitad lobo? ¿Yo tenía alguna clase de relación sanguínea que me llevaba a ser algún tipo de pariente lobuna lejana? Inu No me había contestado que no. Me explicó eso que fue hace tantos años, cuando no existía el matrimonio, cuando las mujeres podían estar con quienes quisiesen.

— ¿Qué hace la mecedora aquí? ¿La quito? —me dijo dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia -aún cuando se había sentado en ella.

—No, déjala donde esta. Es muy especial.

—Hmm,… lo que digas.

La vieja mecedora, ¿Cómo no tenerla en la habitación? Sobre ella había tenido las visiones más hermosas de mi vida, cuando poco a poco comenzaba a sumirme en el sueño, sobre ella siempre estaba InuYasha mirándome.

Esos eran recuerdos que tampoco podría olvidar.

Extrañaría a mí madre y de eso estaba segura, aún que daba el hecho de que estaba cruzando la calle. Pero aún así lo haría, jamás era fácil cambiarse, siempre se dejaban cosas atrás, pero, también, siempre se creaban cosas nuevas. Y yo estaba dispuesta a eso, a dejar algo de mi pasado y comenzar a construir un nuevo recuerdo.

Recuerdos que me quedarían hasta que fuera anciana.

Sonreí. Sin darme cuenta estaba 'teniendo' una vida normal, como cualquier mujer, como cualquier hija…

—Tengo hambre —levanté mi vista y enfoqué mis ojos en Sango que estaba sentada en la mecedora, acariciando su panza y relamiéndose los labios—. Quiero uvas…

— ¿Uvas? —parpadeé, sintiendo como unos increíbles antojos me llegaban a mí también. En realidad, todo lo relacionado con uvas me daba antojo.

—… con chocolate.

Suficiente.

Me puse de pie y tome mi bolso.

—Vamos a comprar uvas.

— ¡Sí! —gritó victoriosa—. Pero necesito tu ayuda para ponerme de pie.

— ¿Segura que tienes cuatro meses? —enarqué una ceja mientras hacia presencia de mi casi nula fuerza.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que InuYasha me había mentido en el periodo de gestación de su raza, es decir, Sango tenia un estomago enorme.

—Casi cinco.

—Tu estomago es enorme.

—Lo sé, y te contare un secreto. Creo que son dos.

— ¿Dos?

—si, dos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ese es el punto, no lo se —me miro sonrojada—. Creo que es instinto de madre, ¿No?

Le sonreí y salimos de la casa.

Sango se había convertido en esa especie de hermana mayor que una chica siempre quiere. En los últimos dos meses, habíamos sabido llevar una relación amistosa casi hasta ser mejores amigas.

Su relación con Miroku estaba bien, o eso se podía apreciar entre los besos y caricias –nada pudorosas- que se daban en cualquier lugar. Pero aún así me inquietaba el hecho de que Miroku fuera a ser padre, es decir, ¿Qué padre incendia la casa de su hermano menor? ¿Qué padre incendia el calentador? ¿Qué padre es pirómano? Bueno, Sango era alguien bastante infantil pero increíblemente dominante y aterradora cuando se lo proponía… por eso es que no estaba dudando de la salud física de sus futuros hijos.

— ¿Sabes? Una pequeña operación podría quitar esa cicatriz —me comentó Sango, mirando mi cuello.

Llevé mi mano a la zona rugosa cerca de mi hombro, donde en algún momento se poso la boca de Esperanza. Era extraño, ninguna otra cicatriz había quedado de mordeduras anteriores, pero esta no sanaba, no importa cuanto esperara.

—No —negué con la cabeza—. Prefiero tenerla aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Sango me miró extrañada antes de volver su vista al camino nuevamente. Seguramente estaba pensando que estaba loca, y quizá tenía algo de razón. Pero no me apetecía quitarme la cicatriz, no sabía muy bien el motivo.

—Pensé que dijiste Uvas —me quejé cuando la vi corriendo a por las mandarinas. Mi estomago se estaba regocijando con solo pensar en las uvas—. Y yo quiero uvas.

— ¿Es que nunca lo has escuchado? —me preguntó, poniendo la mejor cara de sorprendida.

— ¿Escuchar que? —respondí con otra pregunta.

—Las embarazadas cambiamos mucho de ideas. Ya sabes, las hormonas, el bebe… dos bebes.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los bebes?

—Que uno quiere mandarinas, y el otro quiere uvas —sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Oh, claro —rodeé los ojos, claramente divertida—. Desde tan pequeños y no se ponen de acuerdo. Creo que tendrás un problema.

—Ellos si están de acuerdo en algo —contraataco sin cortar su sonrisa.

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué?

—Ambos las quieren bañadas en chocolate.

Si había aprendido algo en este último tiempo, es que con Sango uno siempre perdía…

—Y olvidé mi billetera.

… en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Pero, si les era sincera, más que molestarme me agradaba. Una amiga nunca, 'jamás' estaba de más, por muy embarazada y bipolar que esté.

Apenas compramos las mandarinas y la uvas, no pude evitar probar una, dos… diez, once…

—Pareciera que tu fueras la embarazada y no yo —bromeó.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo —excuse con unas uvas en mi boca—. Son totalmente adictivas.

—Lo que es totalmente adictito es…

— ¿Uvas?

—No. Piñas.

—Piñas, claro —rodeé los ojos— ¿Nos vamos a casa?

— ¿Y que pasa con las piñas?

—Tienes dos hijos, no tres —le sonreí.

—Ohu.

Retomamos el camino a casa, procurando parar en cualquier tienda que vendiese chocolate liquido para poder satisfacer nuestros antojos.

Llegamos a casa, pelamos las mandarinas y las tiramos en una fuente junto con las uvas, destapando el pote de chocolate y vertiéndolo enzima. Gustosas y casi excitadas, tomamos unos tenedores y nos dejamos caer sobre el sofá con la fuente entre nosotras.

—Te lo digo, —Dijo mientras se llevaba una mandarina a la boca, dejando un leve rastro de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios—. Estar embarazada hace que las mujeres sintamos mayor apetito sexual.

—Yo me pregunto una cosa…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Hace un momento, estábamos hablando de chocolate, y de la nada cambiamos al sexo.

—Son temas científicamente relacionados, deberías saberlo —me apuntó con el tenedor, como acusándome de no saber algo realmente importante—. El chocolate es un afrodisíaco.

—Eso no es verdad, he comido chocolate desde niña —arrugué la nariz. Si el chocolate fuera un afrodisíaco… no deberían venderlo a menores de edad.

—Es distinto. El chocolate es como… un puente.

— ¿Un puente?

—Si, un puente, entre el placer de lo dulce y el placer de las relaciones.

—Creo que no quiero hablar de este tema.

— ¿Por qué no? Es totalmente normal. Y más para las mujeres que llevan una vida sexual activa.

Una uva se atoro en mi garganta de pronto, haciéndome toser.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó, estirando su mano para golpear levemente mi espalda.

—Nada, nada.

Inevitablemente me acordé de algo que estaba intentando olvidar.

—Eso me recuerda, tu cumpleaños es el próximo mes ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Cumples veintitrés ¿Verdad? Es excelente edad para casarse. Yo también me case a los veintitrés.

—Creo que InuYasha me comentó algo al respecto.

—Sip. Sip. Los veintitrés son la mejor edad. Y hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo se casan? ¿Tienen todo listo? ¿Puedo acompañarte a elegir el vestido?

—Aún no lo sé. No tenemos nada. Eso creo —sonreí— ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—Unas más ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a InuYasha? —el tono de la conversación cambio a uno más tenso. Volví a atragantarme.

—Cuando este completamente segura —le contesté.

—Hmm, yo pienso que… —de detuvo unos segundos— creo que hasta aquí llego la conversación de chicas por ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Llegaron los chicos.

—Pero si yo no e escuchado na…

La puerta principal se abrió antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra.

Me golpeé mentalmente. Claro que ella sabia que ellos venían. De seguro los escucho desde lejos.

— ¡Eso fue genial! —escuché a Miroku gritar.

—No, Miroku, eso no fue genial. ¡Fue un incendio! —respondió InuYasha.

Evite sonreír. Aún no podía creer lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Miroku en algunas ocasiones.

Ambos entraron en la sala de estar donde nos encontrábamos. Si antes fui capas de contener una sonrisa, ahora no pude evitar la enorme carcajada que de salio de mi boca, seguida muy de cerca por la de Sango.

— ¡Apuesto a que se ríen porque saben toda la historia! —dijo Miroku, alegremente— ¿Fue genial, o no?

—No, mi amor, no nos reímos por eso —dijo Sango, parando de reír.

— ¿No?

—No. Nos reímos por el hecho de que parecen carbón.

Volví a reír, esta vez más disimuladamente. Pero el hecho de verlos, con la ropa casi quemaba, con manchas negras por todo el cuerpo, era algo que solo se podía ver una vez en un millón.

— ¿Qué incendiaste esta vez? —preguntó Sango, olvidando lo divertido de la situación y comprendiendo la gravedad.

—Nada, lo juro —levantó sus manos en señal de rendición—. Cuando veníamos, hubo un incendio.

— ¿Y como explicas el hecho de que están carbonizados?

—Pues —siguió InuYasha, tomando la palabra—. Aquí, tu querido esposo, no halló nada mejor que saltar sobre el edificio. Había gente dentro, si, pero el incendio no era tan grande como para matarlos. Es más, ya se estaba extinguiendo y los bomberos ya estaban adentro. Pero claro, el tuvo que hacer de héroe. Salvó un perro. Oh, sí, lo más importante. Me llevó a la fuerza adentro.

Me puse de pie mientras la discusión de los tres seguía. Fui a la habitación y terminé de ordenar mi ropa. Fui hasta los cajones de InuYasha y retire un pantalón y un boxer, seguí caminando por la habitación hasta llegar al gran armario y saque una toalla. Finalmente salí de la habitación, pase junto a la pelea de perros y deje la ropa y la toalla en el baño.

Volví a sentarme sobre el sofá, terminando de comer las últimas uvas que quedaban (decidí dejarle las mandarinas a Sango).

—Mejor nos vamos —dijo Sango, mirando detenidamente a Miroku—. Tienes que darte un buen baño.

—Podría bañarme aquí…

—Pero no lo harás —saltó InuYasha—. No incendiaras nada aquí. Largo.

—También te quiero hermano.

Ambos se despidieron y se marcharon, claro, no sin antes de que Sango me pidiera prestada la fuente.

—Claro.

—Gracias.

—Y también —se acercó susurrándome al oído— no dejes pasar más tiempo. Diséñelo.

— ¿Decir que a quien? —preguntó Miroku desde lejos.

—Vamos, te contare luego.

En unos segundos, todo quedo en silencio.

—Me daré un baño.

Sonreí. Cuan predecible podía ser una persona cuando se le conocía.

—Te deje ropa y una toalla en el baño.

Volteó y me miro elevando una ceja. No pude más que sonreír.

—Gracias.

Espere hasta escuchar como la puerta del baño se serraba para dejarme caer totalmente sobre el sofá y mirar el techo.

Me sentía extraña, de buena manera claro, pero extraña al fin y al cabo.

Todo estaba tan calmado, tan quieto… era como si la tormenta jamás hubiera pasado por nosotros, como si todo lo sufrido no fuera más que un sueño.

Pero no quería que fuese así, era extraño, pero sentía que si olvidaba todo, estaría perdiendo algún recuerdo muy importante.

Además, había otro tema muy delicado que tocar.

Me ruborizó la idea. Tenía que decírselo, pero era tan vergonzoso…

Sí, sí. Mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

Me levanté y miré por la ventana, la noche había caído hace bastante. Fui a la habitación y prepare mi ropa. También quería darme un baño.

Espere que saliera para meterme. Deje mi ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia y deje que el agua cayera sobre mí. Jaboné mi cuerpo con fuerza, esperando alejar cualquier tipo de mal olor si era posible.

Cuando terminé, enrollé una toalla en mi cuerpo y salí de la ducha. Me quede largo tiempo mirándome en el espejo, pasando mi mano por este para quitarle el empañado. Suspiré y comencé a vestirme. Había pensado en muchos pijamas que podría usar esa noche, pero todos no iban conmigo y mi pequeña figura. Así que simplemente me decidí por mi viejo pijama. Un short pequeño y una remera sin mangas. (Después de todo, estábamos casi en primavera)

Cuando entre en la habitación él estaba recostado sobre la cama, simplemente con el pantalón que yo le había dejado y mirando la televisión. Me miró en cuanto atravesé el umbral, me sonrío y volvió a ver la tele. Si, no estaba esperando que reaccionara a verme con ese pijama, es decir, me había visto con el aún antes de ser novios.

Caminé hasta sentarme en la cama y dejarme caer junto a él, mirando la televisión.

Respiré hondo, intentando que con todo ese aire mi corazón se decidiera y dejara de latir tan fuerte. Estaba avergonzada de saber que el podía oírlo.

Lo miré de reojo, maldiciéndolo internamente. Estúpidos hombres y sus estúpidos nervios de acero en estos casos.

Miré la televisión, estaban dando un programa que no entendí al principio. Luego, cuando los vi en el suelo, agarrando sus partes intimas y riendo como desquiciados, entendí que era ese programa donde los hombres no hallaban nada más divertido que hacer cosas asquerosas o golpearse entre ellos en los lugares más dolorosos.

Volví a mirar a InuYasha que se reía cada cinco segundos.

Jamás entendería por qué les gustaban ese tipo de programas a los hombres.

—Mira —me dijo y volteó a verme.

Mire la televisión.

—Eso lo hicimos con Miroku hace como un año —me explicó.

Un chico (seguramente el más estúpido de todos) estaba usando una especie de taparrabo muy parecido al de Tarzán. Otros tres chicos estaban a una distancia prudente, apuntándole con una onda directo a su entrepierna.

— ¿Quién era el del taparrabo, tú o Miroku?

—Ambos. Nos turnamos.

—Eso es tonto.

—si, pero es divertido.

Rodeé los ojos y no le contesté ¿Tenia algún fin hacerlo?

Volví a mirar el programa. Ahora estaban haciendo otra cosa realmente asquerosa.

— ¡Ag! No quiero ver esto. Vomitare —me alargué hasta tomar el cambiador de la Tv y apagarla.

InuYasha se volteó totalmente decidido a quitarme el control.

Pensé en la mayoría de las películas, en las que las escenas de romance y sexo siempre empiezan después de una disputa en la cama por alguna cosa. Pero lejos de todos mis pensamientos, no pude ocultar mi cara de desencajo cuando InuYasha estornudo.

El poco y nada de ambiente romántico que habíamos creado en esos pocos segundos de disputa (quedando totalmente tendida en la cama con él sobre mí) se vieron en un largo viaje sin retorno.

Nos miramos por unos segundos.

—Heer… ¿Pescaste un resfriado? —le pregunté casi sin creérmelo. Que yo supiera, jamás se había enfermado.

—Eso es casi imposible —me respondió sentándose en la cama. Yo le imité y quedamos frente a frente.

— ¿Entonces por qué estornudaste?

—Por… hm, no importa —me sonrío y fue a buscar el cambiador que estaba junto a mí. Sujete su muñeca antes de que llegara a él.

—Dime —fruncí el ceño ¡Como odiaba que me escondiera cosas que, claramente, tenían que ver conmigo!

—Nada —levantó la vista y miró el techo distraídamente.

—InuYasha… —inhalé, calmándome—. Dímelo. Por favor.

—Te enfadaras.

—No lo haré —entonces si tenía que ver conmigo.

—Oh, estoy completamente seguro de que lo harás —ahora se veía divertido.

—Lo prometo. No lo haré —levanté ambas manos en un signo de juramente—Dime ¿Por qué estornudaste?

—Me picó la nariz.

— ¿Y por qué te picó la nariz?

—Bien, pues… tu olor me picó.

— ¿he?

Mi cara se deformo en ese momento.

— ¿Huelo mal? —pregunte casi aterrada de la respuesta.

—No, no es eso lo que quise decir —corrigió rápidamente, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Hueles exquisito.

— ¡No es lo que dijiste hace unos minutos! —fruncí el ceño.

—No dije que apestaras. Solo que tu olor me picó la nariz.

— ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? Porque qué yo recuerde, mi picante olor jamás te ha picado la nariz.

—Ese es el punto —pasó un dedo por debajo de su nariz—. Últimamente, tu olor ha estado más picante.

Guardé silencio por unos segundos ¿Mi olor era más fuerte? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Algo anda mal en mí? —le pregunté algo temerosa y más relajada.

—Nada anda mal en ti.

—Pero-..

—Quizás, simplemente yo este muy sensible del olfato.

— ¿Seguro? —dudé, oliendo mi antebrazo que solo tenia el olor al bajón de frutas que había usado.

—Completamente.

Aunque lo dijera, no podía estar tranquila. Mi olor había cambiado y eso no era normal (creía yo).

—Compruébalo otra vez —insistí, alejando el cabello de mi hombro derecho y acercándome un poco a él—Huele —volví a insistir, apuntando el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro.

Desde mi posición solo le vi arquear una ceja y, al segundo después, acercar su nariz a mi cuello, dándome un pequeño cosquilleo cuando esta rozó ahí.

— ¿Y? —pregunté ansiosa, dispuesta a separarme de él para hablarle a la cara, pero sus manos que hasta ese momento se había posado en mi cintura no me dejaron. Instintivamente me mordí el labio inferior.

—Es lo mismo. El olor es más fuerte.

—Y que se supone que pasa —volví a intentar separarme, pero sus manos eran garrotes en mi cintura.

—Nada malo seguramente. Le preguntaremos a mi papá mañana.

—De acuerdo.

Guardamos silencio, aún en la misma posición, con su aliento acariciando mi piel desnuda mientras sentía el calor de sus manos en mi cintura.

Si quererlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y mi respiración se volvió pesada.

Su mejilla paso junto a la mía y mis ojos se cerraron por inercia cuando me besó.

Le correspondí enseguida, sintiendo mi estomago revolverse de manera extraña. Pensé que _esa_visita ya vendría por mí, pero no sentía los típicos dolores de su llegada.

Me abrasé a su cuello y seguí besándolo, abriendo más mi boca, sintiéndome demasiado encendida de un momento a otro. Entonces lo recordé. «Tonto Chocolate»

::::

— ¿Sabes? —Le pregunte y el hizo un mohín en respuesta. Sonreí— ¿Estas durmiendo?

—Casi lo estuve —me apretó más, pegando mi espalda más a su pecho y acariciando suavemente mi seno que su mano tenia sujeto— ¿Qué pasa?

—Estuve pensando en algunas cosas… —comencé despacio, tanteando el terreno.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó perezoso, suspirando contra mi hombro.

—Desde que tuvimos esa lucha hace casi tres meses yo no… —callé. No quise seguir hablando. Estaba pensando tonterías y me estaba asustando sola.

— ¿Tú no qué?

—Lo olvidé —mentí.

Volví a intentar dormir pero inevitablemente tocar el tema de la pelea me trajo recuerdos antiguos. Recuerdos que me dolía recordar.

Me moví un poco para poder tocar la cicatriz de mi cuello, pasando mis yemas por la piel arrugada. Si me preguntaban si odiaba a Esperanza, mi respuesta era no. Probablemente la hubiera odiado si me hubiera convertido, pero no fue así, y no sé por qué. Ella quería transformarme con todas sus fuerzas y casi cumplió su cometido.

Cuando la pelea había terminado, todos nos habíamos reunidos a hablar del tema, incluso los padres de Sango y la otra familia de licántropos que jamás había visto en mi vida. Habíamos hablado de esto, de mí, de la transformación… y todos llegaron a una conclusión que no terminaba de convencerme, «Esperanza no podía convertir a los suyos» era una conclusión razonable, pero algo le faltaba que no terminaba de convencerme. Había algo detrás de las palabras, de los gesto, del odio, de la cicatriz…

Había algo entre líneas que no podía leer. Algo importante para mí…

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. En mi mente se repetía constantemente mi charla con Esperanza, una y otra vez, repitiéndose también el último momento, cuando las dagas filosas atravesaron mi piel.

Y así, repetidamente, me repetía que no podía odiarla.

Era ilógico. Odiarla era lo más cuerdo.

Abrí los ojos cuando la habitación ya estaba clara. Palpé el lugar vacío junto a mí, buscando a InuYasha. Los ruidos en la cocina me indicaron que probablemente se había despertado antes.

Claro, como olvidarlo. InuYasha duerme menos que un humano.

—Buenos días —le dije, y me sonrío con un pan tostado en su boca.

—Bueno días —me dijo— ¿Quieres pan?

—Come tranquilo. Yo me lo hago.

Pasé junto a él disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de pareja recién despertada. Tome unas rodajas de pan y las puse en el tostador.

—Iremos a hablar con mi papá sobre el cambio en tu olor.

—De acuerdo —vertí leche en un vaso y saqué las tostadas. Me senté frente a él.

— ¿Y ya lo recuerdas?

— ¿El qué?

—Lo que anoche me querías decir pero se te olvidó.

—Oh —me detuve en mi labor de comer—. Eso —me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, _eso_ —hizo una pausa— ¿Y, que era?

—Nada —volví a mentir, dándole una mordida a mi pan.

— ¿Qué me escondes? —no me atreví a mirarlo.

—Nada —dije de nuevo.

—Ayer, me obligaste a decirte lo de tu olor. Ahora te toca decirme lo que piensas a mí.

Ohu, eso era un golpe bajo.

Me mordí el labio y alejé los cabellos de mi rostro.

—Te lo diré cuando esté segura.

— ¿Segura de qué?

—De nada.

Y ahí quedó la conversación.

Volví a darle una mascada a mi pan.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —le pregunté.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Puedes llevarme a ese lugar? El lugar de la pelea.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó confundido, seguramente pensando que mierda cruzaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

—Necesito comprobar algo —contesté mirándolo como cachorro a medio morir. Necesitaba ir a ese lugar por que algo después del sueño vivido me tenia inquieta. Y estando en ese lugar, seguramente lo comprendería.

—Hace casi tres meses dijiste que no querías recordar nada. Que nos olvidáramos de todo. Y ahora me dices esto.

—Pues sí —me sonrojé— ¿Iremos?

Hubo un largo silencio de por medio.

—Sí, ya. Iremos —suspiró resignado volviendo a comer su pan.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Pero luego me dirás lo que me ocultas —¡Rayos!

—Pensé que-

—No lo creo.

Demonios. Odiaba no tener auto.

Desde ese punto en adelante comenzamos a hablar de cosas más triviales para ambos, hasta que terminamos de comer y nos alistamos para salir.

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando nos pusimos en marcha en el nuevo Chevrolet Epica que InuYasha había adquirido hace casi dos meses.

— ¿Sabes? —me preguntó cuando llevábamos casi una hora de viaje.

— ¿Hum? —alejé la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo en ese momento y mire su perfil— ¿Qué pasa?

—Será un viaje largo.

— ¿Te refieres a…? —tragué. Mi estomago se contrajo y comencé a sentir mareos. «Todo es psicológico» me dije.

—Casi unas siete horas.

— ¡Por díos! —grité escondiendo mi cabeza en mis rodillas— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque tú quisiste venir, además, ya deberías saber el tiempo ¿No? Recorrimos esta misma distancia hace tres meses.

—Era distinto —levanté un poco la cabeza—. Estaba pensando en mi seguridad cuando andaba en auto, después estaba tan feliz de verte que no sentí el camino hasta la cabaña, luego pensaba en la pelea cuando estábamos andando y finalmente, recorriendo el ultimo trayecto, ¡Estaba pensando en muchas cosas!

— ¿Y por qué no piensas en algo ahora? Así te distraerás.

—Lo he intentado toda mi vida.

Cerré los ojos y descargué mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Inhalé profundo e intenté dormir. Pero al querer hacerlo, recordé el sueño de anoche, e irrevocablemente recordé lo sucedido hace casi tres meses.

Llevé disimuladamente mi mano a mi cuello, no quería que InuYasha supiera que yo nuevamente estaba pensando en eso, más aún cuando fui yo quien dijo que no quería recordar nada. Pero eso ya no tenía sentido, él de seguro sabia que yo pensaba en esto, ya que por alguna razón querría ir a ese lugar.

Debía suponer que él no me preguntaba pues intuía que yo no estaba para dar respuestas. Estaba tan extrañada con mi comportamiento como él.

Pero lo había dicho, algo había entre líneas que me era imposible de leer, no mientras estuvieras lejos de ese lugar. ¿Y que seria? Me aterraba descubrirlo tanto como no hacerlo, estaba hecho un manojo de pensamientos y solo quería saberlo todo.

Mi estomago sonó en ese momento. como si millones de burbujas se reventaran.

Una pequeña llama en mi pecho se encendió.

—Supongo que nadie nos vera —dijo deteniendo el auto. Le mire sin entender—. Te estas sintiendo pésimo. Mejor vamos corriendo, se que no te mareas de esa forma —sacó las llaves y se quito el cinturón de seguridad.

Me tomó unos segundos darme cuanta de sus intenciones, y por más que hubiera querido aceptarla más que gustosa, no podía. No esta que estuviera segura de una _cosa_.

Miré a mí alrededor, estando en una carretera desierta, en mitad de la nada. Seria seguro ir como lobo, tanto como no lo seria. Pero, dejando de lado eso, aún así no podía aceptar eso.

— ¿Bajas? —me miró.

—No —me encogí de hombro. Le miré de soslayo.

— ¿No? —me miró confundido y curioso. Me enterré más en el asiento.

— ¿Recuerdas que prometí que te contaría todo después de este viaje?

—Err…. Sí, así fue.

—Pues, esto tiene que ver con _eso_ —intenté sonar clara y a la vez no delatándome.

—No entiendo.

—Solo sigamos en auto.

—Si eso quieres.

Volvió a ponerse el cinturón y echamos a andar nuevamente.

Quería golpearme la cabeza con algo, alguna cosa, o simplemente meterla en un balde de agua bien helada, para ver si así dejaba de sentir ese incesante calor en mis mejillas.

¿Cómo se supone que se lo diría? Era incluso vergonzoso decirlo. Además no estaba segura de nada. «Deja de calentarte la cabeza»

El resto del viaje la pasamos casi en silencio, hablando cuando nos deteníamos a comer en algún bar de camioneros, de esos que estaban en mitad de la nada. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar (tomando en cuenta que aun era invierno) y nosotros nos acercábamos a ese lugar.

Miré por la ventana, sin reconocer absolutamente nada. El lugar era muy distinto de día a que de noche, además aquella vez estaba más preocupada por seguir con vida que de mirar el desierto paisaje.

InuYasha detuvo el auto en un punto muerto.

— ¿Es aquí? —pregunté temerosa. Inconscientemente había comenzado a temblar.

—Sí, es aquí.

—Ya… —miré como estaba dispuesto a bajar del auto y lo jalé de sus ropas—. No.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quédate en el auto, por favor. Necesito estar sola un rato.

—Bueno.

Inhalé profundo y bajé.

Analicé todo a mi alrededor, encontrando el bosque a lo lejos, donde me había separado de InuYasha. Recorrí el camino con los ojos, llegando al punto donde mis cálculos y mis recuerdos me decían donde fue exactamente.

Temblé cuando di el primer pasó y casi estuve segura de que caería al suelo si no me hubiera afirmado del auto. InuYasha salió enseguida, llegando a mí.

— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó sosteniéndome de la cintura. Me agarré a su chaqueta inconscientemente.

—No me siento muy bien —le dije la verdad.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sientes? —me levantó el rostro con una mano y me hizo mirarlo. La preocupación estaba escrita en su rostro.

—Siento mareos y… —cerré los ojos—… y tengo miedo.

—Te meteré al auto. El viaje fue muy largo y estas cansada.

—No,… —me agarré más fuerte a su chaqueta—. Espera un momento. Ya se me pasara.

Guardamos silencio.

Repose mi cabeza en su pecho, siguiendo el hilo de sus latidos para volverme lucida nuevamente. Había sufrido un mareo repentino y eso me daba que pensar. Pero también había sentido un miedo increíble que me hacia no querer seguir pensando.

—Ya esta —me separe y le mire al rostro sonriendo—. Estoy mejor.

—Estas pálida —me dijo.

—Estoy bien. De verdad.

Le pedí que me esperara ahí, y a regañadientes lo hizo.

Puse un pie frente al otro, imitando la misma acción con el otro pie, logrando que mi caminada fuera de corrido, casi robótica mente.

Fueron unos cinco minutos más o menos en que camine, de vez en cuando miraba sobre mi hombro a InuYasha, que cada vez se veía más lejano apoyado en el auto.

Me detuve cuando inconscientemente identifiqué el lugar. No sabia exactamente cual era el preciso lugar de la pelea, pero si reconocía que fue en esos metros cuadrados.

Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho, y mi mente revivía cada escena como si la estuviera viendo nuevamente. Todas las palabras dichas estaban tan claras ahora.

Sí, ahora recordaba absolutamente todo como si en realidad lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente. Le había podido decir todo lo que sentía, le había preguntado todo lo que pensaba, y aún que no tuve respuestas concretas, con solo sentir que pude decírselas me hacia sentir muy bien.

Miré a mi alrededor, viendo hasta donde mi vista ya no llegaba. Y entonces lo vi, a lo lejos, meciéndose con la suave frisa, llamándome.

Mis pies se movieron automáticamente, caminando tan rápido que comencé a correr sin saberlo. El viento tibio tocó mi cara con fuerza. Corrí más fuerte deteniéndome cuando caí de rodillas.

Ahí, frente a mí, una pequeña planta estaba creciendo. Mis ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas y con mis manos temblorosas, limpie la tierra de sus hermosas hojas. Podía haber sido cualquier planta, muchas salían en esa zona, y más ahora que nos acercábamos a la primavera, pero algo me decía que no.

Por que simplemente era la planta más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

Sus verdes hojas, aunque pequeñas, tenían un brillo especial. Su oscuro tallo estaba derecho, fuerte, sosteniéndolo todo él solo. Sus ramitas se mecían con una delicadeza casi delirante. Un soplido más del viejo, y las lágrimas comenzaron recorrer mis mejillas.

No sabía por qué, simplemente quería llorar.

Ya no tenia miedo, era extraño, simplemente sentía una tristeza infinita. Como si hubiera perdido a alguien.

Levanté el rostro al cielo, soltando largos sollozos. Sentía ganas de llorar y no me iba a reprimir, quería soltarlo todo en ese lugar, que todo quedara ahí. Cada lágrima que salía por mis ojos quemaba mis mejillas.

Había querido olvidar y solo me lastimé inconscientemente.

Ahora lo sabía. No quería olvidar.

Quería recordarla, aún que haya querido matarme yo quería recordarla. La quería, siempre la quise, incluso hasta en los últimos momentos. Sabia que su naturaleza no era así, jamás lo fue. La habían cegado con el daño hecho que ya no pudo ver.

Realmente la quería y más, la extrañaba. Había sido mi amiga, y siempre lo seria.

Me preguntaba si mis ojos estaban rojos a cada paso que daba para acercarme a InuYasha.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba dibujada en mi rostro y sentía mis mejillas arder. Pero me sentía bien. Liberada. Había leído entre líneas y eso era genial.

Por fin estaba en paz conmigo misma.

No pregunten como lo supe, pero algo me dijo que en el último momento, _Kikyô_ pensó en mi vida.

— ¿Todo bien? —me preguntó cuando me planté frente a él.

Le sonreí, sabiendo que me había escuchado llorar y aún así respetó mi privacidad.

—Más que bien. Perfectamente —me abrasé a su pecho, escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro y suspirando. Sentía mi cuerpo tan liviano que si no fuera porque él me correspondió, mis piernas hubieran temblado.

—Me alegro —apoyó su manzana en mi cabeza y apretó más sus brazos alrededor mío haciéndome reír.

—Eres tan bruno —me separé para mirarle divertida. Él no era bruto, era la persona más delicada del mundo si se trataba de tocarme— ¿Eres feliz? —le pregunté.

—Humm… —entrecerró los ojos para luego sonreírme—. Sí, soy feliz… creo.

— ¿Cómo que crees? —fruncí el ceño, goleando levemente su pecho.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, mujer, soy feliz —volvió a apretar sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor. Volví a reír— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué? —respondí divertida.

— ¿Eres feliz?

—Pues, sí. Ahora soy completamente feliz —le sonreí.

Me estiré un poco para juntar mis labios con los de él.

¿Si yo era feliz? Lo era, absolutamente lo era. Ahora podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, ahora que sentía mi cuerpo liviano. Ahora que había perdonado.

Me abrasé a su cuello, profundizando el beso, sintiendo su calido aliento entrar en mi boca.

—Espera… —dijo entre el beso y me jaló delicadamente para apartarme. Gruñí levemente antes de abrazarme más fuerte a su cuello y profundizar aún más el beso. ¿Por qué quería parar? ¡Yo lo estaba pasando de maravillas!— K-Kagome, espera… —volvió a jalarme, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza logrando separar nuestros labios.

— ¿Qué pasa? —fruncí un poco el ceño, sonrojada—. Aún quiero besarte…

—Sí, yo también quiero besarte.

—Entonces bésame —volví a lanzarme sobre él, pero apenas si alcanzaba a tocar sus labios cuando volvió a alejarme—. InuYasha… —refunfuñé.

—Si sigo besándote, se me va a olvidar el trato.

— ¿Qué trato?

—El que si yo te traía, tú me dirías lo que no me has querido decir.

Oh, demonios, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Ahora, bien. Te escucho —se cruzó de brazos y se tiró hacia atrás, apoyándose en el auto.

—Ya, pues veras… —jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado tener que decir eso. Ni siquiera lo había soñado—… primero que nada, déjame decirte que no he ido al medico porque ni tú ni mi madre me han dejado sola en estos casi tres meses…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —arqueó una ceja.

—Es que… —bajé la visa, sonrojada—. Me daba vergüenza ir con alguno de los dos.

— ¿Y por que tenias que ir al doctor? ¿Estas herida? —preguntó elevando un poco más la voz. Rápidamente negué con la cabeza— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué está mal con tu cuerpo?

—Nada esta mal… creo. Solo… —trague—. Está cambiando.

— ¿Cambiando?

—Y creo que seguirá cambiando… más.

—Creo que me perdí en algún lugar.

—Escucha. Desde esa noche en la cabaña… pues, ya sabes. No he tenido _eso_. Es decir, lo tuve, pero duro casi un solo día y nada más hasta ahora.

Levanté el rostro, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero como era de esperarse, la cara de confusión era evidente.

—Me refiero a que tengo un atraso —solté.

— ¿Atraso de qué? —volvió a pregunto. Apreté los puños, ¿Por qué no entendía?

—Que tengo un atraso en mi periodo —dije—. InuYasha, creo que estoy embarazada.

Oh si, mejor forma de decirlo imposible.

«**Fin**»

Soy cojonudamente feliz. Terminó.

Es un final abierto, con muchas interrogantes, pero espero les haya gustado. ;)


End file.
